


The Retainer

by usagiru



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confinement, Death Threats, Descent into Madness, Friendship, M/M, Pregnancy, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Retainer - Freeform, SidBazz, Slow Burn, Vent Writing, forced bond, mandatory military service, paid to be a lover, prepare for pain, thats what were calling it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 109,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiru/pseuds/usagiru
Summary: Mipha, as well as the rest of the Champions have passed away. Sidon is the last royal left to continue the Zora royal bloodline and therefore, continue his race for the good of the many; at the cost of his own happiness.Forced by his father to find a mate, Sidon decided to take his friend, Bazz, as his retainer to buy himself some time seeing as he is completely uninterested in courting.One day, a Champion shows back up...





	1. 80 years ago...

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: March, 11th, 2018 / Complete Edit of the beginning note
> 
> -This is a Darkfic depicting the reality of an abusive relationship that began as a friendship. The study of multiple personalities throughout the story and a plot that explores every emotion felt by abusers, victims, and hero complexes alike.
> 
> -Please read the trigger warnings and take them seriously.
> 
> -I do not advertise this fic on other sites so your best way to be informed of a new chapter is to subscribe.
> 
> -my tumblr URL is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"
> 
> -my twitter is @_usagiru_

_“Hyrule Castle has fallen, nobody can get inside.”_

_“What of the other Champions, what of My Dear Mipha?”_

_“My King, we do not yet have word of the other Champions. All we know is Champion Link and Princess Zelda have fled for safety. Their whereabouts unknown.”_

_“I need every able Zora in the water this instant! I need word of Mipha’s fight! Now!”_

_“Yes, My King, it shall be done!”_

The rushing of webbed feet rang through the halls as a young Sidon watched from afar. Cowering behind a large Luminous Stone vase, he watched as Zora after Zora piled over one another to reach the open river.

It wasn’t until a wired out looking Seggin caught sight of the small Prince that he was spotted. Making a quick excuse, the young Sergeant bounded over to Sidon and took a knee.

“Prince Sidon, I know it’s confusing right now, but be strong! Your buddy Seggin is gonna go and get your sister back from Ganon!” Seggin’s voice was shaking, eyes bloodshot and struggling to stay sane as he spoke the encouraging words to Sidon.

“Mipha…she’s okay?”

Sidon watched as Seggin swallowed the lump in his throat and darted his eyes back to the Guard. Looking back to Sidon, he huffed a sigh and nodded. His sharp white teeth attempting an uplift smile.

“We’ll go get her for you! Just sit tight! Be strong!”

With a final pat to his shoulder, Seggin up and turned tail to catch up with the rest of the Zora Guard. The sounds of scores of Zora crashing into the river rang throughout the Domain.

Sidon could only watch as he idly fixed his necklace and ascot regalia. A habit borne from anxiety.

Mustering up the courage to enter the Throne Room, Sidon saw his father, large and imposing as he was, absolutely crumpled on his throne. The usual wide and happy smile turned down and cracking from age.

“Father…”

The sounds of water sloshing as Dorephan looked up from his thoughts made the tiny red Zora jump in surprise.

“Sidon, my boy… come here won’t you?” Dorephan spoke softly. It was a sadness Sidon had never even heard before.

However, Sidon did as he was told and presented himself in front of his father. Standing as proudly as he could on the pedestal in front of the throne.

“My boy, you and your sister are the most precious people in my life. My wonderful children, I love you both so much, you know that right?” He scooped Sidon up in his large hands, bringing him to be cradled close to his heart.

Sidon adjusted slightly and laid his head back to look up at his father. He was still worried at the sudden rush of soldiers and the feeling of dread lingering in the air.

“I know, Father. I love you too. Mipha as well!” Sidon couldn’t help but answer in his boyish cheerful tone.

The emotions were too much as the corners of Dorephan’s mouth twitches, attempting to hold a smile. Just hold one smile for Sidon…

Dipping his head once more, Sidon braced his hands on the sides of his fathers head as he felt the large shoulders shake.

He was crying…

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a whole day before Sidon saw the soldiers come back from the river. The only people left in the Domain were novice Guardsmen and advisors.

The halls of the Castle were empty as Sidon walked through them, his small feet carrying him down the long hallway towards the Domain Promenade.

As he reached the exit, a pair of equally small eyes peered over to him. A little black Zora that Sidon called a dear friend.

“Sidon, did you see my dad dive into the water!? They’re gonna go fight Ganon and help Master Link and the Princess!” Bazz cheered as he fell into a walking sync with the Prince.

“My Dad told me that my sister might be in trouble. Your dad might bring him back though.” Sidon solemnly replied as they found a bench by a fountain.

Bazz halted his cheering as he processed the information of Sidon’s sister, Mipha. The beloved Princess and Link’s Bride to be. No doubt, she was still in Vah Ruta continuing the fight.

“Hmm, Princess Mipha. I hope she comes home safe as well. As well as the rest of the Champions.”

Both of the little Zora kicked their legs idly as they both were unsure of what to say. The feeling around the whole Domain was filled with unease as shopkeepers fled and residents were talking of retreating to the Sea. A sense of panic children didn’t really understand.

“Everyone seems worried about the Pig Cloud Ganon made around the Hylian Castle. But, you know; Master Link taught me how to use a sword so I could keep you pretty safe!” Bazz spoke up, “I could join the Royal Guard and help fight Ganon for you and Mipha!”

Bazz made a couple of cute swipes in the air, imitating a sword swipe. His head fin flopped around comically as he continued his antics. Sidon couldn’t help but giggle at the absurd display Bazz was giving.

“Ahh ha ha!! I think you could be a great guard! You should be my personal bodyguard so we can play all the time!”

“Mmm! I agree! I want to work hard and work along side you and Mipha one day. Just like my dad!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mipha never came home…

Link was found wounded and left for dead, or so they say.

The Princess was consumed by the Malice that is Calamity Ganon, keeping it at bay.

And the years went on…

The grief had since mulled, but the feeling was still there. The phantom pain of the loss of a child is something that can never go away. Every time Dorephan looks upon his son, Sidon, the more he is reminded of what once was.

The goofy trips to Wetland Stable, the picky eating of Hearty Bass and Salmon, the dripping over confidence Link had injected him with.

Not long after the fall of the Champions, a grand statue of Princess Mipha was erected, a reminder of the fair Zora that had saved the whole Domain and fought for what she believed in.

Impossible for anyone to forget a powerful and just Princess like her. Sidon found himself thinking back to her advice and stories as the years droned on. The feeling of confusion fused into anger as he finally grasped what was happening to him.

His sister stolen from him by Ganon, never to be seen again.

Fifty years passed and Sidon had outgrown his awkward short stage. Taking after his father quickly, he soon towered over every other Zora left in the Domain.

The rigorous training and military service he was mandated to do filled out his body with the muscle needed to fill him the rest of the way out. Soon, he was the sight of regal perfection, drawing potential maidens hungry for marriage.

“Another windy day…” Bazz had strode up beside Sidon, an issued Zora Spear in his hands. 

Both of them were only mandatory to serve a year in the Guard, Sidon leaving as soon as his year was up. Bazz had decided to make the Zora Guard his full career, intent to become Sidon’s shield.

“Hmm, I’m praying your father doesn’t have us do endurance training up at Shatterback Point again. This wind would blow us all the way to the rocks.” Sidon complained, leaning back on a railing. A towel he was using with his workout hung loosely around his shoulders.

“Well, cut your losses because I’m pretty sure he’s planning on it. Plus, the dive will do you some good. Don’t think about the landing part.”

Throwing his head back, Sidon let loose the most Princely whine only a regal could produce. Bazz had to bite his lip to stifle his laugh.

“Bazz, your dad is the worst! I’m cutting this law the second I take the throne, no-one should have to suffer that blasted drop.”

“I thought you said you were a great swimmer! What’s so bad about Shatterback Point that has you shooken up so bad?” 

“It’s not the swimming that’s the problem, I just don’t like the drop. Even for me, it’s a bit much.”

Nodding a couple times, Bazz looked over to a blue Zora sat down and holding his head in his hands. He looked as if he would cry any moment.

“Well, at least you have better nerves than Gruve. Poor guy has been losing it since the last time we jumped from Shatterback.” Bazz whispered.

Trying to be discrete, Sidon tilted his head slightly to look at the blue Zora. Sure enough, he was have a mild freak out.

“Damn, he’s not going to like today then. Feel bad for the Zora.” Sidon pulled the towel off his shoulders and dropped it in a free laundry hamper.

His issued Zora Spear was quickly snatched up and he walked out of the space with Bazz in tow. The regular crowd of females were already lined up, waiting for Sidon to exit.

“Ugh, just one day, could they all sleep in? The sun isn’t even fully up yet.” Sidon grumbled as the came closer to the door.

“Sidon, you’re a prince! It’s natural for you to be popular!” Bazz complained as he looked upon the faces of astounded and lovestruck Zoran woman. None of them looked his way, however.

“You say that as if it’s so easy to brush off, my Father is already asking me about a mate.”

“Already? I don’t want to pry but…” They exited the space, forcing Bazz to be quiet around the citizenship. The last thing they needed was a rumor on the mill.

“Not now, I’ll tell you after muster. Let’s just get training over with for today.” Sidon said with a wink.

Bazz quickly saluted and they parted ways. The flurry of women instantly surrounded Sidon, cheers and crying flooding the space.

Bazz looked on from the top of the stairs as he bashfully tried to appease the women and their questions. A couple of gifts were thrust into his arms, no doubt handmade Hearty Bass sushi and sapphires.

_“Ladies, please! I do appreciate all you do for me, truly! I must get to my post! Thank you, thank…thank you- yes thank you!”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

One of the greatest perks of being best friends with the Prince was access to his quarters. Something both Dorephan and Seggin quietly disagreed with due to fraternization, but Sidon ignored nonetheless.

Sidon was idly floating in his large sleeping pool as Bazz polished his Zora Spear, inspecting it for any wear or scratches.

“Your scales are going to fall out if you keep worrying that spear every time we hang out.” Sidon called from his pool.

Huffing, Bazz finally let the spear rest in his lap as he shot Sidon a glare.

“Look, we all can’t coast by Military service as the Prince. I’m trying to show the Sergeant that I can take care of my gear.”

“You can just call him your father, it’s just us in here you know.”

Bazz grimaced a bit at the casual tone Sidon’s voice carried. Ever since Mipha passed away, Sidon’s attentiveness took a downhill slide. He was very good at keeping face in front of others, being the very image of grace and compassion.

Bazz knew different the moment they hung out in his room. Complacent, lackadaisical, not a care in the world. It was as if Sidon literally shed his whole body and a lazier prince hid underneath. Over time, Sidon just couldn’t afford to care after a certain time of day.

“He’s my father, I’ll call him Sergeant if I want“ Bazz retaliated, picking his spear back up.

Sidon watched idly as Bazz continued to rub the handle firmly, buffing out fingerprints and dirt. Every so often Bazz would look over to see Sidon watching him.

“Draw a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“You are so mean today! What did I do?” Sidon all but launched out of the water to sit next to Bazz. He looked completely naked without anything on, not even the basic of waist adornments.

“Whats up with you and the pack of females everyday! You always have women around you all the time.” Bazz suddenly blurted out.

Sidon looked taken aback for a moment before erupting in a hearty laugh. Bazz was not impressed, watching as Sidon’s head was thrown back from his giggle.

“THAT’S what’s bugging you? Today of all days, you decide to be bothered by women?”

“I-it’s not like that! It’s just frustrating to see women throwing themselves to you and you don’t seem to care at all!” Bazz had to look away as his words finally caught up to his brain. He sounded bratty and hormonal.

“Hmm, our local Bazz is feeling ready to mate is he? Jealous are we?”

Bazz was blood red, completely turned away from Sidon as the prince continued his teasing.

“No! I’m just wondering why you’re uninterested since your Father wants you to find a mate so quickly. I figured since Princess Mipha was no longer able to—“

Bazz was abruptly silenced as Sidon whipped him back around to face him. The teasing feeling in the air had gone as the look in Sidon’s eyes was nothing but pain. A stark look of seriousness.

“Don’t bring her up right now. Not Mipha.” Sidon let go of Bazz’s shoulders and sat back a bit, using his hands to keep himself propped up.

“It’s true though. Mipha would have given birth to the next heir. It would’ve been easy but…” Huffing through his thin nostrils, Sidon looked away. He fixed his gaze outside the window before continuing.

“My father is scared that I may not find a mate and produce an heir before passing seeing as I wasn’t interested in doing so.”

Bazz could only listen. It was customary for Zora Princes and Princesses to court and wed their mates before taking the throne. Something Sidon just wasn’t into right now, much to the behest of the King.

“Too bad you can’t give birth, huh?” Bazz softly said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sidon huffed a breathy laugh before looking back to Bazz with a smile.

“Yeah, but Mipha was going to marry a Hylian! Could you imagine the kid that would’ve popped out of her!”

“Oh yeah! Does it even work that way!? There’s no way they could make an egg from that!” Bazz laughed along with Sidon’s antics.

“I can imagine a hatchling with really pointy ears, right…” Sidon brought his hands up to his head fins to simulate the Hylian appendages.

“Yeah and like, the big nose too right?”

Sidon busted out in laughter before falling over and holding his belly. Bazz couldn’t help but laugh from Sidon’s infectious laughter, ditching the spear to the floor.

“Oooooh Mipha forgive us!!” Sidon was gasping for breath as he tried to recover from his laughing fit.

“Oh man, it was Link right? The other champion?” Bazz asked as he recovered his senses.

“Hmm, thats right. For the life of me I can’t remember what he looks like, it’s been so long ago. Jabu Jabu rest his soul.”

The silence came back after the laughing fit. Out of habit, Bazz picked up the spear again and idly began tending to it again.

“What are you looking to get out of the Guard, Bazz? I know you want to stay in.” Sidon innocently asked.

“I’m planning to rise in ranks to become as great as my father. Maybe even greater, like Captain of the Guard or something. Anything close to the Castle and the royal family.”

“Like me?”

Bazz looked up at Sidon’s quick reply with wide eyes. Eventually, he nodded smartly; his gaze true.

“Yeah. Remember, I was going to be your bodyguard one day. You didn’t forget about that, did you?”

“I remember. I also remember being a child that day as well. Protecting me might make you bored since all I do is stay in the castle all day.”

“I don’t mind. We’re still friends in the end, right?”

Sidon smiled at Bazz’s steady words. He ended up nodding slowly towards his friend.

“Yes, we will always be friends, Bazz.”


	2. Fed Up

20 years passed silently.

Sidon’s military service was finished and Bazz finally entered the Zora Guard full time. Seggin was showing signs of old age and stepped down from training the Zora Guard.

The shift in age from the once small children, became innkeepers, store keepers, Guards members, and royal attendants. Elder architects were soon proceeded by younger apprentices.

If it were possible, Sidon had become taller, more handsome. His thick jawline and pleasant-to-look-at body was easy to admire from Zora and other races alike. Hylian and Gerudo visitors often found themselves fawning over the Prince one time or another.

The style was the same all those years ago. Sidon still hadn’t found a mate and the King was growing restless with each passing day. The years were not kind to poor King Dorephan and the Zora people deserved the continuation of their race through an heir.

Whether Sidon liked it or not.

So there he was, summoned by his Father, the King, in front of Muzu and Seggin alike. Not a position he wanted to be in, but he was forced into it nonetheless.

“My son, I am growing older as the days go on. You must know why I am pushing this on to you. It is for the good of _your_ people.” The forceful push of the word “your” had Sidon’s eye twitching. As if he were stupid or something.

Nobody ever stopped to ask him what he wanted, it was always about the populous. Not that he didn’t want his people to prosper…

The damn law, the damn courting, the damn _rules._

“My Prince, many suitable females in the domain would be excellent mates, and in the end, Queens of Zora’s Domain.” Muzu spoke up as he tucked his hands behind his back.

“You don’t need me to tell you how many girls are out there ready to marry you, Prince Sidon.” Seggin also spoke up from the other side of the throne.

Sidon’s mouth was pulled into a taught line of annoyance, a face Dorephan didn’t miss out on. With a deep sigh, he leaned forward to put some intimacy into his words.

“Sidon, I know how you must feel. You are not ready to be wed or mate with anyone yet. It must be frustrating. May I make a suggestion?”

“What would that be, Father?”

Muzu visibly flinched at Sidon’s angry, yet freakishly calm tone of voice. It was rare to see Sidon so worked up.

“How about a Retainer? Someone you keep with you at all times but are not obligated to mate with. It will give you knowledge on how to spend time with another without the intimate areas.”

“You would _hire_ someone to court me?” Sidon’s voice was raising with anger. This was even worse! Not only is he being forced to marry quickly, now they were going to just pay someone to wed and bed him.

“The choice of your retainer would be yours. I don’t want you to feel pressured by this choice, however…” Dorephan sat back on his throne and pulled his shoulders taught, “You must _make_ a choice. I will not allow you to avoid this any longer. If you do not choose, the council shall choose for you.”

The air was stale. Dorephan held his Kingly gaze as hard as he could in retaliation with Sidon’s laser eyes. The rage boiling under the golden irises could kill with the anger seething underneath.

“Prince Sidon, we only want whats best for you and for the Domain. Will you please comply and make a choice?” Seggin was wearing a hard face in lieu of Sidon’s murderous one.

“I get to choose? Anyone I want?” Sidon repeated to his father. A question that produced a long nod from Dorephan.

“And I am NOT required to mate with them, correct?”

Another nod, yet stalled a bit at first.

“I choose Bazz.”

Seggin all but died from the coughing fit that erupted from his throat. Muzu’s tightly pulled back hands were suddenly balled to the front in shock.

Dorephan, however, was unwavering. He knew his son would do something along these lines. Something, anything to get out of his royal duty.

Closing his eyes, Dorephan inhaled a long, deep breath before letting it out as a long sigh through the mouth.

“Prince Sidon, with all due respect…my son…” Seggin stammered.

“He is my most trusted friend and by making him my retainer, I will also be fulfilling his own dream of being my personal bodyguard.” Sidon crossed his arms with a smirk.

“Fine, it is agreed. Sidon, my son; You may take Bazz as your retainer. He must accompany you at all times and you will share living quarters. In all sense of the agreement…” There was a pause as all eyes were on Dorephan.

“You two are joined in union.”

Seggin looked from Dorephan back to Sidon, sacked jawed and appalled. Just like that, his only son was whisked away to royalty. A prince no less.

“Now that that is agreed, can we call this matter to rest?” Sidon asked as he dropped his arms. “I promise no ill will towards Bazz, like I said; we have been friends for years. I don’t foresee us ruining it anytime soon.”

“W-we must….call him forward to…. Create the union. Right, my King?” Muzu meekly asked from the right side of the throne, not taking his eyes off of Sidon.

“Hmm, correct. Sidon, you must wait here until Bazz is summoned. Also, he must agree to this union himself, you know that right?”

Sidon caught the hint as he coasted his eyes to Seggin quickly before looking back to his father.

“I understand.”

With a nod, Dorephan quickly looked over to Seggin. The aging Zora didn’t even have to be told twice, straightening up quickly and bowing.

“I shall retrieve my son. It won’t be more than a few minutes.” Seggin uttered before making his way to the door.

Sidon watched with glowing eyes as Seggin’s drooping ones locked onto his. The air was tense an Sidon was no fool.

There was going to be some attempt at sabotage before Bazz could even get a fin in the Throne Room door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oof! What!? What are you doing dad!”

Bazz was forcefully pushed up against a hidden luminous stone pillar, away from peering eyes. He might be up there in years, but Seggin still had some fight left in him.

Holding Bazz up by his collar, the elderly Zora had a crazed look in his eye.

“Bazz you listen to me, and you listen good. You’re getting summons to the Throne Room right now for something very important.”

Bazz could only listen as his father’s breathing became erratic, almost frantic with panic.

“The King is going to ask you to become Prince Sidon’s retainer in waiting. You know what that means, don’t you?”

Bazz’s eyes flew open even wider than they already were. Held against the stone pillar and thrusted with the knowledge before him, a feeling in his gut began to stir.

“R-retainer…like…” Bazz stammered.

“YES you fool! Like marriage! Like union! Don’t you get it!? If you follow through with this, you will be the accomplice to the downfall of our entire race!” Seggin finally let go of Bazz with a light shove. “That stupid Prince only thinks of himself. Being his best friend, I’d assume you’d pull your head out of your ass and tell him to get his ass in gear by now!”

Bazz flinched at the scolding. Bazz HAD been doing that, or at least tried to. Being his friend, when Sidon didn’t want to talk about it, Bazz left it alone.

Now, everything was political. Sidon HAD to find a mate. Sidon HAD to bear children and create heirs, Sidon MUST wed.

“You have to refuse. If you truly care for you friend, the Prince. If you care for the people you swear to protect. If you want to get your hands on a Silverscale Spear ever in your godsdamn life.” Seggin forbode.

Bazz snapped his gaze up to his father’s in horror. He knew the ultimatum just then. Either choose Sidon or his career. The Silverscale Spear a sign of ultimate prestige in the Guard, something Bazz has been working the last half of his life for.

“You heard my plea, now get your ass in that Throne Room. Don’t let me down.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sidon watched as Bazz and Seggin walked in together. The avoiding gaze from Bazz told Sidon everything he needed to know, the seed had been planted.

Seggin ruled over everything in the Guard still, promoting and demoting Guards members as he saw fit. The only ones able to override his process were members of the royal family, Sidon included.

It didn’t make him any less upset that Seggin would try to pull something so underhanded. It was practically right in his face about it too! Anyone with context of the situation could see what was about to happen.

“I request just five minutes alone with Bazz.” Sidon quickly asked before his father could open his mouth.

The angry grunt from Seggin was not missed as Dorephan adjusted in his seat.

“I will allow two minutes and no more.” Dorephan spoke.

“That’s enough for me, come Bazz, quickly.” Sidon all but ran out the side connecting door, Bazz in tow.

Shutting it swiftly, Sidon whipped around and grasped the black Zora by the shoulders, hard enough to bruise.

“BAZZ! YOU HAVE TO SAY YES!” Sidon harshly whispered between razor sharp teeth.

“My father just threatened my whole livelihood because of you, how can I protect you if I say yes?! I’ll just be a deadbeat retainer with no job!” Bazz whispered just as harshly back in Sidon’s face.

“Listen, I can ensure you stay in the guard. I have a plan to keep this going as long as I can make it! I’m just not ready to a real mate Bazz… I’m just…” Sidon let his head drop as he took a few steps forward.

Sidon was much much bigger than Bazz, taking actually effort for the red Zora to lay his head on the black Zora’s shoulder. Unsure of what to do, Bazz just wrapped his arms around Sidon’s chest and held a look of bewilderment.

“Please….help me…just _please_ say yes.”

Sidon’s voice was hot in Bazz’s ear. He sounded so tired, so angry, so sad all at the same time.

Bazz had to force the lump in his throat back down with a forceful swallow.

“Just make sure I don’t lose my job over this…” Bazz whispered faintly.

Sidon lifted his head and beamed a smile that could rival the Sun at his friend. Bazz, in turn, could only smile back with a bit of apprehensiveness in his face.

He was scared, plain and simple. He was going to put it all on the line for Sidon…

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The two minutes are up! Let us resolve this!”

Dorephan’s booming voice reached well beyond the doors of the waiting room.

Straightening himself up, Sidon fixed his regalia sash and silverscale adornments.

“Shall we?” With a smirk, Sidon held out his arm for Bazz to take. “I figured it would be a bit of a joke to act like mates in this aspect, don’t you think?”

“You are going to get us killed one day, you know that right?” Bazz said looking unamused towards Sidon’s extended arm.

“I am growing impatient!” Dorephan was angry, and Sidon dropped his arm.

“Whatever, let’s just go say our piece.” Sidon stepped forward and threw the double doors open with both hands.

Both Bazz and Sidon walked out and presented themselves, bowing before standing at attention.

“Bazz of the Zora, you understand why you have been called to the Throne Room of your King Dorephan?” Muzu started. If it were possible, his thin slitted eyes were even more pulled thin.

The air was thick with tension.

“I understand, sir.”

Sidon did everything in his power to even his breathing as Bazz spoke. He was sure he got through to his friend. The promise of his job staying intact still hung in the air.

“And you understand the responsibilities of the Prince’s retainer? You are to be present with Prince Sidon at all times and introduce yourself as his personal retainer. In every aspect within this union, you will be wed unless dismissed by the Prince himself.”

Muzu was shaking as he finished his introduction. Bazz, however stood headstone and nodded once again.

“I understand, sir.”

Muzu remained quiet as he peered at Bazz for a few more seconds before looking upon Sidon.

“Prince Sidon. You have chosen a candidate as your retainer. Do you accept the companionship of Bazz?”

“I accept.”

It was straight and to the point. No horsing around, no jokes. Sidon said it as clear as he could to the aging attendant.

“Hmm, Bazz of the Zora. You have been chosen by Prince Sidon as his personal Retainer. Do you accept the companionship of Prince Sidon?”

Bazz stiffened as he felt every eye on him, including Sidon’s peering eyes. The disappointment from his father, the fear of losing his best friend, the horror of never holding the Silverscale Spear, letting the kingdom down.

“Son…” Bazz let his eyes shift to his father, whom had spoken up. “You must answer.”

Bazz swallowed as he focused back to Muzu. With a final huff, he let his head focus, his eyes turning sharp.

“I accept.”


	3. Rendezvous

It was pure chaos in the castle for the next few days.

Try as he might, Seggin could not overrule the iron fist of Sidon; ensuring that Bazz kept his staff sergeant rank in the Guard. Alongside being the personal retainer to Prince Sidon himself, Bazz still had to prove himself worthy to become Captain of the Guard.

The taboo of the whole situation and anger from a number of the populous were brushed over as Sidon and Bazz literally lived out their lives as if they were roommates. 

They woke together in the same sleeping pool, bathed together which they have done before, ate together in silence, and accompanied each other on errands.

Every so often they would joke about being married which would end in a playful fist fight but, in the end, they vowed to keep things as simple as possible.

“Laflat has briefed me on a couple of matters that have come up around the Domain. Sightings of monsters have been seen around the Zora Historia plaques along the trail.” Sidon said, sitting across from Bazz.

The black Zora was enjoying a filleted salmon for lunch as Sidon pushed a carved report his way.

“I figured we could go out and help with the clean up, seeing as you would be dispatched on a mission like this anyways.”

“Hmm, I agree. It is troublesome that monster growth keeps increasing. With the Blood Moons of recent, I don’t know how long we could really keep them at bay.” Bazz offered his two cents.

“I understand you sentiment. Slaughter too many and one Moon could bring them all back or more. Have to be careful…” Sidon mulled over the report again to ensure he had all the facts and information before making a final judgement.

The silence was broken as Bazz plopped another piece of salmon into his mouth and chewed lightly. Sidon looked up from the report without moving his head, tracking the enticing piece of fish.

“You get that from the kitchen?” Sidon asked idly.

“Hmm, yeah. You want some? I’ll go get you a plate.” Bazz made a move to get up before Sidon put the etched report back on the table.

“No, let me have a taste of it to make sure its the kind I like.”

Sidon then opened his mouth wide enough to allow a piece of salmon through. Bazz looked at him like he grew two heads.

“Do I look like a housewife from Hateno? I’m not going to spoon feed you my salmon.” Bazz said as he picked up another piece of the fish.

“Come on, please! You know I only like one kind of Salmon, do you even know what kind that is?”

“No, but maybe you should stop being so picky.” Bazz coldly said as he popped another piece of the fish into his mouth.

Sidon watched with sad eyes as Bazz ate the fish in front of his face.

“I can’t believe you’re treating your retainer like this, so unfair.”

The coughing fit Bazz spat out almost pulled a smile out of Sidon, breaking his character.

“You know damn well why we’re both in this mess, don’t play with me!” Bazz harshly whispered, leaning over the table to get his point across.

While still staring the Prince in the eyes, Bazz brought forward two fingers with a piece of salmon in between them. Sidon’s eyes darted between the salmon and Bazz’s glaring eyes, unsure if he should take the offering.

“I’m only going to do this once, so you better open up.” Bazz said in a low tone.

The attitude of the offering made Sidon swallow before leaning forward to capture the salmon in his mouth. He tried to be as careful as he could to not knick Bazz’s fingers with his teeth, but his overzealous attempt caused Sidon to brush his tongue against Bazz’s fingers.

Sidon quickly pulled the piece of salmon in between his teeth before pulling away and staring at Bazz in fear of what he’d done. Bazz, in turn, was holding his licked hand in his other hand with a grimaced look. Almost embarrassment.

Sidon wasn’t even chewing yet before he figured Bazz realized what he had done. After a couple of seconds, the Prince was chewing quickly and swallowed the offered piece of salmon in no time flat.

“Well… is that what you wanted?” Bazz asked coldly.

“Yes, could you get me a plate please?” Sidon asked in the most formal way he could.

“Sure.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir, we’ve finished our sweep. All offending Lizalfos and Octoroks have been removed from southern Zora River.” Tottika saluted and briefed Sidon as they stood idly on the Great Zora Bridge.

“Good, meet at rendezvous for debrief soon. Bazz will be along shortly.” Sidon issued as the novice Guardsmember saluted sharply.

“Sir!”

With that, the young black Zora leapt from the bridge and into the river, cascading towards Inogo Bridge.

“Lizalfos and Octoroks huh? Nothing too major but I am glad it’s nothing worse.” Bazz interjected as he watched Tottika glide out of view.

“They are water faring, so it’s easy for them to try and occupy these lands. Bokoblins and the like easily drown here. They’re smart enough to know we could pull them in the water with ease and drown them quickly.” Sidon said as he walked through the exit of Zora’s Domain.

The crisp air from the grass and coral trees gave a warm feeling to the pleasant spring day. Even with the captured Vah Ruta standing over the mountains, staring down onto the Kingdom.

No one had dared to get close to Vah Ruta after it had been taken hostage by Calamity Ganon, the wisps of malice flowing from it constantly made it unwise to approach.

“I do hope it’s not because of Vah Ruta that the monsters are doubling in size around here… “ Bazz was staring at the imposing looking Divine Beast with a sad look in his eyes.

Sidon watched as Bazz adjusted his handle on his Zora Spear before looking back over to the Prince.

“We won’t know until we get to the bottom of it. Let’s meet up with the Guard.”

“Right. I’m right behind you.” Bazz hollered as he followed close behind Sidon; jumping off the bridge right after him.

Sidon was a swift swimmer, nimbly ducking and weaving through current weathered rocks and tunnels en route to the rendezvous. Bazz could keep up easily enough but took the safer route in lieu of Sidon’s dangerous swimming.

He had to admit, the way Sidon carried himself through the water, the nimble movements and tight control amongst the current had Bazz staring after a while.

_THUNK_

With a strangled groan that ended in large bubbles floating to the surface, Bazz was forced to stop as he slammed head first into a protruding rock from the ground. Opening his eyes and blinking fast, he watched as Sidon flipped and paused, obviously startled by the sound Bazz made through the water.

Bazz struggled to get his bearings before Sidon swam up next to him. He felt disappointment in himself as Sidon’s large hands wrapped around his black shoulders. The light squeeze of his fingers around them forced Bazz to shake his head from confusion.

With a sharp nod, Sidon pulled Bazz up and to the surface to asses the damage Bazz had done to himself.

“Are you okay? I didn’t even see you hit the rocks!” Sidon blurted out as he broke through the water. Bazz exhaled and took the time to rub the crest of his snout before giving Sidon a disappointed look.

If it were possible, Sidon had moved closer to Bazz, his chest almost flush against the smaller black Zora’s. With a firm hand, Sidon had hooked a thumb under Bazz’s snout and tilted his head up to look at him.

The look on Sidon’s eyes were a focused gaze of care as he surveyed the damage to his friend. Bazz was slack jawed and quiet, the only sounds were the roaring river and the black Zora’s heavy breathing.

“Hmm, you look okay, but my goodness man!” Sidon let Bazz’s head go and coasted back a bit to give Bazz space, “If you didn’t yell out I would’ve left you back there! I’m glad you said something!”

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened…” Bazz lied through his teeth. Being caught up staring at his friend while swimming through an unforgiving river like this. “Glad it was just a bump and nothing more.”

“Hmm, if we were mated, I would’ve known right away. We should be more careful about accidents from now on, if you got into a serious accident I wouldn’t know how to explain it to your father.”

Bazz’s breath hitched at the mention of a mating bond.

“R-right. I’ll be more careful. I’m sorry Sidon.”

“Think nothing of it, I’m just glad you’re okay. Lets look out for each other.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Sun had set on the eventful day. Bazz was walking beside Sidon on their way towards the Prince’s quarters; intent of retiring for the night.

“Still nothing to note. The changes in monster activity are so few and far between we can’t track where they are truly coming from.” Bazz mentioned as he adjusted his arm brace idly. He was upset by the bare turnout of the report.

“It’s nothing we can help in the long run. We just have to ensure no monsters reach the Domain at any point. With the amount of hatchlings and young Zora around, it would be devastating to allow a kidnapping now.”

Bazz shuddered at the thought of Lizalfos escaping with a slew of eggs or children, intent on feasting on them. Before the Calamity, it was almost a thing of the past. The Domain was too protected from monsters for a threat like that.

Ever since the return of Ganon, birth rate had dropped. The uncertainty of life was too hung up in the air. That, at any moment, eggs and children could be snatched from their homes and eaten.

It was a horror both Bazz and Sidon were fighting to rid their home of. 

“For now, I think it would do us both some good to retire and go back out first thing in the morning. Another Blood Moon shouldn’t be for a while so we have time to clear out the trail.” Sidon opened the doors to his room, allowing Bazz to slip in right next to him.

The second the doors closed, Sidon threw off this regalia sash and jewelry. Bazz watched as they were lazily thrown onto a desk until Sidon was wearing nothing.

Bazz followed suit, stripping the gear off and carefully placing them on his given rack for armor and weapons. The kelp and river moss was stuck in some spots but Bazz was too tired to worry about it now.

Turning to the wide sleeping pool, Bazz could only watch in bewilderment as Sidon fell into it, whole body slam, face first, into the water. The pool overflowed for a moment, the water pooling at Bazz’s feet before receding back into the pool.

“AAAaaarrggghhhhh _hhhhhh_ I just want to sleep forever.” Sidon groaned, his head only visible from the surface.

“Yeah, I’m tired too. Its times like these where I’m lucky to be your friend, this pool is huge.” Bazz said as he slipped into the pool himself, swimming a few feet before sinking to his cheeks. The warm water felt divine on his scales.

“Mmm well don’t get too used to it. I’ll eventually get married one day and you’ll have to go back to your own pool.”

“Boy, aren’t you nice…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night droned on and Bazz was sound asleep. The calm still of the sleeping pool brought comfort to his aching shoulders and back.

A sudden slosh of the water caused Bazz to crack an eye open to asses the area quietly. Always a light sleeper due to his job, he was always attentive to his environment, maybe a little too well. 

The first thing he saw when he awoke was Sidon hunched over the side of the pool, his broad red back was facing him as his head was laid forehead first on the cold stone floor. His shoulders were bunched up, with one arm out of the pool and curled under his face, seeming to brace himself from long exposure from the stone floor itself.

Bazz mulled over the thought to call out and ask if he was ill until his mouth dipped under the water a bit. Opening his mouth, about to ask his question, the taste and scent of something very familiar, yet foreign flooded senses.

Thats when he decided to focus on Sidon’s other arm. The slowly moving appendage moving back…and forth…then back.

Bazz took another lick of the water before squinting his eyes in realization of what was going on. Sidon was getting himself off in their shared pool.

To be completely fair, this _was_ Sidon’s pool and he could do whatever he wanted in it. Being a Zora of healthy age, it was also natural for him to have the urge every now and again. Urges that, sometimes, couldn’t just wait.

Bazz was suddenly very very still in the water, watching Sidon closely. The sounds of Sidon’s labored breathing caught in Bazz’s ears. After a few seconds, Sidon let out a choked sob and tensed up.

“ _Oohhh fuck…_ ”

Bazz’s cheeks flared red at the curse, watching Sidon adjust his head to the side and his arm begin to move faster. Bazz watched as Sidon’s fist tightened and his his breathing became heaver.

“ _Gods, come on… come ooonn_ ” Sidon groaned into his arm. His back was bowing while he fixed his head to look down into the water.

Bazz slipped a bit under the water, keeping his mouth slightly open. He didn’t really understand why he was waiting for this but, the taste of Sidon’s load in the water, rather than just the pre-cum wafting though the waves excited him.

His eyes turned glossy as the scent of the Prince finally became stronger. He was close for sure. Bazz lapped his tongue in the water a couple of times, pulling the taste of Sidon’s essence into his mouth.

Suddenly, Sidon erupted out of the pool and strode quickly to a connected room, out of view. He moved so fast, Bazz almost didn’t know what was happening before Sidon’s low and needy groan erupted from the room.

“ _Oohhh, oh goddsss….. Fuck._ ” With a final strained hitch in his voice, Sidon fell silent.

Bazz was completely dumbfounded but returned to his regular sleep position nonetheless. He knew Sidon would be back once he finished. No doubt, he fled to finally cum out of the pool— knowing it was too risky to just blow his whole load around Bazz.

Not that he went unnoticed in the end. Bazz was on the verge of frenzy, the only thing keeping him at bay being the constantly filtered through pool, sweeping Sidon’s scent away and into the river.

At the sounds of feet, Bazz snapped his eyes shut and feigned sleep. The sounds of Sidon dipping back into the pool and swimming to his regular spot shook him to his core, but he remained still.

“Bazz…Bazz are you awake?”

Bazz didn’t dare move. He struggled to keep his breathing regular as he felt Sidon get closer.

The feeling of Sidon exhaling through his nose hit Bazz’s cheek. Bazz swallowed and oscillated away, as if he were just turning in his sleep.

“Still sleeping…good.”

Bazz risked exhaling as Sidon swam away, finally dipping back to sleep.

It took Bazz everything he had to finally go back to sleep. The bizarre events finally washing away into the twilight hours of the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more....


	4. Relief Effort

“Another three sailors, gone. Just like that. We can’t track it’s movement well but, we do know that it likes to surface during peek fishing hours.”

Laflat was briefing Sidon and Bazz on a sudden predicament that had occurred at Lurelin Village. Scores of sailors and villagers alike were being swallowed whole by a mountain sized Octorok, or so they say.

The offending creature was surely grotesque enough to reach the ears of the Zora, all the way from East Necluda. Many have attempted to defeat it, but the outcome was always the same.

Death.

Bones of digested loved ones started to wash up on shore not long before it began taking lives. The horrified villagers and confused children were unsure of what to do.

“It might not be a bad idea to do a bit of reconnaissance, just to see what we’re really up against. Seeing as Octorok naturally eat fish, we wouldn’t have to spare Hylian sailors and fishermen to lure it out.” Sidon surmised, holding a hand to his chin in thought.

“How old is this report?” Bazz interjected, looking a bit forward to try and catch some etched text on the slate Laflat was carrying.

“It is a week old. We do not know the current body count in Lurelin. I’m hoping and praying that they are staying out of the deep waters for now. As per request from King Dorephan, the Domain has been shipping fresh Bass to aid in relief until the matter is resolved.”

Sidon shot his head up at the information.

“When was this? I wasn’t told anything of this, wouldn’t I have been to that meeting?” Sidon looked genuinely upset by the sudden news of a relief effort, “I should be helping deliver rations, not sitting here doing nothing.”

“My Prince, I apologize. I did not know you were uninformed.” Laflat bowed deeply, unsure of what else to do in the presence of the Prince’s anger.

“No doubt we were barred from the meeting since you became my retainer. The council of Elders and my father have been rather distant as of late.” Sidon said, looking over at Bazz.

“Hmm, indeed. I haven’t heard a word out of my father since I moved into the Castle. It’s frustrating to know he’s so upset with us.” Bazz replied, adjusting his stance idly.

Laflat looked between Sidon and Bazz for a couple of second before bowing slightly once more.

“Many people are supportive of you both, and are happy for you! I, for one, am proud to see such progression happening within the castle!”

Sidon looked at Laflat as if she just hit him with a weapon.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Eh, you know? Aren’t you two getting married? You’ve bonded, yes?” Laflat’s words seem to flow out before she could stop herself. Ghosting her eyes to both of their bare shoulders, her already pale face seemed to drain to a more grey color. 

“O..oh….oh my, I—“

“Aha ha ha haha! Oh, we’re not mated Lafalt, just….” Sidon looked over to Bazz with a furrowed look, obviously looking for the right words to say, “buying time…I guess.”

“Yeah, Sidon will get married on his own time. I’m just pretending to be his mate, I guess. Things aren’t really all that different.” Bazz half lied.

The feeling of last night still rang true in the back of his mind. The extremely feint taste of Sidon’s cum lingering on his tongue.

This feeling he tired to push down, could not help but surface into his belly overtime he thought back to that musky, wild scent.

A hunger. A frenzy.

“Oh, well that clears a lot of things up! I still support you both! Sidon, I hope you find happiness one day with your future mate, okay?” Laflat sent her well wishes with a smile, hugging the Lurelin report close to her chest.

“Thank you, Laflat. It is appreciated.”

With a final bow, Laflat exited the common room space. Sidon then promptly slammed his head down on the table with a growl, startling Bazz in the process.

“ARRGH, DAMN HIM!” Sidon pulled his head back up to stare at the far wall. “Damn that Father of mine. Just because I don’t want to mate when he says.”

“I’m sure it’s underfunding him on the retainer thing too, you know.” Bazz pulled up a chair for himself and sat across from Sidon, breaking the Prince’s dazed out angry view.

Sidon just focused his golden eyes onto Bazz’s equally yellow ones. The prince looked very tired already, considering.

“We should go to Lurelin. If my people are helping with the relief effort, then we should also tackle the Octorok.” Sidon said suddenly, his chin still resting n the table.

“I agree. I’ll help in any way I can.” Bazz replied as he watched Sidon milk a hearty yawn.

Sidon turned his head away for a moment. A single lazy tear formed in his eye from the angle he was resting in, sure signs of fatigue.

Bazz knew better. He knew why he was tired. It was mix of many things but his late night rub out sure was a major factor.

He shouldn’t, he shouldn’t pry, he shouldn’t tease. One wrong word, one wrong move, even the wrong body language; and Sidon would know that he knew what happened last night.

But DAMN if it wasn’t tempting just to get a hint of blush on the Prince’s white cheeks.

“Tired?”

Damnit, Bazz’s mouth pretty much moved on it’s own.

Worrying his bottom lip gently, Bazz watched as Sidon lifted his chin back up to look at the Black Zora. He blinked the lazy tear out of his eye before shifting his sight elsewhere.

“Perhaps a bit. Late night I guess.”

Sidon spoke so calmly. Bazz was unsure if it was a trap or not, he couldn’t be bested by him.

“Hmm, I pretty much died when I hit the water last night. The news of Lurelin does take a toll on me as well, though.” He looked away idly for a few seconds before deciding to look back at Sidon.

That regal, strong jawline and razor thin eyes were just _staring_ at him. They were almost crested over from his Hammerhead like fins, giving off an air of foreboding.

Bazz swallowed but stood his ground. Not changing his face at all, he leaned forward just slightly.

“You okay, Sidon?”

Sidon bolted up and snatched Bazz by the jaw with one hand. Before Bazz could even comprehend what had happened, two fingers were prodding the inside of Bazz’s mouth, swabbing a gland in the back of his tongue.

Bazz’s eyes flew open, he knew this was it. One lick of the water last night would’ve been harmless, the scent of Sidon erasing itself before he even woke up this morning.

But, Bazz was practically _drinking_ the water mixed with Sidon’s cum.

Pulling his fingers out, Sidon released Bazz’s jaw and held his gaze on the black Zora’s eyes. Bazz could only watch in shame as Sidon licked his own fingers slowly and diligently.

The Prince’s pupils blew to black.

“Hmm, so you were awake after all.”

“Sidon…” Bazz didn’t really know what to say.

“This is a lot I’m taking in right now. How much did you ingest? Were you _that_ hungry?”

Bazz’s breathing picked up as Sidon sat back down, mostly out of panic.

This was the misunderstanding of the century. He was only curious! The scent in the water pulled him awake and aware. He couldn’t help the frenzied feeling of lapping at the water!

Meekily, Bazz looked back up to Sidon. The Prince had both hands on the table, fingers woven together in a formal posture. As if he were in a meeting or some sort of busted job interview.

“I’m not mad, Bazz. In fact, I’m a bit embarrassed. I knew it was risky to do such a thing with you in the water, but…” Sidon trailed off, looking away. “I guess I’m just a bit surprised that you took a liking to my scent.”

“Ehh, well, it’s not really like that I…” Bazz wasn’t sure why he was trying to cover his ass right now. Sidon’s confused look at him just caused him to panic more.

“Not like that? Bazz, what I pulled out of your mouth…that was a lot.”

“I just…” Bazz held his head in his hands, overloaded, “I don’t know right now, Sidon. I’m sorry if I infringed upon our friendship at all. I don’t have a solid answer on why I did what I did.”

“Hmm? Think nothing of it.” Bazz looked up at Sidon’s words, catching the prince pull a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, “We’ll forget it happened if it makes you feel better.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bazz had joined behind Sidon, along with a few other Zora relief officials as they swam down Hylia River. The connecting trail towards Menoat River and ultimately Faron Sea would put them ahead of time to reach Lurelin Village before sundown.

Only the more swift and agile Zora offered to help with relief efforts in order to get supplies down the river quickly. Bazz had to make sure he stayed attentive throughout the whole trip.

He didn’t want to slip up _again_.

The steep hill climb was going to make it hard to get the baskets of fish from one source of water to the next, but this wasn’t their first trip to Faron. It was doable, just hard and time consuming.

Not to mention, they would have to pass by a rather large Bokoblin and Wizzro camp next to Lake Tower.

Sidon waited until all accompanying Zora were out of the water and on land before shedding his basket filled with fish, passing it to the closest helper.

“A Blood Moon has just passed so all of the terrors above will surely be back. Bazz and I will surface first and dispatch as many as we can so that we may pass safely. If anything were to happen, please turn back and rally reinforcements.” Sidon announced in a booming voice.

Many Zora nodded their heads eagerly and pumped their fists in the air, hoping to pump up Sidon and Bazz on their small mission.

“Be safe, Prince Sidon!” Called out a Zora from the back.

With a nod, Sidon turned to Bazz, who in turn nodded back to the Prince. This was serious, no time to get flustered about recent events.

In a short time, Bazz surfaced the steep hill first, acting as recon for Sidon before the Prince bounded beyond the hill. The view was as expected.

Two Fire Wizzro’s waltzing around some burnt down homes and a flurry of red and blue Bokoblins idly shambling from one guard post to another. Further back, a black bokoblin was seen feasting on a half cooked chicken leg.

“Seems like we got here just in time for an easy rotation.” Bazz whispered as he stole a glance to Sidon.

Sidon was focused on the movement of the Wizzro’s, however. The bouncing, whimsical fae like monsters never meant any good. Plus, the fire property would quickly cook their flesh in an instant.

“You have Ice Arrows with you?” Sidon whispered to the side, tracking the Wizzros and Bokoblins.

“Yeah, Right here. Aim true, Sidon.”

Bazz quickly produced a quiver of Ice Arrows and a reinforced Silver Bow. Taking them from Bazz, he adjusted and tightened the string to how he saw fit, priming one arrow.

Bazz, in turn, readied his Zora Spear for the oncoming slaughter he would have to carry out.

“The plan is the Wizzro’s first. These arrows will kill them in an instant,” Sidon whispered, seeing Bazz’s nodding in his peripheral, “The bokoblins will surely be startled but, we will pick them off one by one. I’ll freeze, and you finish the job.”

Sidon raised one hand to point towards the top of the hill. It was a ways off, and they had to squint to even see the other bokoblins perched atop.

“The general is up top, if we’re fast, we won’t even bother them. Are you ready?”

Bazz turned to meet Sidon’s gaze, his gold eyes shining brightly in the warm Sun. After a few seconds, Bazz nodded his head firmly, his own gaze true.

Nodding back, Sidon flashed his signature smile with a wink.

“It’ll be over before we know it! I know I can count on you!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bazz took his time moving from one red bokoblin to another. The frozen monsters couldn’t move a muscle as the black Zora raised his spear, only to swiftly have it come crashing down on their heads— shattering them into nothing.

The other Zora kept working on raising and moving their baskets of fish and goods from the steep hill to the other river mouth. Many attempted to advert their gaze from the gruesome scene Bazz was displaying.

Albeit, the bokoblins would’ve gladly torn the Zora to shreds it it were not for Bazz and Sidon, but the view of death still rattled some.

Sidon was keeping up the vibe as he cheered the quickly moving Zora onwards to Menoat River.

“Only a bit more before we reach Lurelin! Come on, we can do it!”

Sidon’s large figure and upbeat attitude pumped up the morale as the rest of the baskets were finally hoisted out of Lake Hylia.

Striding back up to be beside Sidon, Bazz kept his back to the transiting Zora as he kept an eye on the rest of the bokoblins. It seemed as if they had gotten away with their transit.

“Easier than expected, you didn’t miss a single shot. I guess that’s to be expected from the Prince himself.” Bazz muttered silently.

Sidon spared a smirk but didn’t look away from the hard working Zora.

“Like that, did you? I always surpassed you in archery training during our military service. Honestly, it’s the only thing I found worthwhile to continue reinforcing.”

“Don’t get too cocky. You keep forgetting you have to have your weapons custom made because you’re so big. A fight between you and me wouldn’t be fair if we were using standard arms.” Bazz scoffed, almost laughing.

Sidon’s eyes squinted, focusing on Bazz’s shit-eating grin. Always so smug when it came to training and military affairs. So sure about himself in the way of the spear and sword.

At the sudden silence, Bazz keened his head up to glance at the Prince, his dorsal snout partly covering the top of his eye. The grin faded at the sight of Sidon’s rather ominous face. The sun behind his head casted a nice shadow emphasizing his plump lips and smooth, clear, milk white scales.

Breath hitching, Bazz suddenly whipped his head back to recon the bokoblins. His eyes wide in embarrassment.

“B-but, you know… you’re not a bad fighter. You…” Bazz stammered, struggling to keep in voice in check.

“How about a go round when we get some down time at Lurelin? You and me.” Bazz was holding his breath, not daring to look away from the bokoblins as Sidon suddenly bent down to Bazz’s level. The black Zora could feel the Prince’s breath on his cheek and could almost see the sharp toothed grin, hungry for blood.

“Then we’ll see who the true warrior is, no?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit (6/28/17): Fixed Faron region of Lurelin to East Necluda


	5. Shipment

“Bless you, truly! Thank Hylia you have kept us in your thoughts!” A village elder was thanking Prince Sidon profusely as other village members were transferring fish from the baskets to the stores.

Sidon was all smiles and handshakes as he was poured with love and praise. Bazz watched from afar as women and children draped flowery leis onto his neck.

“The pleasure is truly all mine, as it is the pleasure of my Domain to lend a hand. In these troubling times, we all must work to prosper against Calamity Ganon’s evil designs. Until Lurelin can rest easy, our goods are yours as well, we have plenty to spare.” Sidon said in his sincere regal tone of voice.

Many of the villagers huddled around here awed at his manner of speech, some crying at the unbelievably kind gesture.

The Village Elder nodded his head a few times with a wide smile.

“Hmm hmm, just what I expected from a Zora Royal, very polite and kind. Your gesture will not go to waste, and rest assured; we are working hard to fish in other areas to make ends meet until we can resolve the Octorok situation.” 

“Ah, another thing I would like to speak with you about, but I fear it would be too stressful on the people to speak of such plans publicly.” Sidon said, looking around. The once beaming village goers faces dropped at the mere mention of the Octorok.

“Indeed, would you like to come into my home to discuss a plan of action? We don’t have much to offer, but we have fresh Progy off the Palmorae Beach shore. You are more than welcome to partake in as much as you would like. As well as your other Zora compatriots.”

Bowing in gratitude, Sidon flashed a hearty smile.

“The gesture is greatly appreciated. If you do not mind, I would like my retainer, Bazz, to accompany us on our talks. Not only is he special to me, but he is a formidable warrior and would be a fantastic asset to fighting the Octorok.”

“Well I don’t see why not. Let us make haste, the fishing boats are soon to come home from Sea and I will be expected to oversee today’s catch.”

“Indeed, Chief.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Chief Rozel, under no circumstances would we want to put your villagers in danger. The last thing we want is an addition to the already unforgivable body count. It seems, from a well cited report that it’s favorable burrow is Hateno Bay here in Necluda Sea.” 

Sidon began his brief as he pointed along a well charted map of the East Necluda region. He swiftly drug a sharp fingertip towards Hateno Village and circled around it.

“Your shipment ferries have been getting ambushed and sunken as it comes out of hiding. That much we know for certain. Fear as we may, and I never want you to folly the thought me devaluing your missed loved ones but, what it’s feeding for is the fish you are carrying.”

Rozel worried his beard with his hands and nodded along.

“Hmm, yes we were aware.  When shipments went out for delivery and never returned, we knew it would’ve had to’ve been the work of some pescatarian creature. The loss of the sailors as well only brought us back to Ganon’s designs rather than bandits or pirates.”

“I propose Bazz and I would go out ourselves to slay the creature. Being aquatic ourselves, the monster wouldn’t discriminate us against any other fish it would eat. This way, your villagers can stay safe as we attempt our attack.”

“The cove it uses to burrow is easily maneuverable in the water, as well as the alcoves above the water for an easy get-away.” Bazz interjected, offering his own hand to the map. “Our best course of action is to approach head on and split, forcing it to make a choice. From there, we can land a clean backstab with a spear.”

“Hmm, good plan Bazz. Rozel, when do you usually set your ferries to sail for shipment?” Sidon asked, looking away from Bazz.

“Early morning, before 5 a.m. at the latest.”

“Perfect, we’ll have to camp out until that time. With as many sailors we’ve lost so far, we can assume this foul beast is expecting a feeding around that time. This will make it easy to track.” Sidon said, finally sitting back.

“Chief Rozel, you have the word of the Zora that we will do everything in our power to liberate Lurelin Village from this monster’s reign of terror.” Bazz said. His hands were placed firmly on his knees and his head bowed in respect.

“You boys are Hylia Sent for sure. We will pray for your safety during your mission tomorrow morning.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Accepting the generous gift of the Porgy and Carp the villagers had, many of the helping Zora bid farewell as Sidon ordered them to return to the Domain. Since this was going to be a rather dangerous mission, he didn’t want any other proud Zora feeling as if they should help fight, only to lose their lives as well.

The Zora were extremely capable of fighting any other aquatic monster, just like Hylians could take almost any land animal. The suggested imposing size of this Octorok, however, just spoke something inside Sidon.

No more were going to die under his watch.

So, there they were, Bazz and Sidon, sitting on a baking rock in the middle of Loshio Harbor. Clearing out the area of annoying ChuChus and Lizalfos— Bazz decided to take a dip in the small cove protected by surrounding rocks.

“The water is a bit colder here than the Domain but, the Sea is charming.” Bazz said, rotating in one spot. “Not to mention I could just pluck fish right out of the sea here.”

Sidon watched with a humored expression as Bazz lowered his face into the water, only his dorsal snout and thin eyes visible. The yellow eyes were tracking a slowly moving Carp in the water.

“We’re not here on vacation, Bazz.” Sidon almost chuckled out.

“Unexpected words coming from you. I half expected you to say something like ‘ _isn’t our honeymoon going great, darling’_ or something along those lines.”

Bazz had to turn away to bust out laughing at Sidon’s rather less than amused face. His rather shoddy imitation of the Prince’s regal voice looking like it didn’t really hit it’s mark.

“You think you’re so funny, as well as strong.” Sidon started, as he got up from his seat on the rock. “I’d like to see you put your rupees where your mouth is.”

“Oh? A spar is it? You remember what happened last time, so don’t pull rank when I lay you out again.” Bazz said in his deep voice as he walked his way out of the shallow pool.

Both of the Zoran men took hold of their arms, Sidon’s Silverscale Spear noticeably longer than Bazz’s issued Zora Spear. Length had nothing to do with skill, however. The size difference not worrying Bazz in the slightest.

Sidon made an absolute show of spinning the spear above his head before slamming it down, the sharp tip slicing through the air before resting in an attack ready position. Bazz scoffed and readied his stance, already reading Sidon’s movements before he executed them.

“Try not to hit the fins this time, eh?” Sidon said with a smirk.

“Try moving faster than a snail then.”

With that, Bazz thrusted the spear forward, quickly swiping it to the right. Bringing the weapon closer, he held it up to block Sidon’s counter, the sharp ring to metals clashing echoing out into the sea.

Bazz quickly pushed Sidon away and spun around, the length of the spear stretching out in an attempt to catch the Prince. Alas, Sidon had jumped away only to rush Bazz on a blind side.

With a wide eyed look, Bazz stumbled as he felt the forceful, yet forgiving thrust of the spearhead on the back of his armor.

“HA! First hit goes to me!” Sidon hollered triumphantly.

Huffing and then turning to meet Sidon’s eyes, Bazz’s grip on his spear tightened.

“You got lucky and you know it! Try using some actual skill for once!”

“What, like your skill of using poorly judged swinging moves?” Sidon took Bazz’s distraction as a jab to thrust another move, one that was quickly blocked and batted away by the smaller black Zora.

_CLANG clang clangclang CLAAA—NG_

Bazz was struggling to keep his breathing in check, his hands shaking as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. Sidon was no better, his usual golden eyes blown black as he focused on the fight. His barred teeth made him look like a true predator of the water rather than the regal and kind Prince of the people.

Sidon charged, forcing Bazz to get a bit creative. Ducking until his back almost was flush with the ground, he used his spear to launch himself and his foot into Sidon’s stomach.

The large Zora dropped like a box of rocks onto his back. With an un-princely “OOMF”, the weight of Bazz sinking his weight onto Sidon’s chest brought Sidon out of his daze.

In a flash, Sidon had only seconds to block the oncoming downward swipe of the Zora Spear, the weight of Bazz’s thighs sinking onto his wide frame.

The sound was atrocious, the scraping metal, sparking from friction as Bazz pushed harder and harder to break Sidon’s guard.

With a loud _SHIIING_ , Bazz fell forward, the Zora Spear falling out of his hands. Sidon’s arms were almost blown back from the force Bazz dropped his spear with.

As Bazz opened his eyes, he slowly took in his surroundings. The wet seawater lapping at the rocks and under Sidon’s body. He could feel the water under his knees, which were settled on each side of Sidon’s wide chest.

Bazz’s own chest was partly laying on Sidon’s as well as his neck. He could feel Sidon’s heavy breathing on his right fin by his face.

The sound of a wave receding and then crashing on the shore went by before one of them moved.

“Bazz…” Sidon’s voice sounded choked. Almost raspy.

Bazz meekly turned his head to meet with Sidon’s gaze. Each of their golden eyes locking onto each other. When Sidon brought his hands to rest on Bazz’s back, the black Zora’s agape mouth shut closed in shock.

Bazz shifted slightly, he could feel the hunger growing in his belly. A fire lit in his chest. A feeling he was too scared to admit to right now. Alas, he was stuck in this pose, straddling the Prince out in the open on some Hylia Foresaken rock.

“P-prince…I…” Bazz stammered out.

That’s when Sidon slid a hand from the top of Bazz’s back to the lower part, barely touching his back fins but stroking the sensitive dip where his backbone lie. Bazz stiffened.

“Sidon, I… I can’t!” Bazz erupted from Sidon’s hold in a fit of strength. Getting back up on his feet, he stumbled a bit before attempting a strong stance. His fists were clenched tight, mostly out of anger to himself.

“Wha, what do you mean you _can’t!_ It’s just us out here and don’t make me remind you of your lewd events as of late.” Sidon said boldly as he sat up. The pebbles dug into his head tail began to pop off and fall back into the water.

“This is all too much right now! I don’t know how I really feel about all of this!” Bazz hung his head in shame, “At first it was easy, we just pretended to be lovers all so you can avoid a political duty! But now… now…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“You have feelings for me, don’t you?”

Bazz froze but looked away nonetheless. The faint blush that grew on his cheeks was not missed by Sidon as the prince stood up from his spot on the rocks.

“I don’t know Sidon, I can’t do this anymore, what would my father— AARGH..”

Bazz was suddenly pushed up against a nearby Palm Fruit tree, a strong red hand holding his neck in place. With his thumb and forefinger, he held Bazz’s gaze to his own darkening visage.

“You are acting rather unfair to me, Bazz. It is so painfully obvious you want me and yet you refuse my accepting affection?” The Prince was dangerously close to Bazz’s face now. It wasn’t like he could call out to anyone, the whole area was a ghost town.

It was just them on the sandy shore.

“S-sidon, this isn’t what I—“

“Why are you playing so hard to get all of a sudden? I thought we were friends.”

Bazz let the Prince ghost his mouth just under his jaw. Looking up into the sky, the image of seagulls flying through the air did nothing to drown out the noises coming from Sidon’s mouth.

Wet, open mouthed kisses littering just under Bazz’s jawline, threatening to move closer to the corner of his mouth. Bazz’s grip on Sidon’s arms tightened as he slammed his eyes shut, breath hitching.

“Hmm, don’t make that face, you’ll make me feel guilty.” Sidon’s breathy whisper only made Bazz writhe away. “Ever since that day, smelling my cum on your tongue, just knowing you accepted so much…”

A strong knee had wedged between Bazz’s legs. Pressing his broad chest up against his smaller frame locked the black Zora into place.

“I just can’t help myself anymore…I must have you. I know you feel the same as I do.”

“I-i don’t know…how I feel right now…” Bazz attempted to push the kissing Prince away from him, only to have Sidon press harder into his body. “Sidon, you’re crushing me, stop.”

“Ahhn~ how I long to have you just to myself.”

“Sidon, get off of me…”

“I want to watch you swallow my seed from the source this ti—“

“SIDON, GET OFF!”

With the heartiest push he could muster, Bazz threw the Prince off of him. It was a mess of a show, as Sidon landed less than gracefully onto the sandy beach, his cock half erect from it’s sheath.

Bazz was no better, he could feel the pressure already trying to force its way from his crotch but, with the best mental capability he had, suppressed it. This was one of the most embarrassing situations Bazz has ever been in.

Mustering the last of his dignity, Bazz stiffened and poured every ounce of his proud Zora upbringing into a deep bow, hands at his sides and eyes closed.

“My Prince, please excuse me for I shall return to Lurelin Village for the night. I will be here promptly at 4 a.m. for reconnaissance. Good night.”

Before Sidon could even choke out a botched order in an attempt to make him stay, Bazz had launched himself into the Sea, swimming faster than he had ever swam before. He did not stop until he was on the shore of Lurelin, the terrifying event behind him.

How he truly felt… this wasn’t what he wanted.

This wasn’t the feeling he had…


	6. Attack on Octorok

He barely slept all night.

Paying a bit extra to a village patrolman to wake him exactly at 3:50 a.m., Bazz attempted to get what he considered sleep. Try as he might, the events of mere hours ago still haunted him.

He had to give Sidon some slack— at least he didn’t follow him back all the way to Lurelin Village. Even worse, worming it’s way to the back of Bazz’s mind, he _did_ just ditch Sidon in an act of passion.

Sidon could have him court marshaled for this.

Bazz grumbled in the water by the dock as the always early rising sun started to rise over the horizon. How was he going to fight a mountain sized Octorok with less than two hours of sleep?

With a loud splashing sound, Bazz tore his body from the ocean, standing on the dock. The creaking of other feet on the pier snapped him out of his daze as he spotted the lookout he paid to wake him.

“O-oh! Mornin’! Didn’t think you’d be up so early already!” The man hollered, rubbing the back of his head idly.

“Ah, thanks for looking out for me, truly. I didn’t get a lot of sleep to begin with, but your help was still appreciated.” Bazz reassured.

“Because of the Octorok, right?”

Bazz swallowed at the lookout’s calm but worried words. Eventually, he nodded.

“Yeah, word has been getting around fast about two Zora going to slay it. You’re one of them, right?”

Bazz turned fully to the man then, nodding bluntly.

“Yes, I shall meet with Prince Sidon soon to proceed our attack.”

“Aww man!” The lookout swiftly took Bazz’s hand in his and shook it firmly. Bazz was a bit taken aback at first but ended up returning the gesture for a couple of shakes before the man let go.

“Thank you so much! I’ve got a daughter here and I’m next to ferry out! If you two truly finish it off, I wouldn’t know what to do, I’d be eternally grateful to you!”

It was obvious that he was already thanking him for saving his life preemptively. Behind the wide smile, Bazz could pick out the fear beneath the eyes. A similar feeling was swimming in his own belly as well.

“We will do our best to make sure the Octorok doesn’t claim any more lives. I appreciate your patience with us.”

“Hmm hmm, sure! But, wasn’t there two of you? Did you come back just to sleep?”

Bazz looked away for a moment before looking out to the Bay. He knew Sidon would be up and waiting for him to come back. He wasn’t sure how he was going to even greet the Prince when he see’s him next.

“The Prince is near Hateno Bay. It won’t be long now. Sorry to cut this short, but I’m going to go meet up with him now.” Bazz said with a slight wave goodbye.

The lookout shot him a thumbs up as Bazz made his way back to the end of the pier. With a hearty splash, Bazz shot out back towards the recon point he fled from.

The feeling of foreboding forcing itself back up his throat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Indeed, Bazz could see the blinding red that was Sidon’s back as he swam a bit slower towards the rock the Prince was sitting on. It wasn’t like he could just sneak up on him, the sloshing and rippling of the waves around his swimming body loud enough for all to hear.

Sidon whipped around to see Bazz approach and climb out of the water. He looked remorseful.

“Bazz…”

Striding up, Bazz saluted Sidon and dropped his hand promptly. He did his best to hold his strong face, despite the feeling of nausea from his inappropriate actions of last night.

“Prince Sidon, I apologize for leaving you on your own for the night. I am in the wrong and acted without thinking.”

“Bazz…”

“Any punishment you choose for me, I will gladly endure. It was absolutely unprofessional of me to do what I did.”

“Bazz, could you just—“

“If this ruins the stipulations of our retainment, then I—“

“BAZZ!”

Bazz stiffened even more than he already was. The firm hands that grabbed hold of his shoulders shook him a bit before he could snap out of his delusion.

Looking up into Sidon’s golden eyes, Bazz shook a bit from his bland expression. He couldn’t really tell if he was mad or worried. He just looked normal.

“Bazz, you don’t have to apologize for anything. I was in the wrong last night, okay.”

The exhale Bazz took was something to be desired. He wanted to forcefully let out his held breath but it came out as a slow and humble stream.

Patting his shoulder a couple of times, Sidon finally stood back and out of Bazz’s personal space. Taking a deep breath himself, he offered a slight bow in apology.

“Bazz, I am truly sorry I assumed your feelings for me. I did not mean any ill will towards you. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Sidon…”

It was an awkward time in the morning for this. The sun was not up yet fully and the rising and falling of Sidon’s chest fell in sync with Bazz’s own breathing.

“Sidon, let’s just… forget about all of this. Us… I mean. Why don’t you just find a mate now?” Bazz had to look at the floor, knowing the words of confrontation were coming.

“How can you say that? Bazz, I respect your space but I don’t want to give up on what we have either!” Sidon stepped closer to bazz, to which the black Zora took a small step back.

A motion Sidon noticed.

“You really were just stringing me along with this?”

“What? No! Sidon, that’s not—“

“Then what was the incident in our sleeping pool? Did you not enjoy my taste on your tongue?”

Bazz took another step back but Sidon was already in his face, his fists balled up but not in his regular excited way.

He looked mad.

“Did you do all of that just to play me for a fool? You think I didn’t know what you did that day? You _reeked_ of my scent all day, as if you swallowed me whole. You acted as if nothing happened just to tease me, who do you take me for?”

“Sidon…”

The crazed look in his eye stayed for a couple more seconds before he finally stood up and out of Bazz’s face.

“No matter, we can’t be talking like this now. The Octorok will come out of it’s cove soon enough.”

Turning away from Bazz, the black Zora could finally put his hands down from their defensive placement. When did he put them up?

“I expected you to be more truthful with me, as my friend at least. I lost Mipha already, I didn’t want to lose you as well. After we slay the Octorok, we will talk more on this matter one on one.” Came Sidon’s final words.

Before Bazz could even reply properly, Sidon had lept into the water leaving Bazz dumbfounded on the shore.

Surfacing, Sidon looked over to the weapons placed next to a Palm Fruit tree, then back to Bazz.

“Grab them, we are departing!”

Bazz didn’t have to be told twice. Forcing the thoughts that were swimming in his brain away, he locked himself into total military mode. Thinking only of the fight ahead of them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The swim to the alcove was a quick one. One Sidon and Bazz got a good view of the vast opening in the cliff side, they surfaced and kept up the quick pace in the water.

“It’s there! Are you ready Bazz! Remember the plan!” Sidon hollered, looking over to his compatriot.

“Yes, My Prince! I will take left flank! Swim steady and may Jabu Jabu be with you!” Bazz hollered back, pulling Sidon’s Silserscale spear from his back.

Jumping out of the water and diving underneath the waves, Bazz swam and circled around Sidon, delivering the weapon before going back to position.

Armed and ready, both of the Zora swam at full speeds, leaving vast trails of vapor and mist in their wake as the wave ahead began to ebb and flow.

Sure enough, the crest of the water broke and a vast and large purple Octorok emerged. A sucking roar emerged from its trunk as it’s engorged tentacles slapped the surface haphazardly.

It was enormous. The size seemed bigger than the villagers made it out to be but Sidon was not phased. Bazz held true as well, knowing this Octorok was easily equal to scores of monsters he’s fought all at once. One monster couldn’t be this hard.

After a couple of seconds, the beefy and grotesque eyes locked onto Bazz and Sidon, then it charged.

“Now! Split!” Sidon roared as he dipped his fins in the water to execute the risky move.

In a matter of seconds, the Zora were on opposite sides of the Octorok, forcing it to pick a side. Luckily, it chose Sidon, perhaps enticed by his brilliant red color.

Watching the choice play out, Bazz wasted no time to brandish his Zora Spear and strafing to face the Octorok’s back head on.

“Okay. Okay Bazz, you got this.”

Riling himself up, he closed the distance. With a loud roar, Bazz plunged his Zora Spear into the back of the Octorok.

_SHIIIING_

With wide eyes, Bazz watched as his spear broke in two in his hands. The thick skin of the Octorok was too tough for the issued Zora Spear to penetrate.

Quickly recovering, Bazz back flipped and swam ahead empty handed to regroup with Sidon. He found that Sidon was easily swimming circles around the Octorok’s attacks, almost with little to no effort.

Sidon caught the glimpse of Bazz’s broken spear and disappointed face. Pulling his own Silserscale Spear from his back, Sidon attempted a backflip over a swinging tentacle.

“The bow, Bazz!! THE BOW!” Sidon yelled as he advanced towards the Octorok.

Firmly nodding, Bazz fell back to the steep alcove above the water and jumped out. Landing on his feet firmly, he tore the bow from his back and readied an arrow.

One after one, Bazz’s suppressing fire was doing nothing to stop the Octorok. The arrows bouncing off as if they were nothing. Quickly figuring out his mistake, he pulled a couple of Ice Arrows and primed one.

Bullseye. Right in the eye, Bazz smiled as the Octorok reared back in pain. It’s ugly suction mouth opening wide to bellow in pain. Bazz’s sharp toothed grin was ever present as he primed another arrow, completely focused on the finish.

Seeing Sidon sweeping through the water, he waited to see what his move would be before attempting to subdue the Octorok again.

So graceful, as he left almost 20 feet out of the water. The Silserscale spear came up to both of the Prince’s hands and he made his natural fall onto the Octorok’s belly. Intent of piercing the tough skin, Sidon’s almost feral roar could be heard for miles as he plunged into his attack.

Suddenly, the gaping mouth of the Octorok puckered quickly. Both Bazz and Sidon watched in horror as it’s mouth erupted and a huge boulder flew out; causing the Prince to go flying back into the Sea knocked out cold.

“SIDON! NOOO!” Bazz dropped the bow and dove into the water.

It was a horrific race against time and death as Bazz closed onto Sidon’s body. Wrapping his arms around Sidon, Bazz got a few kicks into the water in an attempt to get away before the Sun was extinguished around his vision.

“Oh Gods, OH GODS, SIDON! SIDON WAKE UP!”

Then.

There was silence.

Bazz could feel the squeeze as him and Sidon were swallowed whole by the Octorok. Given it’s size, it was still a tight cavern leading towards it’s belly.

“SIDON! SIDON WE’RE GOING TO BE EATEN!” Bazz’s screams sounded muffled and hot in the close proximity of the Octorok’s throat. “GODS, WAKE UP!”

Thanks to Sidon’s slight illuminated jewelry, the texture of the Octorok’s throat shook him from his stupor, showing his eyes as they opened. Taking a couple seconds to shake his head, his confusion melted into fear and then anger as he realized what had happened.

“Bazz! Bazz argh, what happened! Where are we?!”

“We’ve been eaten! WE’VE BEEN EATEN! WE’LL FAIL IF WE DON’T FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!” Bazz was panicking as the continuing descent into the stomach cavern approached.

The feeling of Sidon’s arms enveloped Bazz’s frame as his quickly scanning eyes focused on the Prince. His rapid breaths bounced off of Sidon’s chest as he watched the Prince swing around the Silverscale Spear to the front of his body.

“Calm now. We’ll get out of this! We’ll—“

The bottom of the Octorok’s throat finally gave and Bazz and Sidon parted as they fell into the stomach cavity of the monster.

Thats when the real panic set in. It was pitch black, the stomach cavern was filled with rotten meat and bones. The bodies of partially digested sailors and civilians swam around among fish and other dead monsters.

The sting of the stomach acid ate at Bazz’s arm fins as he bork out from the abnormal liquid. He coughed and spat up the disgusting fluid and screamed.

“SIDON! SIDON NO!”

All he could hear were grunts. Surely, Sidon was going to be digested quickly with the way he was moving around. Bazz could only keep his head above the fluid, the slightest movement making his scales burn.

Blinking slightly, breath heaving, he caught a glimpse of light before it was folded over by more skin.

Another grunt.

The light came back, only to be quickly extinguished again.

The wail of the Octorok could be head deep in the stomach cave Bazz and Sidon were stuck in. Then suddenly, the fluids began the churn and ebb.

“SIDON! SIDON WHAT’S HAPPENING?!”

“Bazz! Bazz we’re getting out of here NOW!”

Suddenly, Sidon’s arm was wrapped around Bazz’s frame, hoisting him out of the liquid. It was then he realized they were standing on a morbid cove made of bones and half eaten bodies.

Sidon kept thrusting the Silverscale Spear over and over into the stomach lining of the Octorok, pulling a horrible whine out of the monster with every thrust.

After the fourth thrust, Sidon pulled Bazz’s hands onto the handle to help him attack.

“Together, Bazz! Let’s get out of here and see the sun again!”

Blown over with adrenaline, Bazz roared as he helped the Prince plunge the spear over and over into the Octorok’s stomach. The attack was rewarded with monstrous screams from the Octorok.

Bazz could feel the movement and the pressure in his ears as the Octorok must’ve dived deep into the ocean from the pain.

“Sidon! Sidon we’re going to—“

The stomach erupted. In the span of literally three seconds, Sidon and Bazz were spat back out and into the depths of the Hateno Bay waters.

It took Bazz everything he could to stay conscious from the breath of fresh water entering his gills. He struggled to cough the vicious stomach fluid from his lungs as he watched the bleeding and wailing Fell Octorok fall into the deeper depths of the ocean.

Suddenly, he felt himself be pulled up towards the surface, the bright sun meeting his black scales as they crested over the waves.

“Bazz! Bazz are you alright!? Speak to me!”

Bazz coughed up more disgusting liquid as he looked over to Sidon. His eyes were borderline closed in fatigue and his mouth was a mess of green and purple fluids. He looked horrible.

“Si…do..n…You…saved them.” Bazz choked out before succumbing to another coughing fit.

“Let’s get you to shore before we close this mission for good, hmm?” Sidon’s ever careful and upbeat tone sounded scared and rushed as he began swimming quickly to shore.

Bazz looked up to Sidon’s face once again with clearer vision, only to let his eyes widen to the view before him.

Sidon’s entire face was covered in blood, his left fin mangled from taking the boulder to the face. 

No doubt, it would leave a nasty scar…


	7. Healing Salve

“Make way, MAKE WAY! They’ve returned from the sea!”

“Did you kill it? I saw it’s body return to the ocean!”

“Look at him, he’s all bloody… mommy, is he going to die?”

Sidon and Bazz had finally made their way back to Lurelin Village. The blood smeared across Sidon’s face had caked dry, cracking along his lips and cheeks.

Looking at his own hands idly, Bazz noticed that he had gotten some of Sidon’s blood on his own hands and chest. It had not fully washed away when they swam to shore.

“The Zora! You’ve returned, oh my…” Chief Rozel had finally made his way through the growing crowd of people, approaching the Prince and his retainer. “You both look injured, may we care for you while we speak of the mission?”

“That would be most kind, thank you.” Sidon’s voice was very weary. The strenuous acts from before finally catching up to his body.

The views of the villagers ranged from happy to worried. The tall Zora were a bit hard to miss and the blood running down their faces were met with worried stares.

Looking around, Bazz noticed the lookout he had purchased help from earlier. Huddled by his wife and daughter, his face was beaming in the realization that they had come back victorious.

If anything were to come out of this today, Bazz could sleep easy knowing that the villagers could continue their live without fear of the Octorok.

“Sidon, we’ll get patched up soon and we can talk later about us.” Bazz whispered. He knew Sidon wouldn’t make a scene in front of the villagers.

Bazz wasn’t looking at Sidon but ended up peering up to see his face as they turned the corner towards Chief Rozel’s home. Sidon was focused on the walk, looking straight ahead without any read to his face.

He didn’t know why, but it filled Bazz with dread.

“Please come in, we will have the best healers in the village look to your wounds.” Rozel offered as he opened his home to the both of them.

Bowing and making their way inside, they were soon sat and looked at by a couple of healers. Warm washcloths and salves began to rub on their scales.

Bazz made out of the scrape the least beaten up. A few scratches and irritation from the Octorok’s stomach acid was all he walked away with. He sat still as the healer worked with him, rubbing away the grime and blood.

Looking over to Sidon, Bazz’s eyes flew open to the sight before him. The deep gash in Sidon’s fin was pulsing and angry looking. It was bleeding freely, the red fluid dripping on his blue regalia sash and metal shoulder crests.

Sidon looked pissed. His face was stuck on an expression of disappointment and fatigue. Bazz could hear Sidon breathing a bit loudly, his exhales through his nose coming out in small puffs.

While Bazz didn’t say anything about Sidon’s injury, Rozel walked up and leaned in to inspect it a bit more closely. His eyes squinted as he whistled at the display.

“Aw, son. You got out with a good scrape! Surely a battle scar to remember, I’m sorry if it hurts at all. The salves we carry should disinfect and heal the wound quickly.”

“Thank you very much for your help.”

Sidon’s tone of voice was low and monotone almost. The Prince finally looked up to Rozel and blinked a few times before looking at Bazz.

“If you wouldn’t mind, Chief Rozel; could my Retainer and I have a few minutes to ourselves?”

Bazz stiffened at Sidon’s tone of voice. He didn’t really know what was going through Sidon’s mind right now and the last thing he remembered was the Prince’s advances the night before.

In some ways, he hoped the Chief would be adamant to stay in the home.

“Of course, give you both time to heal for a moment. Call for us when you wish to discuss the mission.” Rozel said in the softest tone he could manage, but it just made Bazz more antsy.

With a bow, Rozel and the two healers made their way out of the home, the door closing behind them. The windows were drawn, the walls thick.

And nobody was going to bother them.

Bazz sat still, hyper focused on the burn of the cleansing salve working on his light cuts and scratches. The dull ache in his shoulders and cracked Silverscale leg braces caught his attention for a moment, other than Sidon’s even breathing.

“Bazz, look at me.”

Bazz jumped, and it wasn’t subtle. He heard Sidon sigh at his as he turned his gaze towards the Prince.

“You and I… I want to work this out with you. I’m no fool, I wasn’t hatched yesterday.” His tone seemed to ease up from his earlier rougher one, but Bazz was still defensive.

“The way you act around me as if you don’t really know what you want. Shouldn’t my affection make you yearn for me?”

Bazz’s eye twitched at the question, it didn’t really make sense.

“Sidon, I just—“

“I have never noticed how truly wonderful you were until that day. Smelling my scent on you sent a wave of emotions over me I cannot explain. I’ve… never had this feeling before.”

This sounded a bit dangerous. Sidon has dealt with great loss and has a sudden infatuation with his friend. Bazz began to feel a bit guilty for doing what he did in that pool, feeling as if he was stringing Sidon on like this.

He really didn’t know how he felt about all of this yet. There was an attraction but Bazz wasn’t a one track mind like the Prince. He had to take into account the stipulations of being with someone like Sidon romantically.

Even if they were to break things off, and Sidon got married to a female Zora; they still couldn’t just “hook-up” on the side. Bazz would get kicked out of the Zora Guard! His life long dream down the drain for a Zora he promised to protect.

 _With_ the Zora he promised to protect.

“Sidon, things like this are not as easy as you think they are. You’re the Prince and don’t have to worry about your future like I do. You don’t get to just lose the title you earned by blood. I can lose everything being with you.” Bazz spoke as clearly as he could, his hands in his lap.

“You know for a fact I would pull every string I have to keep you in the Guard.” Sidon retaliated, turning his whole body on his floor pillow to face Bazz head on.

Turning himself as well, Bazz leaned forward with sharp eyes.

“You have power, but not as much as you think! You realize we run on a Parliament style system in Zora’s Domain? You mess up enough in front of the Elders, and the Council will over rule everything you do!”

“Not if I do the bare minimum to keep you afloat in the Guard! That’s all you care about anyways!”

“That’s not true, you know I care about you and the Domain!”

“So you do care about me?!”

Bazz had to sit back and look at Sidon with an unamused face. The Prince wasn’t fighting fair, pulling every punch he could to get Bazz to say what Sidon wanted to hear.

“Sidon, you know it’s very clear I care about you. The reason I busted my fins to advance through the guard was because of you. I accepted the retainment because of YOU!” Bazz thrusted a finger towards Sidon, a movement that was met with a rather ominous glare.

Bazz didn’t care if he was overstepping regal boundaries at this point. He had to get his point across one way or another, weather Sidon liked it or not.

“You’re the only reason I have the job that I have, the ambition to keep going. The be either your personal shield or Captain of the Zora Guard. I wont die easy without obtaining one of those titles.”

“Why couldn’t you be both?”

Bazz pinched the bridge of scales between his eyes with a sigh before looking back up to Sidon. The boy just didn’t get it.

“Sidon, reason with me here, we can’t keep doing this. End of story. What happened those couple of days ago… happened. I can’t take it back. Us being together like this…” Bazz trailed off, looking down to his crossed legs before heaving in the millionth sigh that morning.

“Its going to do more harm than good in the end.” Bazz finally huffed out.

“It can’t harm those who don’t know about it.” Sidon had shuffled closer to Bazz.

Looking up, Bazz gave Sidon a bewildered look before flinching at the surprised touch of Sidon’s hand on his white cheek. The Prince was _very_ close to his face, the smell of the salve and the sea emitting from him.

Bazz swallowed as the strong scent of Sidon’s regal blood filled his olfactory senses. The urge to lick and lap at the wound to get a taste of him was intoxicating. He had to fight it.

“Sidon… my Prince, we can’t do this anymore…” Bazz whispered. His own breath was hot on Sidon’s face.

“Good thing you’re not the one in charge around here,” Sidon had crawled up to his knees now, looming aver Bazz; who has leaned back to half lay on his back by this point, “I am.”

It felt like an ice cold breath Bazz took in before Sidon had closed the distance between them. Every wall Bazz had tried to put up, every warning, all the raised voices and bad attitudes.

The wooden floor and Bazz’s elevated back from the floor pillow made for an awkward position. He was trapped under Sidon’s huge body, the Prince’s arms caging Bazz’s head on either side.

The black Zora could only close his eyes and part his lips at Sidon’s rough kiss. The Prince's plump lips hungry for Bazz’s mouth. It was painfully obvious Sidon didn't know what he was doing.

Bazz laid in wait as Sidon’s awkward kiss carried on. Feeling a bit bolder, the prince flicked the tip of his tongue to touch Bazz’s. The black Zora jumped at the contact.

The taste and scent of the Royal Zora began to have an effect on Bazz. Writing under Sidon, Bazz couldn't help but rub his own tongue against Sidon’s, their saliva mingling.

The sounds of sighs and clicks of lips turned into growls and messy slurps. Sidon plunged his whole tongue into Bazz’s mouth, watching with half lidded eyes as Bazz was filled. The image of Bazz’s own tongue wrapping around Sidon’s put the Prince into a borderline frenzy.

Bazz had to take a deep breath when Sidon retracted his tongue finally. Moving as fast as he could, heaving air into his lungs, Bazz pushed on Sidon’s chest to try and get the Prince to sit up away from him.

“You surely do not wish to stop do you?” The deep and feral tone in Sidon’s voice scared Bazz. Sidon wasn't known to be denied anything he wanted, and from the looks of it; this was one of his first sexual encounters.

Bazz had to play smart, the wrong move could end badly for both of them.

“This isn't our home, Sidon. What we're doing is disrespectful.” Bazz carefully said, wiping his mouth off with his arm.

Sidon watched with slitted pupils as Bazz wiped away his kiss. He stole a glance towards the closed door before looking back to Bazz.

“So you're saying you would gladly join with me if we were alone in our own quarters?”

“That's not what I'm saying! Sidon, we can't do this!”

“WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT?!”

Bazz scooted back as quick as he could from Sidon’s roaring voice. His back was flush against the wall as Sidon advanced to his position, grabbing Bazz by the collar of his Silverscale breastplate armor.

“What is it about me that is so repulsive?! You think this is a game you can play with my feelings, to lead me on like this?! The way you kiss me, how you accepted my essence as if we were mated. You truly wish to see me suffer?” Sidon’s tone was low but crazed, the look in his eye was scary.

“I'm not trying to do that, I'm just thinking of how our exploits effect everyone, not just us!” Bazz tried to reason.

“Hylia be damned, you know I don't care about anyone else.”

Bazz watched Sidon nod his head a couple of times before letting go of his breastplate. With a rather ominous smile, the prince sat back on his haunches.

“In the end, you're still my Retainer. You answer to me. You report to me.”

“Sidon… don't spin this in that way.” Bazz warned.

The next thing Bazz knew, Sidon had struck him across the face. An open palmed slap that almost had the black Zora falling over mostly from the shock.

“You belong to me. I lost my dear sister, Mipha already. I refuse to lose another love of my life. I won't allow you to run from this.”

Bazz was seeing red, his friend had struck him! Rubbing the offended cheek, Bazz got up from the floor, his smaller size only allowing him to stand over Sidon just by a couple inches.

“You hit me?! Really?! What is wrong with you!?” Bazz yelled as he threw his hand down. “You're really crazy aren't you?!”

Sidon tiled his head up to look at Bazz quizzicality. The sight of his Retainer seething in anger only made the Prince angry as well.

“Why would you say something like that?”

“Because you didn't truly get over your sister’s death! And I fucked up by becoming infatuated with you! I'm scared about where this is going and how you're acting towards me, we need to stop!” Bazz yelled.

Sidon was on his feet as well on a matter of a second. Fists balled and teeth barred, his pupils were blown to black from anger.

“You don't get to speak to me in that manner! Have some respect for your Prince!”

“Since when have you ever cared how I spoke to you! You're scared I'll leave because you can't handle loss!”

Sidon reared his hand back again to slap Bazz, but his hand was caught by Bazz’s defending arm. With his other hand, Bazz planted a full blown punch into Sidon’s chest causing the Prince to double over.

Roaring from rage, Sidon grabbed onto Bazz’s hips and pushed him back until they slammed into the wall. Bazz quickly recollected his thoughts from the shock and brought his fists together to slam them in Sidon ’s back, attempting to immobilize him.

“What is going on in here?!” Chief Rozel and the healers had come back inside to see the messy scene to the two Zora fighting.

Bazz messily landed a weak uppercut into Sidon’s side just as Sidon had almost gored Bazz’s arm in a swipe of his claws. Both of the Zora stopped in their tracks to look over to the Chief and shocked healers.

“Please do not fight in my home! Whatever happened?!” Chief Rozel cried out, walking into the house.

Both of the Zora separated immediately and looked guilty of getting caught as they did. 

“We humbly appreciate your gallant and successful mission to defeat the Octorok, we are in your debt for the rest of our lives but… please don't destroy my home. You both are rather large.”

Bazz bowed immediately with his hands to his side.

“We apologize for fighting in your home, we hope we haven't soiled our good relationship.” Bazz issued his apology promptly, standing back up with a guilty face.

“Whatever was the matter?”

“It does not concern your attention, it was merely a personal matter. Again, we apologize.” Sidon apologized. His choice of words was met with a dirty look from Bazz.

He was not looking forward to the long swim back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to keep reading but have a sexual trigger, let me know here or on my blog, "big-bad-bazz-brigade", on Tumblr. 
> 
> I'm going to be delving darker on Bazz and Sidon's relationship. I don't wish to alter the story I have planned but I will if too many people have a problem with a specific trigger.
> 
> Thank you.


	8. Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (7/13/17): Changed rating of fic to "E Rating" / Non-Con
> 
> Possible Triggers:
> 
> \- non consensual  
> \- forced sexual favors

The waves crashing behind Sidon and Bazz were somber. A long trek back, just the two of them, close to the dead of night.

Chief Rozel and a good portion of the village had come to see them off. Many of the children were running around the large Zora’s legs; giggling and offering a variety of fruit and drawings as thanks. Other older villagers quietly took the well meaning offerings with a smile, knowing the pair could not carry as much.

“Prince Sidon and Bazz. Lurelin can not possibly thank you enough for the deeds you have done for our fair village! Tales of your success and valiant efforts will be passed down for generations to come!”

With the small speech finished, the group presented in front of Sidon and Bazz lowered into a formal bow. Children were cheering and Elderly were smiling. It was a scene to be remembered forever.

“Please, whenever you visit, allow us to treat you with the Hero’s respect you deserve! We are forever in your debt!” Rozel stood back up proudly, his bearded and mustached face beaming.

“We are happy we could be of great service to you and your Village. I shall send a group of our best Guards Members the day after the next Blood Moon to ensure it will not return.” Sidon said in his most regal princely voice. No-one would’ve known he had almost gored his friend not hours ago.

“We humbly appreciate your kind gesture. We will make sure they are welcome when they arrive.”

Rozel turned to the Sea with a humbled face. The past couple of days had been hard on everyone. With there still being a body count, lost loved ones still unaccounted for, and a still growing number of monsters popping up around Hyrule; this small win still felt like a rock on the chest.

“Please have a safe venture back to your home. We will pray for your safe transit. Again, we thank you.”

Rozel took both Bazz and Sidon’s hands in a hearty shake. Backing away, he watched as both of the Zora turned to each other and nodded, neutral faces on the both of them.

There were no strong feelings one way or another that could be told through body language. It was as if they were just existing next to each other, going through the motions.

In a quick and elegant motion, Sidon had backflipped and dove into the cove, Bazz following shortly behind. In a matter of seconds, they had jettisoned down the stream, intent of reaching Lake Hylia before sundown.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thanks to a rather unhelpful and gallant pack of Lizalfos and Octoroks; Sidon and Bazz didn’t end up in the mouth of Lake Hylia until the Sun was just about to go down. The sight of the star sinking behind Death Mountain shot a pang of fear though Bazz.

He knew Sidon would want to try and hole up for the night before continuing.

Rotating in the water a few times to get his bearings, Sidon moved his attention to Bazz. The black Zora stiffened in the water at his focused gaze.

“There’s an archipelago of small islands over there. Let’s clear it out and rest there for the night. We will put in the full effort to get back home at first light.”

“Are you sure?”

Sidon squinted at Bazz’s quick reply.

“What do you mean am I sure? Traveling in the dead of night is dangerous, surely you know this already.” Sidon swam a bit closer to Bazz’s position, “Why don’t you grow up a bit and help me secure our sleeping quarters for the night, hmm?”

The look Bazz gave was of absolute anger. How dare he downplay the atrocious acts he attempted just hours ago. He had to keep his guard up, Sidon wasn’t in the right frame of mind right now.

“Whatever you say, your highness.” Bazz scoffed and backed up a bit. He tired to ignore the look of disgust on Sidon’s face, obviously taken aback by Bazz’s sarcastic tone.

The sweep of the small islands were done in no time, only a few Lizalfos and some Octoroks were quickly taken care of, their remains thrown into the Lake.

Bazz had to marvel at the slew of fish swimming around the islands. Hyrule and Staminoka Bass were swimming idly amongst the lily pads. With the water up to his thighs, Bazz watched for a few seconds before spearing his hand in the water, A large and blueish Hyrule Bass impaled onto his fingers.

Smiling, Bazz removed the dead fish and placed it on the grass below him, returning his gaze back to the fish that had returned around his ankles. He had to force the sounds of Sidon strolling up behind him out of his mind.

He knew the Prince was just standing there, watching him fish. The whole ordeal made him a little weary but he pressed on. Just a couple of fish between them would be more than enough until tomorrow.

“You can fish for yourself, I can wait until tomorrow.” Sidon’s voice came from the shore.

“And why is that, Prince Sidon?” Bazz’s tone was low, focused. He didn’t want to scare the fish away.

“Hyrule Bass isn’t much to my liking.”

Whipping around and forgetting about the bass in the water, Bazz shot Sidon the glare to end all glares. Sidon reared his head back a bit in surprise at Bazz’s sudden anger. The whites of his eyes looked silly amongst his red scales.

“What is actually wrong with you? Why are you talking to me as if you apologized to me for before? Because, if I remember correctly, you didn’t!” Bazz hollered from the sunken shore. His fists were balled to his sides, the blood of the fish from before caked on his nails.

“I figured you would’ve gotten over that, it’s not the first time we’ve quarreled.” Sidon calmly said back.

“This isn’t some simple fist fight! You’re trying to push a relationship on me that could end my life!”

“Don’t be so dramatic! It’s not like anyone knows right now? You’re so worked up about what others think about us, you never stop to think about just us!”

Sidon was parroting what he had already said in Rozel’s home. It was frustrating trying to converse with someone like him, someone who just didn’t get it.

Dropping his balled hands, Bazz could only scoff with a bewildered smile. Shaking his head, he turned back around and looked back into the water, the bass long gone.

“Sidon, I’m not getting into this again with you. You know my stance on this. We date, my life is over. If we mate, my life is over. If we even get caught kissing, my life would be over. I’m not—“

Bazz stopped talking as soon as he heard the sloshing of water approaching his position. He could see the looming shadow caused from Sidon’s vast form over the water.

He swallowed. Sidon’s steady breathing could tell him so much and yet he was lost for thought of what Sidon was really thinking.

“Please… keep talking.” Sidon’s tone was low, causing Bazz’s shoulders to raise just slightly.

“Please tell me all the reasons you wish to not be with me for. Tell me all of the excuses you have lined up to keep us from being together.” A strong hand grabbed Bazz on the shoulder and whipped him around.

The haphazard slosh of water caused from Bazz’s forceful turn around created a great ripple around the two Zora. Sidon was inches from Bazz’s face the two islands they were sandwiched between hid them well from any peering eyes.

Not that there were any, Lake Hylia was a ghost town since the monsters moved in. Bazz was alone here with the Prince.

“I told you already, Sidon. I told you why we can’t be doing this.”

Sidon pushed Bazz back until he was waist deep in the water. The Prince’s thighs was submerged as he pulled his other hand to clasp around Bazz’s other shoulder. In the surprise of the moment, Bazz’s foot slipped over a rock causing him to roll his ankle under the loose sand and rocks below.

Falling onto his back, Bazz inhaled a gulp of water. Adjusting his gills to breathe normally underwater, his sight was a little murky and bright as he looked to the surface of the water. The wavy ebb of Sidon’s red scales were all Bazz could see, the strong hands on Bazz’s shoulders still holding him down on the ground.

A dull pleasure erupted from his crotch. Looking down, Bazz could see Sidon sitting on Bazz’s lap, the water taking a bit of the pressure off of his thighs and hips.

Sidon smirked as he saw the bubbles rise from Bazz’s mouth and surface to the top. Rolling his hips just slightly, Sidon rubbed circles into Bazz’s shoulders; taking in Bazz’s defeated lust filled face.

Just the slightest touch seemed to subdue the black Zora, something Bazz hated about himself. He feared the negative stipulation of his and Sidon’s mating, scared of Sidon’s obvious lack of control over himself.

But he couldn’t deny the Prince. He couldn’t resist this obvious quick touch, rushed affection, hurried fuck Sidon wanted, even if it were to be his first.

He hated himself. He knew he would pay for this somehow, some way.

Sidon dipped his head under the water to capture Bazz’s throat in a sucking kiss. Running his tongue over the sliver just under his chin, he drunk in the garbled moan Bazz pushed out. Pushing his own hips up off of the lake floor, Bazz’s genital slit began to engorge with blood and separate.

It was Sidon’s turn to growl with need as Bazz’s arousal began to waft through the shallow waves. The awkward scene of Sidon’s broad red back sticking out of the water along with Bazz’s hands creeping up on the Prince’s sides was short lived.

Sidon grabbed Bazz under his arms and reared up and out of the water. Bringing Bazz with him, Sidon had moved them to the shore; the sun dissipated and the sky a deep purple. The cover of night hiding Bazz’s fully erect cock as it hit the air.

“Sidon! Sidon, please!” Bazz half pushed Sidon away just as the Prince advanced on top of him. He couldn’t hide his erection now, the huff in his breath stating his obvious arousal.

He was confused, he didn’t see this as a wise thing to do. To just give in to Sidon like this.

“Theres no excuse under the Sun that could keep you from me.” Sidon growled, gripping Bazz’s hips in his hands. With a strong thrust forward, Bazz finally felt the pressure and glide of Sidon’s large cock on his own.

Sidon threw his head back and, with a great sigh, looked back down. The whine and moan that slipped his sharp toothed lips shook Bazz to the core. After that first initial thrust, Sidon kept up the pace. Inexperienced and running as quick as he could to pleasure, his motions were messy but effective nonetheless.

“Ahhhn~ Bazz you truly are divine.” Sidon pushed his own knees outward in order to push Bazz’s thighs open wider. 

The black Zora had his hands clamped down on Sidon’s wrists, bending his head forward just enough to look as if he were doing a prolonged crunch workout. The image of both of their tapered cocks rutting together had Bazz salivating. He let a trickle of spit slip from his mouth just as Sidon twisted and roped his own cock with Bazz’s.

“Ahhh AHHH!!” Bazz threw his head back as the rutting turned into a tight pressure of pleasure. The roped cocks pulling tighter and tighter against each other along with Sidon’s shallow thrusting, “Prince Sidon, please!”

Breaking his hands from Bazz’s hips, Sidon slammed them to either side of Bazz’s head and deepened his thrusts. The angle had Bazz moaning loudly, his deep voice echoing through the small islands and swallowed by the lake.

Sidon’s eyes had blown black, his teeth barred and parted. His haggard breath was animalistic as his long tongue traced around the side of Bazz’s shoulder once again.

“I will make sure there are no more excuses.” The usual soft voice was now a gravel and course tone. Bazz forced himself to snap out of the pleasure from Sidon’s messy fuck to really see what was going on.

Just as he turned his head, Sidon’s mouth had opened freakishly wide, the gums of his mouth illuminated by the moon, his teeth sharp and serrated.

Sobering up quickly, Bazz frantically lifted his arms to try and push Sidon away. Motions that were quickly caught by the Prince as he pushed Bazz’s arms up and above his head, holding them with both of his strong hands.

Bazz was caught, cornered, and defeated. Sidon had his right where he wanted him. Kicking his feet frantically, it was still no use. Sidon had Bazz’s thighs spread too far to him to do any real damage, let alone distract him.

“SIDON! SIDON, DON’T! _SIDON NO!_ ”

With a choked scream, Bazz felt the sharp teeth sink into his shoulder. The white hot pain, turning into unbearable pressure into his flesh made Bazz roll his eyes back in pain. Not even Sidon practically bouncing up and down, stimulating their roped cocks could pull him from the pain, the fear.

The shame.

He had failed.

He didn’t even feel Sidon grab his throat. With a forceful push, and an awkward shimmy of the Prince’s hand, Bazz’s mouth was forced open on Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon kept applying more and more pressure to Bazz’s shoulder until Bazz complied with what Sidon’s wanted.

And just like that… Bazz’s teeth sunk into Sidon’s shoulder, the blood filling his mouth. Bazz’s closed eyes flew open and blew to black, images of Sidon’s life flew by before his eyes. Sidon laughing with Mipha, training with a spear, eating fish and playing with Hylains.

Then he saw images he had never seen before from the Prince. Sidon crying alone in his quarters, hiding from elder advisors, scolded by his father, and lashing out against furniture and hand maids. The anger behind his eyes, the sadness he was forced to suppress.

“ _Sidon, you’re the last Prince of the Royal Bloodline…”_

_“You MUST carry on the Zora Bloodline, Mipha can’t anymore…”_

_“You’ve been more upbeat as of late, it’s good to see you out of your room…”_

_“Prince Sidon is becoming a fine young Heir. Its as if Mipha’s death didn’t even effect him…”_

Snapping out of the visions, Bazz unhooked his teeth from Sidon’s shoulder with a gasp. His mouth was an absolute mess of blood and flesh material. Strips of Sidon’s shoulder hung off of his teeth while thick blood coagulated and stuck to his lips and cheeks.

Unhooking his own teeth, Sidon still had their cocks roped but he was stilled. Looking Bazz deep in the eyes, Sidon’s crazed look was now one of curiosity.

“You saw the images right? My past, my present. Just like the elders told me would happen.” Sidon breathed out. 

Bazz was still, the pain coursing through his shoulder had him reeling, unable to choke out a response. The pressure was intense and, on top of that, he was seething with rage.

“I saw you, training with your father, Seggin. Playing with Rivan and Gaddison, you had a casual encounter with Kodah years ago, which you both agreed to end.” Sidon bucked just slightly, squeezing his own cock around Bazz’s, pulling a gargled sound from the bottom of Bazz’s throat.

“You called me your best friend, someone you pledged to protect. In your own quarters you… called my name as you touched yourself.” Another thrust forward.

It was all true, for a long time Bazz wanted Sidon. Out of respect and common sense, he kept his distance. He tired a casual fling with Kodah in an attempt to clear his mind of the Prince but, to no avail.

He wanted Sidon.

But not like this.

“And now…” Sidon sat back up and gripped Bazz’s hips once again, “We are one.”

Sidon picked up the pace once again, the roped cocks squeezing and loosening to slide again each other. Bazz could only lay and gurgle the occasional moan as Sidon worked them to completion.

Bazz came first, his body running on vapors as his cock expelled the clear liquid all over his and Sidon’s roped members. The scent of Bazz’s cum had Sidon roaring as he slammed his hips against Bazz’s, cum making the motions sticky and wet.

With a final thrust, Sidon came all over Bazz’s belly. The clear fluid mixing with Sidon’s. The absolute raw scent of Sidon’s cum on his body had a broken and exhausted Bazz whining and crying into the air from the sensation. 

His shoulder pulsated, his heart beat faster, his stomach dropped. In the back of his mind, even with his eyes closed, he could see Sidon’s wide toothy grin, his blown black eyes, his hurried breaths.

Opening his eyes to look at the Prince, it was a picture perfect match to the image in the back of his mind. His fear consecrated in stone from the proof in Sidon’s smile.

“You saw me, didn’t you? You saw my face as I came.”

Bazz lolled his head to the side, looking into the water. He was exhausted and spent.

“We’ve mated. You are mine. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it's not already obvious, Sidon is not the good guy here.
> 
> my blog is "big-bad-bazz-brigade" on tumblr.


	9. The Years Went On

It wasn’t as if he could lob his own arm off. The mating bond was for life and Zora live a damn long time. Bazz had a very hard time dealing with the stipulations of the bite and harbored a lot of hate towards Sidon for years to come.

The Domain was in more of an uproar than before. When the pair finally returned home, shoulders mangled beyond repair and reeking of each others scent; there was very little speculation of what had happened.

Seggin look as if he would die on the Castle steps right then and there. The sight of his only son, mated and bruised by the hands of the Prince, was almost too much for him to bear.

King Dorephan and Muzu could only look on, disgusted and defeated by the brash actions Sidon had taken. Actions his son had enacted himself without any consequence.

Dorephan would catch every time Bazz bumped into something and Sidon would immediately ask if he was okay. The look on Sidon’s face when Bazz ate bass and, through their bond, Sidon could taste the texture. When Bazz was lost in thought and Sidon would chime in with the word he was internally looking for, as if their minds were linked.

It was almost a fond memory, thinking back to his late wife. When they had mated, it was like sharing a home with your beloved partner. Your thoughts and feelings synced just right. A day did not pass when Dorephan didn’t know what his beloved wife was truly thinking.

When she laughed, they shared the joy. When she cried, he felt her pain. When they marveled their hatchlings together, the warmth felt in their hearts could not have been warmer.

This kind of love is addicting if fell to the wrong hands.

So goes the ever peering eye of Dorephan, and his advisors. Many of the elders did not approve but, realistically, they wasn’t anything they could do. Same sex mating wasn’t frowned upon and even often encouraged for some couples too shy to enact courting.

It was the taboo of Sidon being the last Heir to the Royal Zora throne, and mating with a male Zora unable to produce eggs carrying Sidon’s royal blood. Talks of a surrogate were thrown around for years but to no avail. In the end, Sidon would still have to mate with the surrogate to yield eggs— an act Sidon has now straight up refused since mating with Bazz.

The subject of the legality and consent of the mating was up in arms for years as well. Something Sidon fought very hard to be overlooked. The moment they returned to the Domain, Sidon had loudly commissioned a grand Silverscale Spear to be brandished. Only the finest metals and scales from Sidon’s own body would adorn the weapon.

Bazz felt absolutely disgusted with himself when he held the new weapon in his hands. The cool metal on his hands felt as if it vibrated with a holy cleansing power. He winced when he felt a pang of pride, a sense of happiness finally holding the weapon of status and power.

The emotion drained when he looked up and saw Sidon’s broad smile, nodding along to try and ease Bazz into accepting the weapon. The gift.

The Bribe.

Every time Sidon felt an emotion other than neutrality, Bazz felt it too. He knew when Sidon was angry, when he was perplexed. The oncoming sadness when his emotions spilled over and he couldn’t function anymore.

He had to be extra attentive to Sidon now as the Prince would lock himself away in his room. The image of him quaking under Bazz’s arms, crying uncontrollably from the pressure, the shame and the guilt. It forced Bazz to realize the immense load of responsibility on Sidon’s shoulders.

When he felt the warmth in his belly, the throb in his shoulder, and the image of Sidon in the back of his mind; the fear eventually subsided to normalcy throughout the years. Whenever Bazz indulged in touching himself, Sidon was never far behind.

Eventually, it had gotten to a point in time when sex was just normal. Bazz numbed his mind to joining with Sidon, freely letting himself go to pleasure. Over the years, Sidon had become more experienced with the act of sex, taking the time to learn what Bazz enjoyed.

Every tug of his tail, the bites on his thigh, the rush of Sidon’s hips on his own when their cocks were tightly roped together. Bazz drunk in the attention, the whispered nothings in his ear, Sidon’s whiny moans when they cum in tandem.

It took a long time for Bazz to finally mellow out to the idea of being mated with Sidon. As careful as he was about his mental stability, he couldn’t deny the almost picture perfect life he was living.

He was finally Captain of the Guard, earned himself and awarded by his Father. Even on that day, Bazz saw his father smile. It ha been an estranged couple of years but they seemed to come together for that day. 

People cheered for him, respected him, and trusted him. The rest of the Guard listened and complied with gusto as he planned retcons and attacks against the growing number of monsters around their home.

When Bazz came back to the Castle, tired from the long days as Captain; long hours near the gate and lookout— Sidon always welcomed him with open arms. The pats on the head that turned into a light massage. The soft, breathy kisses in their shared pool melted into soft breathing as they drifted to sleep. Locking their heads on each others shoulders as they slept in the warm sleeping pool.

And so the years went on. The Octorok never came back and the monster count was slowly rising. Bazz was finally captain and Sidon was in the final stages of his royal training. Dorephan was still in strong rule over Zora’s Domain, his age vast but still healthy as the whale he was.

Because of Bazz and Sidon’s more casual and domestic attitude towards each other, their retainment stipulations were eased off a bit. Bazz could go wherever he wanted without having to report to Sidon and Sidon trusted him enough now to let him go.

The traders and adventurers that came to visit the Domain began to thin out due to the rise in monsters. What was once families walking through the silver and blue gates to enjoy the fantasy like Domain became to occasional merchant, tore up and barely breathing from running through the gates.

Bazz had proposed a permanent recon team to guard along the trail. News of drowned adventurers and kidnapped children shook the black Zora to the core, knowing full well that their bodies wouldn’t be recovered. 

The short number of visitors forced the Armor Shop, The Hammerhead, to close down. The last worker to remain was Dento, keeping up the old arts to maintain Mipha’s Trident. The news was heartbreaking to Sidon, since he was working hard as well to keep the roads clear.

It seemed cruel and unfair that the monsters quickly learned the Zora’s weakness, adjusting their attack strategy and pairing up the electric Keese and Chu Chus. Soon after Lizalfos began counterattacking with electric arrows, Bazz’s recon team was quickly disbanded.

He couldn’t handle seeing Zora after Zora being rushed into the infirmary, seizing and foaming at the mouth from a direct hit of an electric arrow. He stayed by the bed of a young Zora who had just joined the Guard full time, Tottaka.

The poor boy had taken a hit to the back, dropping like a box of rocks onto the grassy trail. Bazz risked his life to carry him back to the Domain, ripping out the offending arrow from his flesh before it could do more damage.

Rivan begged Bazz not to put his daughter on the recon team after she joined the Guard, not after seeing the absolute massacre as of late. Gaddison recovered quickly from her injuries and vowed revenge. Her deployments on the trail always ended with a bloodbath in the name of her fallen comrades.

Eventually, it had gotten to the point where the Lizalfos were too militarized, organized, and competent. No matter how many Zora Bazz rallied up to combat the monsters, the Blood Moon always brought them back; marooning travelers and merchants until the path was clear again.

The whole ordeal was too stressful some days. Eventually, the recon was completely disbanded; the remaining Guards members halted at the gates. Bazz took heavy and long watch rotations around the Domain, ensuring no monsters attempted a coup or ambush.

Sidon watched with a heavy heart as Bazz walked into their quarters, his fins thin, eyes baggy, and arms limp. His legs shuffled until he just fell into the pool most nights, instantly falling to sleep. Sidon could feel the fatigue and guilt Bazz was feeling through their bond but couldn’t get a word in due to Bazz’s long hours.

Months went by without sexual contact between the two. Sidon’s training went on all day and Bazz vowed to keep the Domain safe. There were chains of days were they didn’t even share a kiss. The most Sidon could do was rub his own shoulder, the healed and scarred mating bite tingling under his skin; knowing Bazz could feel the emotion of love and affection Sidon was attempting to convey.

“You look so tired as of late, perhaps we could take a day to ourselves. You and I?” Sidon asked Bazz one night. The black Zora was resting his head on Sidon’s shoulder, his breath steady as Sidon’s large hands rubbed the stress out of Bazz’s back.

“I can’t afford to let up, not even one day. I know your training is demanding as well.” Bazz half whispered.

“Baby, you work so hard.” Sidon pushed Bazz back to have him look into the Prince’s eyes, “You can’t hide your fatigue from me, I feel your stress and disappointment everyday.”

Bazz let Sidon place soft kisses to his mouth, leaning in to smell the clean Zora water on his scales and taste the feint savory remnants of Hearty Salmon on his tongue.

“Please, just take a day. I care so much about you, you know.” Sidon whispered into Bazz’s mouth.

Even with his eyes shut as tight as he could get them, Bazz couldn’t swallow the feeling of guilt. He could feel Sidon’s slow and steady sigh, knowing full well he was feeling what Bazz was feeling.

“You really do a wonderful job keeping the Domain safe, I knew you were the right choice for Captain after all. But, even heroes like you need a break once in a while.”

“Sidon, I took this job knowing full well the stakes and long hours. You knew years ago I wanted to be in this position. It’s frustrating that the monsters have us pushed back to our door but I refuse to rest until this is all over.”

“Bazz, that would be until your dying day.”

“Then so be it!” Bazz ripped away from Sidon’s arms in frustration. Turning away from the Prince, he swam and got up out of the sleeping pool.

The scars and cuts along his scales caught Sidon’s eye. He remember back to the feeling he got in the bottom of his chest when Bazz was out on recon. The moment he was attacked and almost impaled on enemy spears.

Every drop of the stomach, the chill of the heart, the fear behind the eyes. Sidon had felt it with Bazz.

“I will mandate it that you must take a rest day! You’re the Captain but you need this!” Sidon said, getting out of the pool as well.

The walk to catch up with Bazz was short but Bazz was still feeling a bit off. He lurched away when Sidon tried to touch him.

“Don’t be like this.” Sidon dropped his arm to his side and glared at the back of Bazz’s head. He watched as Bazz’s head tail stiffened and wiggled for a moment before he looked over his shoulder towards the Prince.

“Don’t be like what? Defiant? Unwilling to cooperate?”

Bazz was suddenly whipped around and slammed against the wall. This was another scene in the passing years that was nothing new. Ever since coming back to the Domain, shoulders still mangled and bleeding, Sidon had kept his control over Bazz in any way he could.

The Silverscale Spear, the rise in Rank within the Guard, the freedom to go where he pleased. It was all masked under the secret threats, the forceful hands, and the growled whispers within their shared private quarters.

“Don’t you dare treat me like this. Not now.” Came Sidon’s animalistic growl. His hand was clamped around Bazz’s throat and squeezing.

The black Zora had been training his body to withstand the abuse, holding his breath and attacking Sidon’s gaze with a murderous one of his own. He refused to falter and let Sidon get the upper hand.

“Tomorrow. You and I are going to spend some time together. Do you understand?”

“I _can’t_ ” Came Bazz’s starred and gravel reply. His windpipe tightened as Sidon’s grip applied more pressure.

“You can’t or you _won’t?_ ”

“You know I can’t”

Sidon’s face warped into a smirk, the obvious threat was coming. And if it wasn’t a threat, the messy sex intended to get Bazz to agree to anything was not far behind.

And the syrupy voice quaked Bazz to the core. The scrapes of claws against his mating bite had him sobbing. Being bent over the lavish vanity, cum running down his thighs as he was roped together with Sidon. Sidon driving his cock deeper and deeper into Bazz’s walls, whispering the promises Bazz so wanted to hear.

_“You’ll listen from now on, won’t you?”_

_“You answer to me, you belong to me.”_

_“Don’t ever leave my side.”_

And so the years went on… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my blog is "big-bad-bazz-brigade" on tumblr.
> 
> I'll be taking a 24 hour break from the fic, so the next chapter might not be for a couple days.
> 
> Thank you!


	10. Ne'ez Yohma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:
> 
> \- Rape  
> \- Physical Abuse

The fluffy clouds above Zora’s heads slowly listed by as Sidon and Bazz made their way through the Plaza. It wasn’t a strange sight anymore to see the pair walking together. The initial surprise of their relationship had dulled to a mere fact amongst the populous.

The same stores and business fronts greeted the couple as they aimlessly walked around the promenade. Sidon huffed a short sigh as he looked upon Bazz’s bored face, the antics of last night still fresh in his mind. Through their bond, Bazz could feel Sidon’s disappointment in him not perked up and excited to be walking around with him.

“Something the matter, Bazz? Would you prefer we walk elsewhere? We can’t go far out of the Domain.”

“I know this.” Bazz spat out a bit harder than he intended to. The assumption that Sidon thought Bazz had no knowledge of what was happening outside the Domain infuriated him.

Bazz swallowed but peered up to Sidon after he ended his spat. The image of Sidon’s larger figure looking straight ahead, a single eyeball locked onto his own as they walked, shook Bazz to the core. Sidon’s paper thin scowl warped into a smile as he felt Bazz’s fear.

“You want to attempt to speak to me in a different tone of voice this time?”

There were Zora all over the Plaza but the voice was low. A secret threat in the middle of the day, amongst his people. Even though he was sill feeling fearful, Bazz held his gaze true; refusing to physically give Sidon the satisfaction he craved.

Throughout the passing years of Sidon and Bazz’s relationship, the topic of control was an unspoken and messy affair. Sidon was stronger than Bazz, larger than Bazz, and even though Bazz was quicker, had much more stamina than Bazz.

Bazz couldn’t swim fast enough to escape Sidon, the Prince catching up and sinking him to the bottom of whatever body of water they were swimming in. The bites on his arm and shoulders reminding Bazz that he is always within arms reach of the Prince. His freedom to go where he please had a chilling clause at the end of it.

He was free until told other wise.

So went the small date. Even though Bazz was supposed to be relaxing and enjoying the warm summer day, he couldn’t really place the last time Sidon and him spent time like this together. The years just coasted by, training day in and day out. Bazz did what he had to do to purge his mind of the reality shift.

His life after the bite was surreal and muddy, the compassionate eyes behind Sidon’s ever caring smile couldn’t hide the throbbing emotion Bazz was forced to feel whenever Sidon laid his eyes on him.

The hunger, the control. The almost screaming words of possession and lust. Sidon’s warm eyes and bright smile hid under the true face.

The blown black eyes, the heavy pants, the hollering and screaming of threats mixed with fake praise. The fists to the wall, the nails on his skin, choking, punching, pushing, prodding, edging, fucking.

Bazz can’t trust that smile anymore, not when he knows what truly lies behind it.

“How about a small bite to eat by Ne’ez Yohma Shrine then? Marot and Cleff got their hands on some Hearty Salmon recently and I’m feeling a bit generous.” Sidon offered as he looked around towards the shining storefront.

Bazz spared a glance to Marot Mart as well, the upbeat and bouncy Marot herself ushering customers in and singing her made up theme song outside the door. Bazz almost wanted to huff a laugh at her determination, it was as if her smile never faltered.

“Can’t we just have salmon at the Castle?” Bazz asked, looking back to Sidon.

“We could, but I’m feeling rather benevolent today. I want to sit somewhere other than the grand table with you. Perhaps a table by the Shrine would be be a nice change of pace.”

Bazz snuck a look past Sidon’s large frame and towards the stairs leading to the boring looking brown and black shrine. The domain was built around it long long ago, when the old technology was still in effect. The former lights were diminished and snuffed out, only leaving what looked like a brown ornate rock.

Be that as it may, it was a popular spot for tourists and Zora alike. Many loved to sit near it and enjoy something to eat, or meet with one another. Bazz had passed it many times on his Guard rotation, watching as Zora meet each other for dates and lunch.

“If you say so, I just got paid so I’ll pay for it.” Bazz offered as he began to walk towards Marot Mart, Sidon following closely to his side.

“Why would you pay? I’m the Prince, they’ll just give it to us.”

Bazz shot Sidon a disgusted look before shaking his head. He stopped in his tracks before grabbing Sidon’s arm, forcing the Prince to look in his in the eyes.

“Are you an idiot?” Bazz asked plainly. Sidon gave Bazz the most bewildered look, genuinely confused by Bazz’s attitude.

“Do you know how shitty our economy is right now because of the monster crisis? Why wouldn’t you pay for your food?” Bazz accused, taken aback by the Prince’s gaul.

“I’m trying to treat you, I figured you would be amused or perhaps impressed by the power I have in the Domain. I can get you anything you could want here, isn’t that what you want?” Sidon spoke in the most innocent voice and it pissed Bazz off.

Of course that’s not what he wanted. He worked hard for his position in the Guard, he struggled to keep his head up day in and day out between Sidon’s abuse and rigorous training. His father was much harder on him after he came home that day, angered by his actions and making him prove he was more than Sidon’s toy. Bazz played his part but he knew better. Even though he didn’t want to be Sidon’s captured plaything, he had no say in the matter.

The mating bite on his arm unrelenting those first couple of years as Sidon continuously sent wave after wave of arousal to his brain. No doubt locked away deep in the castle, stimulating himself over and over knowing full well Bazz could feel every slip of the hand, tug of his dick, squeeze of the base inside his mind.

Things were mellow now. Bazz had the job he slaved for. He rarely saw Sidon and when he did, he was too tired to fight back. This led to their lazy relationship as of late.

All of this made Bazz realized that he had been absent from Sidon for a long time, and all the while; was still under the Prince’s control. His freedom was a ruse, he couldn’t run. Sidon would have no problems dropping everything to track Bazz down and drag him back to the Domain; locking him in any hole Sidon saw fit.

“What are you feeling right now?” Sidon asked, sensing the drop in Bazz’s stomach at the realization of the extended control Sidon was enacting.

“N-nothing. If you don’t want me to pay for it, let’s just eat at the castle, please?” Bazz let go of Sidon’s arm finally, turning away.

With a huff, Sidon placed his hands on his hips and looked about the promenade. The few Zora that were watching the couple talk were quickly looking away, pretending to mind their own business. His eye twitched at the small scene Bazz and him were making, hyperaware of the attitude they were putting out.

“You want to eat at home, fine. Have it your way then.” Sidon’s tone was surprisingly calm but Bazz could pick out the disappointment behind it.

He didn’t talk back when Sidon walked off, advancing to the stairs towards Zora’s Castle. The new vases filled with Lilies and Baby’s Breath flowers brought a sense of calm to Bazz’s nerves. The attendants must have put these out after they had left the Castle. Bazz found himself marveling the articulate placement of the flowers before Sidon’s regal voice boomed through the vast entrance space.

“Will you have two portions of Hearty Salmon prepared and brought to the Western Grand Library? My mate and I will be relaxing for a while and would not like to be disturbed after our food has been delivered.”

“As you wish, Prince Sidon.” The small female attendant bowed and quickly scurried away towards the kitchen.

Turning back towards Bazz, Sidon thrusted a thumb towards the Western Hall with a smirk.

“Would you like to join me in the library? Perhaps we both could lose ourselves in a good book and some food? When’s the last time you’ve really enjoyed some prose?” Sidon asked.

“It has been a while. Lately, I’ve only been reading reports and sit-reps. Perhaps I could start something small, a novella maybe.” Bazz murmured as he walked to catch up with Sidon.

“Hmm, I look forward to seeing you relax finally. It was taking quite a toll on me seeing you so defeated day in and day out.”

“Yeah, you should be out there working like I do then. I’m sure Royal Training is tough but being on your feet all day and constantly scouring for monsters isn’t a swim in the stream.” Bazz bantered, milking a stretch of the arm.

“Hmm, all the more reason to have you stay home today. Rivan is more than capable of holding your position for the day.” Sidon hummed, pushing open the wide stone doors to the library room.

It was a room Bazz has been in many time’s before. The lavish, leather bound and cotton covered books created a smell that was divine paired with tea. The comfy Rito down chairs were sculpted with Zora in mind, dipped at the top of the backboard to accommodate their head tails.

Bazz made a bee line towards an empty chair and promptly sat down on it. The groan he released was half erotic as he felt his back pop and shoulder shift from stress. The breath giggle coming from Sidon was almost missed, as well as the sound of him approaching Bazz from the front.

With strong hands, Sidon leaned down to come just a bit above Bazz’s face. Their dorsal snouts bumped as Bazz looked up and into Sidon’s eyes. The Prince’s smirk didn’t illicit any emotion in the black Zora.

When Bazz came home, tired and ready to sleep, he never put his 100 percent into Sidon’s affection, touches, and attention. Now this was different, he was well rested, lucid, and aware. The image of Sidon’s advances so close to him, the scent of Sidon’s slight arousal filling is olfactory senses, _nauseated_ Bazz.

Swallowing and praying a million times to Jabu Jabu, Bazz averted his gaze and leaned back more into the chair. He got a few inches into looking away before Sidon’s hand softly gripped his chin, forcing Bazz to look back at him.

“It is truly nice to be able to finally spend time with you alone, my beautiful mate.” Sidon’s syrupy voice had Bazz quaking but he struggled to keep his neutral face in tact.

“I thought we were going to read books together.” Bazz half whispered.

“Is that something you really want to do?” Sidon said in the same soft tone to match Bazz’s.

Sidon let go of Bazz’s chin and pressed his lips softly against his mate’s. Bazz had to play this safe, he didn’t want to give in but one wrong move, the twitch in his lips was begging him to pert them into the defensive line. Closing hie eyes, Bazz’s lips shook as he parted them to allow Sidon’s long tongue to prod inside.

He couldn’t block out the hum in the bottom of Sidon’s throat as the Prince had his way with Bazz’s mouth. Making the mistake of letting loose a small moan just as his tongue slid over Sidon’s, he was picked up and quickly pushed over to the oaken desk.

“Oooh, I knew you couldn’t resist. I can still taste my cum in the back of your throat, my scent embedded in your scales.” Sidon’s nimble fingers began quickly rubbing Bazz’s cloaca, the stimulation causing Bazz to sputter out quick high pitched moans.

“Get hard for me, Bazz. I’m going to take you right here, right now.” Sidon growled, his quick moving fingers now gripping Bazz’s half hard cock.

Bazz’s hands here gripping the back of the desk, his arms stretched high above his head. His whines blended into a growl as he felt the guilt of arousal wash over him. Sidon’s hungry face changed to a more focused one as his bond resonated with Bazz’s feelings.

“You don’t want this?” Sidon’s let go of Bazz’s limp dick and placed his hands on either side of his retainer’s head. Grinding a few times forward, Sidon purred as he drunk in the shared feeling of pleasure. Not even Bazz could resist Sidon’s cock on his own.

“Hmm, now you _do_ want this….why don’t you make up your FUCKING MIND!”

Picking Bazz up off the ornate desk, he whipped around and threw the black Zora against a large bookcase. Bazz’s dick flopped awkwardly as books flew from the shelves. The sounds of Sidon’s heavy footsteps and the feeling of rage building from their bond only gave Bazz enough time to lift his head up.

Dragging Bazz by the leg, he forcefully spread his legs with one hand as Sidon used his other stroke his own cock to hardness. Bazz watched with wide eyes as the Prince adjusted on his knees in-between Bazz’s legs.

“Don’t you fucking do it you animal!” Bazz growled, hiking up a leg in an attempt to kick Sidon off of him. An act that was caught quickly in Sidon’s hand and used against him. Bazz wailed in pain as his leg was pushed to where his knee was almost flush with the side of his face, the position leading his hole exposed and helpless.

“SIDON GET OFF OF ME!” Bazz hollered. Surely, someone would hear him in the hallways, the attendant coming to deliver the salmon was coming any moment, right?

Right?

“You’re so fucking scared of me all the time, are you? You weren’t scared of me last night when you swallowed my cock whole.” Sidon pushed the tip of his dick into Bazz’s hole, the pressure causing Bazz to throw his head back and whine. The whine ending in a growl of rage.

“You weren’t scared of me a week ago when you dirtied our resting pool with your cum as I plowed you to completion.”

Sidon’s large cock edged deeper and deeper into Bazz’s walls. He ignored when Bazz’s roars melted into gravel huffs and heaves.

“You’re not even scared of me now, you’re just angry. Angry that you were helpless to help yourself back then.” Pulling his dick out to the tip, Sidon quickly slammed it back in, the thick ridges of his cock causing Bazz to grow harder through stimulation alone.

“Angry you can’t help yourself now. No mater what you do.”

_SLAP_

“No matter where you go.”

_SLAP_

“I will always find you.

Sidon picked up the pace, the slapping of hips on ass reverberated through the library. His tough hands on Bazz’s bruised over hips added to Bazz’s hiked up leg that now rested albeit tensed up on Sidon’s shoulder.

The back of Bazz’s head kept bumping into the large bookcase, causing low sitting books to shift and fall off every so often from Sidon’s rough pounding.

“You can’t run from me. Your life belongs to me!”

The bruising hands moved to Bazz’s throat. The black Zora was already heaving from nausea and rage, he couldn’t take the time to inhale the needed air necessary to hold his breath in a power move of wills. Sputtering and salivating like a mess all over his chest, the back of his head continuously bumping against the wooden bookcase, Bazz could only gurgle he screams.

Sidon was squeezing tighter and tighter on Bazz’s windpipe, Bazz’s eye’s rolled to the back of his head as he ejaculated over his belly. The thick and clear cum hit his chin and dribbled off his cheek. Bazz took quick, sharp inhales out of panic. The rush of the sudden orgasm, Sidon’s thick cock plowing into him without showing any signs of stopping, and the panic of slowly losing oxygen put Bazz into Fight or Flight.

Sidon’s eyes flew wide open— his grin turned into a nasty snarl as he watched Bazz’s cock pulse bead after bead of cum out, his gills flaring to vainly pull oxygen out of the air to no avail. They only worked in the water.

“See, SEE?! You _YEARN_ for me! You take my cock when I give it like the good little mate you are!” Sidon let one hand up to grip the mating bite on Bazz’s shoulder. The first second Bazz took new air into his lungs, he screamed it back out at the rush of oversensitivity.

“I can feel it, your body aches for me! The way you swallow my cock is amazing, Bazz _unnnghhh—_ if only you could see yourself right now.”

Sidon’s movements were messy, a couple of deep thrusts paired with the shallow ones. He threw his head back, trailing his hands back down to Bazz’s hips as he was close to orgasm. Bazz was heaving for air, the overstimulation of Sidon’s cock still pistoning into him.

The sight of Sidon’s long torso, the milky white with crimson red scales rolling forward from the abs downward, trying to edge himself closer and closer to completion. His head lolled back and mouth hanging open, the princely whines echoing though the large chamber as he was closer…

Closer…

“Well? Get on with it!” Bazz’s broken voice was hoarse, as if he had been hacking his lungs out for the past decade. It barely had any semblance of tone to it, rather than a whisper.

“Cum in me already! Get it over with!”

Sidon shot his head down to glare at Bazz. The blown black eyes quickly shortened to slits, the gold of his irises glowing with rage.

Bazz groaned loudly as Sidon pulled his dick out of him completely, his hand returning to Bazz’s neck. Like a rag doll, Sidon had Bazz’s spent body off the floor. Both of their dicks dripping and hanging in the open air as Sidon reared his fist back and slammed it into Bazz’s belly.

Hacking, the contents of Bazz’s stomach threatened to eject just as Sidon landed a second blow.

“You want my cum?! You want it so badly?” Sidon landed a third blow, blood sputtering from Bazz’s lips, “Tell me how much you want it! TELL ME!”

The fourth blow almost knocked Bazz under. His vision blacked out for a split second before he attempted to force his head down to look at Sidon.

“ _Give it to me, you BITCH!”_

Sidon threw Bazz to the floor, his left thumb hooked under his dorsal snout to crane his head up while his left hand rubbed his cock in tight circles towards the tip. Bazz’s droopy eyes and battered body wavered as he gave up, mouth hanging open waiting for the cumshot.

With a deep groan, Sidon ejaculated onto Bazz’s face, the messy clear cum flooding Bazz’s nostril slits and getting in his eyes. A huge lode fell in his mouth and swam in the back of his throat. 

Bazz coughed and sputtered as his airways were blocked. Forcing himself to swallow, he didn’t get a chance to breathe before Sidon’s strong foot came crashing down on his chest. Bazz just fell over on his back, defeated and exhausted. His ass was sore and his chest and belly ached from the blows and abuse.

“It has been a while since I’ve had my way with you but, I didn’t think you would’ve forgotten who was in charge so quickly.”

“S-sid…on…” Bazz hoarsely whispered from the floor. His arms were splayed to the sides, the tail on his head twitching.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson just yet. How about a few more—“

_BANG BANG click—_

“Prince Sidon! Prince Sido— OH HYLIA!”

Laflat had burst into the room, the fresh stone slate report in her hands was dropped on the floor and shattered when she saw the sight of Bazz, bloody and beaten to the floor, Sidon looming over him. The smell of Sidon’s cum drenched on his body couldn’t hide anything, the look on Laflat’s face falling more and more into horror as she realized what was happening.

“Bazz! Bazz oh my goddess Hylia what did you do to him!?” Laflat wailed, she tensed up as Sidon quickly got off of the passing out black Zora and quickly advanced to her location.

“Laflat, what is the meaning of this, I ORDERED to be left alone! WHAT IS IT?!” Sidon’s roaring tone had Laflat in tears. She backed up to the door and placed a hand on the exit.

“S-sir…its Ne’ez Yohma….it’s activated! The Tower’s are rising and…”

Sidon watched as Laflat stole another glance to Bazz. The Zora had rolled over and threw up Sidon’s cum all over the ornate floor.

“…And Vah Ruta has stood up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade" on tumblr


	11. Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter chapter. I will be focusing on plot and character development for the next few chapters.  
> Thank you for reading!

“What do you mean Ne’ez Yohma is illuminated? Come, tell me here.” Sidon’s hurried tone of voice was slowly muffled as he pushed Laflat out and into the hallway. The creaking of the stone door closing behind Bazz caused the Zora to look over and watch.

The silence inside the library seemed to buzz in Bazz’s ears. Just the few moments ago, the roaring and yelling filling every corner of the room, something Bazz was almost becoming accustomed to. His stomach churned as the rest Sidon’s cum threatened to eject from his stomach.

Coughing a couple of times and holding an arm to his belly, Bazz got off of the floor, his foot stumbling before righting himself. He could faintly hear the sounds of Sidon’s muffled voice and Laflat’s weak crying as the Prince was more than likely interrogating the small attendant on everything she knew.

That’s when Bazz looked down to the shatters stone slate on the floor. From where he was standing, he could pick out a few glyphs of Hylian typography.

_“Ne’ez Yohma illuminated…”_

_“Sheikah Tower….blue mist”_

_“Malice around Va— stood up and proceeded…”_

He squinted his eyes to get more of the information before his brain finally processed what was going on. Whipping around with a gasp, Bazz quickly threw back the thick curtains to the wide window, pushing the glass open with a groan. His injuries would surely leave deep bruises but he counted on his adrenaline to push him to see what he needed to see.

The moment the fresh air hit him, he saw Vah Ruta standing on all four legs, the Divine Beast’s long trunk reared up towards the sky. The malice clouds surrounding the Beast were thicker than they have been before, the ugly purple and blue wafting though the air. Bazz could feel the evil from where he stood.

He looked down, from where the library was, the drop into the waters below was very doable. He contemplated jumping, knowing full well Sidon would be on his tail the second he hit the water. But, he _was_ talking with Laflat…

Turning his head back to the door, his stomach dropped when he saw the stone doors slightly ajar, Sidon’s glowing enraged yellow eye watching him contemplate his actions.

“Bazz, come here now.” Sidon’s tone was struggling to stay neutral but Bazz could feel Sidon’s rage through their bond. He knew he was in for a world of pain tonight for thinking of the stunt alone.

Still sticky and slightly limping, Bazz made his way across the wide library floor. He watched as Sidon turned away for a moment and then came back into the library fully, shutting the door behind him. In his hands were the plates of Hearty Salmon he had requested not minutes ago.

Bazz wasn’t even remotely hungry.

Sidon was quiet as he placed the plates on the oaken desk Sidon had pinned Bazz down on. Leaning forward, his hands gripping the edges of the desk, Sidon let loose the longest sigh of his life.

“Sidon… what happened?” Bazz was thinking back to seeing Ruta standing, the image burned in his mind. For the first time in a long time, the image of Princess Mipha flashed in his mind. He flinched when Sidon peered over to him, feeling the same mourning emotion pertaining to his late Sister.

“It’s been One Hundred years and the Sheikah Towers have begun to rise from the ground. They are saying Ruta is moving to East Reservoir Lake. It’s… intentions are unknown.” Sidon’s strained voice as he had to talk about the Death Trap that claimed his sister’s live made Bazz take a small breath.

By no means did he feel any emotion towards Sidon that could pertain to sympathy but, he did worry about the Domain and it’s inhabitants. It was bad enough with the monster crisis running amuck. Vah Ruta awakening and the Sheikah technology activating was just the icing on the cake at this point.

Now Bazz had to juggle Sidon’s torture, monster detail, leading the Guard, and whatever Vah Ruta was planning to do to their Domain. He felt as if he could pass out.

“Eat something. After this, we’ll have to go out there and see what is truly happening.” Sidon ordered, his voice monotone. Pushing himself from the desk he looked over to Bazz’s seething face.

The large whites of his eyes with the piercing yellow and black were paired with his brandished sharp teeth. How dare he just order him around like this after what had just happened. Laflat herself seeing what Sidon had done to him— covered in mess and bruises. Now he just wanted him to walk it off and get back to work as if nothing happened.

“Take this salmon and shove it up your ass, I’m cleaning myself up and reporting in.”

The snap of Sidon’s hand on his arm was expected, as was a swift punch to the face perhaps, but that didn’t come. Sidon just held his arm in place, giving Bazz the best serious face he could muster. Bazz didn’t turn back to look at the Prince, he could feel Sidon’s growing unease through their bond.

“Sidon, get off of me.” It was direct and to the point as Bazz was still seething.

“Just listen to me of a second, would you?”

“Listen to WHAT?! Listen to how you raped me on the floor? Listen to your lies and threats again?!” Bazz shot the same death glare while yanking his arms away from Sidon.

“Something is happening out there and you know you don’t have the time to constrain me like you want to. We both have jobs to do now so act like an adult and do them! We’re mated, that much is true, but you can’t treat me like this anymore!”

Bazz was hollering into the open air, the window wide open for anyone passing by to hear. Crossing his arms, Sidon could only give Bazz a dirty look as the black Zora finally began limping away to the exit. The feelings of burning rage with words of possession and control were swimming in the back of Bazz’s head.

No doubt, the knowledge of the very recent incidents hindered Sidon’s control over Bazz. Bazz being the Captain of the Zora Guard, he is going to be expected to be at the front lines of it all. Away from the Domain, away from the Castle.

Away from him. 

Only their bond to signify each other existence and location. If he could, Sidon would use any power available to him to warp Bazz to his side when he wished but, such magic didn’t exist. The realism that Bazz had to go scared Sidon.

If Bazz had to go as far as Lanayru Tower, then how much farther would he go from there? If Ne’ez Yohma was lit up, then how many other shrines would Bazz scope out until he was satisfied something big was going on?

And what of the other races? Hylians must be losing their minds right now, sure enough wanting confirmation from any source they could get their hands on about the information on shrines and towers. Sidon got the feeling Bazz would be more than willing to comply with meeting with anyone. Doing whatever he had to to get away.

Sidon had to get this under control as fast as he could.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laflat was huffing as she jogged down the long halls of the Castle. The blinding and miraculous blue luminous stone walls seemed to melt into the gray stone flooring as she tried to push the gruesome image of Bazz from the back of her mind.

The Captain of the Guard, Sidon’s long time mate and trusted Zora— beaten and battered, covered in the Prince’s essence on the floor. Laflat could hardly believe it.

Her arms swayed from chest to side as she picked up the pace, intent on getting back the the HQ room to report her information transfer. No doubt the room as alight with panic, the many attendants and few Guards members climbing over each other trying to figure out what in Hylia’s name was happening.

Just as Laflat rounded the corner to the Upper West hall, Sidon’s large form erupted from the corner, he slammed his large hand on the wall in front of Laflat’s jogging path blocking her off.

“EWWAAHH! P-prince Sidon!” She struggled to right herself and bow a couple of times before taking a step back. The look on Sidon’s face didn’t really give off the friendly vibe and she had a feeling he was going to confront her about what she saw.

“Laflat, come with me. We must discuss something.” His tone was flat, the fact Laflat couldn’t pinpoint an emotion scared her.

Nodding, she folded her hands to the front of her and walked with the Prince, stopping in front of a Casual Room meant for meetings and small parties. Opening the stone door, Sidon ushered his hand into the room, letting Laflat in first. She didn’t really believe it was out of chivalry, more so out of getting her in the room and out of other’s eye sight as quickly as possible.

“Prince Sidon, I promise I won’t say anythi—“

“Shut up.”

Laflat jumped and turned to face Sidon, the stone door slamming shut behind him. Her tail quaked as he advanced to her position, forcing her to back up and bump her waist into the smooth table behind her. Leaning back, Laflat turned her head away, eyes shut tight and mouth quivering as Sidon loomed over her.

His hands rested on the table on either side of the small attendant, his broad chest threatening to bump into her dorsal snout. Laflat leaned back more, desperate to get away from the scary situation Sidon had thrusted upon her.

“How long have you been in this position at the Castle, Laflat?” Sidon’s syrupy voice made Laflat shudder a whine. She wasn’t stupid and knew he was attempting to butter up whatever he had to to get her to say what he wanted to hear.

“T-thirty y-y-years…”

“Thirty years, what.”

“Thirty y-years, My Prince.”

A tear ran down her cheek, the orb quickly wiped away by Sidon’s large finger. He smirked when he felt her flinch under his touch.

“You like working here, don’t you?”

Laflat gave a weak nod.

“You like living here in the Domain?”

With a whimper, Laflat gave another nod, her gaze focused on a vase in the corner of the room. Her scared face turned to one of pure horror as Sidon hooked a knuckle under her chin, forcing her round eyes to look in to his sharp ones.

“Prince Sidon, I promise… I swear I won’t…” Her voice was shaky, scared that if she looked away, Sidon would end her right here and now.

“What you saw in the Library…never happened. My mate’s and I relationship is between my mate and I. If I were to hear from anyone else; a rumor, a whisper…”

The tears were flowing down Laflat’s cheeks as she felt Sidon’s sharp claw run down her cheek. His hand shifted until it was positioned against her throat.

“ _Anything. I. Will. Kill you._ ”

Laflat choked a sob as Sidon backed away. In the dark of the room, his yellow eyes glowed with malice. With one hand bracing her against the table, her other one as wrapped around her throat, the threat thundering in the back of her head.

“Do I make myself clear?”

She nodded frantically, “Yes. Yes, My Prince.”

“Then get the fuck out of my sight.”

She wasted no time sprinting to the door. Her stomach dropped as she ran past Sidon, scared he might’ve attempted a swipe at her out of anger.

“And wipe those tears off of your face.” Laflat turned at the door, too scared to run and ignore any words Sidon might have left. She quaked with wide eyes from the Prince’s slit thin eyes and wry smile.

“You’re far too beautiful to be crying.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my blog is "big-bad-bazz-brigade" on Tumblr


	12. Insubordination

“Captain Bazz, Sir!”

The sounds of cheering and happy guards members filled the training space as Bazz walked in. His limp for before had buffed out, pushing though the dull pain in his chest and arms in the meantime. He had made sure to rub himself down throughly and soak as long as he could allow himself to get Sidon’s scent off of him.

It wasn’t like the Guard knew better, they knew he was mated with Sidon but, the act Sidon had faced upon him wasn’t something Bazz was proud of. He would rather his Guard’s mates not smell the Prince on him.

Rivan ran up and saluted Bazz swiftly. His brown scales and soft gaze looked wavered as he snapped his hand down and turned to the far window, the sight of Vah Ruta slowly moving from it’s mountain perch towards the Lake was a harrowing sight. Overtime it’s large mechanical foot landed on the ground, it took a second but the loud reverb shook in Bazz’s ears.

“Sir, we’re not sure how to attack Vah Ruta.” Rivan was out of breath, “Many scouts have got up to intercept it’s path but it suddenly…it just..”

“Calm down, Rivan. Tell me what happened.” Bazz walked to the side of Rivan as both of the Zora walked towards the exit. Rivan was still trying to catch his breath as he gripped his silverscale spear.

“Sir, I did the best I could! With you being gone, I followed procedure and sent a recon scout team up there, they… Sir they’re gone!”

Bazz stopped in his tracks in front of Mipha’s glowing Statue. His eyes were wide as he whipped his head to look Rivan in the face, finally taking in the raw emotion emitting for Rivan, the shame and guilt.

“What do you mean they’re gone!? Rivan, what happened?!”

“Sir, I did what was told of me! I sent them up there, I didn’t know it would do that! I’ve never seen Ruta emit a forcefield like that!” Rivan was screaming as he stood at attention, his limps snapped in a straight line, his head raised slightly as the tears ran down his face.

“Captain Bazz, Divine Beast Vah Ruta discharged a large scale electric force field, eliminating the entire recon team that was dispatched. They have fallen!”

Bazz was slack jawed as he moved his line of sight from Rivan to Vah Ruta. The slow moving beast roaring into the sky as it moved over a hill. The thundering of it’s large foot colliding with the ground.

“You’re telling me there’s Zora’s bodies up there, DEAD?! WHO WAS ON GUARD DETAIL!?” Bazz was frantic, he closed the distance between him and Rivan, grabbing the brown Zora by the breastplate.

“I-i was, Sir! My daughter was meant to be next in rotation but I…I excluded her! I knew she would die! Sir, I’m sorry, we didn’t know it could do something like that!”

Throwing Rivan away from him, Bazz turned tail quickly and booked it towards Great Zora Bridge. A group of waiting Guards members turned when they saw him approaching the grass. Rivan’s daughter, Dunma, was amongst them.

“All available Zora, up in arms! We will recover the bodies of the fallen from Ruto Mountain!” Bazz hollered over the confused heads of the remaining guards.

“Sir, no disrespect but Vah Ruta will kill us if we go up there!” A Zora from the back hollered out. Feeling the courage to agree, many others spoke up to defy Bazz’s order.

Alight with rage, Bazz barred his teeth and slammed his Silverscale Spear into the luminous sone bridge, The metal rang out and echoed though the valley of the river, causing the rest of the Zora to quickly silence.

“HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY ORDERS! I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD!” 

Many of the Zora shuddered to Bazz’s booming voice as it rang into the mountains. A few of the remains Zora that weren't appealed by Bazz’s outburst, were clenching their hands, teeth barred in rage.

“You want us to go up there to die!? I won’t do it, I have a wife and child!” One Zora yelled out.

“I heard Calamity Ganon has resurfaced in the castle, I’m not going to die like my father did!”

“What fucking Zora sent them up there anyways!?”

Bazz could only watch with wide eyes as the entirety of the Guard was plotting an abandon right in front of him. Many of the Zora that took to the mutinous talk began to throw their weapons on the ground. Zora Spear after Zora Spear, Silver Bow after Silver Bow tossed into the grass.

As if they were nothing.

“What is wrong with you Zora!?”

Everyone stopped to look up to Bazz. His face was pained, choked up in angry tears and shame. The Guardsmen and women he trained and directed. Led and uplifted, just easily willing to leave him at the first moment of sure demise.

“What of the missions on the trail?! The scores of monsters we’ve braved against, does this not light the fire in your spirit?!” Bazz pleaded.

“Captain, we had to retreat back to our home because they use electricity!”

“At least with them, we could take them out from a distance! This is a Divine Beast!”

“I’m not throwing myself to my death, not even for the King!”

The Zora that renounced his rank in the name of the King tried to run past Bazz, only to be caught by the neck and thrown on his ass by the Captain himself. Looking back up to Bazz, the young Zora was appalled as he drew his Silverscale Spear to his face.

“You renounce your service in the name of your King? In front of your Captain?” Bazz’s tone was low, the boiling rage within threatening to slip out.

“I…I’m not risking my life for you! You’re a Demon! Just like your father!”

The small gasps coming from the crowd of Guards members at the disrespect was expected. Bazz’s hard stare morphed into a sharp glare at the insult. Seggin, the former Captain and now Elder on the Council was granted the illustrious title of “Demon Sergeant”.

His methods on the battlefield were rivaled only by Faron Warlords. Take no prisoners, leave no enemies, finish the job. Not even shock arrows could stop him, using his small immunity against enemies to turn the tides of war.

Bazz knew nothing of his father’s exploits, his awards, the rumors, the fame; until he was a young adult Zora wise. His 80th birthday brought more stress than good when Seggin confronted him about his warlord like service. The father knew Bazz wanted to follow in his footsteps, becoming Captain and serving the King and Royal Zora Family.

The drawn images of battlefields and old scrips of reports burned into the back of Bazz’s brain. How his father would spear through the heads of monster and other races alike, without a second thought. He took pride in the blood soaked in his scales, smelling of a beast when he walked though the gates.

“You’re going to send us to die! To be torn to shreds by Vah Ruta while you do what!? Watch from the sidelines? Galavant around with your mate, the Prince, some more!?”

“ENOUGH!”

With a quick swipe of his spear from the blunt side, Bazz clubbed the disobedient Zora across the face. A couple of Zora yelped out at the display, watching as the struck solider got up slowly to his feet.

Looking Bazz in the face, the disgraced Zora could only hold a disappointed look against Bazz’s seething one. The anger of years and years of abuse finally reared its head for all to see. Bazz was tired, he had had enough. Sidon’s constant torture, rape, and abuse was at the cap of what he was able to handle.

“You want to leave your post, leave. You want to abandon your fallen comrades, go ahead. I look forward to collecting your traitorous head in front of the King you’re abandoning.” The point of Bazz’s spear rested on the Zora’s throat, he could see the fear finally spilling into his eyes.

Looking up the the rest of the pack, he noticed Zora who had previously dropped their weapons, pick them back up again. The Zora Bazz was holding up backed away to pick his Zora spear again, huffing in anger.

Bazz lowered his spear and gripped it to his side. His scanning eyes looked into every single Zora in the area. The fear was embedded, either risk your life to recover the bodies or lose your life to the hands of the Captain. In times like these, abandonment was no longer an option.

“If there are no more objections, we will approach Vah Ruta from the South! It’s trajectory is for East Reservoir Lake. So far, we have no solid intel for it’s intentions but for now, we will recover the bodies of the fallen Zora from Ruto Mountain.”

Slamming the bottom of his spear on the ground again, the group snapped to attention, saluting Bazz’s orders.

“Sir, yes Sir!”

“Get geared up, meet back here in one hour, we leave the second I arrive. Any who do not show will be court marshaled. Dismissed!”

The group of Zora rushed past him to get to the armory. One by one, the pitter of feet rushing to the bridge droned out in Bazz’s ears as he lost focus for a few seconds. The thought of his control slipping, his guards mates abandoning him, knowing that Sidon surely felt everything he felt in the last couple of minutes…

He felt a boiling anger in his gut at the Zora who stood up to him. How dare he think he could say what he wanted, treat his Captain like shit in front of the rest of the soldiers.

After he sat by his bed all those years ago…

“Tottika…”

The black Zora stopped in his track to look back to Bazz, the fear still had not left his eyes from Bazz’s previous threat. The wind picked up as Bazz turned around to look him in the eyes.

“Those years ago when I pulled that shock arrow out of your back, you sputtering and dying in my arms; something like that hindering you from serving now?” Bazz’s question was an honest one. He truly wanted to venture into Tottika’s headspace about the coming mission.

“With all due respect Sir, something like this is bigger than all of us, bigger than the King. This is old technology, older than you and me and even the Elders. We’ve been dealing with monsters forever, electric arrows were nothing new,” Tottika thrusted his arm and hand towards the slowly moving Vah Ruta suddenly.

“But this is completely new! Even with them being here for over a hundred years, we know nothing about them! I don’t know if you even saw it but the force field it emitted… it was huge! I saw bodies fly hundreds of feet into the air, burnt to a crisp!”

Bazz swallowed as Tottika finally stepped forward, challenging Bazz once again. Gripping his issued Zora Spear, he sniffled as he couldn’t control his anger anymore.

“You want us to report in and go up there, we’ll go up there! I’ll pull…their charred, bloody corpses back to the Domain! I’ll look their loved ones in the eyes as they see their children and mates come back in pieces! I’ll do it because you’re the Captain with the gifted Silverscale Spear and a Prince for a mate! My boss!”

“Get out of my face, Tottika.” Bazz’s tone took a million octaves in a dive as Tottika’s growing insubordination pushed his anger back up.

“What are you going to say to the Zora waiting in there?! Are you going to force Rivan’s daughter to walk the Death March next!?”

“Last chance… get out of my—“

“Not that you have anything to worry about! At the end of the day, you can just eat high end Salmon and run into the Prince’s arms! Leave the rest of us to pick up the pieces!”

Bazz didn’t say anything. He didn’t feel anything. His mind blacked out as he dropped his Silverscale Spear and wrapped his hands around the base of Tottika’s throat. Using his superior hand to hand skills, Bazz had Tottika on the ground within seconds.

Bazz’s claws dug into Tottika’s flesh as his hands _squeezed_. At first, Tottika was stunned by shock until his air flow was slowly being snuffed out. Inhaling vainly, his efforts ended in sharp, unfruitful intakes of air. His voice was a tight whisper as he begged for his life.

“ _Bazz…b…aazz plea…ssseee stoop!”_

“I’m sick of you. Sick of your piece of shit attitude. Sick of how unappreciative you are. You don’t know what I deal with every day, I’m not putting up with your shit anymore.” His voice was monotone as he pressed his entire weight on Tottika’s chest, attempting to squeeze the rest of the air out of his lungs.

“ _Baazzz….st..sto…”_

“You think I’m such dead weight. You think I’m just a fuck toy for the Prince? I don’t need someone like you on the Guard.”

_“Bazz…”_

_“BAZZ!! BAZZ STAND DOWN!”_

_“GET OFF OF HIM!”_

Disassociating and glossy eyed, Bazz barely felt himself being forced off of the young Zora. He heard Tottika sputtering and coughing as he took sharp inhales of oxygen. The flash of red and white filled his vision as Bazz just accepted the attack and laid on the grassy ground.

Looking over to the side, the grass shifted in the wind. The muffled sounds of Sidon hollering instructions and demands towards Tottika were drowned away with the vision of a small ladybug crawling to the top of a blade of grass.

_“Do not speak of this again..”_

_“…All you could…we can pay…”_

_“Never speak…this again…”_

The ladybug flew away.

Bazz closed his eyes.

Under his rage, he could feel Sidon’s worry from his bond. A feeling Bazz thought Sidon had forgotten long ago…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my blog is "big-bad-bazz-brigade" on tumblr


	13. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers:
> 
> -rape  
> -sexual assault

The only light in the room came from the reflectivity of the luminous stone walls. Sidon was sitting across a glazed eyed Bazz at a stone table. The idle shuffle of a stone tablet over another filled the room; it was oddly silent.

Bazz didn’t want to look up from his lap, the way he acted earlier towards Tottika was unwarranted and very un-Captain like. If this were under any other circumstance, he would be stripped of his Captain status. The Silverscale Spear he worked hard for would be ripped from him and his demotion would shame him and his family for generations.

“Attacking a Private, First Class of the Guard…unwarranted assault…” Sidon’s low voice reverberated though the room, almost in an ominous way.

“Looks as if he’ll have bruising on his throat for weeks, and he’ll need to be in therapy for his throat. So, I want you to tell me…” Placing the slates on the table, Sidon folded his hands under his chin and gave Bazz the hardest look of his life, “What. Happened.”

Bazz swallowed. The feeling of shame and guilt bubbling up in his throat. He couldn’t even remember what he was doing not twenty minutes ago, let alone what had truly happened during his fight with Tottika. Only bits and pieces surfaced in his mind.

The sound of large fists slamming on the stone table jumped Bazz’s head back up from his lap. Sidon didn’t look enraged, but the urgency in his eyes paired with the feeling of panic through their bond told Bazz that Sidon was rushing to cover his Retainer’s ass as quickly as possible.

“I need you to tell me what happened, Bazz. Without your input, I can’t protect you! The Elders have already seen what you have done to Tottika and feel they have the proof they need to kick you out of the Guard!”

“What…”

“Don’t say anything other than what you remember. I used the only Noble power available to me to supersede the lawyer and interview you myself. What you say to me will be upheld in front of the Elders in Court.”

“Court!?”

Bazz’s panic was quickly picked up by Sidon. The Prince snapped his hand across the table and grabbed Bazz’s shaking one. Bazz didn’t pull away, squeezing his hand tighter when Sidon’s golden eyes looked into his.

“Bazz, I know this is scary right now, I know you’re feeling panicked but I’m trying to help you.”

“Court, in front of my father…I’m being Court Marshaled?” Bazz’s breathing picked up, the feeling of panic not subsiding.

A tight pain in his throat swelled up and his vision became blurry in his peripheral vision. Rocking back and forth, his eyes darted form side to side, not processing the bland scenery around him. Just chairs and the stone table.

The report slates were abandoned as Sidon erupted from his chair. He took the time to calmly round the table and pull Bazz from his chair, pulling him close. Bazz’s hands rested on Sidon’s chest as he attempted to calm his breathing. Sidon’s soft back rubs caused Bazz to dig his head deeper into the Prince’s chest.

“What the fuck is happening… WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!”

The back rubs stopped as Sidon just held Bazz tighter. He huffed as he felt no shift in emotion from Bazz, his attempt at comfort doing nothing to calm his mate down.

Closing his eyes, Sidon searched though their shared memories and tried to link his mind with Bazz’s, only to find anger and confusion. The flashing memories of Sidon’s handiwork, views from Bazz’s perspective of Sidon’s attack.

The look in his eyes as he moved inside his Retainer, his snarling teeth he he connected his fist into his stomach. Sidon winced when he realized Bazz might be breaking from the extended abuse. Not that it mattered, wether Bazz succumbed to madness from Sidon’s love or not, his fate was set in stone. Bazz’s life belonged to him.

“Shhh, calm now my mate.” The petting had come back. Sidon rubbed assuring pats to the top of Bazz’s head tail.

Shaking his head and pulling away, the wide eyes did not calm. Bazz was breathing heavily and pulling his hands up, as if the shield himself.

“What is your game? Why are you even here representing me? What do you have to gain from keeping me from losing my rank at all?” Bazz argued, his voice shaking.

“Is it so hard to believe I’m trying to protect you because I love you?” Sidon calmly said, his arms still raised as if he was still holding Bazz.

Bazz felt nothing coming from Sidon’s emotions. The feelings of love he was laminating didn’t rise in his heart. Even with as mad and confused as he was, Bazz would’ve felt it. Would’ve felt the feeling of desire to protect from Sidon.

But he felt… nothing.

“I don’t believe you, no. I don’t believe you have my best interest in mind.” Bazz whispered.

He flinched when Sidon finally dropped his arms. Keeping his hands up, he stood his ground when Sidon slowly closed the distance between them. The dim lighting of the room paired with the blue hue of the luminous stones gave Sidon’s eyes an eerie glow. The orbs pulled to slits of anger.

“You just want your Silverscale Spear to go to waste. My own scales accompanying you in battle, all you’ve worked for…”

“I didn’t have to work for that, you GAVE it to me.” Bazz spat back quickly.

Bazz was quickly pulled forward by the breastplate. The force of the pull caused him to drop his hands to his sides and locked under Sidon’s strong arms. Trying to raise them back up proved to be to no avail. The haggard breath on his cheek made his stomach drop but, he kept up the strong farce; not letting his outward self show any weakness.

Unfortunately, Sidon’s face was flush to Bazz’s cheek so the farce was for nothing. Chuckling, Sidon brought one hand up to stroke Bazz’s other cheek.

“You can’t hide what you feel from me, remember. You’re scared. You don’t want to lose your status, your pride, all your hard work to fall to nothing.”

Sidon’s harsh whispers in Bazz’s ear caused the Black Zora to stand up straighter than he already was. The stroking hand on his cheek fell to his mating bite scar and squeezed. A bright flash of Sidon’s smirking face embedded itself in the back of Bazz’s mind.

Bazz choked back a moan from the contact. It wasn’t purely sexual instead of an intense array of emotions all at once from the pressure. All of Bazz’s pain, anger, and rage melted together with the small joys he enjoyed throughout the years. The laughter he shared with the Prince, the mutual touches, whispered secrets on a good day.

“Proud, aren’t you?” Bazz choked out, causing Sidon to turn his head slightly to peer an eye to Bazz’s turned away ones.

“How you can encapsulate me like this… you know all I have is the Guard. All I have to show for myself is my unit.”

Whipping his head to meet with Sidon’s gaze, the tears were pinpricked at the edges of his eyes, his face red. Sidon leaned back when the overwhelming feeling of anger and rage erupted in the bottom of his being.

“With our without you, all I have to show for myself is the Guard! I am disgusted with myself for considering your help!”

Sidon’s face slowly melded into a soft smile but the look behind his eyes was anything but comfort. Still, Bazz could feel nothing behind Sidon’s well crafted face. Their breath mingled through their nose slates as Bazz’s yelling died and the space was once again quiet.

“So you’re saying…” Sidon’s voice was but a whisper. Leaning forward more, his hand moved back up from the mating bite to the back of his neck, “You are asking my my assistance? You need me, do you not?”

The red in Bazz’s face was flaring. Sidon’s soft face warped into a widening toothy grin from the feelings of rage and disgust flowing from Bazz. In turn, Bazz was pushing back the repulsive feelings of Pride, contentment and, more repulsive; arousal emitting from Sidon’s core.

“You want to keep your place in the Guard? You want to be a Captain like a big boy, right? The competent adult everyone sees you for.”

Sidon was pushing Bazz farther and farther away from the table. Unable to pull away, it wasn’t long until his back had slapped against the wall. Grunting, Bazz looked away, only to have his face forcefully pulled to see the Prince head on. The two glowing gold orbs in the blue glow gave off a presence that was indescribable. It was horror.

“Sidon, enough…” Bazz wrenched his chin slightly trying to free himself. The sharp claws dug into his jaw, keeping him in place.

“You truly don’t see me as your equal. Even without this position, you’d still be mine but, that’s not enough for you. You want the responsibility the _power_.”

“That’s not it!”

“Shhhh shh shh shh…. Calm now, my mate.”

Placing both of his hands on Bazz’s cheeks, Sidon dove in for the kiss. The shame Bazz felt in his core almost made his knees buckle. Growling, Sidon deepened the kiss; his nimble tongue making quick work wrapping around Bazz’s.

“Si-sido-n…” Moaning in between the mere seconds of lip breaks, Bazz was soon using his hands to push away the Prince.

HIs wrists were snapped up and held against the wall behind him and over his head. His head kept in one spot by Sidon’s rough kisses and roping tongue. Bazz would cough when a glob of spit was caught in the back of his throat, giving Sidon the chance to attack his neck and pepper it with unwanted attention.

“Not again… please not again.” Bazz growled in his ear. His legs shifted as he planned an attack that would only take him so far as the door. Who knew if it was locked or not.

Pulling away from Bazz’s neck, Sidon sighed and pulled his Retainer back to the stone table. Holding him by the wrists, he slammed his back on the top and quickly wedged his hips between Bazz’s spread legs.

Bazz’s arms were pulled down by his inner thighs by Sidon’s strong grip, no amount of pulling could free them. Sidon’s bored face was a sight to behold, as if torturing Bazz was his job.

“I told you not again! Get off of me!” Bazz roared as loud as he could. He bent his legs as far as they would go in an attempt to kick Sidon, but to no avail. The Prince was too wide to attack from this angle.

“You need my help to get out of this mess, don’t you?”

Sidon pistons his hips forward, rubbing his engorging slit against Bazz’s. Bazz looked down in horror from the stimulation, his arms working harder to free themselves of Sidon’s monster like grip. In the quiet of the room, only Bazz’s grunts and the shifting of scales filled the space.

Sidon sighed sweetly, paired with that regal laugh of his. The kind that would make the females of the Domain quake in the water at night. But the feeling wasn’t mutual with Bazz. He watched in anger as Sidon’s growing erection slowly stimulated him, urging his cock to emerge.

“You’re a fucking animal. A barbaric Prince, that’s all you are.” Bazz growled, the fins on his arms and his head tail bouncing along with Sidon’s rutting.

With a pained growl, Bazz’s cock hardened quickly, unable to resist the basic stimulation Sidon was giving him.

“You know what to say to get this to stop.” Sidon’s syrupy voice paired with a tug of Bazz’s arms, pulling the Zora closer, made Bazz’s stomach churn.

“Sidon…” Bazz’s voice wavered as his cock was quickly roped with Sidon’s.

“Say it… say you need me. Say you can’t do this without me.”

Pushing Bazz’s hands to his black hips, Sidon’s wide hands gripped his Retainer’s hips and wrists locking them in place. Pulling his hips back and slamming them against Bazz’s, their cocks expertly loosened and tightened to deliver the maximum pleasure as they slid against each other.

“Ahhhnnn n-no! Stop!” Bazz choked on his words as his head fell back. The years of sex and Sidon’s freakishly obsession of learning what Bazz liked was against him. As angry as he was, the back of his mind was swimming in ecstasy.

He was disgusted with himself, yet again.

“Say it, tell me what I want to hear!”

Sidon’s cock began secreting more natural lube, causing their movements to sound wet when the Prince slapped his hips against Bazz.

“P-please! PLEASE!” Bazz roared, using the last of his brain’s processing power to struggle though the immense pleasure, “STOP THIS, NOW!”

Grunting a chuckle, Sidon ripped Bazz’s own hands from his hips and casted them around the paired cocks. Squeezing his red hands tighter, they both made a tight hole to fuck into together. Sidon picked up the pace, fronting their cocks in Bazz’s hands.

Bazz almost died, his head laid back and moaning uncontrollably. With the help of Sidon’s slick, the thrusting was fluid and easy. Sidon wold squeeze Bazz’s hands every other second to imitate walls tightening around him.

He was panting, thrashing his head from side to side, and occasionally wailing out a lewd moan in a sign of disapproval.

“Say it…”

“Sidon…”

“Say it!”

Bazz grunted a couple of times before Sidon finally threw Bazz’s hands away and unroped their cocks. With a strong hand, Sidon rode Bazz’s arousal with a fast hand job, expertly twisting his hand at the head of the tapered cock. A couple of spurts of cum from the tip foretold the oncoming orgasm.

“SAY IT!”

“Si-do-n…please…help me.”

And just like that.

Bazz fell to the floor, painfully hard and wrists red. Once his dick slapped the stone flooring, he wailed in pain and came all over the tiles. The shame he felt was humiliating, being watched by the Prince as he dirtied the floor below him.

“Consider it done. Clean yourself up in the meantime, you might be called in front of the Elders. Worry not, my beautiful mate.” Sidon took a knee and keened Bazz’s sniffling and red face to look into his gold eyes again.

The anger, the shame, the disgust…

“After all, you _need_ me, do you not?”

Bazz had had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my blog is "big-bad-bazz-brigade" on tumblr


	14. Astral

“A Royal Hearing has commenced! In the presence of his Majesty, Dorephan, King of Zora and Zora’s Domain; The accusations shall be read as such!”

Bazz winced as Muzu’s hard but fair voice rung though the rather cramped Court Room. It was packed with Elders, Sidon, himself, and the King— nestled in the throne made just for him. On one side of the room, the Council of Elders were either reading over their slates filled with statements or staring daggers into the pair sitting across from them.

Sidon and Bazz were the pair, the Prince stone faced and serious as Bazz was attempting to mirror the Prince. He knew he was in deep shit, no matter how much trouble Sidon digs him out of. Mandatory drill duty, confinement to the Domain, Desk duty for a whole year; anything at this point.

The worst that could happen to him at this point, as Sidon lovingly stated before walking through the ornate doors, was his rank demoted to Commanding Officer instead of Captain. Still a slap in the face, but something he could work around, if need be.

“Bazz, of the Zora Tribe. Son of Seggin, former Captain and decorated Sergeant of the Royal Zora Guard. You adhere to the assault of Private First Class Officer, Tottika of the Zora. The damage to his body as well as his morale by the hands of his Captain will now be accounted for and resolved in this court of His Majesty.”

With a hearty “Hruumph” from Dorephan, the King adjusted in his seat. His vast size would be comical in any other situation but this was his Majesties Court. HIs size was a reminder over the absolute rule and final power he had over Bazz’s life.

No matter how much power Sidon wanted to boast about or abuse, Dorephan could strip it, if need be. He only weakness was, incidentally, his only Son…

“Prince Sidon, you are representing your Mate and the accused, Bazz. How does the Defendant plead in his case?” Muzu asked as he tucked he slate under his arm.

 “Not Gulity, Head Advisor.”

Sidon’s official and Princely voice chilled Bazz to the bone. It was a voice he didn’t get to hear often, working so long as he did. He sounded as if he were just a regular Zora, ready for the throne rather than the Predator Bazz had come to know him as.

“Would you care to present a statement?” Muzu continued.

“Yes. In the events of a few hours ago, Tottika of the Zora was witnessed by many of his compatriots as being insubordinate and disrespectful to his Captain’s face. Even going as far as renouncing his rank and title in the name of The King himself. In an attempt to teach the Private First Class a lesson, Bazz of the Zora implemented the punishment as such.”

A grumble droned from the pack of Elders from the other side of the room. Dorephan’s unamused and disappointed face was not missed either.

Clearing his throat slightly, Sidon continued.

“Be that as it may, even I would agree the punishment was horrid and beneath our culture as a refined and noble species. As brash and dangerous as it was, however, if Tottaka were allowed to continue his mutiny, other would also be inclined to join in abandonment. In my gathering of information, the mission was clear.”

Bazz stiffened as Sidon continued to explain the body retrieval operation. The spoken truth of the still burning and dying bodies atop Ruto Mountain. 

Bazz stole a couple of glances to the Elders listening in to Sidon’s tale of woe. He knew some of the Zora sitting before him had loved ones in the Guard and more than likely didn’t know if it were their bodies on the summit or not.

“My daughter, Gaddison?! What of her?” A Zora elder in the back hollered out.

“Rivan and Dunma?! Are they okay?” Trello enquired from the side.

A small panic erupted before Dorephan’s large hand rose to silence the growing anger around the Elders. Mumbling and worried, they quickly settled down.

Muzu looked from the crowd back to Bazz and, more importantly in this case, Sidon. The face he wore was one of focused professionalism but the feeling in Bazz’s chest grew. The face he could see in the back of his mind though their bond was absolute.

Sidon knew he was going to win this, the pitiful news of lost loved ones and the lone solider who refused to deliver news and solace to grieving Zora would win him the pardon.

Spun the right way, Sidon would have the Elders that despised him so much clawing to get any information they could, regal stature or not. Sidon had planned for it.

“We do not have a record of names so far. The Recon Patrol slate has been damaged in the wake of the incident and unable to be recovered. As Divine Beast Van Ruta awoke, many items and pieces of property were damaged by the the growing panic of the event. The only way to know for sure, is to collect the bodies and have them identified.”

Sidon was weaving the web, the face he wore on the inside was grinning sickly as he caught many of the Elders turning to whisper something to one another. The once sharp and unforgiving eyes turning into compassionate and almost pleading towards Bazz.

“Is that so? It also occurs to me that Bazz had taken the day off from Captain and Guard duties. If he were on Patrol today, he would’ve had access to the Guard Detail slate easily.” Muzu asked.

“Yes, he was given a reprieve from work today as per my own request. For years he worked day after day and I wanted to spend one with my mate.” Sidon answered as tactfully as he could.

“Indeed. Quite a coincidence, isn't it?”

“We didn’t know Van Ruta and the Towers would rise today. No one knew. These string of statements are unrelated.”

Muzu turned to Dorephan, who in turn nodded his head to allow Sidon the pardon of the question. Turning back to Sidon, he pursed his lips and brought the slate back out from under his arm to read from it.

“Very well, pardoned from the previous question. My next has to do with the nature of the attack.”

Bazz swallowed as he watched Muzu take his time to re-read over the assault as well as the affects it had on Tottika’s body.

“Sidon, you may sit. I will need a statement from the Defendant.”

Deep in their bond, Bazz could tell Sidon wanted nothing more than to _rip Muzu to shreds_ right then and there. Everything he crafted for the court hearing was to be told by him, he had everything planned so he could be in control.

With Bazz speaking freely and answering questions was not on Sidon’s list of plans. He didn’t exactly plan for Muzu to directly ask Bazz anything.

With a small sigh, Sidon sat and looked over to Bazz, in turn the black Zora chanced a glance at Sidon as well, halfway out of his chair.

“ _DO NOT FUCK THIS UP.”_

Bazz froze for a half second before standing fully. Muzu squinted as Sidon slowly turned his head from Bazz back to the Head Attendant. 

Clear as day the message came in the back of his mind. This was the first time something like this has happened.

“Bazz of the Zora. You are quite esteemed amongst your fellow peers. Hardworking, your Father being a decorated warfighter, chosen hand of the Prince even.”

Bazz heard Sidon shuffle in his chair. The feeling of rage building in the back of his mind channeled from the Prince.

“However, the acts you have committed, although though a rather sharp fish eye lens, could be seen as just; they are rather…how can I say this…”

_“Get on with it, Old Man…”_

There it was again…

“Bold and barbaric. Perhaps you have something in your personal life troubling you to cause Tottika such harm?” Muzu finally finished.

Bazz swallowed and stole a glance to the Elders awaiting his rebuttal. The tapping of claws on the large slate from Muzu snapped him from his glance however.

“A reply this century would be appreciated, Captain Bazz.” Muzu scolded.

Sidon shuffled in his seat again, this time folding his arms over his chest.

_“If he says anything, he’s a dead Zora tonight.”_

Bazz shuddered a couple of syllables before clearing his throat. Sidon’s voice was coming into his mind clear as day, as if he were just talking to him normally in front of the whole court.

“I- I have been working nonstop for the past ten years. Since the monsters began to militarize and grow in numbers, the morale killing defeat of being pushed back to our doors.I have been on my feet for ten straight years. The stress, although unforgivable, seemed to spill over that day.”

Bazz took a long inhale and exhale before looking again to the Elders. His father, Seggin, was giving him a hard look before darting his old, tired eyes to Sidon.

_“Yeah, you heard him. You still have no proof of anything about what I do to your son on a daily basis.”_

_“Stop it, Sidon.”_

Sidon quickly lurched in his chair before sitting up fully, catching Muzu’s attention for a split second.

“Trouble, my Prince?”

“N-no no, Muzu; almost fell over is all.” Sidon said in that sweet voice of his.

Bazz felt it was safe to look over to his mate, an action that was met with a quick look from the Prince as well. In the fraction of a second, Sidon’s pupils blackened and slitted, a flurry of emotions slamming through him as they both were reacting to the new ability thrust before them.

“Very well. Taking into consideration the nature of Tottika’s injuries and the final word of the Elders, we will have a sentencing hearing within the hour. Please retire to the common room until called upon.” Muzu dismissed with a waving hand.

Bowing before turning to the jeweled blue doors, Bazz walked out with Sidon into the long hallways of the Law and Court sector. The walk was silent for the most part, the patter of their feet on the clod stone floor eating up the surrounding air with noise.

“You heard me.” Sidon started, making Bazz jump a bit, “How much did you hear?” 

“The first thing you told me was not to fuck up. After that, it was just a flurry of hate.” Bazz replied coldly.

They walked in silence again until they reached the doors of the designated Common Room. Closing the doors behind them, Sidon turned to see Bazz looking at him with anger and contempt.

“If that was just a glimpse of what you think about when you’re angry, what are your normal thoughts? The things you said to my father from your mind…”

“It’s called an Astral Bond. When studying this all those years ago, I was taught it was a reaction between mates when emotions were strong enough to warrant a mind link. Sharing thoughts, emotions, and senses even stronger than before.” Sidon brought a hand to his chin in thought, “Although… I can’t seem to understand why it would come to light now.”

“Because you’re fucking crazy.”

Sidon looked up in shock to Bazz’s reply. The black Zora was barring his teeth in a fit of anger, his hands balled tight and shaking with rage.

“I feel…NOTHING for you! We all learned what that was, and I felt NOTHING! You were so angry with your control stripped from you in court, your rage tipped it over for the both of us!”

Bazz threw a pointed finger in Sidon’s face, the Prince’s eyes glossed over and dark. He had to get his words out, something; anything. The growing feeling of anger swam in Bazz’s belly from Sidon. No doubt, the Prince would be on him in a second if Bazz were to let his guard down.

But Bazz was awake, and the sun was still high in the sky. Fighting fit and ready to counter whatever Sidon had planned. Sidon knew it as well, keeping his distance but aware of the anger he was channeling out.

“Nothing…” Sidon said softly.

Taking the few steps to get to Bazz’s position, the black Zora lowered his hand but readied for an escape. He didn’t think Sidon would be so stupid to attempt an attack as his hearing was drawing to a close, anyone able to walk in at anytime.

“You truly feel this way about me?” Sidon’s calm hand lifted Bazz’s chin to meet his gaze.

Swallowing, Bazz turned his head away, the scowl ever present.

“It doesn’t matter you know.”

Bazz didn’t look Sidon in the eye as the Prince continued talking. The syrupy voice ringing in his ear mixed with the feeling of rage made him sick.

“You think we’re the only mates in Zora existence to not get along. You think every mate was made for each other? I, for one, know you are the worst mate I could’ve ever picked.”

Bazz flinched, even though he shouldn’t have. Those words should’ve been a great release instead of a slap to the face.

“But, we’re a bit past the whole “make the best of a situation” part of our relationship, aren’t we? I have marked you, you have marked me. As much as I belong to you…”

Pulled now, Bazz’s face was still turned away. Sidon’s hot breath on his head fin and cheek made him quake with fleeting fear.

“You. Belong. To me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my blog is "big-bad-bazz-brigade" on tumblr


	15. Innocent

Ten years In-Domain Guard duty and mandatory Dungeon rounds. 

In lieu of his long 12 hour day of Trail recon and Domain watch, now Bazz’s days were filled with the same gray and blue back drop. The sounds of the same waterfalls and the same song Marot sings at the Coral Reef.

The murky depths in the underbelly of the Domain were the same as the last time. The drips of the water coming from Zora Lake through to the Limestone would drive anyone crazy. There were a couple of prisoners locked up as of now. Two merchants selling fraudulent wares to the stores.

Whatever the case, Bazz did his rounds. Divine Beast Vah Ruta settled into the East Reservoir Lake and sunk to the bottom. The top of the vast mechanical beast was just barely visible from water break. For the first couple of days, the trunk of the beast settled in the water. The wisps of malice continued to churn as the ugly sounds of water shifting though the monster rang in the air.

Not long after Bazz’s hearing and sentence, the fallen bodies of the Zora were retrieved from Ruto Mountain. One by one, the gurneys were piled with body after body; charred and bloody. Mothers hid their children away as a trail of blood made it’s way to the infirmary.

Sidon watched on with a hard face as his soldiers worked. He watched as Gaddison carried two bodies over her shoulders, refusing to carry them on the gurney. Her face was covered in blood, the arm of a fallen comrade hooked around her neck.

The crying didn't stop for days. It took a week to identify and lay to rest the score of Zora. Their bodies lovingly buried under Zora Lake, laid to rest for eternity.

Bazz could only watch the horror. He couldn't erase the image of disembodied and gutted soldiers, soldiers he trained to fight. Soldiers that had just joined, eager to prove themselves to the Domain and their King.

Having to help piece together many of the Zora’s bodies for burial would sit with Bazz for the rest of his life. Watching as solider after solider swam to the bottom of Zora Lake with wrapped remains for burial, Bazz couldn’t do anything. He could just watch.

Watch the life leave each scout’s eyes from the horrors they had to witness. Watch as loved ones and elders cry into the sky from the massacre. Watch as his King wildly throws a tantrum in the secret of his throne room as the Beast that murdered his daughter made its new home in his Reservoir.

Even Sidon couldn’t muster up the energy to talk to Bazz. By the time 11 p.m. rolled around, both the Prince and the Captain drug their feet into their shared quarters. Falling into the sleeping pool and falling asleep quickly, they awoke just as slowly.

Not even a goodbye, or a nod of well wishes; the most they shared was a dull warmth through their bond as they went their separate ways. Sidon off for more Royal Training and Bazz stuck in his confining rounds.

The days droned on and eventually, rain fell from the sky…

Then it kept falling… and falling…

It was quickly realized that Vah Ruta was the cause of the rain. It’s large trunk had risen in the middle of the night. Since the revelation, the feeling of dull anger and disappointment did not stop resonating with Bazz. Feeling Sidon’s inner anger about the whole event eventually made Bazz become resentful as well.

The overbearing sadness and guilt finally melted into anger and a longing for revenge.

_“You feel it too…”_

The voice of Sidon in the back of Bazz’s head was soft and barely there, but he heard it. Ever since the rage finally started building, Sidon slowly edged back in his life again.

The distant sleep cycle melted back into a cuddle in the pool, Bazz waking wrapped in Sidon’s arms in the morning. The feint voice in the back of his head growing stronger and stronger with the intent of revenge.

The soft drip of the water falling from the Limestone mixed poorly with the almost delirious ranting booming in the back of Bazz’s head. Behind him were the resting prisoners, watching with careful eyes as Bazz’s head twitched every so often.

“Something's off about that guy…” one of the merchants whispered to the other across the way.

Looking over but not trying to make much noise, the other merchant nodded in agreement.

Bazz was completely distracted, the words in the back of his mind booming against his ears almost. The wrenching pain of anger and bloodlust twisting inside his heart and lungs.

He heart was pumping as Sidon projected the words of desire and revenge right into Bazz’s brain, eager to groom him into a compatriot against Vah Ruta.

_“Bazz, it killed your men, it killed my sister.”_

_“If it weren't for Vah Ruta, you wouldn't be stuck in the dungeons like this.”_

_“It’s stuck in the Reservoir, it cant go anywhere. It’s cornered.”_

_“Help me kill it. You’ll be a hero. Help me kill it. Help me kill it. Help me kill it. Help me kill it.”_

Bazz’s eye twitched. The sweat started to flow as his footing gave way a bit.

“Hey, are you okay?!” One of the merchants hollered from their cell, “You look like you’re gonna faint!”

Bazz whipped around and brandished his Silverscale Spear against the bars. The words did not stop inside of his mind.

With a shaky hand, the silent threat continued as the merchant backed away to the back of his cell. The other merchant jumped up to his feet in surprise.

“Whoa man! Back off okay!? You look fucking crazy!”

_“Help me kill it. Help me kill it. Help me kill it.”_

_“Kill it.”_

_“Kill it.”_

_“Kill, Bazz.”_

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”

With a roar, Bazz threw his spear to the floor. Dropping on his ass, he cradled his head in his hands and groaned. His long claws scratched fine lines into his dorsal fin out of stress and fatigue.

“Get ahold of yourself man! Do you need to get out of here or something?!” the standing merchant called out.

“Are you fucking crazy?! He just tried to kill me!”

“Shut up man, look at him, he’s clearly worn out!”

“No he’s not, he’s fucking crazy! A fucking psycho FREAK!”

Bazz continued to dig deeper into his fins as the merchants yelled and screamed back and forth to each other.

_“Kill it…”_

_“Kill with me, Bazz.”_

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Bazz. Welcome back.”

Sidon had held the door open for his mate as they walked inside the lavish living quarters together. It was already 11 p.m. and Bazz had an early morning ahead of him again.

Already exhausted beyond recognition, Bazz moved to remove all his armor from his body and place it on the armor rack. His glossed over eyes took in the wear and tear of the Silverscale, the scuffs and dents of the once proud armor now dingy and second-rate.

“Something the matter, love? Won't you come into the pool?”

Bazz slowly turned, his expression unchanging as he saw Sidon wading in the waters. A hand was extended towards the black Zora in a gesture of warmth and kindness.

“What was that all day today?” Bazz bluntly asked, his voice dropping a million octaves from fatigue.

“What was what?” Sidon’s hand dropped back into the water.

Bazz’s eye twitched at the Prince’s gaul. Straightening his back a bit and crossing his arms, he gave Sidon a hard look.

“That tirade you projected into my head while I was in the dungeons! You know I almost attacked a prisoner today because of that!?”

“So you’re saying you almost killed?”

Bazz halted, slack jawed. When Bazz realized what Sidon was hinting at, his arms untangled and fell to his sides. His once confidant stance melted back to his lazy and tired poor posture.

“Sidon…”

“Action must and will be taken. I will not sit idly by as Ruta destroys everything I plan to inherit. Plan to rule and prosper. With you by my side as my mate and Shield, we shall overcome Ruta.”

“Sidon, the problem at hand is much larger than an all out assault. You saw what happened to the Recon team days ago. I’m not throwing my life away even by your command.”

Bazz’s refusal was met with a dirty look from Sidon. Bazz swallowed as the Prince waded backwards into the pool more, making room for his mate.

“You detest me that much, you even refuse simple requests?”

“Killing myself for you is not a simple request!”

“What would you rather do then? Sit idly by while your Domain is washed away? Ravished upon by an agent of Ganon?”

“You heard yourself, right? The way you sounded in my head.” Bazz slowly lowered into the sleeping pool and held his back to the wall, “You’re going crazy over this. It’s no secret I don’t trust you anymore, so why the mantra?”

“To see if you would really listen.”

It was quiet for a long time before Sidon let loose a breathy chuckle. Bazz shifted in the water but had an escape planned in the back of him mind in case Sidon had other plans.

“You said yourself, you almost attacked a prisoner in the dungeons today because of simple words. You don’t trust me, but you sure do listen well.”

“You’re a monster. You don’t truly care about me, that was apparent years ago. Now you just want to use me as you see fit. Our bond, as forced as it was, doesn’t give you the power to control me!” Bazz retaliated, a hand already braced on the foothold of the pool.

Sidon’s hard stare made Bazz flinch slightly, his Fight or Flight kicking in. The Prince was unpredictable and cunning, two things Bazz didn’t like to fight against.

“We both stopped caring about each other long before our mating. You think you’re so innocent in all of this.”

Bazz’s hard look melted slightly to Sidon’s smooth words.

“Our entire friendship prior was built upon your status as the Sergeant’s Son, eager to become my shield. You thrived on the thought of becoming my bodyguard and, ultimately, the Captain of the Guard.”

“Sidon, don’t you twist this-“

“I’m the one who truly cared for you as a friend, as a lover! You saw me as the means towards a career, I saw you for the Zora I knew as a mate! You say I don’t care about you?”

Bazz was already halfway out of the water by the time Sidon thrusted across the sleeping pool and onto his position. Yelping in pain at the hard hand on his hear tail, Bazz could only flail as he attempted to throw Sidon off of him.

To no advail, Sidon had a iron grip on the tail and his other hand had caught a poorly thrown fist, holding him by the arm. Bazz shuddered in fear as his face was slammed against the wall, Sidon’s hot breath on his cheek.

“You disgust me, how you use me for political gain. Just like all the Elders, just like Muzu, just like my Father. You were supposed to listen to me and stand by my side. You’re really going to betray me? _Me?_ Your mate and Prince?”

“S-ido…n…” Bazz attempted to jostle his arms for a feeble escape, only to be met with a dark “hruumph” and tugged off of the wall.

Bazz watched as he was led to the double doors of their shared quarters. Letting go of Bazz’s arm, Sidon threw one of the doors open and placed a hard kick to Bazz’s lower back; sending the black Zora flying into the wall across the wall.

Propping himself up on the floor, Bazz looked up into Sidon’s blown black eyes. His teeth were brandished in a snarl and Bazz couldn’t swallow the feeling of pure rage emitting from Sidon’s core.

“You want to use me like everyone else, you can sleep with everyone else. My Quarters are for people I can trust, not traitors like you. Come back when you’re ready to listen to me!”

With a slam, the stone door was shut. Bazz waited and listened as the water inside Sidon’s quarters shifted and ebbed. Sidon had left him in the Royal Corridor.

Picking himself up off the floor, he rubbed his head tail before looking left, then right. He stopped in fear for a moment as he saw a small head poking out from a connecting hallway. The round and wide eyes of Laflat were watching him, her arm extended in a wave as she beckoned Bazz over to her.

Bazz feared for her safety and stole a glance to the double door before walking over to her. Before he could even get a word in, Laflat took him by the hand and ran down the corridor with him.

“L-laflat!”

“Shh! Be quiet! Don’t think or speak to me yet!”

Bazz did as he was told and followed behind the Royal Attendant, eventually ending up at a Casual Room. Pushing him inside, Laflat lit a few candles before turning to Bazz.

“I need you to listen and for the love of Hylia, do not emote to me at all.” Laflat’s tone of voice was low, cautious.

Registering Laflat’s orders, Bazz exhaled before attempting to emulate a neutral state of mind. The fear of being caught though his and Sidon’s bond was a very real threat.

“I have been watching you and Sidon for the past couple of weeks. After that day in the Library, I knew something was wrong between you and him. Forgive me, you must, but I wish to help.”

Bazz nodded as Laflat spoke, mentally forgiving her in the process.

“You are bounded by blood, nothing can change that, except…”

Laflat’s words broke off as she produced a book from under her arm, flipping to a page in the middle, she turned the script so that Bazz could see for himself.

It was an image of two stones, locked inside a Silverscale choker. The old Zora text spoke of instructions and guidelines, something Bazz could not read fully before Laflat ripped the book away.

“This is a Masking Choker. It was created by Jabu Jabu and the instructions of making it were entrusted with the Zora. It was meant to hide the bond between two souls until it died out. The instructions on creating it are very clear but… it’s risky.”

Laflat shut the book. Looking up to Bazz with compassionate eyes, she attempted a smile.

“I have already put the order in to Dento for the choker piece. The only remaining pieces I would need to complete it is a diamond, a vile of your blood…”

Laflat swallowed as Bazz realized the remaining ingredient. Even Laflat was shaking as she hugged the book against her chest.

“And a vile of Prince Sidon’s blood. With this, you could leave, you could be free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"
> 
> I will now start the Vah Ruta part of the game in the coming chapters. Tottika, Laflat, and Link will all be characters that will have extended character development between Sidon and Bazz.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story so far, look forward for more soon!


	16. Fruitless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM POSTING TWO CHAPTERS, MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SKIP CHAPTER 15.
> 
> As an apology for not posting for almost 2 weeks, I will be posting 2 full chapters, over 4,000+ words, for you all to enjoy! Thank you for reading my stories!!
> 
> Triggers:  
> \- domestic abuse  
> -abuse

“I don’t understand… blood and a diamond? What does this have to do with anything?” Bazz was dumbfounded by the overtly simple trinket.

“Shhh! I told you to stop talking!” Laflat opened the book and thumbed through the page again. Tapping a sentence a couple of times, she looked up to Bazz.

“See, Diamond can purify and revet anything to null; zero. With both of your blood entrapped within the Silverscale metals, an alloy produced by Jabu Jabu, and purified by the diamond; the bond between you and Sidon will eventually face to nothing.”

Bazz swallowed at the news, it seemed way too good to be true.

“Theres a catch though. You must have the choker on at all time until the bond is broken. The second you put it on, you can NOT take it off, or the process must be restarted. That means another vile of blood and another diamond. If the choker breaks, you have to make a new one.”

“Of course…”

“SHHHH!”

Bazz was hyper aware of the sloshing of water outside of the Palace. Mixed with the torrential downpour of the rain from Vah Ruta and the painfully loud waterfalls, Bazz had to exhale from the wave of news.

“I know this all seems too good to be true, and I know you might be upset about hearing about this now but… Sidon has forced my hand in this. He has threatened my life over witnessing you two in the Library. Even I couldn’t believe it at first.”

Closing the book again, Laflat crossed her hands over her lap and looked down in guilt.

“Even I thought you two were the image of happiness. You were always so upbeat and kind, when I saw how tired you were I figured it was from work. Sidon…he really is awful.”

“Laflat…”

“But with this, we can make it right again! And when the bond is completely broken, you can start anew, maybe even get Sidon indicted on the crimes he has committed!”

A pang of fear flashed though Bazz’s body as Laflat’s misguided optimism. Bring Sidon to court, deal with His Majesty on recess of court dates, attempt to put him in the dungeon? Impossible.

A million reasons on why this was a bad idea swam in Bazz’s head. The fact that Bazz was already under the watchful eye of the Elders for being Sidon’s mate, Sidon himself not able to birth an heir because of it. Having Sidon in the dungeons would further halt the creation of Sidon’s offspring.

The fact that King Dorephan would never allow his son to be thrown in the dungeon. His only surviving child, Sidon, he who the King would throw himself to the Mire Pools for alone. Bazz was already in the losing side before all this even began.

Then there was Sidon himself. Cunning and misguided. Wayward and obsessive. The second he would have free reign to even move on his own, Bazz’s blood would be spilt on the Luminous Stone tiles. How dare Bazz even try to get one over on Sidon, his lover, mate, reason for living.

Too much was at stake here.

But Bazz wanted out.

“Let’s do it. I’ll get the blood and the diamond. Somehow.”

Laflat let loose a breathy and shaky laugh before nodding wildly. Her toothy grin warmed Bazz’s heart admits the very real danger they both faced.

At the least, they would both waste away in the dungeons. The worst would be gutted personally by the Prince himself. Both Laflat and Bazz were aware of the stakes.

“Bazz, you’ve done so much for the Domain and for our fellow Zora. I care about you and I am willing to help, even if my life is on the line by the Prince. You are more than this, than what he has decided for you. When you are free of his bond, you could flee to Lurelin. I… I would go with you if you like!”

“Laflat, please… one thing at a time.” Bazz was mentally exhausted already, “Let’s focus on one thing at a time…”

“Hmm, agreed. I have to go now. Tomorrow, meet me in the lower deck of the Domain before the Dungeons, I’ll provide you with two vials. Fill them to the best of your ability.”

With that, Laflat collected her book and exited the room. She moved quickly own the hall and away from the Casual Sector. Bazz peeked his head out and watched her go. Luckily, Sidon was nowhere to be found and she was moving farther and farther away rom the Royal Chambers.

He was on his own at this point. Until tomorrow evening when he reported for his Dungeon rounds, he had to fend for himself. Moving away from Laflat, he walked calmly down the halls. Taking a couple of turns towards a wayward exit, he inhaled a gasp as he saw Sidon wandering the hall ahead of him.

As fast as a whip, Bazz flushed himself against the wall he emerged from, peeking out from behind it to watch silently. Sidon’s head moved left, then right. Looking behind him, his golden eyes illuminated in the dark glow of the Luminous Stone.

Bazz hid himself completely, holding his breath. The soft ‘plips’ of Sidon’s feet walking back through the hallway made Bazz’s blood run cold. Surely he was going to be caught.

Why was he so afraid… Sidon was the one to throw him out. He was just wandering the halls, on his way to the community pools like the Prince wanted. So why was he so scared then?

“You’re still in the halls, Bazz… I can smell you.” Sidon harshly whispered into the air. Bazz tensed up.

“Bazz, I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier. My Quarters are awful cold without you. Won’t you come back to bed?”

Bazz had to exhale at some point. The feeling of a single sweat drop falling off of his head fin and landing on the floor spelled doom for the black Zora. Bazz could _hear_ Sidon whip around at the sound and bound down the hall from the smell alone.

Closer and closer Sidon approached the end of the hall to Bazz’s location, Bazz had to think fast. Next to him was an unlocked quarter, a big risk but worth it. It was almost impossible to move silently, pushing the door open and slipping inside as quick as he could.

“Bazz, you’re over here aren’t you, your smell is intoxicating! I _yearn_ for you!” Sidon’s whispers elevated to a whine as he rounded the corner. 

Bazz cowered in the back of the casual room, the stone table and chairs barely hiding his frame as he stole a look outside of the window. Long drop, risky due to the patch of Domain pavilion he would have to dodge to get to the water. If Bazz was desperate enough, he could make it.

“Where ARE you, you little SNAKE!”

Bazz froze at the change of tone in Sidon’s voice. The siren song of warmth dove into the poison of one sided betrayal. Bazz had been there, Sidon’s regal and proud nose tracking him down. It seemed as if Bazz had evaded Sidon, making the Prince enraged beyond belief.

“You were HERE! _WHERE ARE YOU!”_ It was a low growl in the back of Sidon’s throat. Loud enough for Bazz to hear it through the door but he doubted anyone else would hear Sidon down the long hallway.

“You disobedient little traitor…”

A feeling welled inside of Bazz’s chest. Holding a hand to his heart, Bazz looked up from his core quickly to the stone door. The feeling of fear slipped out, a mistake.

“ _There…”_

BOOM.

The stone door rattled against the lock. Bazz backed away to the window. The feeling of fear grew inside of him.

BOOM

“Bazzzz….open the door.”

BOOM

“Open the door, Bazz. Come to bed…”

The door handle shook violently before Sidon slammed on the door again. It wouldn’t be long until it gave way.

“I can feel you in there. You’re so scared, why don’t you come to me.”

BOOM

“OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, BAZZ! _OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!”_

The door had broken off the hinge of the wall. The doorknob broken off from the stone doorframe. Heaving, Sidon quickly scanned the perimeter of the room.

But, Bazz wasn’t there.

Running to the window, Sidon struggled to look through the haze of the hard downpour provided by Vah Ruta and the accompanying storm cloud rolling through from Akkala. Through the fog and mist, he couldn’t see the waves from Zora Lake, the search fruitless.

Bazz’s fear was still felt in Sidon’s chest, something that kept the Prince searching, almost wildly, frantic. His eyes blew to black, his mouth agape in panic as he scanned the lower pavilion for Bazz.

“No.. NO!”

Focusing all of his power and anger into his core, Sidon began projecting all he could into messages through their bond. His hands dug into the Luminous Stone windowsill as he kept scanning.

“ _Bazz, my mate! Return to me!”_

_“I need you, you must return!”_

_“Bazz I love you so much can’t you see this?!”_

Bazz was nestled at the bottom of the Lake, sitting on a rock formation under the vast Domain. Shielded by the rain, he heaved in breaths from his long jump. Coming with a close shave with the edge of the Pavilion, Bazz landed clean in Zora Lake.

The words of Sidon’s pleading pounded in the back of his head as he sat by himself. A crab walked by and cleaned it’s mandibles as Bazz went limp against the rock wall.

The sounds of the storm, his sore arms and legs, the fear he felt. He hoped Laflat’s plan could truly help him in the long run.

_“Bazz, come back to me.”_

_“Bazz, come back to me.”_

_“Come back to me.”_

 

* * *

 

Next day, 5 a.m. in the morning. Bazz stood paler than pale outside of Sidon’s Quarters. He had left his Silverscale Armor inside.

With a weak push, the stone door opened to reveal an empty room. The sleek silk curtains swayed in the wind of the open window, the already boring smell of rainwater and crisp air wafting though. Bazz’s armor sat on the rack ahead of him.

Taking a couple of steps forward, the sound of the door slamming behind him froze him in his steps.

“Forgot something last night?”

Bazz swallowed as he turned around slowly. Sidon was completely naked, stripped of his regalia from last night. His eyes were red and bloodshot, the irises wider than normal but not yet blown.

“You know how I feel about you running from me. Sleep well last night in the cold Lake water? Surrounded by the souls of your fallen comrades?”

Sidon walked slowly towards Bazz’s position. Frozen in fear and regret, Bazz could only look down in retaliation.

“You should’ve known better than to run, Bazz. What good has that ever done for you?” Sidon hooked a finger under Bazz’s chin and tilted it up, “Oh Bazz, Bazz, Bazz…”

Limp and unable to move, Bazz was pulled into a soft hug against Sidon’s chest. The constant petting at the top of his head filled Bazz with dread.

“I thought I told you you couldn’t run. I didn’t want to act out of desperation last night but you forced my hand. Sniffing you out like I was a common dog…”

The petting continued.

“See what you did to me, see what you reduced me to?”

The petting hand became heavier, eventually Sidon’s hand moved to rub the back of Bazz’s neck.

“I don’t like to be made a fool of, Bazz. To be led on a wild goose chase like you sent me on last night. You are sorry, right?”

The hand on the back of Bazz’s neck tightened.

“Are you sorry?”

Bazz took a sharp inhale before Sidon cold get his arm off of Bazz. Expecting the choking to start, Bazz held his breath in preparation.

“I don’t think so.”

With extreme speed, Sidon slammed a closed fist into Bazz’s gut. Bazz gave way and gasped, his mouth hanging open as Sidon finally clasped both hands around Bazz’s throat.

“You got a good taste of freedom last night, didn’t you? DIDN”T YOU?!” Sidon’s hands tightened as Bazz gasped for air.

“You are lucky you have job to do and I have somewhere be. You stupid little Zora…”

Bazz scratched under Sidon’s grip, his vision darkening. With a rough toss, Sidon threw Bazz into the sleeping pool, the water overflowing and pooling on the stone floor. Bazz floated to the top, heaving oxygen from the water and air alike.

The muddy view of Sidon’s disappointed face filled Bazz’s vision as the Prince looked down upon him. Coughing, Bazz evened out in the water; backing up and crawling out. He watched with distain as Sidon all but forgot about him almost, moving to dress himself for the day.

“You have somewhere to be…just like everyday…” Bazz horsely groaned, “You have a reputation to uphold, can’t keep me here like you want to.”

“If you value your life, you will stop talking. Someone like you sent hard to find, you know. You think I keep you here because I truly love you? At this point you can’t stand me and I can’t stand you.”

Half dressed, Sidon turned to Bazz. The black Zora had sunken eyes and a bruised neck, something that would be hidden under his Silverscale jewelry later on.

“As far as I’m concerned, you are my property. You can’t go anywhere without me knowing, you can’t even breathe without me knowing. You live and die by my orders, by my hand, weather you like it or not.”

Turning away, Sidon clasped on his wrist braces and draped the Regalia sash over his shoulder. Looking himself once over in his Vanity mirror, he turned to Bazz again. The very image of regal perfection and practiced tolerance.

It made Bazz sick to his stomach.

“I must go now, after that stunt you pulled last night, don’t expect to be let off the hook so easily. I’m thinking of a bit of a reprieve from work for you, since you want to live on the wild side. I’m sure we could whip up some fun together soon.”

“You stay the fuck away from me.”

Sidon gave a bit of a raised eyebrow look towards Bazz. A smirk graced his lips with a huffed amused laugh.

“Amusing as always, my mate. See you soon.”

With that, Sidon turned tail and exited the Quarters. The deafening sounds of the now familiar rain bring naught solace to Bazz’s anxiety.

He had to hold out until evening detail. He had to meet with Laflat. Until then, Bazz turned and suited up as quick as he could, rushing out the door to muster for Morning Watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	17. Work Day

“Captain Bazz, Tottika has been released from the infirmary!” Rivan bounded over to Bazz’s position.

“Is that so…” Rivan smirked at Bazz’s lack of enthusiasm.

“I know times are a bit awkward right now but, I talked to him and he seems to agree that things were a bit heated at the time. He says he would be okay to meet with you when you’re on break.” Rivan said with an innocent smile.

Bazz turned his head to meet Rivan’s gaze, the brown Zora was all smiles. Deep down, Bazz felt the guilt from those days ago. The weight on his shoulders was heavy.

“Perhaps I’ll go see how he is and apologize. Do you know his rounds today?” Bazz asked.

“He’s on Palace Steps today until 3 p.m. But, after that, he has to report for a small check up.”

“Hmm, thank you. Dismissed.”

With a snap of his hand, Rivan saluted and turned to the entrance of the Domain. Bazz watched with tired eyes as the brown Zora slotted himself next to his Daughter, Dunma. The smile on Rivan’s face as he said a few words of encouragement to her fell on deaf ears, the rain washing the words away.

Bazz mulled over the though of seeing Tottika on his off time. He wasn’t sure what to expect, however. The happy go lucky and bouncy Zora , a bit battle hardened by roaming gangs of Lizalfos and Keese was a bit of a wild card. All Bazz knew of him was his outward personality and training by Bazz’s own hand.

He was a fool to believe that Tottika would completely forgive him. Bazz wouldn’t even forgive himself in this predicament. A bruised neck and broken spirit wasn’t something you could just well wish away.

Thinking about the predicament did nothing to pass the time, however. Not like many travelers were going to come through anyways. With Vah Ruta constantly making it rain all over Lanaryu, many Hylians and Gerudo have stopped stopping by.

The one Goron that had made it before the rain started was stuck in Zora’s Domain. Seeing his face everyday took a tool on Bazz eventually. The rock formed visitor did not take a liking to rain that much, running as fast as he could from the Seabed Inn to Dento’s shop for refuge.

There wasn’t much they could do for him, He couldn’t leave and get very far. Reports of packs upon pack of Lizalfos and Keese began to band under the rain-covered trails now. It seemed they knew well enough to use the rain and forming puddles to their advantage. One hit from an electric arrow in rain like this would kill anybody.

Bazz sighed as he read the time of day from the position of the sun in juncture of the surrounding mountains. Noon.

“Break time… guess I’ll go see him. He should be on break as well.” Bazz muttered to himself.

Turning from the center of the Great Zora Bridge entrance, Bazz halted in his tracks when he was face to face with Sidon.

Behind the Prince were a couple of Zora from the Guard and a few citizens. It seemed like the volunteered to help whatever Sidon was planning for.

“Bazz, my mate, come with me will you?” Sidon asked in his Princely tone. The pair of girls behind him were squeezing and sighing as they heard him speak.

“Sure, Prince Sidon. As you wish.”

Bazz turned as Sidon fell into a walking pattern with him down the Great Zora Bridge. Being accompanied by the Prince would allow him out of the Domain but it seemed they stopped in the center. With hard eyes, Sidon turned to his Retainer, a hand resting on Bazz’s shoulder.

“I will be setting out soon, I know this would be the first of you hearing this but it is urgent.” The tone in Sidon’s voice was genuinely different. It made Bazz peer at him in curiosity.

“Urgent?”

“A crash meeting was held not moments ago, you were on duty and could not attend. However, it is of the upmost importance. It seems the constant rainfall provided by Vah Ruta is filling the Reservoir past capacity. The apprentice architects and even Dento himself have assessed the cracking of the Great Zora Dam. It’s not looking good, I’m afraid.”

Bazz looked towards the Dam Sidon spoke of before looking back towards the Prince. Even in a tense moment like this, he couldn’t help but be on his guard. Something about the moment at hand, however, told Bazz Sidon was more preoccupied than ever.

“So, what will you do? I’m confined here to the Domain.” Bazz asked, adjusting his grip on his Silverscale Spear.

“Hmm, indeed. I would’ve like to have granted you a reprieve today to join me on a recon down Zora River. I’m to search for a Hylian that could help up calm the Divine Beast and perhaps disarm it.”

Sidon lowered his head to settle it next to Bazz’s, the Prince’s breath tickling his head fins.

“After your little late night prance about last night, I can’t trust you to not _run_ when you have another taste of freedom, now can I?”

Bazz straightened up quickly, his blood running cold. Deep in his belly, the feeling of anger and frustration welled. Bazz peered his eyes to Sidon when he chuckled, feeling Bazz’s emotions as well.

“Frustrated are we?” Sidon stood back up and looked down to his mate, a sickening smirk befell his lips as the Sun casted a looming shadow behind his head.

“I’m sure you will have plenty of time tonight to act upon your anger, don’t think I forgot. I will be back promptly 11 at night, I expect you to be in our Quarters by then. And don’t think about fleeing to the Commoner’s Pools.” Sidon threatened.

With that, Sidon looked up from Bazz and motioned his hand towards the end of the Zora Bridge. Turing to see the pack of Zora that have joined Sidon’s search, Bazz noticed that Tottika was one of them.

“Ah, Tottika…” Bazz said under his breath.

“Hmm? You need him for something?” Sidon asked, overhearing Bazz.

Hitching his breath, Bazz turned back to Sidon and shook his head.

“No, was just going to apologize for before. I wasn’t aware he was chosen for the recon team.”

“He wasn’t, he applied to join on his own. To be honest, I think a bit of fresh air away from the Domain might do him a bit of good.”

Bazz turned his head just as Tottika came into a closer view. The two black Zora looked at each other. Bazz cringed as he saw the deep purple and ugly yellows peeking out from the tops of Tottika’s silver neck brace. Bazz’s strong hands did a fair amount of damage to him for sure.

“Captain…” Tottika gave a standard salute, dropping his hand slowly. His voice was still a bit hoarse, broken and strained.

“Tottika. I…—“

“Forget it, we’ll talk later when we both have off time.”

Tottika couldn’t look away fast enough. Bazz didn’t need a bond to tell that Tottika was still disgusted with his Captain. The body language and slitted eyes painting the picture of rage and apathy.

“Bazz, if any Hylians’ come through to Zora’s Domain, please escort them to the Throne Room. The assembled Recon team and I will be patrolling the entrance of Zora’s River, outside the Lanaryu border. If anyone comes back to report an accident I want you to send Gaddison and Rivan as a backup.”

Bazz almost caught the smirk as Sidon felt Bazz’s rising frustration. Of course Bazz wouldn’t be a part of the second strike team, couldn’t risk his lovely trophy mate plotting an easy escape.”

“Yes sir, it shall be done.”

Saluting quickly and dropping his hand, Bazz turned tail and walked back to his post.

“ _Wow Prince Sidon! Did you see that way Bazz looked at you as you talked?! He must really love you!”_

_“He didn’t look bored in the slightest! How do you keep your relationship so fresh!”_

The sounds of Tula and Tona brushed past Bazz’s ears. Bazz froze as they asked their asinine questions.

_“Prince Sidon is so caring to Bazz! I wish he was my husband!”_

_“Bazz is so lucky to have him as a Mate, he doesn’t even know it!”_

_“Yeah, if I was Bazz, I’d never want to leave his Quarters!”_

 

* * *

 

“Bazz? Bazz!?” Laflat’s timid tone reverberated off the limestone walls of the entrance of the dungeons.

At the sound of her voice, Bazz popped out from behind a hallway, spear in hand and huffing. It looked like he sprinted from his post to meet with her.

“Laflat, I’m here!”

“Oh thank goodness!”

Bazz didn’t expect Laflat to crash into him, hugging Bazz at full force. Hovering his hands in the air for a couple of seconds, Bazz sputtered a couple of syllables before falling silent.

“U-uh…”

“Eee! Sorry!” Laflat pulled away quickly, folding her hands in front of her. “Please forgive me!”

“No no it’s alright, unexpected is all.”

Bowing quickly, Laflat took out her book from under her arm and then turned to a hip pouch, unclasping it.

“The Prince is still at the mouth of the River, Ledo had returned for the night with the report. I suspect he will still be at Inogo Bridge for a couple of more hours.” Laflat finally fished out two small vials from her pouch, gripping them in her hands.

“This exchange will take seconds however, so we got lucky. Fill these with your blood and the Prince’s blood. After you do that, return the vials to me. The process will take some time, integrating the blood with the Silverscale but…”

“What about the Diamond?” Bazz interjected.

“Eh, yes. There’s that too. I’m working on a couple of leads right now. As far as I know, Ledo has a trove of Diamonds we could use but, they’re sanctioned for the restoration of the Domain. Even one gone missing would be alerted to the King.” Laflat said, a hand on her chin in thought.

“I see. I’m stuck in the Domain for 10 years right now, unless there are just some Diamonds sitting at the bottom of the Lake, I’m fresh out of ideas.” Bazz said, rubbing the back of his head.

Laflat looked up to Bazz before breaking into a smile and shaking her head. Pulling Bazz’s hand out, she dropped the vials into his hand and closed his own fingers around them.

“Let’s worry about this right now. Do your best, I know it won’t be easy but… this is your only way out, Bazz.”

With hard eyes, Bazz nodded his head. His grip around the glass vials tightened as they looked each other in the eyes.

“I’ll try my best. Thank you for this chance.”

Laflat smiled and nodded. Pulling her hands away, she turned to leave, tucking the book under her arm. Bazz watched her go, turning himself to return to his rounds as well.

“Just one more thing, Bazz…”

Bazz whipped around to meet with Laflat’s eyes. She had a hand on the Limestone wall and a somber look to her face. The white tint of her cheeks glowed white, as if se were to cry at any moment.

“Why…why is he like this?”

It was quiet for a long time before Bazz exhaled the breath he was holding.

“With the death of…his sister and…” Bazz looked to the floor, trying to find the right words.

“And the added pressure of royal circumstance… I was the final semblance of normalcy he seemed to crave.”

Bazz looked back up to face Laflat. Her eyes were watery and puffy.

“In the end, he doesn’t want any loss of control, anything to change in his reality of normal. By all intensive purpose, he’s made me a prisoner to quell his inner demons.” The ending of Bazz’s sentence was broken as a flurry of emotions finally spilled out.

How far he has fallen, to allow himself to be held back in life by Sidon. To allow this monster to lay hands on him, to encapsulate him within his childhood walls. In the end, Sidon’s word was law, reinforced by his Father, cunning enough for the Elders.

Bazz either had to follow through with this…

Or simply die by the hands of his Captor.

“Bazz… I’m so sorry.” Laflat’s soft voice shook through the stale air.

Bazz exhaled through his nose and gave her a last hard look.

“We’ll make it right. I’ll end this or die trying…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	18. Pools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings/triggers:
> 
> \- sex scene (albeit consensual)  
> \- gore and blood

By the time Bazz had returned to his and Sidon’s shared quarters, it was close to 11 at night. A dull worry came fleeting as he opened the doors to find the Quarters completely empty however. He took the time to check behind the doors as well to make sure Sidon wasn’t hiding back there again.

Sighing a bit in relief, Bazz quickly took off all of his Silverscale Armor and placed them on the rack. The vials Laflat had gifted him were tucked away in a bag behind the armor rack itself.

The plan was simple: go along with what Sidon wanted, reopen the mating wounds, and store whatever blood he could in time to transfer it to the vials.

It was risky and if he were caught, it would certainly mean doom for him. Sidon was far from stupid and the collection of blood never meant anything good in anyone’s race or culture.

Completely disrobed and naked, Bazz turned to dip into the sleeping pool. It glowed in the dark and dim light provided by the full moon. The downpour from Ruta casted fast moving rain shadows on the walls, setting a mood.

As Bazz sat in the sleeping pool, arms splayed out on the flooring by the entrance, his mind wandered to the procurement of a Diamond. It was absolutely unfair that he couldn’t just obtain one from the Domain’s stores. Albeit, he knew it was for the good of the Domain as a whole, meant for restoration and repair.

Eventually, the whole Diamond stock would be going towards the repair of the Dam as well, not just the surrounding walls and Bridge.

Bazz thought long and hard about where else to snag a Diamond from. He overheard the Goron, Reagah, talking about how Death Mountain was chalk full of precious jewels. A bit redundant to think about in a number of ways.

One, Bazz was confined to the Domain for ten years with no way out other than on the King’s and Prince’s good word. Another reason, it was Death Mountain. Five seconds on Eldin soil and he would cook until crispy.

Many traders and merchants talked of how rich Akkala was as well, many pockets of rare ore found deep within caves and along the shore line. Akkala would be much more reasonable but, again, he was confined.

His best bet was to hope a trader would pull through and, in some crazy way, have a Diamond on them. Even then, that would be a hefty price tag. So far, Bazz was lucky enough to not have to endure Sidon reaching into and “managing” his Rupees but, it was still risky in case.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the sound of the door creeping open. The light from the hallway candles spilled into the room before being blocked by Sidon’s large frame.

As Sidon strolled into the room, he caught the sight of Bazz resting in the pool. The posture in which Bazz was resting it could more than likely be taken the wrong way by anyone else. Rather inviting and somewhat flirty with his arms splayed out and flaunting his shoulder fins. The mating bite on his shoulder glistened under the water.

The just looked at each other for a few moments before Sidon huffed a giggle.

“Well well, here you are. May I say you are looking rather comfortable tonight.” Sidon’s syrupy voice shook Bazz to the core.

“Had an easy round in the dungeons today so I’m not as tired as normal. In fact…” Bazz leaned back a bit more, lowering his eyelids and boasting his chest. He put himself on display a bit more than he usually does.

“I’m feeling a bit up for whatever you had planned.”

“Is that right?” Sidon ripped off and threw the regalia sash off his shoulders as he advanced towards the pool.

The movement of the water around Bazz as Sidon slipped in pulled a pang of apprehension for a moment but then he remember what he had to do. He swam up and placed his hands behind Sidon’s neck, expertly unhinging and removing the silverscale necklace and ascot regalia.

Bazz’s hands lingered as Sidon took over placing the necklace on the side of the pool, the calloused hands rubbing up and down the back of Sidon’s neck. He was smooth to the touch and smelled of expensive Gerudo perfume. Something otherworldly, regal, and unapproachable.

Bazz almost jumped when Sidon’s hand snaked around his core, squeezing Bazz into a close hug in the water.

“Hmmm, my mate, it has been far too long since you were the first to lay hands on me.” Sidon groaned into Bazz’s neck. The wet sounds of the Prince kissing under his jawbone down to his mating bite brought a shiver out of the black Zora.

“You’ll excuse me when I say I’m a bit frustrated at the moment.” Bazz started, craning his neck to allow Sidon to do as he pleased. His breath hitched when the Prince’s tongue took a taste of him just below the ear.

“Frustrated? Need a couple of go arounds with me then? What’s the occasion, you usually detest me.” Sidon pulled away from Bazz’s neck as he gripped his hips a bit harder.

“We would be doing this either I wanted to or not. I want to tonight, however.” Bazz leaned back more, his head half submerged in the water as Sidon positioned himself between his legs.

Throwing his hands up and behind his head, Bazz let loose a calm sigh as Sidon pistoned forward softly, coaxing Bazz’s cock to emerge. He willed himself to let go to pleasure as he quickly became hard.

“Ahhh, so beautiful. Almost like the first time together. How you were so eager for me in those cold waters.” Sidon sauntered as he roped his cock with Bazz’s, a smirk emerged when Bazz cried out.

“Sidon… Gods yes!” Bazz’s gills flared in the water, the pleasure overtaking him.

He had to be careful to not let himself go too far under Sidon’s touches. He didn’t know how many more chances he would be able to pull this off.

The splashing started up as Sidon rutted his cock against Bazz’s, the appendages loosening and tightening against each other. With hard hands on Bazz’s hips, Sidon’s face was hung in a takeover of passion. His heavy lidded eyes and hanging mouth paired with his pants and occasional princely whine were erotic to Bazz.

“Ohhnn, your body is delicious! How you seem to mold perfectly against mine, as if you were made for me!” Sidon whined, a hand moving from Bazz’s hip to his shoulder, squeezing the mating bite.

Bazz’s head dipped backwards and was completely submerged in the water. The large bubbles that appeared in the water above his mouth told the very clear sign of Bazz’s approval. With his hips raised almost out of the water from stretching them up alone and the curvature of his sleek back into the pool; Bazz was the very sight of debauched.

Eventually, Bazz had calmed down, lifting his head out of the water and giving Sidon the look of a lifetime. Even through their bond, Bazz felt Sidon’s heart pumping, the excitement the Prince felt over Bazz’s sudden change of heart.

“Sidon…I want to..re-mate with you…” 

It was low and breathy. Over the splashing of the water around them, it might’ve been hard to hear but Sidon had indeed heard it. The drop in his gut was a clear indication of Sidon’s happiness, the smirk warping into that horrific snarling smile. The one before all the bad things happen.

“Re-mate with me? All of a sudden?” The rutting stopped.

Even Bazz, in his blissed out state, couldn’t find back the feeling of fear creeping up. He had to stay frosty and keep a clear head. He had to make this work!

“Last night… as I… galavanted about the Palace; the thought of you so angry with me…” Bazz attempted, the shifting of his hips against Sidon’s giving him a bit of an edge, “As I slept underneath the Domain on rocks, I thought of how far this relationship has fallen.”

_Come on…_

“I hate fighting with you. I hate hearing how you loathe me.The words of hatred from both of our lips.”

_Come on……_

Sidon leaned over a bit more so that his face was hovering just a bit above Bazz’s. The close distance of their lips teased Bazz almost, his body wanting the contact.

“You wish to start anew… to deepen what we already have?”

_Take the bait…_

Bazz nodded to Sidon’s words, his eyes darkening with arousal.

“A clean slate, you and I. Let’s go back to how things were. Before the retainment… before the politics…” Bazz bucked up into Sidon again, their chests bumping. The twitch in Sidon’s eyes brought Bazz closer and closer to what he wanted.

_Take the bait!_

“Y-yes… you and I…” Sidon unroped from Bazz and positioned himself at Bazz’s hole. He shook as the tip struggled to slip in at first.

“You and I…unnngh!”

In a matter of seconds, Sidon dropped his body weight into the pool altogether, pulling Bazz underwater with him. The switch from air to pulling oxygen from the pool was easy but Bazz still strained as Sidon pushed deeper and deeper into Bazz’s walls.

The bottom of the pool, a couple of filtration vents worked as Bazz’s back hit the floor. With the weight lifted from the gravity of the water, Bazz’s legs spread wider and lifted to wrap around Sidon’s back. The Prince’s cock delving deeper and deeper into Bazz’s walls as the heated and bubbly kisses carried on.

The welling feeling of passion and emotion welled within Bazz’s chest. The soft hands on his hips, the steady and caring pace Sidon pumped into Bazz with, and the muffled sighs in their ears through the water. If things were different, Bazz would be in heaven wrapped up with Sidon like this.

But things were not different. Nothing would change after their sex tonight. Sidon would turn on Bazz in a second after all of this and Bazz knew it. Bazz had gotten lucky catching Sidon in a moment of grandeur like this. A rose colored vision of what Bazz was painting before him.

Perhaps it was fatigue or low morale. Sidon’s recon team not being able to find the Hylian they were looking for today, not knowing if they would find one in time to quell Vah Ruta at all.

The fear of knowing that if Sidon were to fail, Zora’s Domain would fall along with the rest of Hyrule. The Dam ready to wash away everything down to Necluda, along with the Hylian-Zora relations.

Bazz had to take his blessings as they came. The feelings in his heart, resonating from Sidon couldn’t lie. Sidon wanted this, pined for it. The moans that slipped from his mouth as he made love with Bazz was clear.

Bazz wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck again. Taking a couple of deep pulls of oxygen from the water, he licked the now scarred and healed over bite mark, ready to sink his teeth into once again.

He knew it was going to be painful, reopening the wounds again, but it had to be done. He tried his best to bury the thought of the sheer pain and just push through.The final push until he had one of the ingredients he needed.

Sidon dipped his head down as well. Feeling the Prince’s mouth open and close over his shoulder, his head bouncing as he thrusted into Bazz made Bazz’s heart flutter. It had truly been so long since they just had sensual love making like this.

Truly a shame it was a means to an end.

Bazz’s muffled screams into Sidon’s shoulder matched Sidon’s own muffled cry as they both clasped down on each other in unison. Blood filled Bazz’s mouth, a frenzy ignited in his brain. Thrashing his head about, the wound deepened as Bazz bit down harder.

Still deep inside of Bazz’s walls, Sidon kicked hard off the flooring of the pool and launched them both to the top. The water was red with blood, both of the Zora were snarling and ravenous, partly eating one another.

Sidon was the first to let go, his head lulled back in a state of ecstasy as Bazz hugged his legs tighter around his frame. He tightened his walls around Sidon’s throbbing cock and sucked in as much blood as he could before carefully removing his teeth.

“Uhh-hhnnng….B-bazz…” Sidon’s cock throbbed and pumped as he grunted out Bazz’s name. Sidon was cumming inside of him already.

Doing his best not to rouse suspicion, Bazz hollowed his cheeks around the pool of blood in his mouth. Slipping his body off of Sidon’s cock, he had to push past the dulling and intense pain in his shoulder as he drifted backwards towards the edge of the sleeping pool.

To Bazz’s amazement, Sidon grunted deeply and sunk again towards the bottom of the sleeping pool. This was his moment, the time to act was now, as Sidon was blissed out in a state of mating and coitus. As Sidon’s body became more of a red blur in the water, Bazz lifted himself out of the pool.

Limping slightly and hold his shoulder with one hand, Bazz tracked blood all over the floor as he scrambled towards the vials. Popping one of the corks off, he all but gasped as he let the trapped blood flow into the small chamber. A good bout of blood was pooled inside, more than enough.

_One down…_

Bazz’s hands were shaking as he re applied the cork. Reaching for the last vial and popping the cork off, he pressed it to his shoulder. Using his other hand, he pressed into his wound to make the blood flow freely. Just enough to fill the vial halfway.

_Okay…okay I did it…I got it._

Cork reapplied, Bazz stuffed the blood back into the secret pocket of the armor and fell back on his ass.

“What were you doing over there?”

Bazz stiffened as Sidon’s cold voice rang from the pool. He had surfaced while Bazz busied himself with the vials.

“I-i thought I had healing salve in my armor. I was wrong.” Bazz lied. He took a couple of even breaths to quell his beating heart and turned to look at Sidon.

“Hmm thats too bad, I could use some for sure. You’ve made quite a mess of me, my mate.” Sidon’s sweet voice came back, he bought the lie.

Bazz did it, the first ingredient down.

“Tomorrow, I shall return to the recon at Inogo Bridge, the search for a Hylian cannot end until Vah Ruta is disarmed. Bazz, my love, I trust you will have complete control of the domain while I am gone.”

Bazz didn’t say anything but he nodded, pulling a smile form Sidon. The Prince pulled himself from the water and strolled up to Bazz, the black Zora also standing up from his spot on the floor. Leaning into Sidon’s hand, Bazz still nursed his shoulder, the pain not subsiding.

“You have given me a fine treat tonight, Bazz. To want to rekindle what we have, putting a bit more faith in me, and re-mating all in one night.” Bazz let Sidon pull his head a bit closer to the Prince’s chest, “I knew you’d come around and see things my way. Isn’t life much more grand when you listen and give in?”

Bazz’s eye flew wide to Sidon’s words. The petting to the top of his head returned. Deep in his gut, he realized why he did this to begin with. Sidon’s endgame was always Bazz’s control, his camaraderie, his entire being.

Bazz let Sidon think whatever he wanted for now. Because Bazz had already gotten what he wanted. Silently, and fleeting, Bazz reveled in the knowledge and pride of doing something behind the Prince’s back

All that was left was the Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	19. The Hylian Champion

Something was off about Sidon for the next couple of days.

When he would leave in the morning for recon duty, the kiss to the top of Bazz’s head was always sweet. Words of complete adoration and praise washing over him before leaving the lavish double doors. When Sidon returned home, the soft hands and warm kisses littered Bazz’s body.

Even though Bazz had completed his task, the affection was starting to become welcome. He didn’t hear Sidon’s mantra of rage anymore, the words of complete madness had stopped in the back of Bazz’s brain.

But the fact still remained, Sidon did not truly see them as equals still. The facts of the past could not just wash away. Bazz laid in wait as Sidon did what he pleased still.

Eventually, Bazz’s dungeon rounds started back up. He didn’t know when it would’ve been a good time to find Lafalt but he had a feeling she would come to him eventually. The first day, she didn’t, neither on the second day as well.

Come the third day, Bazz’s wound was healing and the blood started to cake the inside of the vials. A sense of unease befell Bazz as he went to the dungeons that day.

But, Lafalt was standing in the entryway, hugging her book.

“Laflat! Where were you, I got the blood like you asked of me!” Bazz all but bounded to her, already digging into his secret pocket for the vials.

“I’m sorry Bazz, I left the Domain in search of a Diamond but came back empty handed. The one other good source I had was dry of materials.”

As Laflat talked, Bazz pulled out the vials. The half filled dark glass reflected a bit of light off of the lit candles, shining in Lafalt’s eyes. She carefully took the glass vials from Bazz’s hands, cradling them to her chest.

A sense of pure relief washed over Bazz then. He felt as if he finally accomplished something for himself once in the past couple of decades.

“At least we have this. Good work, Bazz. I’ll get these to Dento right away.” The smile on Laflat’s once worried face bought a smile out of Bazz as well.

“Does Dento…” Bazz started.

“No, I have only put in the order, he doesn’t know who it’s for.” As Lafalt reassured Bazz, she snuck a look this his already scarring shoulder.

“Wow, you really re-mated with him. I’m sure that hurt a lot.”

Bazz looked over to his shoulder and huffed a laugh.

“Eh, I’m getting over it now. It was painful at the time but, in the end, worth it. Even thought the hunt for a Diamond is going to be tough, I think we’ll pull through.” Bazz said with chargin in his voice.

“What did you see when you bit into him?”

“Huh?”

It was quiet for a long time, the dumbfounded look on Bazz’s face morphing into one of horror.

“You saw more images right? I’m sure they were none too pleasant given the horrible things you had to go through these past couple of decades.” Laflat continued.

“I… I didn’t see anything…”

Laflat looked up into Bazz’s eyes as he all but whispered the words.

“I saw nothing. When I bit into him, my eyes were closed and I only saw black. I didn’t even think to remember that detail.”

“Prince Sidon didn’t tell you he saw anything either I’m guessing.” Laflat’s voice was shaky as she pieced together the fear they both were feeling.

“No, he did not. And I won’t know until he tells me.”

“He could’ve seen anything, including our plan as of recent. We have to pray he is not onto our plan of procurement or we both will pay for it.”

Laflat tucked away the vials into her hip pouch and straightened her back. With a huff, she placed her hand flat on her chest.

“Leave the rest to me! I’ll find that diamond no matter what!”

“We’ll both do our best to make it through this. I just hope you don’t endure his wrath in the end. I’ll never forgive myself if Sidon lays a hand on you.”

Laflat smile before winking.

“I can take care of myself! I didn’t gain the title of Head Advisor from my good looks! Hang in there Bazz!”

With that, Laflat tuned tail and bolted down the Dungeon halls towards the entrance. Huffing a laugh, Bazz watched her go.

The thought of the mating bite failing to produce images started to worm its way in the back of Bazz’s mind, however. What did that all mean? Did the images only happen when you were in love?

But then, in Lake Hylia… why would he see the images if he detested the thought of mating with Sidon then? Perhaps he didn’t truly detest Sidon at the time.

The thought of actually wanting to mate with Sidon was true at the time but, the consequences he was dealing with now…

Bazz had told Sidon this, the risks of their mating and subsequent marriage. The politics Sidon ignored, and the stigma of foregoing the advancement of the royal bloodline. Bazz thought ahead while Sidon only thought of Bazz.

He had to snap out of this selfish view. Sidon wasn’t thinking of Bazz in a good light. He caught him as prey, a thing to consume over time. Of course Sidon “loved” him, but it was a disgusting type of love. What Bazz felt for Sidon that day, it too was love.

But the feeling of betrayal overwhelmed him. This disgusting, tainted union wasn’t what he wanted and he needed out.

 

* * *

 

The days droned by slowly. The rain didn’t seem as if it would let up any time too either. Even though his scales were adequately moistened thought the day, Bazz was growing sick of the rain very quickly.

Amongst his many in Domain guard rounds, he was standing Royal Palace Steps today. His eyes were half lidded and glossed over as the boredom quickly got ahold of him. The sounds of Fronk and Mei’s children running through the puddles throughout the Domain brought the same bland sound.

All in all, Bazz was dissociating and very very bored.

_THUNK_

Popping out of his stupor, Bazz looked up to the sudden sound of someone landing right in front of him. As if they fell out of the sky from the clouds itself.

He watched as the smaller being lowered the Hylian Hood from their head and looked Bazz head on in the eyes. The blonde hair and blue hues of his irises struck a deep chord within him.

“H-hello! Hello and Welcome to Zora’s Domain!” Bazz all but shouted. 

A Hylian was standing before him, armed to the teeth with various weapons and arrows. Placed n his hip was a black and illuminated slate of some sort.

“Greetings, has the Prince come back to the Domain at all?”

The voice that came out of the man was deep, yet boyish. A teenager on the cusp of adulthood more than like it.

“The Prince? Prince Sidon?”

The boy nodded a couple of times before looking around.

“Are you the Hylian come to help quell Vah Ruta? Yes?” Bazz was eccentric due to nerves, finally some answers and progress towards the goal of Dam restoration!

“That’s right. I met Prince Sidon at Inogo Bridge a couple of hours ago. I figured I would follow the trail but it was swamped with monsters.” The boy turned and pointed to the precipice looming over the Great Zora Bridge, “I decided to jump and paraglide here. Not sure if you have an entrance policy like Gerudo Town does.”

“No, we don’t. You are normally free to come and go as you please but, at the moment, can I ask you to accompany me to the Royal Foyer? If you told Prince Sidon you would be coming to Zora’s Domain, I can assure you he will be returning as soon as possible.” Bazz ushered, a hand extended towards the Palace steps.

Nodding, the boy fell in line with Bazz, walking together, they entered the open Palace and turned down a long corridor. The path to the casual waiting room wasn’t far but Laflat had turned the corner before they had reached it, a large slate in her hands.

“Huh? A Hylian! Bazz, did you find him!?” Laflat exclaimed as she ran up to meet with them both.

“Uh, no. He was found by Sidon first. I am ushering him to the waiting room until he returns.” Bazz corrected.

“Is that right?” Laflat turned to the boy and seemed a thoughtful smile, “Welcome to Zora’s Domain! My name is Laflat, the Royal Head Advisor! Anything you need, let us know will you?”

“That’s appreciated, Laflat. My name is Link, nice to see you.”

Bazz’s heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach. That name was immediately familiar to him. Looking back down to Link, the hair and the eyes started to make more sense.

But, there was no way. It’s been over a hundred years since he was reported dead. It was all a coincidence, for sure.

While Bazz was staring, Link looked up to him. His small smile fell to a look of confusion for a moment.

“Hmm? Something wrong?”

“U-uh..no, nothing.” Bazz tore his face away from the boy before looking back to Lafalt. The advisor’s smile also fell a bit before quickly recovering.

“Lafalt, I’ll catch up with you later, let me usher….uh, Link to the Commons Room.” Bazz said in a practiced calm voice. The nerves were getting the best of him already.

“Of course! I’m on statue restoration duty today so you’ll know where to find me!” With that, Laflat gave a final smile and walked past them.

“She was nice, are you both friends?” Link asked innocently.

“Uhh, you could say that. I’m sure you’ll see more of her later. Come, the Commons are over here.”

The walk ended at the end of the corridor, a couple of stone doors welcoming the duo. Inside, the same views as all the other rooms welcomed Bazz. The stone table and chairs, the vases filled with lilies and lotus, the same smell of rain and rose.

It was not a welcoming aura anymore for him, but Link smiled at the view.

“This is nice after hours in the rain. Thanks for the hospitality.” Link said, taking a chair. His weapons were laid neatly atop the table.

“Absolutely no problem at all. Is there anything I could get for you while you wait for Prince Sidon?” Bazz asked, standing at attention near the door.

“I’m fine for now but…”

Bazz’s eyes widened a bit in curiosity.

“But…?”

There was slight pause before Link dipped his head to the side a bit. It was as if he was trying to figure out Bazz from the moments he had with him already. There was a huge influx of tension building all of a sudden.

“Hmm, never mind. So, do I wait here until the Prince returns?”

“If you could, please. If you told him you were coming to the Domain, he should be here very soon. If you are in need of assistance, please feel free to leave the common room to seek either me or other Zora Domain guards.”

“I know you, don’t I?”

Bazz went slack jawed and gulped a bit. His shoulders hiked up to his head fins as he gripped his Silverscale spear tighter.

“I-i’m not really sure yet. Your name is familiar but…”

“I’ve been asleep for a long time and lost my memory in the process. The Zora I met coming into Lanaryu told me they lived for a crazy long time. One even said they’ve never seen a Hylian before in the hundred years they’ve been alive.”

Bazz was stunned as Link spoke. The soft yet deep voice sounded as it ended in whispers on his lips. It was careful and precise, as if he picked each word out before he said it.

“The way you looked at me when I introduced myself to Laflat, you seem to know who I am.”

“I have a suspicion but it would require a test of sorts.” Bazz said in a shaky tone.

Link’s ears perked up at Bazz’s request. Bazz himself was starting to go red in the face trying to remember the password to the club he and Link were in.

The Big Bad Bazz Brigade, a sort of club comprised of Link, Rivan, Gaddison, and himself. They all banded together and trained in the ways of sword fighting and spear wielding. When it came time for Link to grow up and attend to Princess Zelda, the Brigade disbanded.

As a kind of silly rule, Bazz had enacted a password for the members when they got together at his home. You couldn't even enter the door with out saying the secret words…

“If you can answer this password, then I will know it's you. Fluffy White Clouds, Clear Blue—”

“Zora?”

Both Bazz and Link sat amongst each other dumbfounded. Link, on how he remembered such a password on the fly. Bazz, suddenly reunited with a long lost friend after a hundred years.

“Link… Link it's not really you is it?! The only people who know that password are members of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade! It's been a hundred years!”

Bazz took a couple steps forward towards the boy before almost dropping his spear. His shoulders shook at this turn of events all of a sudden.

“It's me, Bazz! I was one of your good friends a hundred years ago!”

He couldn't even think about Sidon, not when a long lost friend and Hylian Champion was sitting in front of him.

“I got it right?” Link asked with pop in his voice.

“Yeah! Link, I can't believe it! Where have you been?!”

“Ehh, well… I've been sleeping.” Link answered, scratching his chin in anxiety.

“Sleeping?! You're joking! Link, I can't believe it, you—”

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Almost as if a bomb went off, the stone slabs slammed into the walls, almost knocking over a vase. Bazz flinched and looked over his shoulder to see Sidon staring daggers into the room.

Bazz, at this point, has his hands planted firmly on the stone table, his face almost flush against Link’s.

None the wiser, Link looked over to Sidon’s quickly softening face and smiled.

“Prince Sidon, sorry I jumped the gun and took a shortcut! Bazz has been taking care of me.”

“Is that so? I'm glad my Retainer has been showing you our grand Zoran hospitality!” Sidon said with a booming and cheerful voice, stepping inside the Commons Room.

“Retainer?” Link looked up to Bazz’s face.

Bazz, in turn, looked away from Sidon to face Link as well. The look of horror washed over him, a look Link picked quickly up on.

“Indeed! Bazz is my Retainer and Mate. Happily united for over ten years! Hasn't he told you?”

“No…”

Link darted his eyes between Sidon and Bazz for a moment. As Sidon’s ever blazing smile filled the room and placed a false aura in the air; Bazz’s blood drained face and averted gaze told a different tale.

And Link wasn't stupid.

“He hadn't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	20. Appointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, having depression really sucks. I hope i can keep this up until the end. I'm sorry for no updates as of late. This chapter is 3,000 words+, my gift to you.  
> A bit of a story shift is happening now, into a new arc. I hope you enjoy it.

“If you don’t mind, I have already made arrangements for you here.”

Link was standing in the hallway of the lavish Zora Palace as Sidon pushed open a door for him. Inside was a large water bed and vanity space. The view from the window showed a beautiful sight of Veiled Falls from the right. To the left was more of the Palace, mostly windows to more rooms and offices.

“Not for _you_ per se, but for the Hylian we have agreed to host here. I do hope it is to your liking.”

Sidon was standing with his hands behind his back. Even Bazz was a bit curious of the rare view of the Prince presenting accommodations to others. Even though it was a fleeting view, he was too enthralled to be united with Link again. He darted his eyes over towards the Hylian Champion as he walked from corner to corner of the guest room.

“To be honest, I’ve been sleeping in caves and shoddy beds before this. I’d say its a huge upgrade.” Link turned to Sidon and Bazz, “But, I don’t plan to stay long.”

“That is quite alright. Whatever you need, just ask, Link. Before I accompany you to the Throne Room, might I introduce you to your Personal Hand during your stay?”

Both Bazz and Link perked up at the mention of this surprise gift. Link? Needing a Personal Hand? Impossible for sure. Link could handle his own under any circumstance, plus he was the son of the Captain of the Hyrule Royal Guard.

Almost as if on cue, the sounds of flat feet walking down the long corridor pulled Bazz’s attention from Sidon. Tottika was quickly advancing down the hallway, avoiding Bazz’s gaze. Instead, his focus was on the Prince himself.

“I have personally chosen Tottika to aid you whilst you stay in the Domain. Should you venture beyond, he shall stay here. Only in the event I cannot accompany you, you can rely on him.” Sidon motioned a hand towards the entering black Zora. He looked similar to Bazz in a way, if not a bit younger looking. His eyes were wider, his scales a bit shiner from where Link was standing.

Link dodged his eyes from Tottika to Bazz for a split second, almost as if to take in information about the differences between them. Bazz’s tired and squinted eyes paired with the matte looking scales and random cuts made for a big difference. Tottika didn’t look as beat up as Bazz too much.

Only a noticeable discoloration around Tottika’s neck…

“Zora’s Domain is a rather large place, the Palace alone could easily find one lost within the halls. I understand if you have some complaints but I implore you to trust in my judgement.” Sidon finished, his hand returning behind his back and giving a genuine smile.

At that point, Tottika finally entered the room and presented himself in front of Link. Both of the boys took a couple of seconds to study each other before Tottika finally offered a small bow and smile.

“Good to meet ya! I’m Tottika!”

What a bubbly voice from a Zora that wore such a serious face not a minute ago. The brick wall crumbled as Link offered a smile of his own.

“Nice to meet you too, call me Link.” Taking Tottika’s hand and shaking it, Link stole a glance back to Bazz for a split second only to do a double take.

Bazz was slightly mouth agape, constantly looking from Sidon to Tottika back and forth. He looked confused and a bit lost for words. Link then looked to Sidon. The Prince’s smile was waned and his eyes were shifted as if to look behind him towards Bazz.

“Master Link.” Link looked up towards Tottika’s voice, “It is an honor to be a personal hand for you, albeit temporary. Anything, anything at all; please call upon me!”

Tottika was leaning forward a bit more with a tight smile. The grip on his issued Zora Spear tightened, the squeeze of the leather lightly muffling under his black fingers. His yellow orbed eyes took in every feature of Link’s growing face of confusion.

“Thank you, I truly appreciate it.” Link excused.

“Tottika, you are excused until further notice, thank you.” Sidon quickly turned to look at Bazz then.

“Bazz, if you could, please see to Throne Room detail. I want my meeting with the King and Link to be professional and presentable. We will meet within the next hour for a briefing on Vah Ruta.”

“Yes sir!” Tottika saluted, bowing one last time to Link and making for the exit.

“Of course, Prince Sidon.” Bazz saluted and turned away, sneaking one last glance at Link.

“Hey Bazz!” Link called out.

Everyone stopped.

Tottika didn’t turn around, only letting Bazz see the growing look of contempt on his face. The yellow irises mudding darker in anger. Sidon’s smile dropped to a frown, the wide eyes slitting in curiosity. Bazz turned on the spot, praying that whatever came out of Link’s mouth next didn’t get him killed.

“Let me know when you have some time off so we can catch up, okay?”

Tottika actually scoffed. Before he had to explain himself, he quickly made for the door and left, giving Bazz the side eye of a lifetime.

Turning his head to give Link a genuine looking smile, Sidon left just as quick.

_“Take him up on it, would you? Maybe we can find out more about where he’s been these past 100 years.”_

The echoed words in Bazz’s head were fleeting. Swallowing a lump down his throat, Bazz mustered a smile before nodding his head.

“Sure, when I have time.”

 

***

 

“Father, the Hylian we have recruited from Inogo Bridge is none other than the Hyrulean Champion, Link. Back from the grave a hundred years later and looking as if he hasn’t aged a day.”

Sidon shifted a couple of slates across the wide throne meeting room table towards Seggin and Muzu, entwining his fingers and resting them on the table. Muzu pulled a couple more slated records out from his own stack while Seggin review the freshly etched report Sidon had produced.

Link sat quietly as the regal meeting was unfolding before him. The rather large and wade King of the Zora, Dorephan, seemed to be stating rather large daggers in his direction. Even if his gaze seemed strict, every so often that their eyes met, Dorephan gave a rather warm smile his way.

Out of respect, Link smiled back. He had already admitted that he had no recollection of the place he was in, or the people that warmly greeted him. This hurt King Dorephan for a small moment, but soon his smile returned. 

“Rather amazing… his upbringing as I remember it. Son of the Captain for the Hyrule Royal Guard… Princess Zelda’s righthand knight… forged formidable friendships with every intelligent race in the land of Hyrule including our own late Princess Mipha.” Muzu continued.

“Huh?” Sidon looked up from the record slate on the table with a flabbergasted look.

“Huh?” Link was quick to also respond in confusion.

“Of course…” Muzu looked up from his own record with only the nastiest look of disgust painted over his face towards Link, “He doesn’t remember this at all.”

Sidon’s jaw was hung open as he slowly moved his head from Muzu to Link.

“Yes, the one picked by Princess Mipha herself to wed! Rather rare that this happens but nonetheless, unfortunate the circumstances that came to be.” Seggin mused, not looking up from his slated report.

“You…”

Everyone looked up at Sidon’s breathy words and wide eyes. The Prince’s hands were slightly trembling from shock.

“You were the one my sister chose?”

“I… don’t remember.” Link honestly answered, shaking his head a couple of times. “I don’t remember a Mipha or Zora’s Domain at all. I had only woken up from sleep a month ago, no memories at all! What had led me here was the voice of Princess Zelda.” Link informed, placing his hands on the table.

The strain had finally gotten to him as he looked down to the table. Sidon didn’t break his stare, however, rather looking ever harder into Link’s averting eyes for anything, a clue for something.

“Leave it be.” Dorephan’s booming voice began, “We are not here to discuss my daughter. We are here to discuss Vah Ruta.”

Sidon finally broke his stare to look onto his father for a split second. Looking back towards the tabletop, Link caught a few glances his way every other second.

“Hmm, true.” Placing the slates down, Muzu looked towards Link with a hard stare, “Hylian, you coming here is both a sheer coincidence and, dare I say, blessing upon the Zora. Not only do you bear the sole skill we have been looking for, that being to wield Shock Arrows, but you also have the Divine Mission of quelling the beast per Princess Zelda’s request.”

Muzu looked back to his report for a moment before clearing his throat.

“And how do you plan to quell the beast, might I ask?”

“The Princess has gifted me with a Sheikah Slate. With it, I can gain access to the inner caverns of Ruta and disable it. Zelda… told me the souls of the Champions were locked away inside the Divine Beasts.”

Dorephan perked up at the mention of this. His already weary face seemed to droop even further at the prospect of his daughter’s soul being tormented for this long, only for him to just now learn about it.

“Surely, something vile is waiting for me inside of it but, I have the means to defeat it. Since my awakening, I have obtained the Master Sword from the Great Hyrule Forest.” Link finished, giving Muzu a firm look of confidence.

“The mystical sword that seals the darkness… Indeed.” Muzu went back to the records, shuffling about a couple before nodding.

“On top of your gallant efforts to help us quell the rainstorms flooding the Dam, I will rally a squad of our top Zora soldiers to stand at bay should you need backup.” Seggin interjected.

“And I… will accompany you on your mission personally. I am unmatched in the water, speed wise. Together, we can conquer Ruta.” Sidon said.

His right hand was tightly wrapped around his left. The incessant tapping of his index finger against the back of his left hand muffled through the space.

 

***

 

“Link, come here if you would.”

Link stayed behind after the others had left. Muzu and Seggin were tasked with recording the transcript of the meeting. Sidon had made an excuse and left quite quickly, promising to meet up with Link again before they were to challenge Vah Ruta together with a toothy smile.

“My son is most likely on the way to his Retainer right now to tell him the news of his upcoming battle so this would be the best of time as any to give this to you.”

With his large hand, he picked up a rather heavy looking chest and placed it in front of Link’s person. It was rather ornate and covered in silverscale metals. In Hylian typography, the words “For my dearest Link” were etched into the nameplate.

“This was a gift… for you from my dearest Mipha. She… she loved you; so much I hope you know. I know you do not remember anything at all and this makes me rather weary in the bones but please, please use this gift from her to complete your mission.” Dorephan finished.

Link only nodded and looked back to the chest. It opened easily but creaked with age. The dust that was caked on was cracked just from the movement alone. Inside the ornate chest was a from fitting and blue scaled suit. Lovingly made by the hands of Princess Mipha herself.

Link picked up the garment and studied it in his hands. The weight was light, as if it were air but he didn’t need remembering how tough Zora’s scales actually were. A smile crept up on Links face then.

“The Zora Sapphire… is a kind of trinket of proposal to our people. Princes would bestow it upon those they wish to be bonded with. Our Princesses however, craft formidable armor for their husbands, fastened with her own scales as to further protect them and their spirit in battle. This was to be her gift to you.”

“Marriage…” Link softly whispered.

The feeling was extremely bittersweet. Link knew nothing of the Princess Mipha other than her likeness in the Zora’s Domain pavilion. He felt nothing for her at the present moment but, the obvious craftsmanship that of a master, put into this armor could not be ignored. Link had to blink a tear out of his eye.

“I will wear it with pride, King Dorephan. Thank you. I promise I’ll quell Vah Ruta and save Mipha’s soul.” Link promised, tucking the armor under his arm. He gave Dorephan the strongest glance of confidence he could muster, pulling a smile out of the King.

The smile eventually erupted into a roar of laughter. A wash of good feeling filled the space.

“Ahh, my old friend, even though these are some of the darkest times Hyrule has seen, it is so refreshing to see your face again. I hope, over time, we can talk together as we used to. I look forward to that day. You are welcome when ever you like.” Dorephan proclaimed, gently ruffling Link’s hair with only one large finger.

“I hope so too.” Link smiled back.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, a thrice rapping that was almost muffled out by the stone door. Both Dorephan and Link looked towards the door.

“Enter.” Dorephan boomed.

Quickly, the door opened to let Bazz inside. The look on the Guard’s Captain’s face matched Link and Droephan’s as well. As if they were all confused why each other were there.

“Oh, Your Majesty!” Bazz fell to a deep bow, “I was not aware you stayed behind, my apologies!”

“Bazz, you are not with Sidon currently?” Dorephan inquired.

“No, Your Majesty. I have not been with him for over two hours.” Bazz was still bowed but the tone in his voice shifted deeper, as if he didn’t want to speak on the matter.

“Hmm, strange. He made such a fuss about needing to get to the Zora Guard’s quarters quickly. I figured he would be meeting with you.” Dorephan looked up and out of a window in thought.

“Should I go and find him?” Link offered.

“No!”

Both Dorephan and Link looked back to Bazz quickly in stark curiosity from Bazz’s outburst. He was standing upright, back straight, eyes bugged out in primal fear.

“No, don’t. I’ll go look for him if we must conduct a search.” Bazz finished.

“You look unwell, Bazz.” Dorephan commented.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t need any help?” Link offered again.

“No, its quite alright. I will return in the afternoon to help clear this space. Please excuse me.”

Bowing one last time, Bazz left as quickly as he came. Link looked up onto Dorephan with bewildered eyes only to be met back with a matching look of confusion.

“A lot of rather odd events have taken place in the Domain these past 100 years, old friend. Even I myself have not gotten used to them…”

 

***

 

Bazz booked it down the halls of the Zora Guard’s chambers. The hallways themselves were massive, the plush carpet adorning the floors muffling Bazz’s footsteps rather well. He didn’t know if Sidon was even here or not, but he had to go with the clues and information given to him.

It was a ghost town around here. Some doors open, some closed but all empty. Currently, it was All Hands Call for Officers and Infantry to be briefed upon the upcoming battle with Vah Ruta.

A feeling of elation rose in Bazz’s gut. A kind of feeling that only arose when…

_“Unngh…”_

Bazz stopped by a closed door. The muffled sound of heavy breathing and shuffling hands on a surface, most likely a desk or table, barely; just barley resonated through the stone doors.

The feeling of elation and arousal burned in Bazz’s belly, something he wasn’t inviting, something he only felt when in the throes on passion with Sidon himself.

_“Si…Sidon…pleaseee.”_

_“You promise to do everything I tell you to do?”_

_“Yes, anything!”_

_“You report to me, and me only is that clear?”_

_“Y-yes my Prince…aahhh!”_

Only then did the frantic sounds of skin on skin pick up, a rhythmic melody all too familiar to Bazz. He could only stand there and force his body to stay in neutral state. The pit in his gut was bottoming quickly, he felt as if he were to throw up. He knew, however, if his emotions got to complex and awry, Sidon would pick up on it quickly.

The sounds shifted, Tottika’s voice gaining in pitch as Sidon had his way with him.

_“Quick, put it back in, put it bac- ahhhh you feel so good my Prince!”_

_“You like this do you? You want it harder?”_

_“Yeah, give it to me! Please!”_

They must’ve known they were alone in this quarter because Tottika’s once muffles sighs formed into full blown moans and yells. Even Sidon’s ragged breath was pouring though the stone doors from their secret but frantic fuck.

_“I’m so close Tottika. Where do you want it, tell me quick.”_

_“Please cum in me, my Prince. I want you to fill me! Please give it to me!”_

Bazz backed away slowly, once he was far enough away, he turned tail and booked it as fast as he could down the halls. He wasn’t mad about Sidon cheating on him, if you could call it that. He wasn’t disgusted that Sidon treated Tottika so much better in bed than he was treated.

He feared for his life, the secret plan Sidon was brewing within the Zora Palace walls. A plan he felt he had to seduce guards members to enact.

Even as Bazz exited the Zora Guardsmen’s quarters, he could still feel the sharp pang of euphoria deep in his belly. Sidon had finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	21. Sergeant

The first place Bazz fled to was Link’s given quarters. He didn’t know when Sidon and Tottika were going to clean up and vacate the space they occupied, so he ran as fast as his legs could take him. 

Once he was at his door, Bazz worried only a couple of knocks before opening the door all the way. If he were to be disciplined for this, he would rather risk it than save his own skin. Inside, Link was looking out of his window, the rain falling outside misting in as it hit the windowsill. The view of Vah Ruta was visible from where even Bazz was standing.

Link turned from the window to look at Bazz. Even though Bazz was holding a look of fear and urgency, Link smiled at him regardless.

“Bazz, how are you?” Link’s causal tone only pushed Bazz into stronger urgency.

Bazz didn’t answer right away, looking behind himself and out the door for anyone coming, he quickly shut and locked Link’s door.

“What’s happening? Is there an attack happening?” Link strode to his equipment, intent on grabbing his sword.

“No, don’t bother yourself with that, thats not why I’m here, Link.” Bazz locked the door and quickly strode towards the Hylian.

“Have you been left alone with Sidon as of recent? I know you’ve just gotten here but, anything. Anything at all?” Bazz asked.

“U-uh.. No. He hasn’t come to see me since you were here with Tottika together.” Link answered honestly.

Link could only stand and watch with wide blue eyes. This was the first time he _really_ looked at his old friend after so long ago. He was but a child the last time he got a chance to be with him but now…

The sunken in eyes, bagged at the bottom, cracked lips and dull and greyed scales littered amongst the still illustrious white and black. Bazz looked terrible.

“Link, listen to me. I don’t have long to tell you this before Prince Sidon comes back for you. Do you trust me?” Bazz whispered harshly.

Link nodded, not breaking his line of sight with Bazz in the process.

“Link, I beg of you… Do not. Trust. The Prince.”

“Why? What has he done?” Link asked.

“I know it might look like Sidon and I are getting a lot right now. How he introduced himself and I to you as a happy couple but…”

“No, I didn’t get that inclination at all.” Link interjected.

Bazz stopped in his tracks to just look at Link. In turn, the Hylian nodded his head a couple of times with a sympathetic smile.

“When he walked in hours ago to properly introduce himself and you to me, you stiffened. The look in your face dropped, you were… uneasy. I know body language better than anyone. Bazz…”

Bazz looked away as Link was laying out the obvious facts right in front of his face. Link stepped forward a bit more to place a well meaning hand to his old friend’s shoulder, shaking it a bit.

“What’s happened to you?”

“I… Link I don’t even know where to start…” Bazz’s gaze was locked onto the floor. “I promise, if I am lucky to have the chance in true privacy, to tell you the history between Sidon and I but now is not the time. I am suffering, but you have more important matters. I have just witnessed a rather malicious plot attempting to be plotted by the Prince and the Personal Hand he chose for you, Tottika.”

Link’s face hardened instantly at the information. Nodding a couple times, he let Bazz keep talking.

“They were joined in…passionate union. Muffled talk of receiving orders and only responding to Sidon himself were whispered to one another. I know not of anyone else they would target other than you, and I don’t even know why. Stopping Vah Ruta is the number one objective of all the Zora right now and you are our most valuable asset.” Bazz looked up from the floor and stared Link dead in the eyes.

“All you need to know right now is that Sidon will stop at nothing to remain in control of my whole life. He is Oblivion Bent in making my life Hell. I’m not surprised he would try and seduce others to get what he wants. He knows that we were good friends once upon a time. Weather he sees that as a threat or not, I still don’t know.”

“You sound like you need to get out of here.” Link said in a dead serious tone, “You need to get away from Sidon and become happy again.”

“Impossible. Simply impossible…” Bazz was looking towards the ground again. It was quiet for a long time.

Link found a seat at the given table in the middle of the guest room, his unsheathed Master Sword resting in his lap. Resting his elbows on the blade and his chin on the folded fingers, Link furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

“I’m the Captain of the Guard, you know. I don’t think I got to tell you that yet. I have the job I’ve always dreamed of. I have you to thank for that.” Bazz huffed a short laugh. It felt like forever since he has, “When we were in the Brigade, you were practically a Master of the Blade. I… I never thought I would see the day I could be one as well. I’m not proud of how it came to be, the forced union Sidon and I share…”

“Forced?” Link spoke up, not moving his chin from his fingers.

“Yeah. Over ten years ago now, it feels longer. Sidon and I went to slay a monstrous Octorok in Lurelin. En route to Zora’s Domain we… we were forced to make camp in Lake Hylia. He… he…” Bazz was struggling with his explanation. The knot in his gut was tightening, as if he was about to say something slanderous.

“He forced himself on you?” Link attempted to finish.

“It’s not that simple! I was in love with him at the time! Part of this is so hard because… I feel as if I am at fault for this outcome of fate.” Bazz erupted. Tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes, “I’ve never… in my life since that day… told anyone this. No-one was able to listen, I couldn’t speak because of Sidon’s control over me.”

“Bazz, this is not your fault. You look like hell and are constantly on edge! Nobody deserves a life like this!” Link got up again from his chair, “I know you have the job you’ve always wanted but… is this how you want to remember it by? How you want others to remember you? As Sidon’s puppet?”

Bazz flinched. The title Link pulled out of thin air cut him deep, it wasn’t something he wanted to be known as even in the darkest of corners of his and Sidon’s shared corners.

“Listen to me, I feel for you. You have that job! That’s great. I wanted to be a Knight more than anything and I got it too. Now look at us both.” Bazz looked into Link’s easy eyes as the Hylian tried to get through to him, “I’m no longer a Knight. I am Link, the Master Sword’s chosen one. You don’t have to be a knight to carry the blade. You are Bazz. My friend. Bazz, listen to me right now. Where. Do you want. To be right now?”

“I want… I want to leave…” Bazz whispered. A tear let loose down his cheek.

Everything Bazz had worked for, had slaved over, and suffered enough from. It didn’t really mean anything. Not in the context Sidon had woven for him. In an ideal world, Bazz would still be Captain of the Royal guard, Sidon’s right hand Knight, perhaps a father and husband by now. How wasted his existence has been up until this point.

“If I hadn’t… if I hadn’t teased Sidon like I did all those years ago. This is my fault. His sister, Princess Mipha died when he was so young, he never had the chance to truly handle the loss of a loved one.” Bazz lamented.

“Just because he has problems with loss does not give him the right or privilege to abuse you. To use you like he has because he has this new feeling of control of his life. You are not an object, or a toy! You are a Zoran Being!” Link was raising his voice, his face was getting redder with rage.

“Thank you for telling me. I understand if you do not want to tell the King since that might put you in danger here. Once I finish my job here, I’ll have to leave again. I promise I won’t release any information about you.” Link reassured, patting Bazz on the shoulder once more.

“Thank you, I—“

 

_BOOM_

 

Both Bazz and Link snapped their heads up to the locked door. The pit in Bazz’s stomach dropped, knowing that Sidon was just outside the door. Turning back to Link, Bazz was practically kissing the Hylian with how close his face had gotten.

“Bazz… you have to go!” Link mouthed the words, trying to not make too much sound.

“Do not trust the Prince! Do you understand me?! Do not tell Tottika anything. If they ask you any questions, deny everything!” Bazz whispered lightly in Link’s ear on the way to the room’s window.

Bazz tore from Link and made for the steep exit.

 

_BOOM BOOM_

 

“Link… it seems your door is locked. Might you open it for me?” Sidon’s calm voice muffled though the door

 

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

 

“And might you tell your visitor to accompany you when these doors open as well?”

“O-one second please!” Link hollered out.

He turned to the window to seek further advice from Bazz but he had already fled the room. The window remained open and Bazz had since jumped. Link took the time to shut and lock the windows, drawing the curtains and returning his sword to it’s sheath.

Sidon thundered a couple more poundings on Link’s door while the Hylian vaulted the tunic off his body, throwing the fabric on the bed lazily to imitate a story. Running to the door, he quickly unlocked it and pulled it open, a frantic looking yet deceivingly calm Sidon waiting on the other side.

To the right of the Prince, Tottika was also standing in wait.

“Champion Link! Is everything alright?” Link took notice of Sidon’s quickly peering eyes into Link’s room, “Whom were you speaking to just now?”

“That? Oh you, uhh…” Link tugged the Sheikah Slate off of his belt in a moment of quick thinking, “You were hearing this. I can replay pictures as if they were memories through the Sheikah Slate. I feel sentimental most of the time, sorry if I worried you.”

“You don’t say! Amazing piece of technology you have.” Sidon said with a smile. Within a couple of seconds, however, the smile faded to neutral.

“I was getting dressed, are we meeting for the Vah Ruta mission now?”

“Not quite yet, I was hoping you would join me for lunch that I had prepared. It will be a rather dangerous mission after all. I have invited many of the most important Zora the Domain shelters to join us as well. I would love for you to get to know the people you will save after today.”

Sidon’s eyes were squinted, studying the look on Link’s face. It was a blank slate if Sidon had ever seen one. This man could’ve witnessed death and walk away without so much as a twitch of the ears. The Prince didn’t let it bother him too much as he looked towards Tottika in earnest.

“I shall go ahead and greet many of the guests already here. Tottika, if you could stay with Link and escort him to the Dining Hall when he is ready? Thank you.”

Tottika bowed deeply and entered Link’s room, stopping just beside the door and taking a guard’s stance. Link wasn’t all too happy to have him there but if he played his cards right, he could easily get harmless yet invaluable answers.

“See you soon, Champion Link.” With that, Sidon had shut his door and departed.

Link didn’t waste any time lingering a thought. Faltering in his step could alert Tottika that Link knows a bit more of whats going on than he should. Walking back to his bed, he picked up his recently thrown off shirt, the fabric still warm from moments ago, and pulled one arm through the sleeve.

“So, Tottika! You’re a member of the guard. What’s your rank?” Link asked as lightly as he could.

“Sergeant of the Guard. Just below Rivan and Gaddison who are both Second and First Lieutenants. I was recently promoted!” Tottika’s cheery voice sounded way to ominous given the information overload he received not minutes ago. And the “recent promotion” fell in line with Bazz’s overheard fling the two of them shared even further back than that.

“Sergeant! Nice. Bazz is your Captain?”

Link watched as Tottika shifted on his feet a couple of times. The smile faded to a hardened look.

“Yes. He is.” Tottika plainly answered.

“You don’t like him?” Link prodded.

“Not exactly, Hylian Champion.”

Link let loose a bit of a huff that sounded like a laugh and finally put his shirt back on.

“My father was the Captain of the Hyrule Royal Guard. I didn’t like him either when I was in training.”

“If I could speak freely…”

Link looked up towards Tottika then. His once proud guards stance was switched with a casual one. The smile and happy voice was gone.

“Bazz appointed as Captain of the Guard was a mistake.” Tottika said bluntly.

“Explain.”

Tottika took a couple of steps forward.

“Bazz came back to the Domain, hand in hand with our Prince Sidon, shoulders mangled and torn from mating. Within the day, Bazz had a Silverscale Spear in his possession. A very… _very_ high status symbol amongst Zora Soldiers.”

Tottika took a couple more steps.

“Bazz never looked at Sidon in a grateful way. Never thanked him for anything. Not so much as a smile for months on end. After everything Prince Sidon has sacrificed for Bazz, that sorry excuse of a Zora never reciprocated.”

Tottika took a couple more steps.

“Months ago, Bazz attacked me. He nearly crushed my windpipe and knocked me unconscious when I dared to go against his orders that would’ve gotten scores of good Zora men and women killed. While I recovered in the Healing Chambers, he did not ONCE come and see me to apologize.”

Tottika was face to face with Link at this point. Both of the men were hard eyed and focused. It was if each of them were waiting to make a move.

“But Prince Sidon visited. Prince Sidon told me everything Bazz has ever done. And I will make sure Bazz will never hurt the Prince or anyone else ever again. Hylian Champion, I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	22. Autopilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> \- Rape

Bazz was out of the water and back onto dry land within a matter of a minute. Even with the water quickly drying off of his scales, he feared he might have to take another dive right after. Sidon might be looking for him, no doubt about it.

“Hey, Captain Bazz!”

Bazz kept walking past the gate and Rivan’s calling voice, pretty much on autopilot. The brown Zora went slack jawed and followed his movement, eventually breaking from his guard post to catch up to his superior.

“Dad! You have to stay here!” Dunma hissed towards her father, giving him yet another disappointed glance.

“One second, I have to tell him this!” Dismissing his daughter, Rivan finally landed a firm hand on Bazz’s shoulder.

Bazz whipped around, the look in his eye frantic as if he saw a specter. Even Rivan jumped back a bit from Bazz’s reaction.

“C-captain Bazz, Sir!” Rivan follies a salute and a smile, “I wanted to just let you know that there was a sudden all hands call for the troops. We plan to attack Vah Ruta soon, at least provide backup for the Hylian come to save us.”

“Yes, I know this already, Rivan.” Bazz’s voice was more tired than it needed to be.

“At the end of the All Hands, Seggin announced a formal lunch was in order in the Domain. Are you invited to that?”

Bazz halted for a moment. He knew of it, but he was afraid how it would end for him. There was a small safety in the vast number of people in the grand dining hall but, Bazz would have to dip out as fast as he could when it was over.

“I am invited, yes.”

“Aww man, Sir! Is there anyway you can sneak us in there? It’s not for me, you see my daughter really likes Led—“

“FATHER!”

Both of the male Zora snapped up at Dunma’s booming voice suddenly. She had completely turned around from her post and gripped her Zora Spear with such force, the crunch of the metal could be heard from where they stood.

“You. And I. Are on duty right now! We’re not going!” Dunma’s strain in her voice was a bit cute. It was obvious what Rivan was trying to say was a well kept secret.

Ignoring the consequences, Rivan whipped back around and clasped his hands together in a fit of plea. His Zora Spear wedged in between his neck and shoulder bumped against his neck jewelry from the commotion.

“Please, let us in! I want to make her happy! I’ll do anything! Extra entrance duty detail, dungeon rounds, Palace restoratiOOO—“

Dunma had snatched her father by the back of his neck ringlets and rug him back to his post. Turning around to give Bazz the hardest look Bazz has ever seen her make, she proceeded to take a couple of deep breaths.

“Captain, please disregard my foolish father. He is getting up there in years and is growing senile.” Dunma’s voice was that of a mature woman. She was determined to keep her well kept secret hidden.

“I can’t get you into the lunch if you weren’t invited, but if you come by at the end, you may meet with the others.”

Bazz spared a tug of the lips at Dunma’s drop in reserve. A flicker of hope had sparked inside for sure. Even now, Bazz could imagine the excuse she was dreaming up to come to the Palace in an hour’s time all to see an unrequited love.

It was… nice.

“Thank you, Captain.” Bowing, Dunma pushed her father back to his post and shot him a warning glare. She then walked back to her post and resumed her watch.

“You know, Dunma.” The purple Zora turned to Bazz’s voice, standing at attention, “Rivan is only ten years younger than me. Am I senile yet?”

Dunma’s face drops off the face of Hyrule for what seemed like the hundredth time.

 

***

 

Bazz was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. The look on Seggin’s face told of his disappointment when his son finally walked through the doors, half wet but could’ve been easily blamed on the rain from Vah Ruta and tired beyond belief.

“Where have you been you lazy boy! Early is on time! On time is LATE!” Seggin’s once booming voice didn’t really _boom_ anymore rather than screech. Bazz winced out of parental scolding alone.

“Forgive me, Father. I was caught up with the Hylian Champion.” Bazz excused, bowing in respect.

“Hmm, indeed. Rather rare find that good for nothing Prince managed to scrape up. If he pulls this off, I may find respect for him yet. Champion or no Champion, if Link can’t prove himself whist facing van Ruta, then what good is he!”

Seggin worried the Elder’s Sash that hung from his neck a couple of times before looking over to his son.

“And what of you? What do you think of Link?”

Bazz stiffened before looking around the room. He took in the rather lavish decorations and flowers that were presented in what seemed to be record time. Bazz had just met with Link and Hylia knows who he’s talking to now. Could be Sidon or Tottika, either or. The amount of pandering and attempted brainwashing that surely is in play unnerved Bazz a bit but he took solace knowing that he already told Link everything he needed to know. He was sure Link wouldn’t turn his back on him any time soon.

“Well, out with it boy! I’m asking you a question!” Seggin squabbled.

“U-uh, yes indeed. I believe Link is, if not more, capable to fight Vah Ruta head on. He had the Sword the Seals the Darkness with him, did you notice?”

“I did. Quite the feat. It is marvelous that eon after eon, Hylians were the only ones chosen to wield such a dangerous weapon. No other race in Hyrule is allowed to touch the sacred sword, let alone wield it.” Seggin worried the Elder’s Sash once again.

“That’s because the Master Sword is forged with Hylian hands in mind.”

Bazz froze on the spot before turning around to meet eye to eye with Prince Sidon. He was only a mere foot away but the pure aura of frustration and hatred emanating from his being was nauseating. Seggin was none the wiser, turning casually to meet eye to eye with the Prince as well.

“Prince Sidon. Glad you could make it before the Lunch you put together. As you can see, the table is set up properly, only thing missing are the guests.” Seggin said in his old senile voice.

“That will soon come. The Champion is dressing right now and will be present shortly. I also passed by the architects and senior guardsmembers waiting patiently for the scheduled time. Seggin, if I may,” Sidon bent over slightly to ensure his words got to the elder Zora. Bazz could still smell Tottika on his scales, “If I could have a quick word with your son before the Lunch. I would be most appreciative.”

Seggin didn’t say anything. With a rather brash side eye, the Elder just scoffed and waved a hand in Sidon’s direction, an act Sidon patiently let slide. Slowly but surely, Seggin made his way to the front double doors, exiting with a huff.

The room wasn’t quiet for long, even with the pouring rain outdoors, the sounds of both of the Zora’s breaths hung in the air. Bazz was the first to speak.

“Tottika seems eager to take up his role as a Personal Hand.” Bazz moved his eye to look at Sidon from the side. The Prince’s face was neutral, almost unreadable, “I’m sure you pumped a fair amount of vigor into him to get that to happen.”

Sidon grabbed Bazz by the neck and pushed him until the black Zora’s back hit an adjacent door on the other side of the Dining Hall. Wasting no time, Sidon pulled the door open and pushed the gurgling Bazz inside. It was dusty, clearly a utility closet holding a few brooms and extra vases for decoration.

Bazz flew into a panic, gripping his Sliverscale Spear harder than he was before. The space was cramped and Sidon seemed to push closer and closer to him.

“Si..don!!”

“Tell me! Tell me what you saw when we mated for the second time!” Came Sidon’s harsh whispers, “Answer me!”

“Sidon.. Let me..go! I….” Bazz was struggling to not only stall his answer, but to breathe as well. He was stuck in a dangerous waiting game where Sidon was once again the only winner.

“I didn’t…. I didn’t see…” Bazz took a sharp inhale as Sidon finally let go of Bazz’s neck.

“Nothing, as I thought. I saw nothing as well. Even when two should are incompatible, memories are still shared through the bite. Your mind was elsewhere, wasn’t it?” Sidon accused.

“My mind… is always elsewhere… when it comes to you. I’d rather be anywhere else other than here.” Bazz hoarsely replied, rubbing his neck, “You’ve moved on, why not leave me for Tottika? I heard you. I heard you in there with him! He clearly wants you, so why not just leave me for good!”

Sidon stalled for a second. A rather smug grin then pulled from his lips. While Bazz was focusing on evening out his breathing, the cold hand of Sidon’s raised his chin to look the Prince dead in the eyes. It didn’t register at first but Sidon closed in on his mouth quickly, softly moving his lips against Bazz’s.

Bazz was stone still, not moving his mouth in any way, shape, or form. He pulled in deep breaths from his nostrils whilst Sidon worked his lips to Bazz’s cheek, then neck. Eventually, Sidon stopped at Bazz’s ear, the breathy chuckle couldn’t see to contain itself any longer.

“What makes you think I would want anyone but you? You make me sick, the way you treat me. But you have been a rather stable constant in my life. I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

Bazz could smell Tottika on Sidon’s scales.

“Ooohhnn, the days of the past when you clung to me. Looked at me with eyes full of love. These memories make me…hungry for more. More of you than you know.”

Bazz felt one of his legs hike up from Sidon’s movements. Looking down, Sidon was already hard and leaking, a strong hand under Bazz’s thigh trying to spread him easy.

“You are jealous of how I treated Tottika earlier?” Sidon brought his face to meet with Bazz’s. It was a stare down to end all stare downs. Bazz was over it already, at this point waiting for Sidon to prove his disgusting point and go.

“I could care less how you treated Tottika.” Bazz plainly stated.

“Hmmph.”

Sidon rolled his hips forward, slipping the tip of his cock inside Bazz easily. Bazz’s eyes shut and tightened, eventually softening and opening again. Slowly, Sidon eased his cock deeper into Bazz until he was completely sheathed. Bazz strained to keep his leg propped up, only to subside the pain of the awkward position Sidon had placed them in.

“You could’ve had it that good too. Had it like this.” Sidon squeezed Bazz’s hips and pumped in quick but melodic thrusts, “If only you were a little better to me.”

Using the Silverscale Spear to prop himself further on his feet, Bazz pushed himself to keep a neutral look on his face. His own dick was quickly hardening from the stimuli and his muscles twitched.

“You know I don’t want this…” Bazz coughed out. His hard glare dropped to a half lidded gaze.

Sidon pulled a hand to Bazz’s shoulder and had a vice grip on Bazz’s right hip. With a show of his immense strength, the Prince dipped Bazz as if he were laying on his back, but instead was suspended in the air. Bazz’s legs naturally splayed apart from the shift in gravity and Sidon pumped deeper.

Bazz dropped the Silverscale Spear.

“What was that? That look on your face is telling me otherwise.” Sidon’s voice was like gravel. Bazz could tell he was close to bursting already.

“Sidon…Si..don…”

Sidon’s eyes flew open to Bazz’s moans. The flicker in his heart was enough for him to hold his load and pump even deeper. Desperate to hear those moans again that he hadn’t heard in years.

“Si…si.do..”

“Yes…YES! Say my name! Say it, Bazz!” Sidon pulled Bazz up from his hovered spot in a frenzy of emotion.

He was too enthralled with the sounds of Bazz’s moans to hear the Silverscale spear be picked back up.

“Get off OF ME!”

 

_THWACK_

 

Bazz twirled the Spear in record speed, using the space he was given and battered Sidon over the side of the head with the blunt side of the spear. Sidon dropped to his knees, slipping out of Bazz in one swift motion.

“AarrrrRRRRRRGGHHH!!! _YOU SPINELESS PIECE OF SHIT_!!”

Bazz didn’t look back, forcing his erection awkwardly back in his body, he fled the closet, the Dining Hall still empty as it was minutes ago. Sidon was still yelling inside the utility closet, yet he was still subdued by the hard blow Bazz had delivered. He didn’t know how long Sidon would be incapacitated for and he wasn’t going to stick around to find out.

Running as fast as he could towards the connecting Palace hallways, he attempted to make it as far as Link’s Quarters before seeing him and Tottika walk down the hallway together.

“Bazz!” Link perked up from the frown that befell his face before.

“Captain.” Tottika glumly saluted and then rested. After a couple of seconds, his nostrils flared and his eyes widened.

“You were with Prince Sidon. I can…tell.” Tottika carefully chose his words.

Bazz shot him a look before turning back to Link.

“I will accompany you to the Lunch. Afterwards, would you like a tour of the training grounds? I would be humbled if you accompanied me.” Bazz practically pleaded.

Link studied Bazz’s face. Flushed scales, bloodshot eyes, the stare of the desperate. Link didn’t have to be told twice.

“I’ll hang out with you all day if you want me to! Just say the word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	23. The Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> \- implied rape

With Tottika practically glued to Link’s hip, Bazz couldn’t fill him in fully on what had happened not moments ago. His hips and legs were painfully sore already from the quick movement he had to make to escape but he walked with a new air of confidence. Surely with Link by his side, walking back into the Dining Hall wouldn’t be so bad.

“Is everything set up okay?” Link asked, looking over to Bazz, “I haven’t seen you since I was introduced to Sidon.”

Link had to lie in order to protect his friend, Tottika was listening intently. Bazz nodded a couple of times and swallowed hard.

“Yes, the Dining Hall is decorated for the event, just as Prince Sidon wants it. I was told the lunch provided was going to be a medley of Hearty Bass and Salmon. If that is not to your liking, we could always procure another form of food for you.” Bazz said in his most professional tone.

“I’ll eat anything you put in front of me, you know that.” Link joked, looking back towards the long hallway road.

Bazz spared a smirk and straightened his back more.

“That is true, I’m sure it’s still true to this day.”

“You two are close then?” Tottika spoke up. Both Link and Bazz spared a glance to the following Personal Hand who was equally watching them with a piercing gaze, “How close?”

Bazz grimaced and looked ahead. He didn’t want to answer Tottika’s question.

“Bazz and I were in a club together a long time ago. Because of our fathers, we became friends pretty quickly. A lot has happened in 100 year, Bazz is much older now.” Link looked back over to Tottika, “I only have fond memories of those days back then and even then, my memory is still a pretty blank slate.”

“Hmm. Indeed. Must be nice to be friends with the Champion, Captain Bazz.” Tottika said, feigning courtesy.

“Focus on your job, Tottika. I didn’t train you to make small talk with those you are protecting.”

Tottika snapped his head forward out of habit. Years in the Zora guard trained his body to answer to orders quickly, even if he didn’t want to. Due to him looking forward and silencing, he couldn’t see Link’s sly smile pull from his lips at Bazz gaul.

They turned a corner to the Main Foyer. A small but sizable group of Zora were waiting patiently outside the large double doors towards the Dining Hall. Once one caught sight of Link, the rest of the group follow suit to greet the Hylian Champion with gusto. Link spared a small smile and waved a bit.

“I’ll go introduce myself real quick.” Link said quietly. He broke away from Bazz and Tottika to stride over to the big smiles and well wishing crowd. A small Zora child jumped and clung to his leg, laughing all the while.

Bazz and Tottika stood side by side. They both were smelling Sidon on one another. Whilst Bazz was pulling ever part of his mental power to stay focused and keep his feelings cool, Tottika couldn’t help but glance over every other second. He was dying to tear into Bazz and rip the scent off of him.

“I thought you detested the Prince.” Tottika began.

“Who told you that?” Bazz responded, just as quietly.

“Just a hunch.” Tottika lied, “You never seem happy when you’re around him.”

“Perhaps it is because the Prince’s and I’s lives are rather secret from people like you.” Bazz finally turned his head to look Tottika dead in the eye. He wish he hadn’t.

The yellow orbs were blown back to black almost, only a sliver of gold and blue could be seen around the pupil. His chest was rising and falling slowly but the arches in his back told Bazz he was straining to keep himself calm. The agape mouth brandishing teeth also alerted Bazz as well.

“Tell me something, Tottika. Did you volunteer to be Link’s Personal Hand or did Prince Sidon choose you?”

“Why would you want to know?” Tottika almost snarled out.

“So I can know if it’s him infatuated with you or you infatuated with him.”

Tottika didn’t say anything. He straightened his back and looked forward towards Link. The Hylian was spinning around in one spot with a Zora child in his arms, The Innkeeper couple were laughing at the display.

“I report to Prince Sidon only. I do not have to answer your question.”

Absolute rage flared through Bazz at the complete lack of disrespect. Both of these men didn’t think much of each other, the much was true. With Bazz’s snap months ago and Tottika’s new found obsession with the Prince, times were tough and respect was hard to find.

His response also parroted what Bazz heard a little bit of an hour ago, entrapped in the grip of passion from the Prince’s hands himself. He had heard him agree to Sidon’s command with that whiny voice of his. No wonder Sidon chose Tottika, he was young. Still immature and easy to mold.

Link came back then, holding a wrapped package in his arms. He darted his eyes between the two Zora before attempting to show the present.

“Everyone here is very kind. The architect Ledo gave this to me as a well wish.” Link untied the string and let the cloth wrapping fall from the gift.

Bazz’s emotions betrayed him, his mouth fell open in shock with a cracked gargle of a noise slipping out. A huge diamond was sitting inside the gift wrapping, shining  and shimmering bright. 

“He said that if we were to rid Vah Ruta today, they wouldn’t not need as many Diamonds as they imported from Deathh Mountain.” Link looked back up to Bazz, only to stop talking. It was hard to look past Bazz’s sudden panicked expression.

Tottika saw it too, squinting his eyes at his Captain’s reaction.

“He…he just gave this to you?” Bazz asked, struggling to shut his mouth, “He has more?”

“Uhh.. I guess he does. I’ll keep it in my room until the Ruta mission is finished. I’ll use my Rupees to have it made into a weapon and help the economy around here.” Link carefully wrapped the diamond back up and tied the knot.

Bazz’s eyes didn’t leave the wrapped package. There it was, the diamond he needed. Right there in front of him. He was sure if he told Link about the Masking Choker, he would relinquish the gem right then and there but, Tottika was in the way. There was still Laflat. If he could break away, perhaps ditch the Lunch to meet her at the Mipha Statue, he could ask her to take from from the now overflowing reserves.

The feeling of hope welled inside of him. Smiling, Bazz stood right back up, he almost laughed.

“Link, old friend, I will return shortly. Let me go and gather the rest—“

The double doors of the Dining Hall opened quickly. Two Zora handmaids pulled open and stood in waiting while Prince Sidon exited in the middle to meet with the guests. At first, the guests were all smiles but they fell to shock as the nasty purple and yellow bruise permeated across Sidon’s left eye.

“P-prince Sidon!” Tottika yelled out. He whipped his head towards Bazz, his teeth barred in rage. Link’s face hardened when the younger Zora actually growled at him, the aura of hate radiating from his body, “What did you do to him!” He growled.

The rest of the guests weren’t paying attention to the Captain and Sergeant. Many approached the Prince in worry.

“My people, do not be alarmed. It was simply a mishap from a previous training spar. I am awfully sorry you must see me like this but, I ensure you the Lunch I have prepared will pull you from this dreary mood!” Sidon’s blindly white smile and outstretched arms pulled a sort of busted cheery mood from the air. Within seconds, the once worried group of Zora were smile again, words of affirmations and well wishes given Sidon’s way.

“Please, please come in. Have a seat. Ah, Link!” Sidon sauntered over to the three. Link and Tottika kept up a neutral face but Bazz was apprehensive. He stood back behind Link, knowing Sidon wouldn’t yet lash out in front of him but felt as if he had to keep his Zora body alive in any way shape or form.

“I’m so happy to see you’ve made it! And with gifts! My people have been and will always be kind to all who visit, especially to those willing to save the Domain.” Sidon pulled his arm up with a balled fist, a wide smile spread across his face. A glint or sparkle seemed to flash from his perfect smile.

“Y-yeah, it’s all very nice, Prince Sidon.” Link struggled to say back, he forced himself to smile.

“Both you and Tottika please find your seats, Lunch will be presented shortly.”

Link looked back to Bazz for a split second before turning back to look at Sidon. Within the second and a half of looking away from Sidon, the almost half lidded eyes of compassion turned into wide frantic mania. The smile was still on his face but the feeling a unease began to rise.

“Please, Hylian Champion… this way.” Sidon ushered his hand towards the Dining Hall, the view of other Zora were already seated and some were looking out towards the four of them.

“Thank you, come on Bazz you can sit by me.” Link said, beginning to walk inside.

“Bazz has a job to do, do you not?” Sidon quickly responded.

Bazz halted from following Link. With a confused look in his eyes, he searched Sidon’s face for any inclination of a hint as to what he was talking about.

“Dungeon rounds, I’d reckon.” Tottika added from the side with a rather giddy tone to it.

Bazz slowly looked back to Tottika. The look of fear plaguing his face. Dungeon duty? Now? He was given a small reprieve since he was invited to the Lunch. A small part of him wanted to believe it was just Sidon punishing him for whacking him upside the head with the spear.

“Please, lets not keep _your_ guests waiting any longer Link, Bazz is a busy Zora you know. Captain of the guard means he has to keep his people and friends safe, no matter what. He’s capable of anything, I assure you.” Came Sidon’s cheery voice from behind Bazz’s head.

“I’ll see you as soon as I can, ok? Let me know when you’re off work.” Was all Link could say, the look of defeat befell on his face. What could he do? Say no? Say fuck it and join Bazz in the dungeons? Link wasn’t staying the Zora’s domain for long, and whatever Bazz had entwined himself in couldn’t be fixed in a day.

With a further defeated look, Link turned with Tottika and entered the Dining Hall. Tottika himself giving an absolutely smug look to Bazz on his way in.

Bazz was still turned away from Sidon but he could feel the pressure. Inhaling deeply, he turned to meet eye to eye. The bruise was bad, Bazz got him good. Sidon knew it from the unamused look on his face.

“What’s waiting for me in the dungeons, Sidon.” Bazz asked, his tone low.

“I’m not sure, isn’t it your royalty enforced punishment to go down there and find out? Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Lunch to host.” Sidon turned, his head turning last after sporting a hateful look. Walking into the Dining Hall, the handmaids slowly went to shut the doors.

Bazz watched as Link sat at the far end of the table, leaning over to watch Bazz slowly become shut out of view.

 

***

 

Bazz couldn’t get to the dungeons fast enough. The deep caverns and winding tunnels were easy to navigate now, intentionally built to make escaped prisoners lost within the catacombs. The rows and rows of cells remained empty, nobody needed to be locked up since no-one was coming to the Domain these days and therefore, not causing major trouble.

The only prisoners that were still here were the two merchants from before, still serving an extended sentence for selling fraud materials and attempted robbery. The were your usual prisoners, brash, unapologetic, and rude. Overtly prideful and willing to explain over and over that if it weren’t for _somebody’s_ flat feet, they would’ve gotten away with what they attempted to do.

Once Bazz reached his normal guards post, the views of the cells seemed empty, no loudly talking prisoners, no sounds of playing cards being flipped, no-one eating food. Out of curiosity, Bazz walked further into the Cell Room to try and find the merchants.

They were huddled in the back of their cell, backs seeming to flush against the stone wall in fear. Once they saw it was Bazz, the shorter and pudgy one relaxed only a little bit, the look of panic plaguing his features.

“By Hylia’s Will man! Where have you been!?” the pudgy merchant yelled out.

“What? What happened to you two?” Bazz yelled back, tempted to open the cell door.

A state of panic set in. Sidon wouldn’t show interest in Hylian Merchants to get to Bazz, this was all too bizarre. Something else was at play here.

Once bazz snapped out of his thoughts and looked back to the two merchants again, he saw the tall and lanky merchant raise his hand and point to a cell _behind_ Bazz.

“Her…HER!!”

Slowly, Bazz turned around and finally looked in the cell behind him.

Laflat laid on the ground, sprawled out and seemingly passed out.

Bazz ripped himself from the Merchant’s cell and dropped his Silverscale Spear on the ground. Unlocking the Cell door, he threw himself on the ground and pulled Laflat into his arms.

A lurch in his stomach and wash of fear flooded his belly when the scent of Sidon washed over her. She absolutely reeked of the Prince.

“Laflat! LAFLAT!! WAKE UP!” Bazz hollered into her face. He gently shook her but to no avail.

This didn’t make any sense, Bazz had seen her this morning! After Link landed in the Domain and ushered him to the common room, he saw her then. He didn’t understand!

“It was ruthless! He destroyed her, man!” the pudgy merchant yelled out, “I’ll never unsee that for the rest of my life!”

Bazz whipped his head to look at the merchants from across the hall, “What are you talking about!? What did he do to her!? Who was here?”

“The big Zora! The Prince, Suhdawn or whatever!”

Bazz’s eyes flew open in terror. Looking back to Laflats body, he swallowed hard as he gave her another look over.

The scratches in her arms, the bruises on her hips, the dried substance on her thighs.

Pushing Laflat gently off of his lap and back on the ground, Bazz quickly moved to the corner of the room to vomit. Ejecting the rest of the contents of his already empty stomach retched more ejection out of him.

How could he let this happen, how did Sidon know?

“He kept saying horrible things. About how if she wanted the Captain so badly, she should’ve just asked to be killed instead. He said he would ensure she wouldn’t have a chance with you. He knocked her up, man!”

Bazz wiped his mouth and stared at his vomit, struggling not to eject any more. Quickly getting back up, he picked Laflat up bridal style and exited the Cell. With a bit a finesse, he situated the Silverscale Spear to his back and turned towards the Merchants.

“Do not speak to anyone about this. I am sorry you have to see this side of Zora’s Domain.”

Without waiting for a response, Bazz fled, Laflat in his arms with the intent of finally getting both of them out of Zora’s Domain for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumbr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	24. No Matter The Cost

Bazz knew where Laflat lived within the Palace walls. Having to weave in and out of hallways and sneak past doors, Bazz finally reached her home. Pushing the stone door open, a pretty usual scene welcomed him. The small sleeping pool and bookshelves filled with books and notes. Laflat was very privileged within Palace, being the Royal Advisor she was gifted many records and books over the years.

Moving to the Guest Waterbed, Bazz carefully placed her on the cool surface, Lafalt’s face grimaced in her sleep at the cold touch.

“Just hold on, I get you cleaned up.” Bazz whispered, moving away from her.

Bazz took the time to lock to door before moving to Laflat’s personal desk area. He couldn’t really stop to notice all of her personal items, searching for a rag or sponge to help wash her off being his only priority. He found what he needed rather quickly, moving to fill a bowl with water and drop a few drops of soap within the mix.

Sitting beside Lafalt, tools in hand, the bed lightly ebbed and waved from his weight. Bazz couldn’t hold back the hard grimace as he spread the sponge across her legs. Slowly, Sidon’s essence washed away and onto the floor. The crusted and caked on seed gave way to Laflat’s illustrious red scales soon enough. 

The scratches on her arms and bruises on her hips were something Bazz couldn’t help, however. The best he could do was wash off what ever offending scent he could from Laflat’s body.

Abandoning the sponge into the washing bowl, Bazz turned away from the sleeping Laflat, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. He couldn’t hold back the tears this time.

One by one, the fat drops of salty tears fell to the floor, pooling together as he could not stop. Biting his lip, eyes wide in growing fear, Bazz worries his escape plan in the back of his head.

He would surely die, Masking Choker or not. The Choker could only take him so far and Bazz didn’t know much outside of Lanayru Region borders. Running aimlessly through the Hyrule fields, hoping to come across some sort of settlement or run down city, not even knowing if they would allow him to stay.

Life in Zora’s Domain was still somewhat peaceful, a seemingly untouched Oasis from Calamity Ganon’s clutches if you factored out the trail to get to the Domain and Vah Ruta.

Bazz’s shoulders shook. He didn’t know how to get to Link to let him know of his troubles, not with Tottika practically embedding his soul around Link’s aura.

His current Royal discipline would have him stripped of his rank and thrown in the dungeons if he were to be caught outside the Domain walls alone. Seen as an act of abandonment and treason. This, on top of Sidon’s superior tracking skills wouldn’t see Bazz’s freedom for more than a day.

If that.

He was stuck, trapped, just like Laflat now. As much as he didn’t want to give empathy to Tottika, but he was trapped as well even if he didn’t know it or didn’t even care. Even if this is what Tottika wanted for the rest of his life, he was stuck with it regardless.

Lifting his head, he looked back over to Laflat. She was still asleep. Her grimaced plagued face fell to that of peace. Bazz hoped she found some solace in a dream, knowing that when she woke up, the reality that was thrust upon her would surely almost kill her.

Bazz’s eyes fell to her belly. Inside, the egg of Sidon’s spawn was developing. It was horrid.

Placing a hand on top of her belly, Bazz pressed down lightly. He felt sorry for her, how he got Laflat stuck in this predicament. If only she didn’t come to the Library that day. If she didn’t meet with him to plan for the choker. If she…

A small sound broke from Laflat’s lips, her eyes fluttered open but stayed heavy lidded. After a couple of seconds, she lurched upwards, alerting Bazz into backing away.

“AAAHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!”

She was kicking and clawing her hands in the air towards Bazz, she tustve still been half asleep and not knowing who was in front of her.

“Laflat! Laflat it’s me! It’s Bazz! Snap out of it!” Bazz grabbed one of Laflat’s wrists to try and console her, only to make Laflat scream even louder.

“NO! NO NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!”

“LAFLAT! IT’S ME!”

Bazz was trying very hard to not get in her face. Eventually, she stopped screaming and stared at Bazz’s face with wide, scared eyes. Her chest was rising and falling dramatically, as if she would pass out from lack of oxygen at any moment.

“Bazz…. _Bazz…_ ” The tears kept flowing from both of them, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry! I tried to fight him off, I tried… I didn’t tell him anything! He still doesn’t know!”

Laflat, enough of that right now. We need to get you out of here! I don’t care about the choker anymore, Sidon…he…” Bazz looked down to Laflat’s belly once again, the pit in his stomach dropping.

Laflat looked down as well. After a couple of seconds, Bazz let go of Laflat’s wrist. She brought her hand to lay flat on her stomach, her breath hitching.

“He… was ruthless.”

Bazz flinched at Laflat’s deep tone of voice. Her usual soft and upbeat inflection seemed lost forever as they both sat in this somber air.

“I was sure I was going to die. That he would… kill me whilst he…”

“Laflat, enough.” Bazz’s voice broke, his head dropping as he couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore,“Please, enough.”

“Bazz. We have to steal a diamond. We have to get out of here. Sidon is waining in control and he knows it. I don’t know how long we have until he breaks completely.” Laflat said in urgency.

“We don’t have to steal anything, with Link here, the council expects Vah Ruta to be defeated and the surplus of Diamond unneeded. Link was gifted a Diamond already, before my very eyes but…”

Lafalt’s usual kind eyes hardened. She had broken away from her normal now. She had changed.

“I will get a Diamond. Sidon will not kill me. Not when…” She still had a hand on her stomach, “Not when his… _child_ is inside of me. Laughable.”

Getting up from the bed, Bazz took note of her weak legs, hunched over back, and drooped shoulders. The sounds of the water still on the floor splashed with her footsteps.

“How did he know… how did he…” Bazz shook his head, his hands returning to his temples.

“I hugged you, when I came back to give you the blood vials.” Laflat quickly answered, “I knew I had messed up the second I did it but… at the time I just felt I could give you a semblance of hope. To let you know someone cared for you. “

“He smelled you on my scales that night…I was thinking of the mission so much that I didn’t even put any effort into the bite.”

Laflat turned to look at Bazz.

“Does Link know? Have you spoken with him?”

Bazz nodded a few times, “Yes. Came to find out it was the Hylian Champion of all people, and an old friend. He knows everything except for our plan. I didn’t get the chance to fill him in before Sidon and Tottika interrupted.”

“Tottika?”

With harder eyes, Bazz nodded again. Sitting up and sighing, he had to advert his gaze out of frustration.

“You, Tottika, and I have fallen into this trap but, Tottika actually wants to be here. He seems infatuated with the Prince to an obsessive degree, willing to do whatever the Prince demands. I heard them embraced and plotting with one another in the Guard’s Barracks not hours ago.”

Laflat scoffed and looked to the floor.

“Deplorable. Absolutely deplorable. Curse the Prince.”

It was quiet in the room for a couple of minutes, neither of them knew what to say. The shuffling from Laflat’s side of the room pulled Bazz to look up at her.

Her feet were spread apart and hands raised above her head. Bringing her hands together and entwining her fingers into one combined fist, she slammed her hands into her stomach with a wail.

Bazz erupted from the bed and ran to her side just after she landed a second blow to her abdomen. Untwining her fingers and turning her around to face him, she was a mess. The tears were flowing freely and snot dripped out of her nose. A trail of spit dribbled out from the corner of her mouth as her eyes glossed over.

“ _Get it out… get it out of me….get it out of me… get it out of me…”_

She burped and spit up vomit before subcuming to a crying fit. Bazz could only watch, unsure of what to do for her. It was now or never, he had to get the Diamond from Link and deliver it to Dento.

No matter what cost this time.

 

***

 

Leaving Laflat in the care of her room, he had to leave towards Link’s room. Just past the hallway and around the corer the Guest Quarters awaited but he didn’t know if Link would be waiting inside or not. And even if he was, who knew if Tottika was accompanying him.

Bazz didn’t know how far Sidon would go to even bar Link from seeing Bazz at this point. Using the Champion help to rid the Domain of Ruta and then swiftly banning him from walking the Illuminous Stone pathways forevermore seemed like something up his alley, but even he was unsure of that.

Bazz carefully approached the door and listened for a moment. Not hearing anything, he opened the door. It was empty, nobody behind the door or hiding in the corners. Bazz took the time to peer into the sleeping pool and inside the closets to ensure the space was vacated.

The wrapped Diamond was sitting on the desk.

Bazz quickly strode towards the gift and lifted it up into his hands, he inspected the inside of the gift to make sure the Diamond was safely inside. Upon opening it, a piece of paper was jutting out, piquing Bazz’s interest. It was a freshly hand written note from Link.

 

_Bazz,_

_Take it. I know you need it. Don’t feel guilty, if anyone asks, I have a story ready. Good luck._

 

Nodding a couple of times, he stuffed the note back into the bag and tied the string tight. Securing the gift under his arm, he turned tail to leave Link’s room just as quickly as he came.

The doorknob jostled.

His blood turning to ice, Bazz dove into the closet nearest his position. It was empty and if anyone were to open the door, he would have nowhere to hide. His fate was up to Jabu Jabu and Hylia themselves.

Two parties walked in, one of them sounding like Link. His content sigh and boyish laugh spreading throughout the room.

“Great lunch! Do you have those kind of fish swimming around here naturally?” Link asked kindheartedly.

“Mostly. The Salmon is a favorite of Prince Sidon’s. We have it imported from the Tabantha Region every month in mass bulk. He is quite the picky eater at times.” Tottika responded.

Link and Tottika again. Surely preparing for the Vah Ruta mission. It wouldn’t be long now, Bazz would make a quick get away after they leave.

“You have everything you need for this mission? I’m meeting with Prince Sidon in an hour. Do you have to appear in the all hands call?” Link asked, the sounds of belts and a quiver being put on.

“Yes, but I will accompany you until you leave. I do no wish to leave you to your lonesome.”

“You know I’m not a child, right?” A bit of a buffering laugh chased the quip, “You can leave for now, we’ll meet up at the East Reservoir Lake soon enough.”

“B-but, Champion Link…” Tottika was struggling to come up with an excuse to stay, “What if Bazz were to come in here? You know all of the horrible things he has done!”

Bazz leaned forward more to listen. The thought of Tottika and Sidon slandering his name to Link made his stomach churn.

“Bazz has been my friend for a long time, and he has a job to do right now anyways. Just like you do. I’m dismissing you now, Tottika.” Link said in an authoritative tone.

Bazz heard a sharp huff before the sounds of feet started to make for the door.

“And Tottika…”

“Hmm?”

“Make sure to address your Captain by his rank next time. If you’re a Sergeant now, you have to act like it.”

There was a long pause.

“Of course, Hylian Champion.”

There was a click of a door followed by a deep exhale. Bazz waited a few more seconds while the sounds of Link walking around, the door opening and closing again, followed by Link whispering “He’s gone, okay” passed by.

Slowly, Bazz opened the closet door, causing Link to whip around and brandish his sword. The second he saw Bazz, he lowered his weapon and put it away.

“Bazz! Oh my god, are you okay? When the Prince sent you away to the Dungeons, I feared the worst.”

“Prince Sidon has impregnated the Royal Advisor. I never told you the end of my plight but, she was the one who has been helping me try and escape.” Bazz said flatly.

The look on Link’s face dropped, his beige skin flushing to white in horror.

“I need this Diamond, it is true, to craft a special choker. With it, I can mask my presence from Sidon and flee Zora’s Domain. I can never come back here. My leaving would be an act of treason.”

Link nodded and listened very closely.

“I don’t know a lot about the land of Hyrule outside of Lanayru but, I do not plan to stop until I am certain I am where Sidon would never find me. Somewhere he would never think to look. Whilst you are fighting Vah Ruta, I will hurry this material to the Crafts shop and hope Dento can expedite my Choker. I… may be gone when you come back. I will take Laflat with me.”

Link wasted no time in going to his desk, a writing pad sitting on top of it. Carefully, Link drew directions to a isolated place on the map, it look as if it were an island a bit off of a lake. He handed the botched directions to Bazz with a serious look on his face.

“This is Tarrey Town in the Akkala Region.  I’m helping build it from the ground up. After my work here is done, I’ll announce I will be going to Hateno Village to throw off any trail they might have. My Sheikah Slate lets me teleport wherever I want and I will meet with you and help you settle in. Trust me.”

Bazz slowly took the directions from Link’s hand and looked them over. It seemed easy, just over the Great Waterfalls and past Toto Lake. After that, it was a good day’s journey and swim to the marked settlement.

“Akkala is swarming with Guardians, Tarrey Town is really safe however. A Hylia Statuette guards the village. You can sleep easy without having to worry about attacks.”

“Thank you… thank you Link. I will go here first.”

Nodding firmly, Link adjusted the belts on his sword sheath and quiver. He moved to the window and looked out, a good view of the pavilion below showed the scores of Zora Guards members and Prince Sidon waiting to march to the East Reservoir Lake. Rivan was barking orders and yelling out morale boosting pep talks as Link moved from the window.

“Everything is in place. Come with me to the entrance and I will part ways with you. You need to move fast so you can have your Choker made as quickly as possible. Make sure Laflat is with you too.” Link said, hand on the doorknob.

“I will. I will be as quick as I can.” Bazz reassured, right behind him.

They both exited the room and quickly walked down the carpeted hallway together.

“I can’t stall this fight, and I can’t drag it on as long as possible, I don’t know what Vah Ruta will do. I’d say you have about three hours until operations will be over. Will Dento be done with your choker by that time?” Link asked as they rounded a corner.

“I have no doubt he would be done with it within the hour of giving him the Diamond.We will be long gone come three hours time.” Bazz said flatly, swallowing as the Palace Entrance drew near.

Bazz held back, Link looking behind him and pausing.

“You are still my best friend. Thank you for trusting me and telling me everything. I assure you, after I save the Domain and know you and Laflat are safe and gone, I will defend you until the end of my time. You have my word.” Link said with a smile.

“I have only one request.” Bazz asked.

Link nodded, listening.

“Tell the King. Tell him everything I told you. Please. I know he would trust your word.” Bazz pleaded.

“I will. I’ll tell him. Good luck, Bazz.”

“Thank you, Good luck to you too.”

Link then turned and bolted out of the Palace. Waiting a couple of minutes for the rally of Guards members to start moving, Rivan’s booming voice finally rang out across the pavilion.

“MOOOOVVEE OUT!”

Bazz watched closely from a window. There went Link and Sidon, walking side by side towards East Reservoir Lake. Tottaka could be seen within the marching ranks leaving through the East Domain Bridge. Within the minute, they were out of view, Bazz taking this chance to bolt from the Palace and run as fast as he could to the Hammerhead, Dento’s shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	25. Saved

“Ah, Captain Bazz. What brings you by?”

It should’ve sounded polite but Dento’s normal voice was anything but. Monotone, bored, and grumpy. Other than King Dorephan, he was most likely the oldest Zora in the Domain currently living. He didn’t even look up from his work, lightly pounding away at a trinket, setting an opal stone on a waist ornament.

“Master Dento, I have the Diamond for the Choker Laflat commissioned weeks ago.” Bazz blurted out, out of breath. He quickly unwrapped the Diamond from the gift wrapping, placing it on the table right next to Dento’s workspace.

Dento didn’t look up from his work, instead turning his eye towards the illustrious gemstone. With a harsh clearing of his throat, he finally sat up and took it from the table, turning the jewel around in his hands for a good look over. Bazz was on the edge of his seat watching Dento look over the jewel. What if it was bad, no good? He swallowed hard as Dento finally looked back up again.

“Return to me in one hours time, your Masking Choker will be finished.”

Bazz’s eyes widened in hope. A smile finally crossed his face.

“T-thank you, Master Dento. I’ll be here in one hours time. Thank you!”

Backing away, Bazz quickly left the Hammerhead, gift bag in hand.

 

***

 

Bazz quickly entered Laflat’s room once again. Laflat herself was sitting at her desk, staring into the mirror with glossed over eyes. Her steady breathing hitched when she heard Bazz enter her room.

“Bazz…”

“Only take what you need. We’re getting out here today.” Bazz quickly said.

He moved past her and pulled a deep washing bowl from the corner of her room, pulling some water from her sleeping pool. Pulling Link’s note from the bottom of the gift bag, he submerged the paper note in the water, waiting for it to naturally dissolve.

“You got a Diamond? Where? Was it from Link?” Laflat asked, turning around in her seat.

“Yes, I got lucky. Just as I was about to flee with it, Tottika and Link came into the room but Link sent Tottika away. They have since left for East Reservoir Lake.”

Bazz took the soaked note and tore it to pieces, destroying any evidence of Link’s help. Standing up, Bazz moved to the window, chucking the balled up and torn wet pieces of evidence into the Zoran waters below.

“Link gave me directions to a settlement he himself is helping to build. Tarrey Town in Akkala. We will lay low there until we decide to move again. I’m hoping our journey won’t end abruptly since he said Akkala is covered in Guardians and monsters.”

“I have been to Akkala before, he’s not wrong. As long as we stick to the water and move quickly, we should be ok.” Laflat got up from her seat and walked to her books. With a heavy face, she trailed her fingers across the scores of books sitting on her tall bookshelves, “I’ll have to leave so much behind…”

“I will too. It’s nothing compared to what you will lose. I’m sorry Laflat.” Bazz softly said. Her pain was his pain in this moment. He knew how much she loved her books and records. All her hard work about to be flushed down the drain by Royal ignorance.

Laflat shook her head and turned to look at Bazz, a small smile gracing her lips.

“It will all be ok. Perhaps where we settle next, I can start over. Record everything that has happened. Perhaps the powers at be in Tarrey Town would allow us to record it’s beginnings.”

“That would be nice… nice…” Bazz dropped his head again, eventually dropping his whole body against the wall. He slid down and propped his arms on his knees.

“Its going to be… so amazing… to finally get just one night of sleep.” Bazz chuckled, thinking a bit ahead of himself.

“Perhaps, when things calm down, I can rethink this whole predicament with the child.” Laflat began to say, pulling Bazz’s sight from the floor. He just watched as Laflat seemed to stare off into the distance.

“This hatchling doesn’t know it is of royal decent. I…”

“Laflat, don’t think about this right now. You still have a month until you lay your egg. This time will come. I want you to know that whatever you choose, I stand by you.”

Laflat’s smile finally faded as she broke her gaze from the books to Bazz. The tears Bazz hadn’t seen before glistened in the corner of her eyes.

“I’m scared, Bazz… I’m so scared…” She whispered.

“I am too… we’ll get through this together. We can do it.” Bazz softly said back.

A couple of seconds went by before a hard rumbling rocked through the room. Vah Ruta could be seen from Laflat’s window, standing up and roaring. The downpour instantly became worse as large ice blocks materialized and danced in the air.

Bazz was on his feet within the second of the noise. Turning to Laflat, his calm face warped to fear.

“It’s begun, may Link be victorious.” He quickly turned to Laflat, “Gather what you need now. We may be a bother but we will camp Dento’s shop until he finishes the choker. This downpour is horrid but its the perfect cover we need to make it to the Great Waterfalls. Just past the first one is all we would need cover for.” 

Laflat nodded and made for her desk. An ornate bag was picked up and wrapped around her belt, the insides jingling with copious amounts of rupees. On her other hip, a small silverscale dagger was latched to a waist hook. Bazz eyes it quizzically.

“It’s uhh, for when I have to assess the Zora History plaques around the trail. Sometimes I have to protect myself. It’s dull but I’d rather have it than have nothing.” Laflat said, adjusting her hip belt to the added weight.

“I understand. I’ll make a quick stop by my room as well to grab some rupees. After that…” Bazz looked around the room one last time, “We will depart.”

 

***

 

The double doors to Bazz and Sidon’s room opened quickly, Bazz taking no time to move to the far side of the room to dig into drawers and bags. He took every single rupee he had earned and stored away, placing it into a single bag to carry with him. In a knapsack, he stuffed it full of supplies such as flint and precious jewels Sidon had “gifted” him throughout the years. He hoped he would sell them to make more money if he needed to.

Bazz stood up and turned around, looking the room once more over. It would be the last time he would look inside if he could help it. He would rather die than step foot inside of here ever again. The smell of Sidon still hung in the air, his extra Regalia and armor hung on mannequins in the corners of the room, the books and tables lined with detailed imagery.

Laflat looked on at Bazz, he was just standing there emotionless. Every so often, his eyes would shift around as if he were thinking to hard about something. Like he missed something, some sort of clue or detail.

“Bazz… we have to go…” Came Laflat’s soft voice.

Bazz drew his Silverscale Spear from his back. With a primal yell, he ran over and swung it at full force into the vanity, smashing the mirror and shattering the boxes and perfume. Spinning around, he expertly sliced through the mannequins dressed to the nines with Royal Regalia. The sashes and expertly crafted jewelry turning into strips of junk.

Dropping the spear, he pulled every book off of the bookshelves and tore some of the pages out, his breath haggard. Finally he turned his body towards the last thing in the room. A hung portrait of Sidon and Bazz that was commissioned years ago. Bazz picked up the spear and vaulted the weapon across the canvas. Deep gashes wrecked the painting, rendering it into scrapwood in a matter of mere seconds.

Bazz was heaving as he finished his tyraid. Laflat could only watch with wide eyes as the once pristine and perfect room was rendered into a trash heap.

“I will die…before he lays his hands on me again…I will die…” Bazz struggled to say between breaths. In the distance, Vah Ruta roared louder, a thunder of rain hit the window and the room shook, knocking even more books Bazz had left on the shelves over onto the floor.

 

***

 

Laflat and Bazz finally made it to Dento’s shop. The rain was atrocious, every Zora citizen that was not required to stand and face Ruta deep inside their homes, waiting to see how this would all play out.

Both of the Zora gasped as the choker sat on a finishing pillow, the diamonds slotted into it perfectly.

“Hmmph, not my best work but it is functional. This will work as intended, don’t worry.” Came Dento’s voice from the other side of the room. He was back to slotting the Opal into the trinket he was working on before.

“How much is it? I can pay right now.” Bazz started to say, digging into his rupee pouch for a couple of purple and silver rupees.

“Just take it.”

Dento finally looked up. Bazz and Lafalt swallowed from his gaze, it was rare that he would look anyone in the eye.

“Anyone needing this crafted is best getting out of here as fast as possible, am I right? It’s no charge.”

Bazz and Laflat shared a glance before Bazz took his hands out of the rupee pouch. He carefully lifted the Masking Choker from the pillow and looked at it.

It was beautiful, the silverscale reflecting Bazz’s face perfectly, the diamonds slotted on either side of the ornate decorations. A feint red could be seen in-between the multitude of jewels, Sidon and Bazz’s blood intermingling within.

“Thank you…. For everything Master Dento. We will never forget you.” Bazz finished, deeply bowing.

“Thank you so much, Master Dento.” Laflat also said, bowing to her full capacity.

“Hmmph. You are a good one Bazz. You too, Laflat. May Hylia guide your path to comfort.”

It was the first real words of compassion both of them have ever heard from him. As if a grandfather were speaking to them. It only made their leave hurt that much more.

“Thank you. Stay safe, Dento.”

“You too, son.”

 

***

 

Swimming in a complete natural downpour was already hard, but this was like buckets of water being dumped on them as they struggled to make it to the Great Waterfall behind the Domain. Bazz had already broken his Royal Discipline, being caught now would see him in the dungeons for the rest of his life.

They stayed underwater as the bubble from the Waterfall drew near. Bazz looked behind him to signal for Laflat, who nodded in approval. With a final push, they both vaulted from the water and ascended the waterfall. A full 60 seconds of swimming that shook Bazz to the core. 60 seconds out in the open, only saved by the horrid rains of Vah Ruta.

Bazz was bogged down by extra weapons he picked up, a couple of basic Zora Spears and a shield that wouldn’t be missed. His swim was one of the hardest he has ever attempted. Eventually they both broke the crest of the waterfall, vaulting into the air and landing gracefully on the stone top.

Laflat was heaving air into her lungs from her swim. They both looked over to the East Reservoir Lake, Vah Ruta still causing a huge commotion inside the water. Along the border of the Lake, the entire Zora Guard was seen encircling the area, many were cheering and yelling into the air. Thats when Bazz realized the Divine Beast was faltering and limping, seeming to be on its last leg.

“Hold on. Let me watch this.” Bazz said, halting Lafalt.

It was risky but they both crouched to watch the rest of the fight. Sidon’s body could be seen swimming very quickly through the water, ducking and weaving through the waves to avoid damage. Quickly, he vaulted from the water, throwing Link into the air.

A flash of yellow and electric energy rung into the air. Once it landed on a glowing outlet on Vah Ruta’s body, a final roar erupted from the divine beast and it’s trunk fell into the Lake. Within seconds, the rain dissipated.

“He did it…” Laflat whispered. She watched as Link Paraglided down from his high height back onto Sidon’s back, “He saved the Domain!”

Bazz thought of his father, Seggin, being able to live without fear now. The Dam could be fixed and the people he promised to protect saved. He no longer had any regrets about leaving.

They both stood, Bazz pulling the Masking Choker from his hip and unclasping it. With one hand, he pulled the basic silverscale choker from his neck and replaced it on his hip. Looking down to the Lake, Sidon was now standing with Link, hunched over and cheering. Surely saying whatever praise and kind hearted words he knew in his vocabulary.

Not breaking sight with Sidon’s small frame, Bazz applied the Masking Choker.

Sidon froze.

Standing to full attention, the Prince looked around before breaking character and turning towards where he could only assume Tottika was. It was done. Bazz was lost on Sidon’s radar.

“Let’s go.” Bazz quickly said to Laflat as they turned from the sight of Zora’s Domain. They ran without looking back. Quickly ascending the second waterfall and running past Toto Lake, the views of Akkala was just ahead of them.

“This is it, Bazz. Last leg to go. Are you ready?” Laflat asked, wide eyed and strung out. She was running on adrenaline alone, her fingers twitching.

“I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Together, they jumped into the Akkala Borders, away from captivity, away from fear.

Away from Sidon’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	26. Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of the "Hope Arc"  
> Bazz and Laflat have left and Sidon is on the war path.
> 
> Since Vah Ruta has been defeated, we are in Zora main after game. Meaning... people will now start dying.
> 
> Triggers:
> 
> \- Gore/Death  
> \- Sex (albeit consensual)

“Sidon, are you ok?”

Links voice sounded as if it were muffled. Sidon was hyperaware of what he was only feeling. The breaths he was taking in, the fear the swelled in his gut.

Bazz must've died, that's the only way Sidon could not be feeling anything from Bazz’s side of their connection. Something about how abrupt the connection was cut off put Sidon on edge.

Meeting eyes with Tottika, the younger Zora easily caught the scared look in Sidon's eye. Moving to get to the front of the cheering pack of Zora’s he stopped before he dared move forward.

Link just watched all of this play out. Bazz had done it, surely on his way through Akkala with Laflat and on to safety. He met with Sidon’s gaze once again with a feigned look of worry. The Prince was trying hard and failing to look normal. To look like defeating Vah Ruta was the most important that was happening to him right now.

“W-we did it… Link, congratulations on defeating Divine Beast Vah Ruta! Surely you plan to go inside and appease the horrid Ganon spawn inside?” Sidon stammered though his words, his eyes twitching every so often.

Link almost wanted to laugh.

“I'm on my way in right now. Would you mind giving me a lift to the Divine Beast’s platform?” He threw a thumb behind him with a smile.

“Of course, Champion Link. Let us get you to this wretched beast as quickly as possible.” Sidon complied. His eyes seemed to shift from side to side as if he were searching for something just within reach.

Link took no time climbing onto Sidon’s back as he jumped back into the water. If Link didn't know any better, Sidon was swimming just as fast as he was when they were battling. Sidon was struggling to get rid of Link as fast as possible to scour the Domain for Bazz’s last known location.

Within half a minute, Link had his feet planted on Vah Ruta ground. When he turned around to well wish him away, Sidon had already vaulted back into the water, swimming faster than he had ever had before to get back to shore.

“Bazz, please be safe…” Link whispered before turning tail and booting into Vah Ruta.

 

***

 

Sidon had never moved so fast in his life. At first, he was hopeful. Perhaps the stupid Zora took his own life after seeing the state he left his _friend_ in under the dungeons. Something told him that wasn't the case. Tottika was not far behind Sidon, his face just as hard as Sidon's was.

When they turned the corner to the main cells that Bazz stood watch, Laflat’s cell door was wide open. Sidon decided to walk further inside to inspect the already empty cell. A scoff pulled Sidon from his angry stare into the barren prison.

Behind him, the merchant prisoners were sitting in the middle of their own cell, playing a game of cards.

“She's long gone dude. You'll have to find your sick kicks elsewhere.” The rounder merchant almost laughed, snapping a card on the floor.

“Who was here. Where was she taken?” Sidon ordered.

“Wouldn't you like to know. I may be after riches but at least I'm not a fucking rapist.” The round merchant shot back. It was obvious he did not care that Sidon was of royal stature.

Sidon didn't say anything. Looking over to Tottika, he made a hand movement to instruct him to open the cell door. Tottika complies, moving forward to unlatch the door.

The Merchants looked up and switched to a face of fear when they saw Sidon’s glowing eyes of rage mixed with Tottika’s warped smile of mania. The lanky and tall merchant dropped his hand of cards and shuffled to the back of the cell.

Soon enough the door was open and Sidon pushed past Tottika to get to the rounder merchant. He tried to run away and got as far as his taller friend before being grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall. Sidon's sting hand had the merchant in a death grip, just enough to breathe.

“Tell meeee…” Sidon's voice was a bit more melodic than he intended. Somehow it matched perfectly with Sidon’s frame of mind.

“Tell me… where that _whore went! WITH MY CHILD INSIDE HER!!”_ Sidon screamed in his face. Flecks of spit landed on the merchants cheek during the princes rage.

The round merchant was quaking under Sidon's hand. His eyes were darting from Sidon's frenzied face and attempting to look at his partner.

“You don't know?” Sidon's voice went back to normal.

The merchant shook his head no.

 

_CRRAAACK_

 

The round merchant closed his eyes, thinking Sidon had crushed his windpipe. He noticed Sidon had loosened his grip on his neck a bit.

Taking the time to open his eyes and look around, he made a double take to his friend beside him before his own skin drained of blood. A strangled choke gargled in the back of his throat before he just started screaming.

The thin and lanky merchant’s face was caved in, his facial features unrecognizable and gore hanging by tendrils and face tissue. Every other second, his shoulders and fingers twitched from busted brain matter attempting to fire, only to fail.

Sidon brought up the fist he used to punch the merchant’s face in, bits of brain matter and blood as dark as black covered it. Squeezing his hand into a fist and once again tightening his grip on the rounder merchant’s neck.

“Now you have nothing left to lose. So tell me…” Sidon’s voice tightened, speaking through his teeth, “Where. Did the whore. Go?”

“That fuckin’ Black Zora, Bazz! He came and took her!” The merchant squeaked out in between sobs.

Sidon dropped the merchant's neck and stood up. Turning swiftly, he exited the cell and gave Tottika a knowing look. Tottika nodded.

Sidon knew Bazz would attempt to save Laflat from here but without knowing where Bazz truly was only made him angry, ravenous. Suicide pact, perhaps? How else would Bazz wipe his existence from Sidon's mind?

“When you are finished here, meet me in my quarters. From there we will piece together everyone's last known alibi from 24 hours ago.” Sidon said, leaving immediately afterwards.

“Of course, my Prince.” Tottika complied.

The round merchant was hunched over his friend, who of which was long dead now. The sounds of Tottika walking forward didn't pull him from his tears. He had accepted his fate.

“Curse this place… curse your Prince.” The merchant looked up to Tottika. The Zora had his Zora Spear reared behind his head, a crazy look in his eye and a warped smile. His chest was dramatically rising and falling with ecstasy.

“And fuck you too.” Came the merchant's last words.

Tottika broke, a cackle of a laugh breaking from his throat before swinging the spear down, the sharp edges cleaving his head off in one fell swoop.

 

***

 

Dipping in the Zora waters before coming back up to the surface, Sidon's fears seemed to answer themselves as Rivan stopped right in front of him. The brown Zora was heaving air into his lungs before sporting a salute.

“Prince Sidon! The Zora Guard is unsure where Captain Bazz is! We fear he may have abandoned his post! No one has seen him since the Lunch!”

Sidon logged the panic on Rivan’s face. He must've feared that being the first in command, he would take the brunt of the discipline for Bazz disappearance. Sidon couldn't be bothered with Rivan’s fears, only paying attention to any clues he could get.

“Have you done an extensive search of the Palace yet?” Sidon asked with a straight face.

“No sir. That is next in our operations. With the damage the previous downpour caused around the Domain, restoration has taken up a number of our manpower.” Rivan swiftly answered.

Sidon looked up then, it was true his Domain was in shambles all of a sudden. Some of the Zora children were mindlessly playing with fallen over spires fallen from buildings. Many civilians were helping guards members pick up debris from the damaged illuminous stone walkway.

“I know he is also your mate. You must be very worried. I promise we will do our best to locate his last known whereabouts.” With a final salute, Rivan turned and ran to meet up with a group of guards members set to enter the Palace.

Tottika emerged then. Even though he was not looking at Sidon’s face, he could tell that the Prince was enraged beyond belief. Sidon turned his head near inches to look at his brainwashed compatriot.

“My quarters. Now.” Came the hushed tone.

 

***

 

Both the Prince and Tottika stood dumbfounded outside Sidon’s trashed room. The commissioned picture hung in tatters, clothing and jewelry shredded on the floor. The scent of rage hung in the air from Bazz’s tantrum.

He was here and now he was surely gone. No doubt about it this time.

Sidon slowly walked around his wrecked room, attempting to prop up fallen over trinkets and tumbled mannequins. A few books gifted and bought were put back on the bookshelf as Sidon rested his hands on the bookshelf itself.

Tottika walked into the room and rested his spear by the door. Shutting the doors, the young Zora turned and attempted to pick up a couple of items.

“Don’t touch anything.” Sidon barked, not moving his head.

Tottika froze and dropped what he picked up. Standing at attention, he tried to put on he best face for the Prince.

He followed Sidon’s gaze to the far wall where his mirror once stood, now shattered and littering the floor. In thick black ink used for formal paper letters, Bazz had scrawled a message across the wall.

 

“ _I AM NO LONGER YOURS”_

 

Tottika’s breath hitched. He knew Sidon must be boiling. In a way, he was mad that Sidon still cared. Tottika was willing to do everything Sidon wanted but the pure disrespect Bazz had shown to the Prince made the younger Zora enraged as well.

He walked up behind Sidon’s tall frame. Stalling a couple of seconds, Tottika finally attempted to wrap his arms around Sidon’s waist, feeling the large Zora jump a bit in his arms.

“My Prince… we will find him. There’s only so far he could go. I…” Tottika stalled for a moment, pushing his dorsal snout into the small of Sidon’s back, “I would do… _anything_ for you. I would…Sidon, I could—“

Tottika was pushed back suddenly, Sidon grasping both of his wrists in one of his huge hands. There was a crazy look in Sidon’s eyes, a look Tottika fed off of.

“When you slaughtered that prisoner, what was it like?” Sidon asked, his face becoming closer to the younger Zora’s.

“It was fast, my Prince. He didn’t even scream, I cleaved his head clean off!” Tottika risked getting just as close to Sidon as Sidon was trying to get to him. Both of them were inhaling both of their exhaled breath.

“How did you feel? Great, right? Killing for your Prince?”

Sidon pushed Tottika onto the floor. Loose torn pieces of paper and glass dug into Tottika’s back.

“Yes! Yes Prince Sidon. I would do anything for you! Anything!” Tottika spread his legs from the touch alone.

“You will kill for me. You won’t leave me like the others. Bazz…”

Sidon moved his hands to Tottika’s throat, gripping tightly. Tottika gasped from the lack of oxygen and his cock emerged from the stimuli.

“Laflat and my unborn child…”

Lining his cock up with Tottika’s hole, he didn’t even prepare the Zora for his first thrust.

“Mipha…”

The last name was a growl as Sidon gave way to mindless fucking. Knowing that, through his motions Tottika wold fall deeper and deeper into the web Sidon has tangled around him. Drunk and comfy in the sting of lies and faked compassion Sidon had tined him up in.

Tottika’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth, eyes lolling to the back of his head as he rode through Sidon’s ride. The erotic asphyxiation mixed with the drunken infatuation Tottika saw his Prince with put the young Zora in heaven.

Tugging on his own cock, Tottika croaked out the words “please” and “Sidon” as he road out his own quickly coming orgasm.

This meant nothing to Sidon. It was easier to brainwash a complete yes-man than rely on an army of so-and-so Zora. The Guard would put up their “best effort” and classify Bazz as a lost cause, leaving Sidon to do all the work in the end. At least with Tottika’s complete devotion, he could count on his brain focused on one thing and one thing only.

Sidon’s revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my blog is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	27. Tarrey Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Sorry for late chapter, I'm working on a Visual Novel at the same time! So finding time to write this just for pleasure is hard. I promise to write more often since the ideas are flowing! Thank you very much!

Unable to scale the large pillar keeping the newly formed Tarrey Town high above ground, Bazz and Laflat were forced to swim past and exit on a lower form of land connected to Lake Akkala. Even though the region was highly dangerous, with Yiga members and Guardians littering the place, the well worn merchant trail was still visible.

“Just a bit more, Laflat.” Bazz called out, reading into the protected flap inside his Silverscale armor. The piece of paper with the directions written on them were still clearly visible.

Giving the botched directions one last look over, Bazz noticed that there was a small note at the bottom he didn’t noticed in the height of panic.

 

_“Add the word ‘-son’ to the end of your name. Trust me.”_

 

“Son? What does that mean?” Bazz pondered.

Laflat was looking over Bazz’s shoulder to get a glimpse at the directions as well. Nodding a couple of times, she looked up to the towns pillar and pointed.

“Surely, Link means this settlement but I’m also at a loss as to what he means by the “son” surname.

Bazz stuffed the directions back into his armor and walked with laflat until they were in the middle of the merchant trail.

“No point in stopping now. Let’s go make ourselves acquainted. It’s going to be a good hour’s walk to the settlement, are you ok with that?” Bazz asked, adjusting his gear on his back.

“I don’t have a choice anymore.” Came Lafalt’s reply, walking in junction with Bazz.

“I could always carry you on my back so you don’t have to walk.”

Laflat shot Bazz an unamused look, pulling a smile from the older Zora.

 

***

 

There wasn’t even an entrance yet, just two sticks in the middle of the mouth of the thin path towards Tarrey Town. In the distance, a man with an unusual haircut was busy hacking away at the final boulder left in the area. Plenty of houses were already erected and a couple of people from different races were walking around.

Upon walking into the settlement completely, a Gerudo woman looked up and noticed the confused looking pair. She glanced over to the hard working man but decided to take matters into her own hands, abandoning her log book and walking towards the two.

Bazz stood at attention when he realized they were being approached. The Gerudo smiled at him nonetheless, crossing her arms with a motherly gaze.

“My name is Rhondson. Welcome to Tarrey Town. As you can see, this place is a bit wet around the edges at the moment.” Rhondson took the time to look behind her before sighing and looking back to the pair of Zora with a hopeful smile, “It’s refreshing to see new faces around here. This place could use all the help it could get!”

Bazz nodded before softening his face. Rhondson’s calm demeanor and welcoming aura made things easy. He had a huge fear that the first person he would meet would be a hard-ass type dictator, espiacally since Link put the “son” rule on the names.

But, if Link was helping make this new village, then it should be a really nice place to live regardless.

“Greetings Rhondson, my name is Bazz…son….” Bazz caught himself at the end of his name, “This is Laflatson. We have traveled far from our home looking for shelter and was given directions to this settlement.”

Bazz’s eye twitched as Rhondson smiled slyly. She wasn’t stupid in the slightest.

“Bazz and Laflat, huh? Well, it’s very nice to have you here!”

“Ehh!?” Laflat shrieked from the side, looking from Bazz to Rhondson quickly in distress, “Not convincing enough? Are we not allowed entry?”

“Oh, don’t worry! Everyone my darling needs to help build Tarrey Town have already moved in! There are a couple of people living here who’s names don’t end in “son” but the way. You both are completely fine to move in.”

Moving out of the way, Rhondson gestured her arm to welcome the pair of Zora into the small village. From where they were standing, the whole town could be seen in one 360 turn. From far away, the Akkala Falls could be seen but you would have to squint your eyes to make out anything other than landmass and water.

Hidden in plain sight.

“Darling! Come over here would you? We have two new villagers just come through!”

Bazz and Laflat stopped and turned to a very large man who was paused in his laborious feat. A rather large boulder was taking up the final space where a house was to be erected. Nodding to his Goron partner, he placed his pickaxe down and waddled over to the three by the entrance.

“Hmm, Rhondson my darling! Who might these two be?” without waiting for an introduction, the man held his hand out to Bazz. After a second to realize he was being greeted, Bazz grasped his hand and shook it. It was insanely calloused.

“The name’s Hudson! Good to see new faces around here! When that young lad Link comes back, he’ll be beaming for sure!”

Bazz perked up at the mention of Link. Lalalt looked over as well, both of them sharing a smile.

“I am Bazz, my friend is called Laflat. We were both guided here by the Link you speak of.”

Hudson chuckled before sticking his thumbs through his suspenders. He looked like a textbook grandfather rather than a hardworking carpenter.

“Is that right!? That young lad is all over the place these days! Look there…”

Everyone looked over to the Pavilion in the middle of Tarrey Town. A feint rotating blue circle could be seen in front of the Hylia Statue.

“Every so often Link will pop in like magic from this circle. With the general store up and running and my darling’s amazing clothes; he’s always finding a time to pop in! He hasn’t bought a home here though, seeing as he already got a major bargain on a house in Hateno beforehand.”

“I see, so Link does not live here…” Bazz started.

“However!” Both of the Zora went back to attention at Hudson’s booming voice, “This house over yonder was just erected! I had built it for the Goron brothers, Greyson and Pelison but they both refused. Mostly outdoor types, you know, I can respect it! Seeing as Akkala is rather dangerous and you both need a place to stay, I’ll offer you the home for a low price!”

Bazz and Laflat’s eyes lit up at the offer. Tearing off the sacks of rupees from their belts, they held them up with smiles on their faces.

“How much, we’ll buy it!” Laflat started, her girly tone pulling a smile from Rhondson.

“Even if we do not have enough, we would gladly work hard to earn our keep and pay a loan!” Bazz added.

Hudson chuckled harder at the gusto the pair were fronting. With a wave of his hand, he ushered both Bazz and Laflat to his home.

“Come, we’ll talk easy terms and get you both settled. I’d love to hear about your journey here! If we’re lucky, Link may pop in soon and see you’ve arrived safely.” Hudson called out, his temperament calm.

Rhondson smiled as she fell into step with Hudson, beckoning the pair with her eyes, “I’ll put some tea on for you two. Come on.”

Both Bazz and Lafalt smiled at each other and walked to Hudson’s house together. The clouds that hung low in the sky soon parted, letting the sunbeams dance across Lake Akkala.

 

***

 

Vah Ruta had long since made it’s trek back up the top of Ruto Mountain. Every Zora out of their home stopped what they were doing to watch the colossal Divine Beast slowly walk, one foot after the other, back to one it came.

The dark purple mist surrounding it had dissipated, a clean aura surrounded the entirety of the Domain. Some Zora dropped what they were doing to just clap and cheer, knowing full well the Champion inside had defeated the evil.

With a final roar from it’s autonomous trunk, Divine Beast Vah Ruta kneeled in position towards Hyrule Castle. It’s mandibles extracted and fired, a bright red light locked onto the underbelly of the Castle itself. The dust settled.

Many of the Zora were whispering to themselves. They did not know what the bright red beam meant. Before all hell could break loose, a single light fell from the sky towards Great Zora Bridge. In an instant, Link emerged, the light fading.

His clothes were tattered, the Zora armor still clinging to him among his torn pants and missing earring. Rivan, having gone back to standing guard, broke from his post to catch the quickly falling Champion.

“It’s him! It’s Link, he’s returned! Quick, get him to his room!”

Dunma quickly came to her father’s side to aide Link in each of their arms. As soon as both of them were in the Zora Pavilion, Link was quickly laid on a stretcher. Sidon and Tottika had come out of the Palace to see to commotion.

Ruta was forever placed atop Ruto Mountain and Link was surrounded by cheering Zora young and old. A healer was applying topical medicine while a couple of soldiers ran past Sidon to prep Link’s room for rest.

“He did it…” Tottika breathed out.

Before Tottika could see the look on Sidon’s face, the Prince was already down the stairs. Running as fast as he could to get to Link’s side and assess the damage done to the Hylian. Just from how Link looked from atop the stairs, it looked bad.

Many moved out of the way to allow Sidon to perch right beside Link. The Hylian’s eyes were open, albeit barely. He was clinging to the last of his ability to stay awake at this point, his eyeballs moving to watch Sidon slot himself by his stretcher.

Link slowly blinked and then looked back towards the sky.

“Link, how was it? Inside… did you see? Was my sister…” Sidon stammered. He leaned in closer to attempt to catch anything Link might mutter out.

All Sidon was rewarded with was a sputtering cough and Link’s head lulling to the side, his eyes finally falling to sleep.

“My prince, he needs his rest.” A medical doctor interjected.

With a hard look, Sidon nodded as stood. The soldiers that came to usher Link to his room lifted the stretcher and left just as quick as they came.

Sidon stood there, fuming. Too many questions and no answers. Where had Bazz gone, where was the Egg Laflat was carrying, the ultimate fate of Mipha inside Vah Ruta. Balling his fist, he jumped when he felt a hand rest on his arm. Whipping around, Tona’s face came into view.

Tona, a member of a club Sidon was aware of dedicated to him. His hardened face melted to a more soft one, Sidon readying himself to put on his usual act for the people.

“U-uh… Prince Sidon…” Tona stammered, she had retracted her hand with a harsh blush on her face. In her other hand, a wrapped card of sorts was garnished with a bunch of bows and ribbons.

“W-w-we… at the Prince Sidon Fanclub would…” Tona looked behind her to glance at the other club members. Getting upset quickly, Sidon also follows her gaze to se Tula and Laruta giving Tona a thumbs up and smiles.

“We would like you to have this… card! We worked really hard on it! Thank you so much for protecting us and the Domain!! We…. WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOU BECOMING KING!!”

Tona thrust the card with both hands and a bow. She was shaking horribly, practically counting the seconds Sidon just stood there before taking the letter. Eventually the feeling of the handmade card slipped from her fingers.

Breathing in relief, Tona finally looked up to see Tottika handling the card instead of Sidon. Both of them were looking at Tona with neutral stares. Eventually, Sidon spared a smile. A slight tug at the corner of his mouth, if you call that a smile.

“Thank you very much, Tona. I’ll be sure this is put in my room amongst my other treasures. I truly appreciate your support through this time and I look forward to becoming your King in the future.”

With a bow, Sidon turned and walked back towards the Castle. Tona looked like she wanted to say more but paused when Tottika stepped forward. The handwritten card was still in his hand, his fingers squeezing a bit harder.

“A-ah.. Don’t squeeze it!” Tona’s voice died when Tottika stepped forward more. They were eye to eye, Tona’s breath hitching.

“If you were a smart girl, you wouldn’t do things like this again.” Tottika said under his breath.

“Why not! It was a innocent gesture!” Tona breathed back.

“This wrapping reeks of you. What are you trying to pull? Just one card, then what? You’re going to start showing at the Palace more often?”

Tona sniffled, the sting in her nose bringing tears to her eyes. Tottika’s gaze shifted to Tula and Laruta, who were watching with a worried look on their face. His eyes shifted back to Tona, who wasn’t looking at him anymore, rather the crumpled gift in Tottika’s hand.

“Don’t let me catch you near him again.”

With that, Tottika swiftly turned from his soft and left towards the Palace himself. Halfway through the doors, he ripped the card into pieces and discarded them in a hallway vase, forgotten to both him and Sidon.

 

***

 

The door to Link’s room as shut but Sidon knew he could get in if he wanted. Two Zora guards were standing right outside his room at attention. Once Sidon came into view, they saluted and moved a few steps out of the way, granting him passage.

“It will not be long, I just want to congratulate our savior.” Sidon softly said as he entered the room.

The door shut soundly behind him, the stone material making it perfect for privacy. Link was lain on his bed, into fresh clothes and resting soundly. Compared to his own room, this one was par perfection. The lilies in the vase and fresh air coming in from the lake made the room feel like a serene dream.

Sidon just stood for a few moments. The body of his people’s salvation was resting right there…

But he needed answers. Answers he knew Link had.

Carefully, Sidon slotted himself onto the side of Link’s bed, the water in the mattress jostled Link awake after a few waves. With a quick yawn, Link turned his head to meet eyes with Sidon, still bone tired and weary. Sidon looked into the same eyes, his smile waining. He was desperate for resolve, for answers, for anything at this point.

“Link… how glad I am to see you alive and well!” Sidon started.

Link remained quiet. Sidon swallowed.

“If I may, and pardon me for being rather blunt, but…”

“Is this about Mipha? Because I saw her.”

Sidon whipped his head closer to Link, his smile was gone, the soft look in his eye warped into the crazed one he had gotten so good at over these past years.

“W-what of her!? Is she alive?! Perhaps was confined to Ruta and unable to leave!? Tell me, even just bones, I need to know!” Sidon begged.

Link did not sink lower into his pillow from the advance, being very steadfast in the position he was in. After a couple of blinks, Link exhaled through his nose.

“I met with her Spirit. She is dead.”

Sidon didn’t move for a while, his irises scanned Link’s face for any inclination of a farce. Years of denial come crashing down in an instant from the mouth of the most trustworthy in Hyrule.

“Surely… surely you must be…” Sidon stammered.

“She’s gone, Sidon. Just like Bazz.”

Sidon’s breathing stopped. His crazed look fell to slits, his irises blown to black. Instantly, rage was building within him but he pulled whatever restraint he had left within him to not tear Link apart.

“What did you say… you know of Bazz’s whereabouts?” Sidon’s voice was like syrup. Normally, this would terrify Bazz, even on one of his more stable days but Link could not be swayed. Sidon had not groomed Link like he had Bazz, his silent threats masked in words did nothing to him.

“I know where he is and he won’t be coming back any time soon. I know where he’s going, I know where he’s been.” Link sat up out of bed, not leaving eye contact with Sidon.

Sidon was heaving with anger. His chest was rising and falling dramatically. Oh, how he wanted to tear the little insignificant Hylian trash to shreds. Everyone would know it was him that did it, however. Sidon was stuck.

“I know, Sidon. I know everything that you did. And soon, everyone else will know too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	28. Tell Them I'm Coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:
> 
> \- Murder  
> \- Assault

“Surely you are mistaken.”

It was as if you could hear the dust falling onto the blanket. The flakes of dead matter floating in-between the sunbeams separating Sidon and Link flowed though the airways. Gold met ice blue in a standoff with only one winner.

And Sidon was desperate.

“Bazz is gone, isn’t he?” Link fired back, as calm as he could.

Sidon kept breathing visibly. The corner of his mouth twitched as his eyes shifted from Link’s eyes to his mouth, back to his eyes. As if the answers he needed were written on the Hylian’s face.

“What do you know? You WILL tell me!” Sidon growled.

“I don’t have to tell you anything. You’re not concerned about Bazz, you are concerned for yourself.” Link leaned in more, his eyes squinting.

“Bazz is my best friend and you ran into some bad luck with me popping in like this, didn’t you? He told me _everything_ you deplorable piece of trash.”

Sidon was snarling, his claws threatening to dig into the water bed.

“You take what you want, because you can’t handle loss? You think you can have whatever you desire because you have power? You know nothing about loving another person, about caring for another person! You only care about self preservation and doing whatever you can to keep things how you like it!”

“Silence yourself before you suffer consequences.” Sidon’s tone was low, his eyes blown to black.

“You are nothing without your false power. And now you have nothing. You’ve lost everything and I will do everything in my power to see you punished for what you’ve done.”

“ARRGGH!!”

With a swipe of his hand, Sidon grabbed Link by his throat, the Hylian limply hanging from the Prince’s colossal fist. Standing up, Sidon’s teeth barred and his throat growling in rage. He was focusing on Link’s face, how he didn’t even so much as finch when Sidon applied pressure to his windpipe.

“Quite unfortunate you are trying my patience like this, _Hylian trash._ You may have saved my entire race from oblivion but your usefulness has run it’s course. You’ve interfered with my mate, my egg, my entire plan!”

Sidon’s free hand came up to join his already gripping fist. Link coughed as Sidon pulled his face close to his own, Sidon’s dorsal snout forcefully pushed against Link’s forehead.

“Stupid fucking Hylian. How dare you! You were just asking to die, weren’t you?! WERN’T YOU!?”

Link hacked up one more cough before the sounds of something sparking erupted from below them.

Sidon broke from Link’s gauze to look down to the floor, not finding anything. That’s when he saw the yellow arrowhead poking out from behind Link’s back.

“Ahh, no—“

At the speed of sound seemed, Link swiftly thrust his arm into Sidon’s shoulder, the arrowhead from the Shock Arrow digging deep into Sidon’s shoulder. The bloodcurdling scream that broke from Sidon didn’t hang long.

The stone door flew open, both of the Zora Guards appalled to find Link hovering over Sidon’s fallen body, pulling the used Shock Arrow from the Prince’s body. Their mouths hung in fear as the bloody tip of the arrow head sparked and dimly went out. Sidon was spazzing on the floor, his teeth clenched in pain.

“Prince Sidon! Hylian, what is the meaning of this?!” A Zora guards member cried out. The other Guard ran to Sidon’s side, stabilizing his head as the Prince shook from the blow, “Someone call the doctor!”

“Hylian Champion! I… I’m sorry but you attacked the Crown Prince! I have to arrest you!” The Zora Guard pointed his spear towards Link, his face trembling in fear.

“You will give me an audience with the King.”

Link was deadpanned. The dimmed Shock Arrow still held in one fist and his Sheikah Slate in the other. Every other second, sparks would fly from the tip of the arrow, causing the threatening Zora Guard to flinch and glance every so often at the fatal weapon.

“I can’t do that. Attack on the royal family is an immediate dungeon sentence! Why did you do it!? I have to take you in!”

Sidon was coughing under Link, his arm was still involuntary spasming from the shock. After a couple a seconds, he struggled to turn his head to bar his teeth at the Hylian, a seething growl erupting from between his fangs.

“I’ll be back. Do not stop me.”

The Sheikah Slate made an ambient like sound. The blue wisps emitting from the device surrounded Link’s entire body, spreading to the Master Sword and shield sitting on the far table.

“ _ATTACK HIM!!”_  

Sidon’s hoarse voice cracked as he attempted to grab at Link with a free hand. His claws swiped through the air as Link’s eyes watched him with distain.

“I’m coming back. And I’ll be back for you too, Sidon. Everyone will know.” Came Link’s final words.

“ _NO! NO GET HIM!”_

The Zora Guard attempting to hold Link in contempt thrusted his Zora Spear into nothing. Within seconds, Link deformed into blue wisps and dematerialized un and into the ceiling. He was gone, only enraging Sidon even more.

“P-prince Sidon! We will conduct a search later, we must get you to a doctor first!” The Zora Guard kneeled by Sidon turned to the shaken up guard still staring into the spot Link was once standing, “Go call for a doctor!!”

Still shaken up, the guard nodded and turned tail to flee out the door and down the hall. After a couple of seconds and turning a corner, the guard came face to face with Tottika, bumping into him with a hurried huff.

“Sergeant Tottika! We need help! Please get Standing Captain Rivan!”

Blinking a couple of times, Tottika turned to the Guardsmen.

“What are you talking about? Has the Champion fallen ill? Did the traitor Captain return?” His voice was so casual for those last harsh words. The poor guardsman what was asking for help seemed to be growing bags under his eyes as the seconds droned on.

“P-prince Sidon! He’s been gravely injured! The Champion, he—”

Tottika wasted no time bolting away from the the guard. With an outstretched arm, the abandoned guardsman tried to call out for him.

“No! We need a doctor and help! Sergeant Tottika!!”

Within seconds, Tottika was in the door of Link’s room. Sidon still laid on the floor, his arms still shaking and his breathing erratic. He couldn’t see the Prince’s face since another guardsman was hovered over the Prince.

Tottika dropped his Silverscale Spear and threw the guardsman away from Sidon.  He slid across the floor before propping himself up to watch Tottika loom over the Prince.

“T-tottika! What is your problem!? Where are the rest of the Guards? The doctor!?”

Tottika turned to shoot a glare in the guard’s direction.

“Who did this? Was it the Hylian?” Tottika stood up, picking up the fallen guards member’s Zora Spear in the process.

“Yes it was! We didn’t hear until after he attacked, his intentions were unknown!” The Zora guardsman was still lain on his side, he raised an arm in defense once Tottika’s grip on the Zora Spear tightened.

“You didn’t think to stay in the room, when someone as important as the Prince is left alone with such a dangerous being like the Hylian Champion?!”

“Tottik..a…”

The guardsman scooted back on his hip. The back of his head tail bumped into the wall.

“Stay away from me, you’re acting crazy!”

“Who do you think you are!? You had the blessing of the Prince to even walk by you and you didn’t think to just… maybe stand in the room? Protect him?” Tottika squatted over the guardsman, just halfway up his body. Tottika’s eyes were wide, almost unnaturally huge compared to his head size. It was painfully ovbious he was trying to keep himself from smiling.

“He is more important that you, than the Hylian trash gallivanting around Hylia knows where by now, even the King. You think I should just stand by and forgive anyone that allowed TRASH to lay hands on His Majesty, Prince Sidon?”

Tottika grabbed the guardsman by the collar and pulled him closer to Tottika’s face. Tottika’s eyes blew stark black, he broke out into a laugh.

“YOU THINK I SHOULD FORGIVE YOU!?”

“Tottika… TOTTIKA!”

In a fraction of a second, Tottika threw the guardsman in the vacant closet naught feet away from them. Maniacal laughter tore from Tottika’s throat that drowned the guardsman’s screams as the enraged Sergeant drove the stolen Zora Spear over and over again into the Guardsman’s body.

 

***

 

Wrapping the body in spare Hylian made blankets and disposing the body in the Resting Pool vent, Tottika knew it would flow inbetween hidden vents before falling to the bottom of Zora Lake. Highly unlikely anyone would find it anytime soon, and even when they did, the poor soul would be bones by then.

It was his fault. How dare he even assume he was fit for the job  of protecting his beloved Prince. The Zora Guard, Bazz, anyone… useless. Unworthy. Utterly hopeless compared to what Tottika could provide.

Cradling Sidon’s head in his hands, the spasms seemed to have stopped for now. His eyes were shut softly, his body given way to the natural recovery of sleep. Softly, Tottika swept the back of his hand across Sidon’s cheek. Seeing Sidon wince in his sleep made Tottika smile.

Every expression. Every smile. Every frown. He wanted to keep it all.

Tottika’s hand kept nurturing until he swept it under Sidon’s right fin. The ugly scar from years ago, the fight with the Fell Octorok told the tale of how heroic Prince Sidon was. How lucky Tottika was that he was now all his. All of him, just for each other.

Surely, over time, Sidon will forget about Bazz. Everything he needs is right here, in his lap. Can’t Sidon see that? Surely, over time he will.

Tottika lifted the fin ever so slightly to show the underbelly of it. A view not many see and is quite over looked. Thick and fat scales were lined neatly side by side. Such a perfect specimen. His scales glowed in any type of light, the illustrious red seemed to give off a rainbow light, as if made from prism crystal.

Tottika pulled a scale out of Sidon’s head. He was met with a lurch in Sidon’s sleep but, eventually the Prince calmed down. Tottika watched with a blank face and large eyes as Sidon’s breathing eventually fell back to normal.

He looked at the spot the scale used to be. A clean pull, no blood. Opening his fist, the large scale sat in Tottika’s hand. He looked out the door, no-one was coming yet. The Palace was rather large and it would take a good ten minutes to rally more Zora here.

Tottika turned back towards Sidon with a smile. After a couple of seconds, he vaulted the scale in his mouth, chewing as hard as he could. It was almost impossible to chew in its entirety. Chunks broke from each other and, eventually, he swallowed. It was sharp, he surely would be suffering from a throat ache soon.

He had to fight the severe burst of arousal running through him. Feeling Sidon within him, even just the scale. Tottika craved more. There was no way Bazz was ever this close. Even with the busted mating bite, was he _really_ this close with Sidon? Surely Tottika was the true mate, Sidon just never put the time into Tottika before. He never was the childhood friend, wasn’t the son of a warlord and shoe-in to become Captain with the help of filthy Hylians.

But now, things were different. Tottika was chosen by the Prince. Tottika was the one Sidon wanted.

And piece by piece. Scale by scale. Day by day, Tottika would incorporate every part of Prince Sidon’s being into his own. 

Inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	29. Insurance

“I’m going to be frank with you both, Tarrey Town is in it’s infancy. Akkala isn’t know for it’s villages or towns. In fact, I believe I’m the first to erect such a villa in Akkala since the beginning of the Calamity.”  Hudson began, folding his hands over one another on top of his Dining Table.

Rhondson then came around with a couple of complementary glasses of water. After setting them down, she sat next to her love in an adjacent chair.

“Just getting into Akkla is a feat in itself. Many of the people here had to fight and sneak by many dangers to reach the sanctuary the Hylia statue gives here. When Greyson and his small brother showed up, I was almost heartbroken.” She added.

“Part of Bolson Construction Law is only those with “Son” as a post surname are allowed to work under us but, with the village doing so poorly right now; and with other boulders to move and sort through, I may be forced to hire each of you to help Tarrey Town prosper a bit more.” Hudson finished.

Laflat jumped in her seat at the fast prospect of a job. Bazz put his cup of water back on the table top in surprise.

“A job already!? Really?!”

Hudson nodded towards Bazz with a smile.

“At first, it seemed like a bit of a miracle that some random Zora have stumbled upon our settlement but when you mentioned Link, I was even more relieved.” Hudson turned his head towards Rhondson, “He’s really been working hard for us, huh?”

Rhondson smiled and nodded.

“When Link returns, I’m sure he will be happy to see you arrived safely. Until then, why don’t you two tell me about yourselves. Where are you from and what are your strengths?”

Hudson then moved his hands to under his chin, focusing on both of the Zora.

Bazz and Laflat looked a bit more perplexed than they let on, with their natural large eyes widened and fell in thought. Clearing her throat, Laflat took the reigns at first, first stealing a look towards Bazz.

“Uh… I am called Laflat, my home is… was Zora’s Domain. I… umm…”

Hudson and Rhondson quickly picked up on her faltering inflection. Looking at each other then back to the struggling Zoran woman, Rhondson sighed through her nose in understanding.

“You both are running, aren’t you?”

Laflat snapped her head up in worry and looked over to Bazz.

“We…” Bazz had a hand on the table then, if anything but to just study himself, “We don’t plan to give you any trouble! We…”

“It’s quite alright. There are a few people here running from their homes as well.” Rhondson buffered.

“However, we have to ask… it’s not Yiga Members, is it?” Hudson asked.

“N-no! Nothing like that… Personal matter back in our homeland that we would like to avoid for…” Bazz stole another look at Laflat before continuing, “The rest of our lives.”

“We were forced to flee from our homes after severe abuse and we can never return. In the event we were to be hunted or our trail was to be discovered by others, we may have to leave but…”

Laflat trailed off letting Bazz take over.

“We promise by coming here, we have the upmost confidence that our abusers have no idea where we are. Zora’s Domain is a rather closed off area, even from the inside. Although the royal family is well versed in the geography of Hyrule, they have never been to Akkala.”

“The Royal Family?” Rhondson chimed in.

“Eh… um…” Bazz stumbled over his words suddenly.

“It’s the Zora Royal family that was abusing you?” Hudson also added, his gaze attentive.

For the hundredth time it felt like, Bazz and Laflat looked at each other before turning back to Hudson and Rhondson.

“Bazz was forced to become the Retainer for the Prince, Prince Sidon of the Zora. Over the course of over 30 years afterwards, he had suffered torture and abuse the likes of which I have never seen before. Furthermore, I have fallen pregnant by him as well under the same torment.” Laflat came clean at that moment. Bazz didn’t even have the strength to keep his head up at this point.

Hudson and Rhondson could only sit there, mouths agape at the sudden explanation.

Laflat could no longer sit idly by. She either had to put the truth on the table or lie and endanger everyone. Bazz knew it too. The knew that Link trusted them to move to the town he helped build but they also had a duty to keep everyone safe. What if Sidon sent his forces all over Hyrule, breaking Zora Protocol as a whole; even more than the initial Hyrulan Hunt for the dispatch of Vah Ruta? It wouldn’t be long until Tarrey Town was found by the more Elite of the force and Bazz knew it.

“You both have suffered…” Rhondson softly responded. Hudson nodded his head in agreement.

“I come from the Zora Royal Guard.” Bazz spoke up. Both Hudson and Rhondson looked towards him as Bazz kept his view locked on the table still.

“I have spent years, countless years of my life fortifying myself for the needs of the Prince. At first, everything went as expected, we were even friends. Best friends. I was privileged enough to be the son of the former Captain, have the good word of the royal family, and even the training from the Hero himself. I did everything that was asked of me!” Bazz erupted.

Rhondson and Hudson were not put off by his explosion. They knew he more than likely needed to release this anger.

“I’m sure you both know the legends of the old Guardians. Those who gave their lives. The Princess was beloved by all, including her brother. He couldn’t handle the loss, he never got the chance to cope with her death! I was the only outlet he had and he didn’t know how to handle that properly either! He’s a monster and will stop at nothing until I’m either a prisoner in his dungeons or dead by his hand.”

Bazz motioned to his neck, the Masking Choker sung in place, “This is the only protection Laflat and I have. This choker makes me invisible to Prince Sidon’s bond between him and I. The only way he can find me is if he physically spots me amongst a crowd.”

“Thats some powerful magic.” Hudson spoke up, leaning forward to get a better look at it.

“It is forged using the old Jabu Jabu ways. He can never take it off or the magic hiding him will break forever. We would then need to forge another Masking Choker but the only Zora that knows how to create it is in Zora’s Domain and, realistically, Prince Sidon would have captured us by the time we even realized the choker was off. His swimming speed and strength is only matched by his father, King Dorephan.”

“Hmm. Thats interesting.” Hudson responded and sat back in his chair.

The room quiet for a long time. Nobody knew what to say and it wasn’t clear what the air was anymore. It was somber but tense. There was a feeling of danger hanging in the air but the wind outside was less harsh than the Zorana mountains winds. It gave off this feeling that you should’ve been taking a deep breath but everyone in the room felt as if the door knocks from a Zoran Guard force were coming at any moment.

Finally, Rhondson finally got up out of her seat with a smile.

“Let us show you to your new home. We’ll talk price later.”

 

***

 

Even though many of the boulders were still littered about the raised island of Tarrey Town, many of the large and lavish homes were build amongst the swept rubble of the already demolished spots. The Goron in the far south of the town was hammering away loudly at the overgrown boulder. A smaller Goron wearing a hard hat that was a bit bigger than his own small head and a bib was seen cheering loudly and carting off carts of rocks away for disposal.

Laflat and Bazz walked behind Rhondson and Hudson towards a home second from the entrance. It was massive and looked more like an Inn rather than a home for one or two people. Hudson produced a ring of keys and unlocked the door, opening it with a satisfying creek. It was rare to see wood at all in Zora’s Domain because the water and mist would warp it easily so the feel of the wooden door was very foreign to Bazz.

Stepping inside, the overwhelming smell of oak and flowers assaulted both Bazz and Laflat’s noses. Laflat covered her mouth as she lurched in nausea.

“Are you ok?” Bazz asked, moving over to Laflat and stabilizing her.

“Yeah… I just didn’t think it would smell so strong in here…” Laflat responded weakly. She found a seat near the door and promptly sat down.

“I apologize if this smell is a bit strong. The house was finished only a week ago and the wood was treated accordingly to resist critters and bugs. We also packed the inside of the walls with wooden insulation to keep the inside warm.” Hudson explained, his hands on his hips with concern.

“Perhaps because she is pregnant, she may be reacting poorly to the smell of the wood finish?” Rhondson added, sitting next to Laflat, rubbing her back.

Bazz nodded despite not knowing much about Zora pregnancy. He knew the basics: coitus, egg fertilization, laying of the egg, wait for it to hatch. Anything in-between those lines were lost to him, he didn’t get the chance to see pregnancy up close.

Finally, Laflat composed herself and sat back up. She looked around the home, even though she could see the main living room and parts of the connecting dining room. The stairs leading up hinted to other rooms more than likely bedrooms and closets.

“This home is very well made. It’s unlike any other home I’ve ever seen.” Laflat said aloud, admiring the architecture.

“A home like this would be meant for a large family but we _were_ thinking of re-working it into an Inn or rest stop for adventurers. We acknowledge that Akkala is not a very habitable region at the moment.” Hudson said, looking around.

“Plenty of treasure hunters and thrill seekers come up here from time to time. I’ve sen a lot of adventurous Gerudo looking for Voe here as well.” Rhondson spoke up, still rubbing Laflat’s back to soothe her.

“Were you thinking that we could be Innkeepers for you?” Bazz pieced together.

“We would give you an astronomical discount for living here. As in, we would pay you to fill this role if you would so desire.” Hudson said with a smile on his face.

Bazz’s confused face slowly melted to a smile. He quickly looked over to Laflat who was looking between Hudson and Rhondson in shock.

“Of course, if you have other skills, we would be happy to hear them.” Hudson said.

“U-uh… I have a Masters in History! I was the Royal Attendant for years prior! I can create a chronology of Tarrey Town in book as a form of written history!” Laflat spoke up.

“I was the Captain of the Zora Guard. You could us me for protection at your gates from bandits or petty thieves.” Bazz responded with gusto.

The air finally lifted. It felt as if everyone could enjoy that easy breeze coming in through Akkala. The low hanging clouds added a shadow, blocking the sun to cool the air. Bazz finally took a deep breath. And then he took another.

And then the door opened behind him.

Whipping around, Bazz’s blood ran cold but then his unneeded adrenaline boost quelled. Standing in front of him was Link, half dressed, barely any weapons other than the Master Sword and a glowing yellow staff in his left hand. He was drenching wet and had leaves and moss stuck in his hair.

“L-Link! What happened to you!” Hudson was the first to speak up, worried about Link’s wellbeing.

Upon seeing Bazz and Laflat, Link’s hard face melted to one of relaxation. He gasped out a quick laugh and dropped the yellow rod on the floor, blitzing to Bazz’s location. Within seconds, the two collapsed into each other into a hard hug, each one of them squeezing harder than before as if to imprint onto one another.

Bazz had dropped to one knee in order to hug Link better, patting his back with a huffing laugh of his own.

“Link, my friend I saw you defeat Vah Ruta! Thank you for saving my people!” Bazz said with sincerity in his voice.

“It wasn’t easy…” Link finally broke away from Bazz and nodded with a smile towards Laflat, “and Sidon is on the war path. He knows that I know something about where you both went and tried to coax it out of me. I… well…” Link trailed off, looking away.

“What… Link what did you do?” Laflat asked, half scared.

“I got him with a Shock Arrow. In the shoulder.”

If it were possible, Bazz’s white scales on his face grew paler. Sidon was more than likely pissed off beyond reason. But, there was some sort of silver lining here. Even Dorephan getting hit with a shock arrow would put him on his back for months, let alone Sidon living through such an attack. If Bazz could use Tottika’s survival of the Shock Arrow all those years ago, he figured he had about two months of peace unless Sidon had the strength to send out foot soldiers after them.

Bazz finally looked at the yellow rod Link had brought in. It glowed with a dull intensity and had embossed lightning bolts on it. He took a preemptive step back out of it’s way even though he was sure it wasn’t going to grow legs and come after him.

“Where did you get that then?” Bazz asked, pointing to the rod.

Link turned around and looked at it. Looking back to Bazz with a smile on his face, he responded cooly, “Don't worry. It's insurance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	30. Harder To Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following me for 30 chapters!!

There still wasn’t time for Link to break away from Bazz and the rest to go clean off just yet. He found a seat adjacent from Rhondson and Laflat and sat down, Hudson and Bazz remained standing but attentive to Link’s body language. How he was slightly limping, the fresh cuts all over his body, and the labored breathing. Bazz figured that either he didn’t get the rest he needed after fighting Vah Ruta or he ran into some nasty enemies in order to procure such a weapon.

“First and foremost, I want you to know that I didn’t go after anyone else in Zora’s Domain and… I didn’t get to speak to you King before I left. I didn’t have the time.” Link began, taking a deep breath afterwards.

Bazz chased Link’s breath with a deep inhale of his own. He was still on the run with no backup story to the King. Sidon would mostly likely say whatever he wanted to to his father at this point, sooner than later. Even with Link’s good word, Bazz didn’t even know that would get through to him. With Mipha gone, the Queen gone, and his only family— flesh and blood— being Sidon even Link wouldn’t be able to break the massive King from his rose colored view of his son. Bazz was a dead man either way.

“It’s okay. Perhaps we will get to say our side of the story someday. I think it would be on our knees begging for mercy but…” Bazz tried to humor the situation with a cross of the arms and a dip of his head. His side head fins waved from side to side as he shook his head in disbelief.

“I would never go back…” Laflat said quietly, folding her hands in her lap. Rhondson pattern her back a few more times before retracting her hands as well, “I can’t go back and face that monster.”

“Well, if you stay here, hopefully you won’t have to. That Thunder Rod over there is something I picked up in Hyrule Ridge. You can summon an instant Thunderstorm with it.” Link said motioning to the rod across the room.

Bazz and Laflat looked at it was distain before looking towards Link again. The Hylian was still holding a smile even though it was paired with a cock of an eyebrow.

“You know I wouldn’t use it on you guys! If someone comes to survey the area, I would hide you guys in the basement of one of these houses before they conducted their sweep. If they were to find you, I would… well…” Link rubbed the back of his neck, realizing how serious his threat was.

Mostly unsuspecting soldiers, just doing their job, would be at the mercy of Link’s summoned thunderstorm. They would be dead before they hit the ground and considered KIA. The Zora Royal Guard isn’t stupid. If Zora guards were killed en route to Tarrey Town, a slough of other guards would be on their way, along with either Sidon or Tottika or, gods above forbid, both of them.

“It’s not going to end well, is what you’re trying to say.” Bazz finished.

Link nodded before tightening his lips into a frown. They stared into each others eyes for a minute, trying to figure each other out. Link knew Bazz loved his people more than he loved himself. He guarded them with his life since he took the Oath from the Royal Zora Guard. It wasn’t in him to just drop Zora brothers and sisters dead to get away. Even if he knew that if he were to be captured, his death was certain. He was stuck.

Bazz on the other hand was just looking Link over. The cuts and bruises. The tattered clothes and dramatic rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. He looked horrible.

“Well…” Hudson spoke up finally in the midst of the silence, “If we could perhaps get the beginnings of the day started and then flesh things out from there. I don’t think any Zora would be showing up here today other than you folk. I haven’t seen Zora in years so I don’t expect to see more now.”

“I expect they would be venturing to my place of residence actually. Hateno Village. They know I live there and are more than likely eager to bing me in for a sentencing as well. Im as much on the run as Bazz and Laflat is.” Link said, getting up from his seat.

As Link arose, Hudson walked over to Rhondson and Laflat, who had gotten up as well. They walked to the back of the home to get a better view of the backyard. They talked about the installation of sleeping pools.

Link walked over to Bazz and held out his hand. Bazz looked at it before taking it a second later, getting a couple of bounces of a handshake before Link pulled the Zora down to his eye level.

“Oohh, Link I—“

“Meet me at Fourth House in 20 minutes.” Link whispered in his ear. Bazz froze and listened intently, “I want to discuss more with you about your further escape plan. Tarrey Town is a bit too close to Zora’s Domain than I would like to admit.”

“Hmm, I’ll be there. Should I bring Laflat?”

“No. Just you.”

Bazz nodded and stood back up. Link was giving him a serious look of the eye before nodding with a smile. He quickly walked to the front door and picked up the Thunder Rod, the yellow glow brightening a bit more once a handler gripped hold of the handle. Turning back to Hudson and Rhondson, he waved a bit before calling out to them.

“Enjoy the home! They really are cozy! Talk with you guys after my bath and possibly a 24 hour nap.”

Hudson, Rhondson, and Laflat turned around with a smile and wave. Bazz watched was Laflat gave her well wishes and waved goodbye. For the first time since he found her in the dungeons, she was smiling and laughing. It felt like he waited years to see it.

 

***

 

Bazz waited his 30 minutes. The homes in Tarrey Town were labeled by number and Fourth House was right next to a large boulder yet to be demolished and move. Hudson and the Goron Bazz would later learn was named Greyson were taking a break in First House, which was next to Bazz and Laflat’s shared estate, Second House.

He told Laflat he would be walking around the small town and taking in the fresh air he needed. She was eager to start working in the fresh and shiny new thick notebook Rhondson had gifted her with, journaling and logging all of the events up until now for a later date. After she was sat in a chair and desk, a basic pen and ink ready to go, Bazz was out the door.

He figured Link was squatting here alone since he already owned a home in Hateno Village. He opened the door and shut it quickly behind him. The sounds of Link walking around upstairs alerted Bazz to his location, prompting the Zora to walk up the stairs quickly. He found the room he was walking around in and knocked on the door three times.

“Link, it’s me Bazz. I’m here.”

The door opened a fraction of a second after that. Link was standing in a fresh pair of pants sans a shirt. His hair was still wet but it was clean of any grime and dirt that had clung to it earlier. He smelled of a fresh towel washed with rosewater and mint. Bazz swallowed.

“Bazz, come in. Sorry it’s bare bones as for furniture but I’m not really living here you know…” Link said, shutting the door behind him and Bazz.

“Don’t think anything of it. It is always good to see and talk with you, my friend.” Bazz said, finding a floor pillow to sit on.

In front of him was a low table with two glasses on them. Link pulled a pitcher of water from an adjacent desk and filled both of the cups, returning the pitcher and sitting down himself.

“It’s good to see you too Bazz. I was just thinking in the bath not five minutes ago how crazy this all is. Not the Sidon part but… how we connected again 100 years later as if nothing happened beforehand. You grew a little though.” Link joked, placing an elbow on the table and chuckling.

Bazz humored the gesture, folding his arms on the table top and letting loose a soft laugh of his own.

“Yeah, just a few inches I’d say.” Bazz said with a smile on his face. How long had it been since he could just talk like this…

“I want to just catch up but I feel there is much more to say before we can just be pseudo neighbors. You and I both know that Sidon isn’t going to give up his search for you.” Link began.

“Nor his search for _you_ Link. You attacked him.” Bazz buffered, his smile falling to a serious stare.

“I’m a little less worried about me in this instance. I was weakened, barely lucid when he drug me out of that bed.” Link stated, taking a sip from his glass. Bazz’s eyes widened at Link’s start of the story, his fingers tangling together and resting under his chin.

“He grabbed you?” Bazz asked.

“Yeah.” Link said with a slight gasp just after taking a drink of water, “Drug me out of bed and had me hung in the air. Took almost all I had to push that arrow into him.” Link finished.

Bazz nodded, his sight wandering. In the back of his mind, he was ignited in fear. The thought of what Sidon would do to him if he got his hands on him. If it weren’t for the Masking Choker, he could only imagine what Sidon would say to him in this situation.

_“This is all your fault, you worthless piece of shit.”_

_“When I get my hands on you, you will regret letting this Hylian put his hands on me.”_

_“If it weren’t for you, this wouldn’t have happened.”_

“Bazz… Bazz??”

Bazz jolted up and looked Link in the eyes with a spooked look of his own. He let his thoughts trail off long enough to ignore Link’s recent question. He didn’t even hear it.

“U-uh.. Im sorry, I didn’t hear what you said. Please forgive me.” Bazz stammered, resting his hands on the table once again.

“I know this is hard for you. I don’t know what else to do other than to offer the help I’m offering now. With Laflat here as well, I know we are all taking a risk. Thats why I wanted to talk to you about your escape plan from Tarrey Town if you are spotted or compromised.” Link said, pulling his Sheikah Slate from the bed.

“Hmm.” Bazz nodded. He looked down into his cup of water as Link flicked his finger across the slate screen.

A couple of seconds went by, the blips and swipes of Link navigating to the Map on his Slate filled the room. Bazz was still out of it. His mind was swimming with all of this things Sidon would do to him once he was captured. He didn’t even think of his continued migration across of Hyrule in pursuit of happiness, in his mind he knew he was as good as dead at Sidon’s hands.

“Here, I have a few ideas.” Link said, turning the Sheikah Slate to Bazz. Bazz looked up to the device, his eye squinting to look at the small dots on the screen.

“There is a Stable up here, South Akkala Stable. From there we can head south all the way past Hyrule Field and escape to Gerudo.”

“Gerudo!?” Bazz exclaimed, he even sat up higher than he had been before.

“Don’t worry! I have a ton of cooling jewelry you can use. If you think about it, what are your chances of running into Zora in Gerudo? Next to none right? Getting through Gerudo Canyon Pass is a feat in itself for you guys but with cooling jewelry, you could do it. If you need something a bit bigger or more discreet, I can go to Gerudo at anytime and order something for you.” Link said, pulling the Sheikah Slate back to himself.

“Why are you doing this for me?”

Link stopped, looking up to Bazz with a flabbergasted face. Bazz was on the verge of tears, confused, overwhelmed and not knowing how to process the emotions he was feeling. Link— no— not only Link; Laflat as well put their lives on the line for him. Laflat raped and fell pregnant despite not wanting the egg. Link more than likely was going to be indicted after he liberated Princess Zelda from the scourge that was Calamity Ganon. Brought to “justice” in the Zoran Court and more than likely hanged or head cleaved off for bringing near mortal harm to the Royal Prince Sidon.

Who was Bazz? Who was he to these people? What did he do to garner such a following, friendships, the loyalty. He didn’t know what it was. All he knew was Sidon. All he knew was the hands on his arms, the threats, the fear and tears.

He couldn’t handle the attention, he felt as if he would explode.

“What do you mean? You’re my friend!” Link said. It was so calm. Bazz couldn’t calm himself down.

After a couple of seconds, he began to realize that his breathing was picking up the pace, labored, he was about to faint.

“I’ve ruined both of your lives. I was chosen by the Prince to suffer and you both are paying for my mistakes… why am I running? WHY AM I RUNNING?!” BAzz erupted from his seat and backed away from the table. His eyes were bugged out and darting all over the room.

It was getting harder to breathe.

“Bazz! Bazz calm down!” Link stood up and quickly vaulted over the table to get to Bazz. By this time, the Zora’s hands had clasped onto the Masking Choker, tugging on the Silverscale metal. Link’s eyes flew open and in a fraction of a second, he threw Bazz to the floor and pulled his hands off the choker. Holding Bazz’s hands over his head and straddling his chest in his best show of strength. Bazz was thrashing about, his breath gasping for air, gills flaring.

It was getting harder to breathe.

“Don’t do this! Don’t do this right now! Bazz, I’m not going to let you die by him! You are MORE THAN THIS!” Link yelled into Bazz’s face.

They were face to face, Bazz’s head snout barely bumped into Link’s forehead. The Hylian’s blue eyes didn’t dip in color even though his face was obscured by a shadow. Bazz’s golden eyes bored into his friends.

“Bazz, you are more than what you think you are. Sidon DID this to you and I need you to know you are more than him and what he has planned for you. You’re not a fucking prisoner. Let us help you.” Link said, it was barely a whisper.

Bazz cracked, a tear dropping from the corner of his eye before he started bubbling in a whine. Link let up off of his wrists and pulled Bazz up off the floor, kneeling to one knee while Bazz sat on the floor. They embraced in a tight hug, Link squeezing as much as he could into his hug. While Bazz could only weakly wrap his arms around Link, his whimpering finally spilled over into a full bodied cry. His wails sounded as if a child had just been born, the hard work of coming into the world. As if Bazz was emerging from years of abuse, the fear, the rape, and pain.

It was getting harder to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	31. Gauze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:
> 
> \- Rape  
> \- Drug Mention

“So he is nowhere to be found?”

The main entirety of the Officers from the Zora Guard was bowed and silent as Acting Captain Rivan stood before King Dorephan. Prince Sidon was nowhere to be seen in the throne room and Tottika was playing his part in the side of the room, head bowed and silent. Quietly, he peered his eyes up to look around and gauge the mood, and it was not a good one.

“On top of that, an infantryman is missing; last seen guarding Link’s given room.” Dorephan continued.

The king was _fuming_. The Hylian he entrusted his daughters armor to, only to turn tail and attack his son unprovoked. He was too old to harbor the feelings he was feeling but he knew he could not show weakness.

Rivan stood at full attention in front of his King, arms locked and hand gripping a Silverscale Spear at full force. If one were standing close enough, they would seen him trembling.

“Your Majesty, the whereabouts of Captain Bazz of the Zora, Chief Advisor Laflat of the Zora, and Hyrulean Champion Link are currently unknown at this time. It is speculative that Captain Bazz as well as the Royal Advisor Laflat, escaped during the excitement of the Battle of Vah Ruta. The downpour would've let them escape unseen in either direction away from the Domain. As for Hyrulean Champion Link, he used old technology to quite literally teleport into thin air away from the crime scene.” Rivan took a deep breath before continuing with a shiver in his voice, “His warrant is out for his arrest and a team has been devised to dispatch him from his home in Hateno Village.”

“Hmm…” Dorephan only grumbled at the report. That's when Muzu walked up from the side, his face a bit more angry than the normal.

“I've said it for years and no one would listen to me. Those Hylians were NEVER to be trusted! The lot of them are a disease on our culture and a pox upon the world. What was Hylia thinking putting them on the Planet!”

“Muzu…” Dorephan quietly tried to silence him, only to have the advisor turn towards him in force.

“The same Hylian came and had gotten Princess Mipha killed! And now, he has come to finish the job!”

“Muzu!”

The next word was caught in Muzu’s throat but he stalled it. Shaking his head in rage, he turned tail and marched out of the Throne Room, the stress too much for him to bear.

This time the court silenced as Dorephan’s voice boomed over the throne room. Those with their heads bowed found themselves bowing a bit deeper, avoiding the awkward predicament. Dorephan was mortified. His son incapacitated, Captain missing, and the trust of a Champion tarnished. Unless he could get some concrete answers, solid proof of what had happened; he was sitting with all eyes on him waiting for answers he couldn't give.

“Acting Captain Rivan. I am promoting you to the rank of Captain henseforth. Please make your way to Guard HQ and adjust your schedule accordingly. Dismissed.”

Rivan paused before snapping to a hearty salute and then bowing.

“Sir, yes sir Your Majesty.” After that, Rivan promptly exited left and out the door to HQ.

The rest of the Officers were still in the space, bowed and ready for instruction.

“Rise, all of you.”

Following orders, the rest of the Officers stood at attention. Tottika held a bored looking expression.

“Times are hard right now, it's hard to know who to trust, but please listen to my words. We must work hard to bring our Zora home, we must work hard to bring Champion Link to Justice. Please continue to pledge your allegiance to me while we continue though this hard time. Dismissed.”

The entire Officer muster saluted with a loud movement of Silverscale armor.

“Yes, Your Majesty!”

 

***

 

Prince Sidon was being held in a large rectangular sleeping bath. His body was softly resting at the bottom of the pool, his gills working calmly as the water paired with medicine floating in the waves worked to cure him. He was stuck in a coma for a whole day already and the healers predicted he would be under for about a week or more. The blow to his shoulder was so close to his heart, it was a miracle that he survived at all.

Captain Rivan has come in to assess his healing, compiling his report for the Council and the King for the afternoon. Inside the room were only two healers, etching a report quickly onto slabs. At the sound of Rivan entering, one looked up and smiled.

“Ah, Captain Rivan. Congratulations on your promotion.” The healer greeted.

Rivan grinned despite feeling empty inside. His best friend missing and most likely dead along with the Advisor. He didn't feel as if he deserved the title.

“It is appreciated. I've come for the daily report on Prince Sidon’s well-being.” Rivan asked as professional as he could.

Nodding, the healer guided an old arm towards the deep resting pool. Rivan walked over and peered inside, seeing Sidon’s body resting at the bottom. He was motionless but even through the churning water being vented through, he could see his gills breathing.

“He is stable, for the most part. This is the hardest part of the healing process, the rest and not knowing how he will come out with reprocessing effects. The medicine we have mixed in the water alleviates the pain and patches the scar tissue well enough.” The elder healer continued.

Rivan nodded and stood back up. Behind him, he could hear the other healer get up and gather an arm full of reports, gearing up to leave to the records room. He paid it no mind however.

“So no difference from yesterday. Alright. Not much we could do anyways. Thank you very much.” Rivan nodded and turned to leave the room. Just as he turned, he became face to face with Tottika, the young officer sporting his usual smile and bright eyes as if Rivan was a pleasant friend.

“Captain Rivan.” Tottika greeted cordially with a salute.

“Sergeant Tottika, what are you doing here? Aren't you on Throne Entrance duty at the moment?” Rivan asked with an authoritative tone.

“Ahhh, Captain Rivan please excuse me if this is against the rules but I have been getting amazing help from young Tottika here.” The healer began. Rivan turned back to him with a quizzical look.

“He has offered to help change the gauze and bandages as well as dispose of the used materials in my stead. These old bones, you know, it's a lot of work but young Tottika here has been most helpful.”

Rivan turned back to Tottika whom of which was smiling a bit wider, trying his best to seem as non threatening as possible.

“Our Prince was attacked by the hands of the enemy and forced to be incapacitated. It is our duty to bring him back to health.” Tottika said in his upbeat voice.

“He wasn't _the enemy_. Champion Link was one of my dear friends from 100 years ago, I'll have you  reminded. To think of Link as the enemy is…” Rivan trailed off, shaking his head and looking at the floor.

“Perhaps he was not much of a good friend as you thought.” Tottika responded, making Rivan snap his head up quickly.

“You will stow that statement!” He pointed a sharp finger at Tottika, the young Sergeant’s friendly smile and wide eyes falling to a hard one.

“I don't remember giving you the option to speak freely. Fix yourself before you lose your rank.” Rivan corrected, pulling a salute out of Tottika.

“Yes sir.” Tottika responded with a low tone. They looked into each other eyes before Rivan moved to the door quickly.

Before he left completely, he turned back around the say goodbye to the healer only to catch a glimpse of a death glare from Tottika. The young Officer looked away before standing next to the edge of the water and looking into it.

“Thank you for your report, I will get it to the Council right away.” Rivan said with a wave.

“Anytime, son.” The healer nodded and watched as the Captain left.

They both waited until his footsteps muffled away and they were left alone before Tottika dug into his hip pouch and pulled out a wrapped brick of some substance. Not looking at the healer, he chucked it towards him who caught it with a “oouf”.

“Uncut pure Voltfruit powder.” Tottika began, turning an eye to the healer, “This is banned everywhere and it took me a long time to find it. If you get caught, you're on your own.” Tottika’s voice was so low, you wouldn't have expected he had a friendly side to him.

The elderly healer nodded and hid the brick of drugs behind a stack of old books above the bookcase. No one would be touching them anytime soon.

“It's risky, but if we want Prince Sidon on his feet by Friday, it's what we need to boost his recovery. Let us pray it is effective.” The healer said, remorse in his voice.

Tottika said nothing. He really didn't have to, if the doctor denied him access to Sidon’s body after this, he would just kill him for getting in his way and suffer the consequences later. He knew this wouldn't be the case this time.

“I can only promise 10 minutes until my assistant comes back. You can assure my silence but I wouldn't be so sure about his.” The healer said turning away and sitting back at the desk. He held his head in his hands as he heard Tottika drop into the healing bath.

“Hylia help us…”

 

***

 

Tottika dipped to the bottom of the pool at record pace. With two feet on either side of Sidon's chest, he quickly sat on his large pectorals. The oxygen pumping through his gills worked to compensate Tottika’s heavy breathing as he lifted Sidon’s scarred head fin, a large patch off skin under the pulled scales already visible. He had pulled more than he would like to admit, in the past 24 hours alone he has snuck into the healing pool just to get his fix.

Pulling three more scales out of his fin and stuffing them into his mouth, his vision was tumbling into a spiral as he chewed hard on the fragments. His back was arched and a low moan broke from his throat as he felt Sidon slip down his throat. Dipping back down to explore more, he couldn't help but to roughly mash his lips against the sleeping Prince’s. As he messily had his way with his mouth, the grinding against his chest brought him to erection. He knew the healer would not dare bother him now.

Managing to break away from the top of Sidon, Tottika drifted quickly to his lower half, planting his feet on the bottom of the pool and lifting Sidon’s hips with ease. The water made everything about the heavy Prince easy and the drugs floating through the water would numb his pain. Even Tottika was feeling the buzz from breathing in the medicine for only a short time.

He wasted no time, slotting his thumbs on Sidon’s hips and squatting just right to thrust his cock into Sidon’s hole. The Prince didn't even stir but that didn't matter to Tottika. His motions were quick, messy, and the moans and yells Tottika released rose to the top as large bubbles. It was everything Tottika wanted, to worship the body and man he loved, idolized, and worshiped. He knew Sidon would love this if he were lucid, why wouldn't he? He was the one Sidon chose over Bazz! This was pure.

Within the next minute, Tottika was so overwhelmed with emotion and ecstasy, he blew his load deep into Sidon’s hole with one last moan. His thumbs and fingers gripped Sidon’s hips so hard he knew they would bruise over. Tottika couldn't even bring himself to care. If he were to be confronted, he knew Sidon would protect him when he woke. He was untouchable, the Prince chose him.

Slowly, Tottika pulled his cock out of Sidon’s used hole and drifted up to place another string of kisses on his mouth. Pulling fresh gauze from his hip pouch, he replaced the bandages quickly, folding up the bloody used ones and placing them where the fresh ones once were. He had plans for them later.

His seed would slowly flow out of Sidon over time and filter out. This wasn't the first or last time Tottika would get away with this. With a smirk and his erection tucked back in, he surfaced with a content look on his face. The healer was still sitting at his desk etching away at his report again, albeit slower than before. He didn't even turn when Tottika walked past him to the door.

“I'll be back tomorrow around the same time. Try not to have that shit in the water when I visit. Last thing I need is to be tripping off my face during my rounds.” Tottika said in a rude tone eluding to the new drugs. He didn't even wait for the healers response before he was out the door, walking quickly to HQ and his personal locker.

HQ was abandoned, all available officers and soldiers either on duty or in search parties around Zorana. Tottika smiled as he rounded the corner to find his locker at the end of the room. He unlocked it and opened it quickly, the inside of the door covered corner to corner with fragrant flowers of every kind. That was to mask the smell.

In a small jar, Sidon’s scales sat in a corner, the illustrious red color dulling after being cut off from its blood source. The full shock arrow, already out of magic but covered in Sidon’s blood sat in the back surrounded by used gauze and packing. It was disgusting to a normal persons view. The red and yellow color on the gauze from blood and infected tissue matter. No doubt Link traveled through a bacterium filled bog or swamp, soaking the shock arrow he used in disease before using it on Sidon. The smell alone was atrocious, Dead matter and blood.

Tottika shuddered in ecstasy, his body threatened to fall to vertigo as he pulled the new addition to his collection from his hip pouch. He brought the gauze to his face and inhaled deeply before sucking on the white packing. Blood filled his mouth, his cock dying to emerge from stimulus alone. Before he was too far gone, he pulled it from his mouth and placed it by the others, neatly folded.

Unscrewing the jar, he pulled one scale out from his collection and popped it in his mouth but didn't chew. He had gotten very good at hiding the scale in his cheek and talking normally while sucking on it and moving it about his mouth during his rounds. Another way to keep a piece of Sidon with him.

The clicking of the scale moving around in Tottika’s mouth and against his teeth paired with him shutting and securing his locker with a large padlock. Picking up his Zora Spear once again, he headed out to begin afternoon duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	32. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:
> 
> \- Alcohol Use / Alcohol

One week later, one more bolder was fully demolished and the plans for the new home was mapped out on the freshly mined land. Hudson was working full time sanding wood and mapping plans to stop in everyday as he had been the first couple of days. Rhondson was working hard to craft clothes and make simple trinkets in the meantime as well. Every so often, she would stop by to give her well wishes to Laflat, knowing she was pregnant and might have been in need.

Laflat was getting along just fine, if not a bit tired come the afternoon. The gestation period for Zora was not long for the egg–– the true long haul was the development from the egg after it had been lain. A small bump was protruding from her lower belly, the sure signs of an egg growing. It took her a while to come to terms with what was happening and in a lot of ways, she was too upset to think about it for longer than 10 minutes at a time. Her only outlet as of late was journaling and wandering Tarrey Town, surveying the land. She had filled the notebook halfway already, logging all that had happened to Bazz and herself as well as testimonials from Tarrey Town individuals.

Bazz found a new purpose rather quickly. Even though they had agreed to be impromptu innkeepers at the newly forged Inn, he more often than naught found himself walking the perimeter of Tarrey Town as a Guard. The Zora Spears he had lifted from Zora’s Domain remained in the Inn, he was using his Silverscale Spear as his own issues weapon. It was weird to him, acting more as a mercenary than an actual issued guard but he knew he had the trust of the townsfolk.

Bazz stood on the edge of a cliff, looking out towards Torin Wetlands. The sparse trees and roaming Guardians looked like little toys from where Bazz was standing. He still didn't get used to seeing the ancient monsters, how they moved as if possessed by a demon. In every way of that analogy, they actually were.

Every so often, a single Guardian would stop and look around. It made Bazz anxious, as if it would see him staring at him at any moment but it never did. The Hylia statuette guarding the town kept Ganon’s forces well at bay, he was practically invisible.

Link had left after his talks with Bazz. He gifted the Zora with a basket of freshly caught Hearty Bass for their ice box and let them know of the safest hunting spots for fish in Akkala Lake before departing. His next stop was the Tabantha Region to liberate the Rito of their Divine Beast. He was gone for the past seven days so far, with nothing as much as a letter or word.

Bazz was worried after the fifth day, but he knew Link could handle himself. If he could defeat Vah Ruta and Sidon while wounded, surely Link could help the Rito with their same problem.

Then, one day, a Rito came to Tarrey Town. He landed smack in the middle of the town, next to the Hylia statuette. On his back was an amazingly large knapsack filled to the brim with items.

As Bazz broke from his rounds to meet with the Rito, the landed bird like visitor pulled the knapsack off and inspected it; his feathered arms pulling to his hips on a show of disappointment from a few arrows sticking out of the bag.

“Hello! Welcome to Tarrey Town.” Bazz said as he strode up the the visitor.

The Rito turned and made a double take at Bazz, his look of surprise quickly changing to that of excitement.

“Oh Hylia above; you're a Zora right?!” The Rito exclaimed. His voice was that of youth.

“Indeed. I am Bazz of the Zora, currently guarding Tarrey Town.” Bazz answered as professionally as he could.

The Rito nodded a few times before holding out a wing for Bazz to shake, Bazz looked at it with a bewildered look. He had only seen a few Rito in his whole life and had never touched anyone them. He didn't know how to grab the wing for a handshake at first but it ended up being as easy as it looked, the wing feeling like a strong hand in Bazz’s own.

“The names Fyson! Link sent me up here to be a merchant!” The Rito said with gusto, shaking Bazz’s hand eagerly.

“Link did?!” Bazz said back, his eyes popping open a bit wider.

“Hmm, that right! He lives here too, yes?” Fyson took his wing back and settled what looked like his thumbs in his waist belt. He looked like how Link stands as he talks.

“Sorry to say, he does not permanently reside here. He does stop by from time to time however. Hopefully, he will stop by to see you have made it safely.” Bazz said, stealing a glance at the ring of blue at the center of the Square. It was mostly in vain, he wanted to see Link again.

“Well that's quite alright! Do you know where I could find the mayor or leader? I would like to offer my services as a merchant!” Fyson said with a smile on his face.

“Of course, please follow me.”

It was refreshing to see such a animated character in the town. With everyone so busy with their own things, it was nice to see an new smiling face.

 

***

 

Within the hour, Fyson had his own simple shop set up outside third house. Just a simple slab of wood and simple flyers tacked onto the front of the wood board advertising a slew of arrows. 

At first, Bazz was feared to approach after seeing the Shock Arrows but was curious to see the other wares he offered. He had never seen Fire Arrows before, the illustrious red captivating Bazz’s eyes.

“I'm having a opening sale, if you'd like to buy some arrows!” Fyson said with an air of whimsy in his voice.

Bazz nodded and grabbed his rupee pouch for a couple of red rupees.

“I'll take a quiver of basic arrows then. They will be put to good use, I promise.” Bazz said, handing the rupees over.

After the exchange, Fyson wrapped up exactly 24 arrows in a bundle and handed them to Bazz. He was beaming after having made his first sale, pulling a smile out of Bazz as well.

“Thank you so much! I truly appreciate it! Come again for more of your arrow needs!” Fyson said a bit too loudly.

Tucking the arrows into his arms, Bazz smiled back with a nod of his head.

“You bet! Thank you for providing for the village!”

After that, a couple of fully stocked adventures wandered through the gates. The normal looking Hylians looking for adventure and treasures. Two girls and three boys.

Bazz was forced to greet them with the arrows under his arm, which the group noticed.

“Welcome to Tarrey Town, how may I help you on this day?” Bazz asked.

A girl and a boy in the back were gawking at Bazz’s large size. It was obvious they had never seen a Zora before either. It made sense, sense they were such a closed off race from everyone else.

“Were passing through right now but, where did you get those arrows?” A girl asked pointing to the quiver filled with the tools.

With a smile, Bazz three a thumb behind him towards Fyson’s store. As if on cue, Fyson himself began to raise his large feathered arm with a hearty wave.

“Our new vendor, Fyson, he will sell you any arrow you would need. I highly recommend if you pay him a visit!” Bazz plugged.

With a hearty smile, the girl turned to her compatriots.

“Thank you so much!”

 

***

 

Another three days went by.

The five visitors decided to bunk in the already prepared rooms at the Inn Bazz and Laflat were running. They were very cordial and polite, talking about treasures and discoveries.

The older girl swore she had found a fully intact guardian that was not working. She had no proof but plenty of grand stories about her hobby to climbing to the top of them whenever possible. One of the boys was on a quest to make an edible dish out of monster parts, so far to no avail. Another one of the girls who looked as if she were to pass out every time Bazz and Lafalt looked at her handed over a rather large bottle decorated with beads and fabric outside of it. It was filled to the brim and the cork still in tact.

“This… this shit… this..this…this is that _goooddd shit_.” Her words were so slurred it was amazing that she was lucid.

“Don't mind her. She's actually our best fighter out there! She just… likes to unwind. Hard.” One if the boys said from the corner.

“HEY! How I _enjooyyyy_ my time off from you crazy fuckers is how I enjoy my _tiiimee_!” The drunk Hylian turned to Bazz and pointed to the bottle, “That is 100% pure Noble Pursuit! The FINEST drink in Hyrule! On glass puts you on your ass, GUARANTEED!” 

“One glass?” Bazz asked with an unamused look on his face.

“ASS.” She was pointing a finger right in Bazz’s face. The rest of her friends were trying really hard not to laugh lest they face the wrath of their drunk friend.

“We want you to have it as thanks for the hospitality! We're leaving tomorrow morning to venture into Akkala deeper.” On of the boys said.

“It's very dangerous here, are you sure you'll be alright by yourselves?” Laflat asked.

“If we could get through the hellscape that was Hyrule Field with minor scrapes, I think Akkala isn't ready for us!” One of the girls said pumping her fist in the air.

“You're DAMN right!” Holler the drunk girl, having a good time.

The rest of the night carried on as normal. The Hylians helped make the Inn’s dinner and clean up. They went to bed at a normal hour and the rest of Tarrey Town fell to silence by 10:00 p.m. sharp.

Bazz took the time to do another go round of the perimeter before he went to bed himself. He had to admit that the recent habit of going to bed at 10:30 and waking up at 8 am was a bit frivolous. He felt a bit spoiled not having to be on as tight as a schedule as he once was.

Of course, this was paired with an uncontrollable flurry of guilt. He would stop to watch the far off Akkala Falls, the water so far away he couldn't even hear the crash of the water falling into the ponds and lakes ahead. He thought of Zorana ahead of them, surrounded by the highlands and grass. How his father had more than likely disowned him by now. How Tottika was probably planning to come for him eventually.

How Sidon was either still recovering or after him now. Bazz didn't know, he didn't have the answers.

The sounds of ambiance and the strips of blue coming from the sky and to the blue teleport spot in the middle of the village pulled Bazz from his thoughts. He watched in awe as Link materialized out of thin air, as if it were magic.

Walking up to Link, he noticed he was wearing rather padded and warm looking clothing. He looked as if he belonged in the snowy tundra of Tabantha.

“Link! Welcome back!” Bazz called out a bit more excited than he intended.

Whipping around, Link’s face changed to a smile. He met Bazz half way from where he teleported from and crashed into Bazz with another one of his hearty hugs. 

“Bazz! It's so good to see you again!” Link said into Bazz’s shoulder, putting his back a couple of times.

Bazz was so overwhelmed with happiness, he tucked his head into Link’s shoulder and squeezed harder into his hug. Eventually, he did pull away and let Link stand to get a good look at him.

Link smiled at what he saw. The bags under Bazz’s eyes seemed to have gotten much better, the whites of his scales returning to normal. The full almost gray of his black scales were starting to glow and the yellow of his eyes was brighter than they have ever been. Bazz looked good, he was smiling.

“You have been away an awful long time! I suspect you see victorious in your mission to Rito Village?” Bazz asked.

“You suspect right. You may have seen a couple of beams in the sky projected to Hyrule Castle. Well, I finally liberated all of the regions of their Divine Beasts. All that's rest is to save Princess Zelda.” Link said, crossing his arms.

“Amazing… it is unfathomable that you are capable of so much. Just one man.” Bazz marveled.

“I would be lying if I said it wasn't hard. But at least I have time like this to relax. Come with me, I have some news.” Link beckoned, walking to Fourth House.

At first, Bazz just stood there. Since Link didn't stop walking, Bazz decided to follow. For all he knew, that could be the important news he needed from Zora’s Domain. If Link has seen reconnaissance teams on the paths between towns.

Within minutes, they were settled in Link’s given home. He still only had the one room furnished, the rest of the home bare. Bazz sat on the floor pillow again as Link moved about the room, lighting candle lamps and removing his clothes.

“First thing you should know is Vah Ruta is settled at the very top of Ruto Mountain. It's not moving anytime soon and the townsfolk are terrified of it.” Link began, shedding his coat and bindings off. Plopping himself on the bed, he worked his boots off and threw them to the side.

“You went back to Zora’s Domain?” Bazz inquired.

“In a way, yes. The Sheikah Slate lets me teleport to the Divine Beasts anytime I want. I decided to risk it and scope out the area.” Link shed his pants and threw them in the rest of the pile of clothes, “first and foremost, Zora’s Domain is huge.”

“I could've told you that.” Bazz mused as he watched Link vault a simple blue shirt over his head. It had a large symbol of a crawfish on it.

“That being said, I used the camera on my Slate to look a bit closer. From what I gathered after watching a lot of the soldiers saluting each other, Rivan is Captain now.”

Bazz almost choked on the air he was breathing. In a way he was immensely proud of his friend but, this was not the way he wanted to congratulate him. He knew he got that title from abandoning him in the first place. How upset Rivan must be with him.

Bazz rested the dorsal about of his head on the table before him and released the hardiest sigh he could've mustered. Link held a tight lipped face and nodded, he knew Bazz had mixed emotions about it.

“I saw Tottika a few times too. He mainly has Palace Entrance duty. I've been catching him eating something from time to time while on duty. Other than that, he just stands there and does his job. I have yet to see Sidon and I don't know if he’s awake but, he wasn't present in the three days I staked out the Domain.”

Bazz let loose a groan from the table. All of a sudden, he was tired again. The news wasn't moving, it looked as if the Domain moved on but there were still pieces of information Bazz needed to make sure no one was on his trail.

“Do you know anything of reconnaissance teams?” Bazz asked, turning his head to look at Link.

“I do. In Upland Zorana, there are search parties but they haven't even thought to go into Akkala. As for the Marshlands, they had only gotten as far as the entrance and called it quits. I don't want to speak poorly of your Guard but…” link trailed off.

Bazz shook his head, his forehead returning to the tabletop with a chuckle.

“You know, at this point the laziness is appreciated.”

“I'd have to agree.” Link said with a laugh of his own.

The room was quiet for a while before Bazz lifted his head and looked Link in the eyes. They were both exhausted, ready for bed but still willing to talk. Link moved to rest his elbows on his knees, entwining his fingers together.

“Once Sidon is lucid and able to make orders, I fear the Zora Perimeter ban is going to be lifted. Call me paranoid but the laziness is about to end, and it's going to end soon.” Bazz said, his voice sounded as if cracked, the fatigue taking over.

“We have time…” Link said, getting up from the bed.

After a hearty slap on the shoulder, he moved past Bazz and pulled out an extra floor futon. It looked comfy enough for a Hylian alone.

“Have you been sleeping in a bed since you've been here?” Link asked. Bazz blinked a couple of times.

“Yes, I have.”

“Cool, you can have my bed.”

Bazz got up from his seat as Link pulled the extra sleeping futon and rolled it all the way out, smoothing the wrinkles out.

“Link, I can sleep in my own bed. My house is just over there.” Bazz retaliated, motioning a hand towards the window watching the Inn.

“Aww come on, we finally have the night to really catch up! I mean, I know we’ll both be knocked out within the hour but…” Link trailed off again, looking towards the futon. It was obvious he was eager for Bazz to sleep over.

Bazz looked to Link and then the bed with guilt. Hugging a sigh, he pulled the best grin he could, half lidded in a ploy of a smug aura. Link caught it.

“Are you old enough to drink?”

 

 

***

 

“So THIS fuckin…ZORA BITCH…thought it was a good idea to pull me in the closet!” Bazz was hollering his woes as Link was flat on his back, heaving air into his lungs from laughter.

“He has my ass suspended… LINK, SUSPENDED! In the AIR! You know what I did?” Bazz slurred, buffering with a swig of Noble Pursuit.

“Bazz what did you do?” Link slurred back, he was handling the whole bottle in his fist. The peach color of his skin giving way to flush red. He was smashed blasted drunk along with Bazz.

“I pulled this sorry excuse of a gift he gave me and CLUBBED HIM UPSIDE THE HEAD!”

“THATS HOW HE GOT THE BRUISE!”

“YEAH I FUCKING GOT HIM!”

Both of the boys were screaming in each other's faces before dissolving into laughter. Link poured more of the magical liquid into Bazz’s cup before taking a swig straight from the bottle himself.

“So… fucking Zora guards right?” Link began.

“Right?” Bazz slurred.

“Right. They are so lazy, dude.”

“Hey… hey those are my guys you're talkin’ about!” Bazz slurred taking another drink.

“You know who's not lazy?” Link slurred.

“Who's not lazy?” Bazz slurred back.

That's when Link fell completely back on his head again and passed out. Bazz took a second from his drunken stupor to just stare at the Hylian, unsure of what happened. He sat forward, risking falling over himself and tapped Link on the knee.

“Link…” Bazz slurred. His eyelids were dropping.

“Link, what the hell. Who's not lazy?!”

After a couple of taps, Bazz fell to folly. He tripped over his own knee and dropped chest first onto the futon beside Link, the drinks tipped over and seeping into the rugs and the sounds of two friends snoring softly into the dim lit room in Central Akkala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	33. Dreaming / Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:
> 
> \- Consensual Sex / Sex Scene
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: I will not be updating for the next couple of weeks, I wrote 4 chapters in two days as a gift. I will be getting teeth extracted and will be resting for a while. Thank you for following me for this long!

The chirping of birds in the windowsill en mass stirred Bazz from his sleep. He could feel the crusted over saliva trail on the side of his face, the small of the fruity alcohol soaked and dried into the rugs. His vision was heavily muffled, the sleepies and blur obstructing his vision heavily.

He could feel his left arm rise and fall softly paired with the sounds of Link breathing next to him. Bazz has fallen beside him last night, both of them passed out since late last night.

Bazz got lucky, the sun was barely above the horizon from where Bazz for father from the window next to them. He had more that enough time to get his act together and clean himself up for work.

Slowly, Bazz pulled his arm off of Link with a groan. From the tug in his muscles, he had it held in that pose all night with not as much as a stretch. His shoulders and back popped from stress forcing Bazz to roll over and lay on his side. He groaned before rubbing his head. Opening his eyes, he saw Link’s eyes were open, looking at him. Bazz thought he imagined it for a moment before Link blinked.

“Mmmnngghhhh” Bazz whined. He rubbed his temples harder, “Link, that was a bad idea last night. Why did I do that?”

“Your head hurt?” Link asked, sitting up a bit with the help of his elbows.

“Yeah, I just need some water. I think it's just dehydration.” Bazz continues with another groan.

Link hopped off the futon as if he never even touched a drink last night. Bazz listened as Link made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. The sounds of a well pump working and a glass being filled alone almost brought Bazz relief.

Bounding back up the stairs, Bazz sat up to meet Link halfway. The Hylian sat in front of Bazz and handed him the water glass.

“Here you go, drink up. We really did party last night…” Link said with a smile as he watched Bazz down the water in mere seconds.

With a hearty gasp, Bazz placed the glass on the floor table and went back to rubbing his temples. It would take a while for his body to adjust to the healthy changes.

“I'd say so. Not my finest hour.” Bazz said to his legs. His head was stuck at a downward pose, his ankles the only thing he could focus on through the pain.

“I think you needed it, if you ask me.” Link spoke up. Bazz looked up to meet Link’s gaze, his own gaze half-lidded and partly obscured by his dorsal snout.

“It was so long since I've seen you smile like that, yell like that just for yourself. It was amazing.” Link finished with a nod.

“Is that so…” Bazz looked back to his ankles. His headache got worse.

“I think so.” Link answered.

The room was quiet for so long after that. Looking up from his ankles every so often, he watched a sunbeam move slowly across the floor as the sun rose higher in the sky. He was hyper aware of both of their breathing.

Getting up from his spot, Link pulled the blanket off of the futon, Bazz moving out of the way to let the blanket off all the way. Moving to get the extra pillow off of the bed, Link threw it on the futon along with his other pillow.

“When do you go to work?” Link asked, fluffing the new pillow.

“Eight.” Came Bazz’s simple reply. He didn't want to say more than he should.

“Well it's only five right now. Let's see if we can squeeze a couple more hours of actual sleep together.” Link said with a yawn.

Bazz didn't fight the company this time, promptly pushing the side of his face into the pillow and pulling the blanket over himself. He shut his eyes forcing sleep to come. It wasn't until Link laid his head down that he opened his eyes back up to look at him.

His golden locks fell over his eyes, his ear sticking into the air. Snuggling into the pillow for a few seconds, he then looked up to Bazz, his manly face and sharp eyes looking into Bazz’s half lidded and heavy ones. They were breathing in sync.

“Are you still tired?” Link asked.

“More than you could know.” Bazz responded back, his voice as deep as the Oceans

“I don't know, I could know a lot.” Link tried to joke, pulling a small smirk out of Bazz.

A couple of seconds went by before Bazz went back to a serious look on his face.

“Tell me what you know.”

“Huh?” Link looked at Bazz in bewilderment at his question.

“I want to know. I want to know anything that's not Zora's Domain. Something that's not Sidon. Anything.” Bazz softly asked.

Link stared at Bazz, knowing full well what he was asking. Thinking for a bit, he sighed with assurance.

“The Chief of the Gerudo is but a child but she is leading the region very well. She has the support of all the Gerudo.” Link said.

“Your kidding?” Bazz said incredulously.

Link shook his head with a smile.

“It's true, I met with her myself. Her name is Riju.” Link said, smile still on his face.

“A child chieftain of the Gerudo. That is nice.”

Link took more time to think of another factoid that is away from Lanaryu.

“I met with all four Great Fairies of Hyrule!” Link said in excitement.

“I thought they were fake!” Bazz exclaimed just as excited.

“No, it's all true! They strengthen my armor and everything! They're a bit off putting though.” Link said with a grimace.

“Oh, should I stay away?”

“You do if you don't want to be felt up by a very large magical woman. They are not very shy about how they do things.” Link finished with a shudder.

Bazz shuddered as well, not wanting to think of a giant woman smashing him into oblivion from physical exploits.

“Did you meet anyone on your travels that had a strong impact on you?” Bazz asked, scooting closer to Link, “Anyone at all?”

Link took a few more seconds to think before nodding.

“There’s this amazing vendor that goes by Beedle. He has a huge backpack that hold literally anything I could ever ask for. Every time I see him at the stables, he always has something new in stock. Then there were these three Goron brothers that are obsessed with getting fit and getting stronger. They are all over Eldin and can’t stop saying ‘gains’.” Link said with a laugh.

Bazz joined in with the chuckle, his head digging deeper into the pillow, “We had a Goron visit the Domain too. The poor guy couldn’t leave because of all the rain. I hope he made it home since I’ve left he was stranded for so long.”

“I didn’t see any Gorons walking around when I was staking Zora’s Domain these past three days. Maybe he finally made it out of Lanayru. It’s possible.” Link reassured.

“Here’s to hoping.” Bazz finished, pinching the bridge of his nostril region to alleviate an oncoming ache.

“Is this helping?”

Bazz looked up to Link, whom of which was searching for any inkling of emotion other than apprehension from the Zora. Both of the boys were lain down, staring into each other eyes for the hundredth time. All Bazz could feel to do was blink. Blink and breathe. Link seemed to mirror what Bazz was doing, silently waiting for an answer is Bazz decided to give one.

“I don’t know yet… its calming but… my mind still wanders to everything else. Its… hard.” Bazz whispered. Slowly, he turned around and faced the other way and rub his temples again.

“I didn’t mean to make you put all your effort into me. I didn’t mean to vent to you the second I had the chance. I still feel guilty that I roped you into my mistakes. If I had never told you everything that day in Zora’s Domain, you wouldn’t be here dealing with me. If I—“

Bazz stopped talking when he felt Link pull him on his back. Throwing a leg over Bazz’s frame, the next thing he felt were warm hands on his cheeks. The touch was foreign, it was soft and gentle. The breath on Bazz’s lips belonging to Link was dangerously close but it wasn’t ragged, it was forced and it wasn’t laced with oncoming threats or laughter. It was silent and soft. It was quiet for a couple more seconds.

“Do you trust me?” Link whispered.

Bazz swallowed, his tongue sweeping across his bottom lip. His heart was pounding, the feeling of excitement and yearning welling in his chest. The sound he wanted to make caught in his throat, not even making it out to answer Link officially. Instead, Bazz pulled Link down on top of him, mashing their lips together. Bazz shut his brain off, moving on auto pilot as he felt Link’s sideburns pool amongst his side head fins. 

It wasn’t a hard kiss, instead their lips cushioned together and separated with only a soft click of the lips. Licking his lips before dipping back in for another kiss, Link adjusted his head to get a better hold into each others mouths. Their lips separated upon contact and pursed together when they separated. The wet clicks and smacks filled the room slowly. Ever five seconds apart, they connected and separated, a sigh broke apart between them.

Bazz was swimming. His brain was static. The feeling of endorphins running through his body caused his shoulders to shake and fingers to twitch. The hand holding the collar of Link’s shirt loosened and snaked along with his other hand to wrap around his back. Link dipped from his hands to his elbows, his chest resting lightly on Bazz’s in order to get closer.

Swimming…

Swimming….

He had never felt this before.

Not with Kodah, not with Sidon, not with anyone.

His head was floating. His mouth still moving. The wet prod of Link’s tongue on Bazz’s lips pulled a gasp out of the Zora. Bazz’s back arched and his mouth opened. A choked sob broke from his throat as he reciprocated the touch, getting as far as bumping the tip of his own tongue against Link’s before the Hylian backed off, spooked by Bazz’s sob.

“B-bazz…” He was breathing heavy. It was then Bazz finally noticed the pressure coming from Link’s midsection, “Do you want to stop? We can stop if you want, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“I don’t want to do anything that is _not_ this. I need this. I need you, Link.” Bazz moaned. He tugged the bottom of Link’s shirt up and over his head, rendering Link topless from the midsection up.

Link didn’t crack a smile, over taken by lust himself, he dipped back down and cupped Bazz’s face with his hands. Their kisses took a turn deeper, immediately intermingling tongues and sighing into each others mouths.

Swimming…

_‘I’m swimming.’_

_‘This is a dream…’_

_‘This can’t feel this real’_

Bazz gripped Link’s hips and ground his hips up into the Hylian’s. The sound Link made into Bazz’s mouth, the sightly cracked wine melting into a moan. How Link grinded forward to match Bazz’s movements and locking his blue eyes into Bazz’s yellow.

_‘I must be dreaming’_

Link undressed completely, slathering his cock with nearby lotion he had for ease. Bazz’s head was thrown back, the pillow supporting his neck and head tail rather than the back of his head. The head of Bazz’s dick was leaking more than it had ever had before, pulsing in the air and desperate for release.

_‘Im swimming…swimming…swimming’_

The encouraging moans falling from Bazz’s lips, how he gripped the pillow under him tight as he bounced along with Link’s fuck. Link’s hands gripping Bazz’s hips and rubbing loving motions every so often into Bazz’s belly.

“ _You are so beautiful…you are worth everything I can give…_ ” Link whispered into the hot air. The small room filled with body heat and sweat. The smell of sex stuck in Bazz’s olfactory sense for, what he hoped, was until the end of time.

“ _More…Link, more! I need it! I need more!”_

Bazz was howling at this point. The soft bounces gradually intensifying into a harder pounding. Link was close, his breath rising and cracking from moans. One of his hands broke from Bazz’s hip and wrapped around the Zora’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Bazz’s heels dug into the floor, his hips snapping up as he came harder than he had ever cum in his life. The ribbon of essence hit his own chin as the majority of the mess landed on his chest. Bazz was crying, actually crying. In between his sobs, the pleas he was begging to Link increased in intensity. He looked up at Link as best as he could, fat globs of tears obstructing his view and he was still gripping the pillow under him.

“Please don’t leave me! Don’t leave me, please! Stay!”

“I’ll stay! You won’t lose me!” Link hiked a foot up on the futon and slowed his pace only to pump his cock deeper into Bazz. His hips slapped on Bazz’s hips loudly, the sucking sounds of semen and sweat splaying an erotic sound throughout the room, “As long as I’m here, no one will ever touch you again. You’re safe! You’re save with me! Nnnghh!!”

With a last hard thrust, Link stilled against Bazz’s hips and came deep inside Bazz’s caverns. Link’s teeth were clenched hard, his eyebrows pulled together and eyes shut tight. On the other side, Bazz’s eyes were wide open, his mouth hanging open and a trail of saliva connected between his top and bottom lip. He was holding his breath as he felt Link’s dick twitching inside of him, unloading his seed inside of him

_‘I must be dreaming…’_

_‘I must be dreaming…’_

_‘Swimming’_

_‘Swimming’_

 

_swimming…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get used to this...


	34. Inkwells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:
> 
> -witness of sexual acts / (not voyeurism)
> 
>  
> 
> I lied about the teeth. Not really, I got like two teeth pulled but i felt great when i got home. I wrote this whole chapter while still on The Drugs™  
> I am now in a lot of pain. Enjoy

The next four days that passed in Tarrey Town were a blur. The Hylain adventurers had gone that fated morning and had not returned. Bazz had continued his rounds around the village before helping Laflat with maintenance and cleaning of the Inn. The money they earned for the weekend they adventurers stayed was traded back to Hudson who was happy to see the facility used as intended. Laflat and Bazz were still free to use the building as their home until further notice.

Laflat was occupying a rather bare room, similar to Link’s own domicile in the village but it was more than enough for the time. Her desk was basic but unlike any other desk she had ever seen. She figured Hudson and his comrades back in Hateno were studying a modern approach to furniture and craftsmanship. Her ink pen coasted across some loose sheets of paper which she had purchased from one of the adventurers before they left. She would find a way to bind them later.

With a click of her teeth, she watched as her pen ran dry only to find that her inkwell was tapped out as well. Just as she was in the middle of her sentence too. She sat there for a moment before placing the pen on the desk and getting up, rubbing her belly subconsciously.

“I’ll see if Hudson has an extra inkwell, or perhaps Fyson…” She said to herself before moving downstairs. The home was abandoned, early in the afternoon and Bazz was more than likely doing his rounds around Tarrey Town. Either that or he was watching Akkala Falls again.

She shut the door behind her, not bothering to lock it. Moving across the wide suspended island, the warm wind of Akkala whipped her head fins along in the air as she took a deep breath. How long had it been since she had willingly come out of the house. Ever since they had come to Akkala, she had closed herself up in the Inn and began writing. The cracks in her back and shoulders eluded to her poor sitting posture and she was faintly parched. Halfway to Hudson’s home was when she came to realization that they may be surprised to see her out on her own. She planned to take more walks during the day from now on.

“Hudson?” her meek voice pulled Hudson from a floor plan to look at her. At first he was surprised but then he smiled warmly, placing the wide sheet of paper on the worktable before him.

“Laflat! It’s good to see you out and about! Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Hudson greeted, gently shaking her hand.

“It is! It’s good to see you too. I was wondering if you had something I could borrow for a short while?” Lafalt asked, pulling her hand back and folding one hand over the other due to nerves.

“Hm? Of course, name it!” Hudson said, hooking his thumbs in his suspenders. The smile masked under his mustache gave off the upmost grandfather vibe, making Laflat a little bit more at ease.

“Well, you see my inkwell has run dry and I was wondering if you had another jar lying around?”

“Hmm… let us check my home real quick. I’m pretty sure we have something lying around for you! Come with me, Rhondson should be making lunch right about now and I know she’s dying to see you.” Hudson said with a smile. He turned to Grayson behind him and waved with a holler, “Hey, quick break, okay!? I’ll be back in a moment!”

Grayson and his small brother who was hanging out on the side, Pelison, waved back with huge smiles. Soon, they sat next to each other and enjoyed some rocks with some conversation. Laflat fell in step with Hudson, walking towards his home. It was close tot he home they were trying to build currently so it wasn’t a long walk. Looking up to the other homes, she caught a glimpse of golden hair in the Fourth Home upper window quickly moving out of view. She didn’t see Bazz anywhere either. He must’ve been behind a home looking at the far off Falls again.

“So how are you liking it so far? Tarrey Town up to your liking?” Hudson asked lightheartedly.

Laflat nodded with a small smile, “Yes, this is a very comfy and quiet little town. I could see myself settling down for a long time here. You are very blessed by the grace of Hylia to have such a safe place for people to come to. Bazz and I are grateful.”

“That’s good to hear! How’s, uhm… your…” Hudson didn’t know what words to say or even how to say them. Laflat smiled nonetheless.

“The egg is doing well.” It’s all she could say. She had no other feeling on the matter and it was still some time until she had to lay it.

“That’s good! Anything you need, anything at all, please don’t be afeared to reach out, alright?” Hudson said, holding his door open.

Laflat nodded and walked in. Rhondson met them at the door with a huge smile on her face.

“Laflat! It’s so good to see you out and about! My Vaba always told me that a brisk walk in the morning and in the afternoon does wonders for the baby!” Rhondson said, leading Laflat to her living room.

“I was just thinking that I should be taking a few more walks around the town on my way here. Perhaps we could take walks together sometime.” Laflat said, sitting down and covering her belly with one hand.

“Oh, for sure! That's okay, right honey?” Rhondson reassured looking over to Hudson.

Hudson smiles with crossed arms and nodded his head a couple of times.

“I think it's a great idea! Also if you need some childcare, we would be happy to help out!” He added.

Laflat sat up in surprise, “oh, I could never! This is my responsibility…”

“Don't be so hard on yourself!” Rhondson interjected, “being a mother is very hard work. Some on the hardest work in the world. It takes a village to raise a child, you know.”

“We’re here for you, Miss Laflat.” Hudson nodded.

Laflat dipped her head to her intertwined fingers. She sighed before smiling. She still didn't know what was going to happen with her and the egg. She wondered what the hatchling would look like, popcorn eyes and fat body. Completely innocent and vulnerable.

“Thank you… thank you…”

“Now, about that inkwell.” Hudson started. Rhondson looked up to her husband with a quizzical look.

“Inkwell?”

“Laflat’s has run dry, she needs a refill.” Hudson responded, turning to a closet filled with household supplies.

“You won't find anything in there. I haven't refilled the inkwells yet. I don't expect to have more in the home for a couple more days. However…” Rhondson turned to Laflat, almost chuckling to her growing face of disappointment, “Fyson may have something you're looking for. I know he mostly sells arrows but he carries a lot of things behind the counter!”

“Oh, I never thought of that! Thank you, I'll go ask him right away!” Laflat said, moving to get up from the chair.

“Oh, but I made a full lunch! Won't you stay? I have White Gerudo Tea!” Rhondson asked, leaning in with a smile.

Laflat paused, a sweat drop threatened to fall off her face. She wanted to get back to writing but she couldn't refuse the polite request.

 

***

 

Laflat left Hudson and Rhondson’s home an hour later. She enjoyed herself, having a fresh filet of Hyrule Bass and tea. Talking with Rhondson made her miss her other friends from Zora’s Domain. The other girls from the Royal Advisor team and the civilians she befriended on her off time, she wondered what they were doing now. More than likely helping each other clean up the Domain from the torrential downpour Vah Ruta caused. She tried to push the guilt of not helping her friends out of her mind.

Fyson’s table store was dead ahead. The arrows that were bought by Bazz and the adventurers before leaving were still bare and not restocked. Fyson was bent down under the table, moving things around for later. Laflat cleared her throat before calling out to the Rito, causing Fyson to pop his head up from the bottom.

“Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Fyson, the new merchant! You must be Laflat, I've heard only the best things from Bazz!” Fyson said, sticking his wing out for Laflat to shake. She took it with a smile.

It really was a long time before she went back outside…

“It is nice to meet you too, Fyson. I was wondering if you had inkwells for sale?” She asked, getting right to the point.

The drop in Fyson’s face matched Laflat’s drop of the face.

“I'm sorry, I just sold my last inkwell to Link. It wasn't too long ago and he went straight to Fourth House afterwards. Maybe he’ll let you use it if you ask nicely?” Fyson said with a shrug.

“Here's to hoping. Thanks anyways, Fyson. Good luck with your store!” 

Laflat bid farewell and Fyson waved goodbye to her. The walk to Fourth House was quick and soon, Laflat was knocking on the door. She thought back to the head of golden hair she saw in the window before she had lunch with Rhondson. That must've been Link!

She knocked again but there was no reply, answer, or the sounds of someone coming down the stairs. She tired the doorknob and the door opened. Suddenly, she realized the taboo of what she was doing, breaking and entering at the least. She stood there for a few seconds before walking in despite herself.

“H–hello?” Laflat called out. It was no louder than her normal speaking voice and that was not very loud to begin with.

A shuffle and something akin to walking sounds reverberated upstairs. Laflat made her way to the staircase and ascended slowly. She didn't want to run into Link and spook him. She didn't think anything good would come out of that.

“Hello…?” Laflat called out, it was even softer this time. She was quickly growing worried that what she was doing was wrong. She contemplated leaving and trying knocking again.

But then, she would be stuck at home with nothing but her thoughts; nothing to write with and nothing to write down. She thought about fishing and restocking their ice box but with her egg on the way, she didn't want to put herself into danger. Who knew when the Guardians would learn to swim or if Lizalfos had moved in.

She continued to climb the stairs, the sounds grew louder. Link sounded like he was hitting something over and over in rhythm. She stopped outside the door where the sounds were coming from, her mouth hung open in curiosity.

“ _Unngh, fuck…”_

Laflat blanked out as she gripped the doorknob. As far as she was concerned, Link was in pain. As she turned the doorknob, Link let out another wail mixed with a croaked moan. Another voice was accompanying Link’s, just as breathy and hurried. That's when Laflat pieced the puzzle together and paused.

They had not noticed Laflat peaking in. From where she was standing, peering inside from the crack in the door, her eyes widened so far she was amazed her eyeballs didn't fall out. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

Link was on his knees, his chest and left cheek resting on the floor rug as Bazz was on his knees and gripping Link’s hips to bruising. Bazz was completely focused on his motions, his thumbs slotted on the small of Link’s hips as he was blowing his back out from behind, the moans dripping freely from his lips.

Link’s elbows rose in the air while he stabilized himself with his palms on the floor. Every other second, he would pull praise after praise from his throat to Bazz, watching as the Zora drunk it up.

Laflat backed away from the scene and as slow as she came up the stairs, she left just as slow. She exited the home, shut the door, and walked as if she were made of stone back to the Inn.

She made her way to her room and sat on her bed. She mulled over what she had just witnessed. In hindsight, she should not have witnessed it, it wasn't her place and in reality, she trespassed in the name of ink.

Eventually, a small smile rose. She was happy for Bazz. Even though she ended her day empty handed, there was some sort of silver lining.

 

***

 

Bazz came into the Inn after ten. He rubbed the back of his head and milked a yawn before placing his Silverscale Spear by the door. The sounds of fish being cut in the kitchen grabbed his attention.

Walking inside, Laflat was preparing dinner for her and Bazz, the Black Zora smiled at her.

“Afternoon Laflat! Making dinner tonight? You know I can do it.” Bazz said walking up to the kitchen counter.

“No, I'm okay with making it tonight! You work hard enough for both of us anyways.” Laflat said, smiling up to Bazz.

She held out a sliver of Hearty Bazz between two fingers towards Bazz to try. Bazz leaned in to take a bite before pausing halfway. Trying to hold his grimace, he backed off and took the piece of fish from Laflat’s hands and popped it into his mouth. His mood lifted.

“Mmm, I'm looking forward to this.” Bazz said with a normal tone.

“You know, I was having a bit of a tough time today. I ran out of ink to write with this morning!”

Bazz coughed on his sample of fish.

“Why didn't you tell me?! I would've gotten some for you!” 

“I couldn't find you, I was out and about around noon.”

It took everything in Laflat’s power not to laugh when the beginnings of a blush creeped across his face. No doubt he was think back to his time with Link.

“I talked to Fyson but he said he sold his last inkwell to Link and he left to his home. I knocked on the door but no one answered.” Laflat lied.

She had to look away this time, a small smirk hidden under her dorsal snout while Bazz coughed further and turned away.

“I'll… uh talk to him tomorrow. I'm pretty sure he’ll give the inkwell to you.” Bazz said.

“He doesn't have to…”

“I'll pay for it if I have to.”

Laflat looked up to see Bazz in a completely serious state. His arms were crossed and he was leaning a hip into the counter.

“Your happiness is important to me. I know you love to write and it's almost all you have here right now. I'll get the inkwell for you, don't worry.”

Laflat looked into Bazz’s eyes for a few seconds before looking back down to the fish. Her hand on the knife and another hand flat on the large body of the bass. She smiled and nodded her head.

“Thank you, Bazz.”

 

***

 

The next day, Laflat woke to see two brand new inkwells on her desk. A handwritten card from Link paired with it.

_“Let me know when you need more! Anything you need I'm happy to help!”_

Bazz must've left to ask Link in the middle of the night. Laflat almost wanted to cry.

Once again, she sat down at her desk and started writing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	35. Warrant

“Remarkable! Within only a week and a half…” Muzu stroked his chin as If an old man would be combing through a beard in thought. Before him sat Sidon in a plushy and wide chair.

The prince was awake, eyes slitted and quiet. The mark on his shoulder was a disturbing black and pink scabbed over scar. The epicenter of where the arrowhead impacted left a hole but it had since healed over. Sidon’s hand were rested on the handles of the chair, eyes scanning the room. His father, Muzu, Seggin, The Healers, and Rivan were present as well as the rest of the Council in the back of the room. Currently, his mind was blank. He attempted to think of anything a plan, an idea of something to enact but he was so confused by the time he had awoken.

The only thing that was firing in the back of his mind in the focus of a memory was the look in Link’s face as he plunged the arrowhead into his shoulder. How he was holding information Sidon currently didn’t have. More importantly, how he could be anywhere in Hyrule and had no way to track him down. Sidon was stuck but he wasn’t about to let it go.

“Yes, the Prince’s physique is quite supreme! The scar tissue and infected matter cleared out within the first couple of days. Even the day beforehand, he had opened his eyes in the Healing Pools, albeit still too weak to swim up on his own. My team and I are very satisfied with his recovery.” The Elder Healer spoke up. He knew he was lying through his teeth, the drugs running through Sidon’s veins aiding in his recovery more than the approved and regulated medicine.

Dorephan approached his son, towering over everyone in the room. Sidon had to struggle to crane his neck up to look at his father, a smile never broke from his face. Dorephan, however, was teary eyed and emotional. He was so happy to see his son alive. The thought of losing both of his children under unfair circumstances beyond his control was becoming taxing on his bones.

“My boy… my sweet son, Sidon. How do you feel?” Dorephan was incapable of speaking too softly, his large size came with a large voice and everyone heard him. The rest of the room fell silent and awaited Sidon’s response along with his Father.

Sidon slowly rested his head down and kept his stare to the farther wall without saying anything. Then, with a crack in his voice that sounded like he had not spoken for years beforehand he responded, “Angry.”

Droephan’s head rose up a little but he kept his gaze on his son.

“Because of what Link did to you?” Dorephan continued to prod.

“Yes.” Sidon was sticking with the one word responses.

Rivan tilted his head very subtly and looked over to the Prince. He still didn’t want to believe that Link would attack Sidon without probable cause. He knew Link was a reckless kid when they were younger but, even then, he had an amazing sense of justice and soul. Link would never attack without a reason. Sidon did not think to even look over to Rivan. Call it fatigue or his mind filling with plans of revenge, his stare was locked to the far wall.

Dorephan stood to attention and turned towards the Healers, his face changing from paternal softness to an authoritative visage. The rest of the room tensed up at the oncoming orders.

“I want Sidon’s room completely cleaned and prepared for rest. I am aware it was ransacked previously and attempted to be cleaned before Link’s attack. Please see that it is presentable for my son in the next hour.”

The Healers and many of the Council bowed before leaving the room, en route to Sidon’s dwellings. Rivan stayed but turned his body towards the Royal family. He didn’t not say anything, stood silently and watched. He caught a glimpse of Sidon looking at him before the prince averted his gaze to the wall again. A feeling dropped in his gut, he couldn’t explain it.

“Sidon, I know you have just awoken but I implore you take the rest you need. You may not agree with me but I am mandating you take another week of rest. You may leave your room but please stay within the Palace Walls.” Dorephan began. He was trying to sound as unthreatening as possible.

“Where is Sergeant Tottika?” Sidon croaked out.

Rivan tensed up but relaxed just as quick. He listened harder than he ever had before. He was harder to relax when both Dorephan and Seggin turned to look at Rivan.

“Can we have a report of where Sergeant Tottika is, Captain Rivan?” Seggin asked, his voice grim. He had not had an upbeat tone of voice since his son had gone missing and Rivan couldn’t blame him.

“Tottika is currently on Palace Steps duty. He has held this position since the Vah Ruta battle. He should be there now.” Rivan responded with he best neutral tone.

Seggin nodded and turned back to Sidon. The prince was still looking at Rivan, his eyes heavy and posture limp.

“Shall I fetch him for you my prince?” Seggin offered. Sidon coasted his eyes to Seggin and nodded his head.

“Everyone else clear out of the room as well. I need to speak to my father.” Sidon ordered.

The rest of the council bowed and filed out of the room. Rivan was the last to leave, risking turning back to look at the last of the Royal family to get one last look at Sidon. He met eyes with Sidon one last time, the feeling of hatred and malice radiating from the golden eyes and glossy red and white scales.

Eventually the room was bare besides Dorephan and Sidon. They were silent for a long time. Dorephan stood on his legs which, by all mean, should not be supporting his massive weight. Nevertheless, he was racked with nerves, the adrenaline running though his veins keeping him on his feet.

“My son…”

“Father, this is of upmost importance. I know Bazz and the Royal Attendant is missing as well as the Hylian Champion that had wounded me. I know it all. For a long time, I knew Bazz was planning to betray me.” Sidon lied.

Dorephan stood higher than he had before, eating up everything coming from Sidon’s mouth, the beginnings of anger welling up inside of him.

“Bazz was to betray you? What do you mean, Sidon?”

“Even before the Hylian Champion showed up in out Domain, he had fallen out of love with me. I thought I had given him everything he could’ve wanted but it was not enough. He was conspiring with Champion Link for my demise.” Sidon continued to weave.

Dorephan grumbled and turned away from his son with grief. He was glad his son was alive but the way he was speaking sounded as if Sidon had turned for the worst, personality wise. Sadly, this was how Sidon operated normally, putting up a face in front of his father beforehand.

“How did you know?” Dorephan quietly asked, looking over his shoulder.

“It wasn’t until the good graces of Sergeant Tottika, coming forward with information between him and Link conspiring between each other. I was stricken with grief for the days to come. I had… found comfort with another in a folly of poor judgement.”

Dorephan swiftly turned around and looked at Sidon incredulously. His eyes widened at Sidon’s information, knowing more than anything what he meant.

“Sidon…”

Sidon craned his head up again, the crest of his dorsal snout partly covering his eye.

“Royal Advisor Laflat is carrying the next of the Royal Bloodline. I need her back. I need Former Captain Bazz back to pay for his betrayal.” Sidon lifted his head up fully and looked his father in the eyes, his yellow orbs darkening in rage.

“And I want Champion Link’s head presented to me on a Silverscale Platter as full repent for his crimes.”

 

***

 

Rivan had made it back to HQ for all of two minutes before Seggin burst through the doors with an armful of freshly etched report slates under his arms. The pebbles on the slates were falling off the rock indicating how new these reports were. The officers and soldiers in the room, accessing lockers and suiting up, instantly snapped to attention and saluting.

“Guard Council President Seggin, Sir!” Rivan called out, snapping to a salut as well.

“Suit up son, Zora Domain border closure has been lifted.” Seggin said with a raised voice. He handed Rivan a fresh slate, the Zoran script relaying clear instructions and reason for the border abolishing.

Rivan’s eyes widened reading the letters. Royal Advisor Laflat carrying the Royal Egg. Bazz a traitor and betrayer of the Prince. The head of Champion Link beckoned by the Prince himself. He had to slap himself sometime. He didn’t want to think this was real.

What had Zora’s Domain come to? The Royal Prince of the Zora, the image of regal patience and purity fallen to that of a warlord. Demanding blood and the capture of women carrying his egg. He knew he was stuck, however. Being Captain of the Guard now, he had to follow any command he was given, especially from a Higher Up like Seggin.

Rivan looked up to Seggin, who was watching the Captain with sore looking eyes. No doubt that he had read the report himself and the request of inquisition of his only son. It was written on his face but he had nothing else to say on the matter. Rules were rules and orders were orders. Especially from the Royal family.

“Sir, what are your direct orders?” Rivan asked as simply as he could.

“Tottika’s team will be sent to the South, and to recon Hateno on Royal Orders. Link’s home will be annexed and due to the loose leadership amongst the Hylians, it would be in poor taste to oppose us lest they meet with force.” Seggin casually said, pulling a wince out of Rivan.

“So, where will my team be sent to? Upper Akkala I’m guessing?” Rivan asked, looking over the report once more for anything he had missed.

“Indeed. All of Akkala in fact. Prince Sidon and King Dorephan want the whole region combed in its entirety. Don’t leave any stone unturned or else.”

“Or else?”

Seggin met Rivan’s eyes, the brown Zora was stricken with disbelief. He was quickly growing tired, and he hoped he didn’t run into his friend in the Akkala span. He knew he would have to bring him in dead or alive and he would rather welcome his friend home rather than kill him.

Sighing, Rivan snapped a salute and moved away from Seggin. The rest of the solider and officers filed out of the room en masse, ready to muster in the Promenade near the Palace. He opened his locker and graded his gear; the pauldrons, helm, and wrist braces. His olfactory senses flared, pulling his attention to the locker beside his own.

Tottika’s locker.

 His eyes lingered a bit longer than they should have. He was smelling something fowl coming from there but he didn’t have the right to open it on his own, Captain or not. He secured the wrist bracers while still looking at the overly large padlock on the locker door. Why did Tottika invest in such a large lock?

Rivan was curious but he didn’t have the clearance. The smell was something like dead matter, rotten food, something otherworldly he would rather not know. Food was banned in HQ, items classified as biological matter were banned from HQ.  What _was_ that?

Looking away for a split second to put his helm on, he looked back up to see Tottika had walked in and slotted himself by his locker. He took his sweet time unclasping his Domain braces and pauldrons in lieu of the recon set. They were I the locker he wasn’t ready to open yet, and for good reason.

“Sergeant Tottika…” Rivan greeted, his voice had grown hard these past couple of days, morphing along with his new role as captain.

“Captain Rivan.” Tottika simply said back. It was so painfully obvious he was taking his time undressing.

“Care to tell me what I’m smelling from your locker?”

Tottika paused but his facial expression didn’t change. Instead, he carried on with his slow undressing, slowly unhooking his helm and taking it off his snout, rubbing the smooth scales under it.

“Care to show my your warrant asking for permission to look inside?”

Tottika looked Rivan in the eyes. They were both stone faced and pissed off. Rivan, at the blatant disrespect to his face. Tottika, at the prospect that he would have to kill his Captain in the middle of HQ.

“As your Captain, I request entry to your locker.” Rivan demanded, pulling rank.

Tottika didn’t falter, instead he turned full bodied towards Rivan. Slowly, he took a couple of steps forward and met Rivan face to face, the yellow of his eyes shortening to dots as the blacks of his pupils widened. Rivan entered fight or flight, smelling the pheromones of aggression emanating from Tottika’s skin. Faintly… Rivan almost missed it; Tottika huffed a laugh before he fixed himself.

“As the new Retainer of the Prince of Zora… I don’t have to answer to you.”

Rivan inhaled in anger, his eyes searching for anything other than hostility. What was happening? A new Retainer?

“So get your warrant and then you can speak to me and my Prince.”

They held in the standoff for a few seconds. The sounds of a Zora bounding down the hall and stopping at the HQ doors pulled Tottika’s gaze from his Captain. Rivan saw a grin slip from Tottika’s mouth before the Zora spoke to them.

“Da— uh, Captain Rivan! It’s time to muster for Recon!” Dunma called from the door, “Sergeant Tottika, Prince Sidon has beckoned for you.”

“Thank you, Officer Dunma.” Tottika responded with a sweet voice. The voice the majority knew him for, the bouncy one.

The fake one, as far as Rivan was now concerned.

Dunma stood there, waiting for her father’s response.

“Captain Rivan, are you read to muster?” She asked again, softer this time.

“I-i’m coming. Thank you Dunma.”

Rivan was forced to turn away from Tottika. Just as he walked along with his daughter out of the secure HQ sector, that’s when he heard the locker open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	36. Proof?

Tottika opened the doors to Sidon’s chambers and slowly entered. Shutting the door behind him and placing his spear by the door, he approached the sleeping pool briskly. Sidon was wading at the top of the pool, oscillating at a slow pace. His breathing was paired with his gills flaring in the water. It was good to see him moving, just simply existing, despite still healing.

It took Tottika everything within him to calm his nerves. For the past week and a half, he had been having his way with the Prince, pulling his scales and licking his wounds. It was amazing that he hadn’t contracted a disease of the mouth by now but he would take his blessing where he could get them.

He dipped in the pool to join Sidon, coming up behind the large prince and wrapping his arms softly around him. He held his hug even though Sidon protested, a small grunt breaking from his throat.

“What is the news?” Sidon half whispered. He was still sore.

“I’ve been assigned to Hateno Recon. Captain Rivan and his team are heading into Akkala to comb the region. “ Tottika moved his head to rest his other cheek on Sidon’s back, taking in his scent above the water, “I plan to apprehend Link in his own home and bring his head to you.”

“Do not kill him yet. I want to be the one who liberates his head from his shoulders.” Sidon shot back, this time with a grunt.

“Of course. Whatever you wish, my prince.” Tottika said back, softer this time. He was trying his hardest to keep Sidon in a calm state. He knew if he exerted himself too hard, he could rupture something.

It was quiet again for a while. Sidon was taking his time just floating in the water, he had gotten used to Tottika’s hands wrapped around him.

“I’ve missed you, Prince Sidon.” Tottika spoke up, shifting his head up to look more up Sidon’s back.

“Have you, now? Did you not come to see me while I recovered?” Sidon asked, his whisper back.

“I did!” Tottika ripped himself from Sidon’s back and coasted to the front of him. The ripples of the water splashed over Sidon’s still healing wound, causing Sidon to pull a wince, “I visited you everyday! I did what only a true mate would do, I stayed by your side, I defied orders given to me to ensure you were taken care of first!” Tottika said plainly to Sidon’s face.

“Even though we are _not_ mated.” Sidon shot back.

Tottika faltered for a second before his pupils dilated a bit wider than they should’ve been. Sidon noticed the growing hostility and anger brewing inside Tottika but held steadfast.

“That… has yet to be determined, my prince! Surely… you have seen all that I am willing to do for you. What I have already done for you!” A gruff rumble in the young sergeant’s throat that sounded like a laugh was muffled quickly. The corners of Tottika’s lips threatened to turn upwards into a smile but stayed in a twitching state. He was cracking quickly.

“You still have use to me.” Sidon continued, ignoring Tottika’s previous pleas, “I can trust that I still have your undying support to do my bidding?”

“Yes…” Tottika was swimming closer, his hands resting on Sidon’s large pectorals, “I will do anything you ask of me.”

“We cannot be mated, my dear Tottika. I have sworn myself to Bazz and Bazz alone.”

Tottika eyes flared open. His irises were twitching as if they were searching for a target, unable to focus on one thing at a time. Sidon smiled as the pheromones of aggression and contempt radiated from the smaller black Zora.

“Yes, it is most unfortunate, how I can not give my all to you. However…” Sidon used the back of his hand to lift his head fin away from his face, showing the underbelly.

Tottika looked up and stared at the pink and almost creme blotchy shin under the fin. There were once scales under there, but now only rough skin remained. He was a fool to think Sidon wouldn’t notice the scales being gone, even though others may not have caught on.

“You’ve been having your fill of me as of late anyways, haven’t you?”

Tottika swallowed, switching his eyesight from the underbelly of the fin to Sidon’s sharp and incriminating eyes. Sidon wasn’t mad with him, was he? No way he could be! Tottika was doing everything right, did everything Sidon asked of him and told him to do. Tottika has been more of a staple in Sidon’s life these past months than Bazz had been in years! Summoning the courage to pull a calm smile on his lips, Tottika looked Sidon in the eyes.

“S-sidon… I thought that—“

“Prince.”

Tottika winced but fixed himself quickly.

“Prince Sidon… having you with me… your scales I mean… it brought me great joy to know you were right beside me at all times. It felt as if we were closer than ever!”

“What did you do with them? A trinket perhaps? Fastened them to a weapon?” Sidon loomed over Tottika, a shadow casting over the smaller Zora’s frame.

Tottika’s smile left his face, the only thing he was emoting was fear. With either hand on each side of Tottika, Sidon swam until he shoved himself and the smaller Zora up against the sleeping pool water. He had to dip down slightly to meet him the whole way, but he eventually pushed his lips against Tottika’s.

Tottika actually protested, knowing full well this wasn’t one of Sidon’s love filled kisses. The kisses he usually gives when they make love or lay together in the dark of night was not like this. Sidon’s tongue immediately invaded Tottika’s mouth, the fresh fragments of Sidon’s own scales still stuck in his teeth and the back of his own tongue. It did not take long for Sidon to figure it out. With a sigh that sounded sweet, Sidon pulled away. He traced his tongue across Tottika’s cheek, the fragments of his own scales scratching against his cheek.

Tottika was trembling as Sidon’s strong hand came to grip around his throat, his face still close to his ear hole. He could feel him breathing inside.

“I’ll ask again…have you had your fill of me as of late?” There was no love in his voice this time.

“S-sidon…”

The water around them erupted as the prince brought his other hand to Tottika’s throat and, with both hands, just _squeezed_ until Tottika’s eyes looked as if they would burst out of his head. The smaller Zora was struggling to breathe, not having the knowledge Bazz would have in this instance; holding his breath beforehand in a push of wills. Sidon almost laughed at the display, simply staying in a twisted smile and pin pricked irises.

“Slut. You stupid fucking slut of a Zora.” Sidon was seething through his teeth. He watched as Tottika began to claw at his red hands in desperation, “You feel as if you can just take what you think belongs to you?!”

Sidon’s hateful glare turned into one of perplexing curiosity. Looking down into the water, he saw the sure fire sign of an erection wading under the pool water. Sidon finally let loose a laugh but it was laced with malice. As if he were mocking and humiliating Tottika for getting hard from his punishment.

“You’re getting off to this?! Is there anything I can’t do to bind you closer to me?! You are completely under my control, aren’t you?” Sidon sauntered, bringing his face closer to Tottika’s, their lips barely touching.

Tottika was gasping. Sidon’s hands had not let up and the oxygen he was taking in was quickly being snuffed out by Sidon’s exhaled breath. The carbon monoxide making the smaller Zora delirious.

“Now, listen to me. And listen well. You will go to Hateno Village, you will _burn_ Link’s home to the ground. If any Hylian trash oppose you, kill them.”

“ _Y-yes…yes my prince. I will…do as you command!”_ Tottika squeaked out.

“If you do this, it send a message. That we will destroy what we have to, to seek justice. The Hylians have no leader, we have more soldiers than the Gerudo if they’re stupid enough to seek help from them. First we burn Link’s home to the ground, then we burn Hateno to the ground. If you do that for me…”

Sidon let loose one hand and brought it to his shoulder. The fat and plump scaled sat in the light and reflected the sunbeams well. Tottika’s eyes trailed to his clawed hands plucking one of the scales from his own shoulder. The scale was much larger than the scales Tottika had settled for all these weeks ago. He was salivating at the view, then Sidon let his throat go completely and pushed the red scale inside his gasping mouth.

They both sat there as Tottika instantly began breaking the scale in between his teeth. The sounds of cracking scale matter and labored breathing filled the room.

“Then I may let you have all you could ever want from my body. Does this please you?”

With a grunt, Tottika’s head twitched back and he partly swallowed a couple of fragments of the fat scale. A difference on the water and oily substance erupted from between them; Tottika had cum in the water from stimulus alone.

“My Prince… I would not want anything more… than to do anything you ask for.”

Tottika continued to spasm from the obliques and downward, his body pushing every last drop out of him. He was flushed in the face and panting once again. Out of muscle memory, he had begun to shift the rest of the fragments around in his mouth as if he were on duty again.

 

***

 

“You’re pretty quiet today.” Dunma commented. She was snacking on a filleted Hyrule Bass before she and her team suited up for recon. Next to her was Rivan, her father.

“Hmm, a lot on my mind.” Rivan dismissed quickly. He was eating the same, albeit slowly and with resolve. His mind wandered to too many things. Tottika’s locker, the warlord like attitude of Prince Sidon, his missing friends.

“Ehh? I’d figure a long deployment like this would take the edge off. You always like going out on missions, or at least doing anything thats not Royal Gate Guard Duty.” Dunma joked.

Rivan spared a huff of a laugh. He cocked an eye over to his daughter with a smirk only a dad could make.

“You got me there. It’s just… between you and me, things have been off about the Royal Family lately.”

“Off?” Dunma tilted her head, not knowing what he meant.

“You know… _Off_ , off. As in, the prince’s bloodlust and Tottika suddenly becoming the prince’s retainer. Bazz’s disappearance…”

“I thought Bazz betrayed Prince Sidon.” Dunma casually responded, taking another bite out of her fish.

Rivan whipped his head around with a frown.

“You know damn well Bazz would never harm a soul without reason. Link either. They weren’t conspiring over anything. I think Prince Sidon had something to do with it.”

“You have any proof?”

Rivan paused at Dunma’s question. Of course he didn’t have proof. And if he were to just approach the Council with a hunch and nothing to back him up for it, his head would be plastered on a stake at the Domain Gates for High Treason.

“Dad, if you spout off crazy nonsense like that, I’m not gonna have a dad anymore. Plus, you’re the Captain now so your job is pretty Political along with militaristic. You have to be careful what you say. You were smart to vent to me though, you know I won’t say a word!” Dunma flashed her bright smile. The kind of smile that kept Rivan going even on the toughest days.

“Right… Recon is coming up soon. I’ll have to head out within the hour. I’ll be mustering with Akkala Team soon. Are you staying in the Domain?” Rivan asked, finishing off the rest of his fish.

“Hmm? No. I’ve been selected for Hateno Recon last minute.”


	37. Shimmering

Tottika exited the Prince’s space with a swiftness that could rival his speed in the water. He made a beeline for the Central Promenade, his squadron surely already mustered and standing at attention waiting for orders.

When he finally reached the Domain center, Rivan was already there, pleading with his daughter who was looking confused. Seeing the hunched over brown Captain pulled a smirk out of Tottika before he pulled off one of his many faces, sidling up to them both.

“Something the matter?”

Rivan whipped his head around, his pupils alight with rage at the mere sound of Tottika’s voice. Barring his teeth with a snarl, even Dunma took a step back and shot a side eye at Tottika. Whatever the matter was with her going on a simple recon mission, it must not be as simple as she once thought it was.

“Come here… _come here_ you piece of shit.” Rivan grabbed Tottika by the tight collar of his Silverscale Armor and pushed him until he was behind a luminous stone pillar. He ignored when his daughter called out to him in shock, as well as the other soldiers wondering what the hell was going on.

“You're going to tell me right now what the FUCK you think you're playing at.” Rivan sneered as he pushed Tottika up against the wall.

The smooth, cool stone of the wall pulled a grin out of the younger Zora. He knew he was out of the guise of the other soldiers and not forced to put up a front. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he fancied a small fantasy of Sidon pushing him back down on his back, on top of the glass and rocks again.

“I don’t know what you could mean? You are in charge of Akkala Recon, and I’m in charge of Hateno Recon. What, are you expecting something bad to happen?”

The way he was talking, as if his lips danced over the words made Rivan ignite with even more rage. He gripped the collar ever more and used harder until he was snout to snout with the black Zora.

“Why was she selected!? I explicitly placed her on Domain guard until I came back!”

“How weak do you plan to stay, _Captain?_ ”

Rivan broke from his seething face to just gawk at Tottika. It was the younger Zora’s turn to switch his grinning face to that of anger.

“You are the more pitiful choice of a Captain I’ve ever met. You do everything in your power to keep your daughter in the Domain so she doesn’t have to do any real work! You got away with it for so long because you were always second in command and got your way.” Tottika swatted Rivan’s hand away and closed remaining space between them. They both were seething with rage, “Now I’m second in command and have the favor of Prince Sidon. So what are you going to do? Are you going to refuse my orders and explain yourself to the prince?”

“What’s your endgame here?”

It was Tottika’s turn to stay silent. He had hoped to ride Rivan’s anger until he snapped but he was talking calmly. Albeit, the angered look in his eyes stayed but the tone of his voice spoke with a calm demeanor. That of a Captain looking for answers.

“Ever since you acquired the rank of sergeant you've been off. Always found by the Prince’s side, never giving _Captain_ Bazz the respect he deserves.”

Rivan caught the twitch in Tottika’s eye when he addressed Bazz by his former title. Somewhere within him, he looked forward to being back under Bazz’s command but he knew it would never be again. Just seeing his friend again would bring more trouble than good, knowing Bazz would receive the highest capital punishment.

“You're after something. And if you aren't, you're being controlled and loving it. Like a damn lapdog, aren't you? Aren't you?” Rivan used that age old tactic of pushing the question with a raised voice in an attempt to intimidate. Tottika swallowed but didn't falter.

“What would a Gate minnow like you know. Suddenly you're Captain and you know everything, do you? You don't know shit about me and you have no reason other than jealousy of my status with the Prince to be acting this way towards me.”

“Wha––”

“Is that it, Rivan? Is it jealousy?!”

“Why would I possibly be jealous of you?! I want answers of why my daughter was chosen for Haten––”

“Because if it IS jealousy, you better not let me find out. You better stay away from the Prince if it's the last thing you do.”

Rivan actually took a step back from Tottika’a rising voice. He got a good look at Tottika this time, the bugged out eyes, the barred teeth parted with a pant. What was happening?

“You've lost it, haven't you?” Rivan could only breathe the words out but Tottika’s anger was returning.

Before he could let himself go any further, Tottika pushed past Rivan and made his way back to the lined up soldiers. Either he left now or was out at the mercy of a desperate call by Rivan in order to force his daughter to stay in the safety of the Domain. Rivan was quick to follow, moving past Tottika’s beeline to the front to rather his daughter. A stunning shimmer of purple amidst the conformity of black and blues.

He struggled to swallow the lump in his throat at he watched her line up, the Zora Spear in her hands gripped tight. She always was a bit more mature for her age, even when she first learned to speak. Hearing the elders talk amongst her only encouraged her to look up to like minded people therein. She strives to prove herself above the immature double digit age of whimsy and skip right to the age of wisdom.

It was hard for Rivan, who seems to always be stuck in a child's imagination. Talking without class and laughing loudly when the mood struck him. It was only recently that his own daughter complimented him on his serious demeanor amongst the rest of “his soldiers”. He swore it was the first time Dunma had complimented him in earnest.

“Dunma…” Rivan was partly whispering but the look in his eye was that of strife. His daughter looked him in the eye with that of annoyance, not worry, “you do not have to go on this recon! You can stay here, in the Domain!”

“Fath–– Captain Rivan. You are embarrassing me!” Dunma harshly whispered back. Rivan swallows the remaining lump with a gasp.

From the front of the line, Tottika’s loud and boyish voice erupted. The sound Rivan could no longer trust. Demanding the soldiers to all fall in line and move out, the roar of the first couple of rows began to march across the Great Zora Bridge towards the river.

“Dunma…” Rivan attempted one last plea before whipping his head back from the front of the line to his daughter.

But as his view focused on her purple scales, she stared marching. All Rivan could do was watch as his only daughter marched down Great Zora Bridge, the shimmer dimming to a gloss. The gloss dimming to a matte. Until she was gone over the horizon towards Hateno.

 

***

 

“Captain Rivan? At this hour? Shouldn't you be prepar––”

“Grant me entry to Prince Sidon’a quarters or there will be violence. This is a direct order.”

Rivan was squared off with a runt of a Zora, no older than 50 and just sworn in, also just doing his job of guard duty outside Sidon’s door. The other Zora standing guard knew better and looked away, not about to let his rank suffer at denying a Captain what he wanted.

“I…I have orders from Sergeant Tot––”

Rivan’s eyes flared at the mere mention of Tottika’a busted “rank”. Even worse, Rivan was above him by all accounts.

The Zora was still talking when Rivan closed the distance between them, causing him to stop blabbing.

“You will move.”

“Yes sir.”

With a bow and a pitiful shuffle to the left, the Zora moved out of the way. Rivan caught the sounds of him sniffling in fear, perhaps out of fear he might lose his rank or worse. Since Tottika was the one to give him such an order, who knew if he was going to be killed or not? Tottika wasn't that far gone yet? Was he?

Rivan pushed it from his mind as he quickly put both of his hands on the stone doors and pushed them open. Shutting them behind him, he caught the glimpse of Sidon wading in his wife sleeping pool, his eyes shut.

He took the time to look around first, he had never really been in Prince Sidon’a quarters before. Plenty of imperfections on the luminous stone walls and stone bookshelves told the story of struggle. Thinking back to the rumor flying around from the handmaids, it was said that Bazz himself trashed the room before he fled the Domain. A tale–tell large rectangle of where a large portrait would be sat silent on the wall above Sidon’s head, a couple of gash marks only a Silverscale Spear could make right in the middle.

Taking a deep breath, Rivan approached the sleeping pool, his own Silverscale Spear in his hands. He gripped it tighter when he observed Sidon’s olfactory sense flaring, and one eye peeking open to view the intruder.

“Captain Rivan.” Came Sidon’s tired greeting.

“Greeting, my Prince. I am here to require an expedited warrant.” Rivan asked, the tone of voice was firm; professional.

Sidon waded in the water calmly. Not a ripple shook off his shoulders, as if he were trapped in ice. Slowly, he listed until his back was facing Rivan.

“Whatever for? This must be for _some_ arrest if you are asking me personally.”

“My Prince, it is not for an arrest, it is for the seize of materials found in Sergeant Tottika’s personal locker.”

Rivan could feel himself sweat slightly. The grip on his spear loosened and tightened. The sucking sound of one of his feet lifting and resting back on the floor to adjust his footing gave him away to his nerves.

He knew this was risky. He knew Tottika was more than likely having an affair with the Prince and would be protected. But, if he didn't come forward and make the attempt for justice, he didn't really know. He didn't know what opening Tottika’s locker would solve. At this point, court marshaling Tottika and kicking him out of the Guard was the only thing on Rivan’a mind. For taking his daughter away, for aiding in Bazz’s suffering. Anything at this point.

“Seize the materials found in Sergeant Tottika’s locker.” Sidon repeated in a lower tone of voice. Rivan swallowed.

“Allow me to elaborate. The storage of biolo––”

“There is no need to explain.” Sidon turned back around and looked Rivan in the eye. Slowly, he exited the pool and walked to meet Rivan eye to eye.

Looking up to the colossal Prince was terrifying paired with the scars. His once calm and cheerful look in his eye was carved into one of malice. He could feel the hate radiating off of him.

“You will not acquire your warrant. You will not accost Sergeant and Royal Retainer Tottika of any summons. You will now leave my quarters you have illegally and shamefully entered into and return to your duties.”

“M–my Prince, I––”

“You have less than ten seconds to leave my quarters or else you relinquish your rank.”

Rivan froze. In the matter of one second he felt a flurry of emotions. Humiliation, rage, sorrow, confusion. How he couldn't keep Dunma safe within the walls, how he neglected his friend and witnessed his downfall from the sidelines.

How he has done literally nothing but kept himself living in his blissful bubble up until this point.

Rivan quickly bowed and turned tail out of Sidon’a quarters. He did not stop to say another word. He did not stop to apologize to the Zora he threatened to gain access to the fruitless endeavor. He did not turn down the main hallway towards his own soldiers.

Instead, he met up with Tofearu in HQ. He quickly spun a scary convincing reason as to why he had to forfeit command of Akkala Team and place it in charge with her. He spent the next twenty minutes etching a bogus report and forging Muzu’s signature.

The next thing he knew, he was running down Great Zora Bridge, intent on saving his daughter regardless if she needed it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	38. Stasis

Fyson clicked his tongue as he rummaged through his large knapsack. He knew he wouldn’t last forever with the cargo he brought with him but he didn’t think he’d run out so quickly. In-between random adventurers, Link’s replenishing cargo, and Bazz needing some for fishing from the town above; he had not other choice but to fly from the town and procure more.

What would he need though? Basic arrows, definitely. Bomb arrows were always heavy to fly back but they were some of his best sellers. Ice arrows too, for some reason. No doubt it was easy to freeze an enemy and strike it quick, making them popular with even the most amateur of adventurers. He would grab more of those while he was out.

Shoving the large knapsack under the table, he knew it would be safe where he left it when he went out. He took the liberty to quickly glide over to Hudson and Grayson, whom of which were working hard to break the remaining boulder in the town. Morale was high as they “heave-ho’d” their way with ever swing of the pick axe.

“Ahem, excuse me?”

Hudson was the first to stop and turn around. Sweaty from head to toe and heaving air into his lungs. The smile on his face, however, told Fyson he should not be worried of him keeling over anytime soon.

“Fyson, my boy! What do you need?” Hudson boomed into the air, the endorphins running. He was in a good mood.

“Oh, nothing much! I wanted to let you know I am going to be leaving today to buy more arrows or the store. I will be back later tonight with my new shipment and didn’t want you to worry about my absence.” Fyson quickly said.

In the back of his mind, he was beaming. Finally, he was giving updates on his own shop, doing things on his terms, and providing for his own store. He didn’t know how long he would last being a mere worker for his mother’s store when he could be running off the high of owning his own.

“That sounds like a mighty fine plan! We may even have this cleared by the time you get back, isn’t that right Grayson!?” Hudson heartily laughed and looking over to his Goron friend.

“You bet! Good luck on your travels, brother!” Grayson cheered from the back, a hearty pump of the fist in the air for vibrato.

With a puff of his chest, a feeling welled within him. A sense of pride that he had been chasing for a long time. He nodded quickly with his best smile.

“I’ll be back soon! Don’t wait up for me, ha ha!”

And with that, he was off. Turned tail and pumping his arms, he was in the air in no time flat. It was then he had to think of where he would procure his items from. Bomb, Ice, and normal arrows? Hateno or Kakiriko would only get him part way there. Vaulting over the Akkala Falls, the vast expanse of glossy blue welcomed him.

“Zora’s Domain it is.”

 

***

 

Link was back at Vah Ruta, waist deep in water and glued to the screen of the Sheikah Slate. From this angle, you couldn’t even see a wispy blonde hair on his head. He coasted the screen around the Domain promenade slowly, taking in all the information he could. Rivan and Tottika was gone, as well as the majority of the other soldiers he would see walking around about this time of day.

Something was off, and he knew it. With Bazz and Laflat back alone in Tarrey Town and the majority of the Zora fighting forces gone, Link couldn’t afford to hang around much longer.

However…

“Are they _all_ gone? Rivan should be…” The wheels were turning in Link’s head. This could be his chance to infiltrate Zora’s Domain and seek the King.

Turning the Sheikah slate back to the home view, he quickly accessed the map. He already knew that the Neez Yohma shrine was unguarded. All that was left was to scale the back of the Domain after making it to water.

All he needed was five seconds. Weather Dorephan agrees or even hears what he has to say mattered not to him, just that he could have this chance to say what Bazz asked of him. Bazz deserved this.

Taking a deep breath, he tapped the shrine icon and felt himself feeling lighter. He had traveled this way so many times but, this made him feel sick to his stomach. If things got hairy, he could warp out but he wasn’t cowardly. If it came to the fight or flight of killing any of the soldiers, he would leave. He didn’t want to spill any innocent blood and sully Bazz and Lafalt’s good name any further.

From the moment he materialized onto Neez Yohma shrine, the water surrounding him sounded louder sloshing around in the small pool than the lake surrounding Vah Ruta. He was squatted down, attempting to make himself as small as possible. His breathing was slightly labored but he chalked it up to nerves. Even if the major leaders of the Guard were absent from the Domain, it didn’t mean they were all gone.

Tip toeing and crouch walking towards the exit of the shrine, the edge of the waterfalls was not far away from the exit. Looking left, then right, he was fortunate enough to find the lower promenade abandoned, albeit for Zora in shops and looking away from the window. With the brunt of his strength, Link pushed himself until he found himself diving off of the edge and into the waters below. He went unnoticed so far, only a couple of more strong pushes until he was secured towards the back of the palace.

The adrenaline that was pumping through his veins, the thought of finally doing good on Bazz’s wish. The thought of saving Bazz. The Black Zora plagued the back of his mind, the water cutting across his cheeks as he swam faster.

 

***

 

“Leave me, Muzu. I wish to spend my afternoon with my thoughts.”

Dorephan was standing in his vast room. It was made up of three smaller rooms on the side, giving it the feeling of a moderate sized house rather than just a room. The balcony window remained open, the silken curtains carrying on the wind as Dorephan stood beside them.

“My king, we really must discuss the severity of Prince Sidon’s actions. Heir to the throne or not, there are many areas at play here.” Muzu pleaded.

“You think I don't know that? How wayward my son has become? What the wretch of the Calamity has done to my kingdom? How could I possible think clearly at a time like this?” Dorephan pleaded.

Slowly, he walked towards an extra large chair facing the window and promptly sat in it. Muzu was standing near the door, hands behind his back and waiting for the next string of angry words to flow from his king’s mouth.

“In a perfect world, this would be a joyous occasion.” Dorephan half whispered, “my son and the esteemed Royal Attendant married and expecting. The heir born and secured a position on the throne. My worried melted away as I could pass on from this world knowing…”

Dorephan stifled a hitch in his breath. He thought back to his wife, now passed on. He thought of his friendship with Muzu, how they had  shared many an up and down through life. He thought of his children. Mipha band Sidon. How things once were.

He hiccuped before holding his tear at bay. It wasn't like he couldn't cry in front of Muzu but, he  was already exhausted and beyond his limit. Another fit would put him in bed for days just to rest.

“Now I must sit here. And wait. Wait for my son to recover. Wait for Laflat to be recovered safely. Wait for the former Captain and Hylian Champion…”

He finally quieted down. He didn't want to think about them either. He didn't want to believe they would be accountable for such an act but, how could Sidon be lying? And Sergeant Tottika as well? He didn't know.

“I have the upmost confidence in our soldiers. Soon enough, we will have Laflat and the traitorous Captain as well. The Champion proves difficult due to the reports of his ability to teleport. I'm sure he will show his face and come quietly one way or another.” Muzu added his two cents as he slowly walked to the doors, “I will return early tomorrow morning. Please ring for me if you require anything beforehand, of course.”

Dorephan did not respond. He did not turn his head. He shut his eyes and listened as Muzu finally left his room. He could hear the rush of the waterfalls just outside his window, the bubbling of the pools below into the Domain. Even the whip of the silk curtains brought a small amount of peace to his silence. Sooner than he would like to admit, however, he was quickly left alone with his thoughts.

The plague ridden and malevolent nagging in the back of his head calling to an action he could not enact. He was older now, not as versatile as he used to be. Even walking around his own Domain was becoming a problem. He desperately wanted answers but he was stuck in his chair, left to do nothing more than the stew in thought.

He shut his eyes for a little longer. He would've fallen to a nap is the figure of a sopping wet Hylian wasn't standing in front of him.

Lurching forward but lacking the stamina to stand up, Dorephan balked at the mere sight of Link.

“L–Link! You stand before me now as––”

The last thing Dorephan heard was the sound of a chain. His vision was covered in a yellow glow and he couldn't move an inch. It was then that Dorephan realized he had a fist raised ready to smash under Link, the likes of which Link had already moved away from.

Soon, Link was standing in front of the frozen King, eye to eye.

“I know you can hear me so I'm going to give you a choice. It's not life or death. When I unfreeze you, you can calm down and I can tell you with the promise of a Champion, the truth.”

Dorephan’s heart rate elevated.

“Or you can call out to your guards and attack me. I promise you, I'll be out of the Domain before anyone is at you door to assist you.”

He was talking about his teleporting power he possessed. Dorephan couldn't pass this up, any information was worth hearing, especially if it came from a Champion. Someone like Link, with the heart of a hero, wielding the Master Sword.

Next thing Dorephan knew, he was unfrozen. His fist was still raised in the air but he slowly lowered it to rest on the chair’s arm rest. Even though Link was a good friend once upon a time, the fact of the matter still remained that he attacked his only remaining child and aided in the defection of two Zora. His gaze was a hard one upon Link’s own equally hard gaze. Both of them were angry.

“You will hear me out?” Link began.

“You have five minutes before I call my guards.” Dorephan said back in a low tone.

“Very well, I'm to assume Sidon is awake.”

Dorephan adjusted in his seat after hearing his son’s name on his attacker’s lips. He nodded.

“And I'm also to assume he told ’his side of the story’?”

“He told me that Laflat is carrying the Heir to the throne and that Former Captain Bazz and you conspired to… _get rid_ of him and flee together.”

“Is that all he told you?”

Dorephan nodded once more. It was all he was told sans the Tottika information. He kept that to himself. If Link truly knew what was going on and had a counterattack to Sidon’s testimony, he would bring up Tottika at some point as well, would he not?

“I'm going to trust you do not kill me because what I'm going to say next, you're not going to like.” Link began.

Dorephan sat back in his chair and took notice of Link’s hand hovering over his Sheikah Slate. Whatever he was about to say, it was going to be bad.

“Your son, Prince Sidon has been abusing, raping, and threatening Captain Bazz for the entire duration of their bond. Royal Advisor Laflat was unlawfully taken to the dungeons on the day of the Royal Lunch and raped by Prince Sidon for knowing about the abuse. Bazz never meant to harm Sidon, he only wished to leave peacefully and to live his life without fear. Laflat as well.”

Dorephan day there and listened to every word.  It sounded like Link was saying it letter by letter, period by period. It could not be true.

“P…preposterous. My son…”

“Bazz told me everything. Laflat as well. I am telling you in a will of _good faith_.” Link chanced a step forward to get through to an old friend, “I want what's best for them and Sidon is far from that. If they were to come back to the Domain, I assure you, Laflat will be killed after she gives birth and Bazz locked away somewhere only Sidon could get to him. If not that, then Tottika might..”

“What do you know of Sergeant Tottika?” Dorephan suddenly spoke up.

Link swallowed before looking away in disgust.

“He's rather close with Sidon right now, isn't he?”

Dorephan didn't say a word. He knew that Link knew that much. That was the enough he needed.

When soldiers would return from the local search parties, Sidon would never ask about Bazz. He did not entertain the thought of Laflat. All he would obsess about was the “revenge” he was owed. As if possessed by an animal.

“You wouldn't tell me where they were right now? Would you?” Dorephan asked slowly, turning to look at Link.

“I… I can't. Bazz deserves to be safe. What I did to Sidon… I will admit was a crime of passion however, he had me lifted from the ground and ready to kill me because I confronted him about Bazz. I defended myself.”

Dorephan could feel himself aging by the second. Link’s accounts lined up with Sidon's in a completely different way. Furthermore, he had to assume he was carrying the good word of Bazz and Laflat with him.

This wasn't a courtroom and he wasn't a jury. He had to confront his son.

“Your five minutes are up. I would advise you leave Zora’s Domain quickly.” Dorephan said quietly. He was exhausted and troubled with new thoughts and information.

“Right. Before I go…” Link rustled through his belongings before producing Mipha’s Zora Armor. He held it out with both hands, “as an apology for embarrassing you in this instance. I mean no I'll will towards you but I acknowledge by attacking Sidon, I have attacked you.”

Link waited for Dorephan to take the armor but it never came. Looking up, he actually caught a smile, albeit weary and forlorn, on his face.

“Please, my boy. Keep it. If I were to at least know one of my children were happy with the love of their lives, I would want that more than anything in the world. She made that with all of the love in her heart. I want at least one of my children’s dreams to go unsullied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	39. Insurgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> \- Gore/broken bones/Blood  
> \- Murder

Rivan was lost and exhausted. Putting his pride aside and stopping every Hylian he came across eventually found him at the top of a ridge, looking down to the still silent Hateno Village. It was silent, almost too silent. Still too far off to even see an ant sized Hylian villager or even the tale tell sign of a Zora solider, the plumes of chimney smoke were the only things keeping him going.

The sun was quickly going down and the only thing equipped on his Zora was his Silverscale Spear and Recon braces. One on one with a bokoblin or a Lizalfos wouldn’t be so bad. On their own, they are rather aloof and easy to counter. But, in a group, Rivan would more than likely meet a quick demise. He was forced to stop for the night and continue his search for his daughter early the next morning.

Putting the plumes of chimney smoke behind him, he dropped down to the ruins before him. The sky was hard to see from beyond the looming pillars of rock and trees. Surprisingly, a number of Hylains were loitering around the entrance of these dilapidated ruins.

He thought back to the history of the region. He didn’t know too much, only what Bazz had told him and recored from before Calamity Ganon. Fort Hateno was something a little bit of everyone knew. When the Princess was last seen, when the Hero was proclaimed dead, at least to the ears of the Zora.

With the sun slowly falling past the hills, he would have to try his luck with the Hylians and rest there until he trekked up to Hateno Village.

“Hey there!” Rivan attempted his usual happy voice as he approached a Hylain with dark hair.

Once the Hylian turned to meet who had called out to him, he immediately balked at the Zora and backed away.

“No! Not another one! I told you I don’t have anything to sell!”

“Huh? N-no, thats not why I’m calling to you.”

Rivan was put on the spot. Both him and the Hylian had their hands up in either protest or protection.

“You’re not with that band of Zora thugs that passed by earlier this morning!?”

 

_Oh no_

 

“What do you mean? Zora thugs!? Did they go up to Hateno Village?” Rivan blurted out.

“Yeah! They were marching right past us until the one in front broke off and stormed right up to me! He demanded I relinquish everything I had in the name of the Prince to aid him on his mission. I tried telling him I didn’t have anything to sell and I needed all my tools to, you know, survive!”

Tottika was behind this, no doubt. Rivan’s blood ran cold knowing his daughter was among his regiment, forced to watch Tottika shake down smaller Hylians for everything they had.

“I promise you, I am not here to cost you of your wares. I simply need directions to Hateno Village.”

The Hylian backed up one more step before dropping his hands and giving Rivan one last wary look. Huffing in exhale, he turned away from the brown Zora and pointed up the trail.

“You’re looking about a couple of hours of walking. The trail here leads straight up the the village,” He turned back to Rivan with the same scowl as before, “I wouldn’t recommend it though. Night is coming and it’s going to be a nasty one.”

He meant the Blood Moon. Rivan’s scales crawled at the mention of the fateful night. The Hylian was completely right though. Any Lizalfos and Bokoblin he dealt with to get himself to this very spot was going to be walking by midnight tonight. He had to bunk here.

The river wasn’t far off, an easy sleep. The hard part was sleeping. He knew his daughter was up in Hateno Village by now, talking to a village leader, intimidating them, and staking out Link’s home. He hoped nothing too horrendous would come of their insurgence. The horror and shame Rivan would feel if he learned Tottika forces Hylians to open their homes for the Zora as they waited for Link to return home. Rivan didn’t even know how long the Zora would be stationed in Hateno Village.

The inquisition of Link was a messy one. One that Rivan had a feeling wouldn’t even be seen to completion.

 

***

 

“Sergeant Tottika. Your demands are quite clear but we can _not_ allow you free amnesty to our goods and supplies. Our lake is more that welcome to shelter you but that is where the pleasantries lie.”

A fat old man at a desk had his finger twined together as he rested his elbows forward. Tottika was standing, hand gripped white knuckled on the Silverscale Spear as his best practiced and full fledged smile was in effect. A smile that wasn’t working.

“I am here on direct orders from Prince Sidon of the Zora Tribe.”

“I am aware of your Clan. Why was this an order from your Prince, why not the King himself?”

“The King is busy with other affairs. Affairs that are more important such as the rehabilitation of the Prince after the attack on his soul by the Hylian Champion, Link. Whom of which I was briefed lives in this Village.”

The girl in the corner of the home glanced over just slightly before going back to water the plants that adorned the home.

“Indeed. The Hylian Champion lives here,” The old man sat back in his chair with a groan and an exhale, “However, he has not been seen in quite some time. It is rumored that he had abandoned his home like the last tenant before him.”

Tottika made a face that imitated a raised eyebrow, pulling a smirk along with it.

“A cursed house, is it?”

“I would not go as far to say the home is cursed.” The man quietly rebutted back.

“Hmm.”

Tottika glanced over the the girl that was watering flowers. Their gaze met for a microsecond before the girl quickly looked back down. It was obvious she was afeared of anything that might come to her. Looking back to the man, he smirked at seeing the leaders once devil-may-care frown turn into a scowl.

“You have twenty-four hours belay in my village. After that, you will be seen out weather you like it or not. Link has not shown his face in these roads for weeks and I don’t expect him to show up now.”

“Twenty-four hours is all I need. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Turning, Tottika swiveled his hand in the air once to direct his own troops to exit the home. The old man was watching as the Zora guards exited first, Tottika stopping to no doubt get his last word in.

“Don’t bother son. I’d stop those slippery lips from saying whatever you want to say.” His voice sounded so sure. He was confidant in his threat until Tottika completely turned around. The smile was gone, the nice eyes were slitted, and his teeth were barred.

“You’re not running things here anymore. As long as my guards are in your village, we will carry out our orders. The Prince has commanded it.”

Tottika rose a finger and pointed it towards the leader of Hateno Village. His fat face no longer scowling, yet it was full of fear.

“Tomorrow, when Link does not show his disgusting Hylian face to me, I will make an example of his cowardice. You will not run. You will not flee. Your entire village belongs to Prince Sidon and the Zora Kingdom.”

The old man couldn’t even stammer out a word. The girl that was watering flowers was standing and watching Tottika was scared eyes, clutching the watering pot with both arms. Her sniffles were stuffed in the air, thick with tension.

“I will show you’re entire race what happens when you cross the Zora. Pray. Pray to your Goddess that Link comes to save you. Pray he shows up at all. Until then, all who attempt to flee Hateno Village will be hunted and slaughtered. As per Prince Sidon’s commands.”

“Wait a minute! You can’t—“

Without even skipping a beat, Tottika turned all the way around, bounced the Silverscale Spear in his palm to balance it, reared his shoulders back and lunged the spear across the building. The sound of the air slicing through the home as the Spear sought out it’s target brought everyone into a stand still.

Then the spear landed. A soft and quick yelp of a sound rung out and then was silenced. The old man slowly looked over to where the spear had embedded itself into the home’s wall.

His daughter was hanging like a Family Portrait, speared through and dead. Her crimson blood pooled on the floor as it stained the wall from where it rivered from her wound. Tottika had thrown the spear so hard, his aim deadly true from where the girl’s heart used to be.

“No….no you…you monster…” The man backed away from his desk. His daughter was dead. His village being invaded by Zora and his only savior was a Champion ensured not to show up.

The only thing that snapped the man out of his horrified stupor was Tottika’s hand suddenly around his neck. The Zora was so much taller than him, it scared him. He could not stop shaking as the Zora’s grip tightened.

“You are a problem now. Look what you did, testing my patience.” He gestured his head over towards the mans now dead and hanging daughter.

“You still will not allow my men the provisions they need?”

The next thing Tottika felt was a glob of spit hitting him in the eye. For the last few seconds of the fat mans life, he watched with a rage that challenged gods as Tottika carefully, slowly, and patiently exhaled through his nose.

“I hope you are swallowed by the Hell that is Calamity Ganon and suffer for what you have done. You sorry piece of shit.”

It was painful to watch, because even the fat man knew what was going to come next. He had to watch as Tottika slowly brought a hand up to wipe the spit from his own eye and flick it on the floor. A couple more seconds for him to preen his eyelid to ensure it was clean.

“Have it your way.”

Throwing the man to the floor, he picked up one of his legs as the old man was lain on his back. With a strong slam from the heel of his foot, Tottika connected it to the kneecap, shattering the fat man’s leg entirely. The grisly sight of the inwardly broken appendage and the flaring pain that only increased in intensity made the man cry out in agony. The other Zora guards did not come in. Nobody came in to help him. His daughter stayed affixed to the wall.

Until Tottika walked up and pulled his Silverscale Spear clean from her heart. The sound of meat and weight crashed into the wooden and glossy floor. One of the man’s last visions was of his murdered daughter’s eyes already glossed over, staring back at him. It was as if the reaper was in those eyes.

There was no final word, not farewell, no snarky comeback or insult to him or his daughter. The harrowing wind that was the demise of his daughter ripped through the air, becoming the demise of him as well.

 

***

 

“They still said no?”

Tottika was wiping his spear off with a stolen handkerchief. The rest of the blood was cleaned off with the watering can plucked from the daughter’s hands and dumped all over the weapon. Back to it’s illustrious shine, Tottika returned to his regal stance.

Next to him here two Zora “yes men”. They knew what they were brought here to do, picked by Tottika specifically because each and every one of them either was just as blood thirsty, hated hylians, or were too afraid of death themselves to say no. Dunma was a last minute calculated pick, the last message he was ready to send.

“Of course they did, they’re untrustworthy swine.” Tottika casually said watching a couple of children run around laughing.

The Zora that asked the question huffed a couple of laughs, “Stupid fucking Hylians.”

The second Zora guard looked over without taking his eyes off of Dunma.

“What about Dunma. I know she wasn’t briefed on what we’re doing here. Are you sure she will follow orders?”

“I’m hoping not.”

This pulled a bewildered look from the Zora who asked, Tottika giving him a smug look and departing from the steps.

“Both you you stay here. Do not allow entry from anyone. Come midnight, none of it will matter anyway.”

Both of the Zora snapped to a salute, “Sir!”

Turning, Tottika walked over to Dunma. She was crouched and handing a ball to a laughing boy. The smile on her face was nothing but nice as well. Seeing Tottika approach, she quickly stood and saluted. Tottika spared a quick look at the Hylian boy who mirrored Dunma, saluting Tottika as well.

“Sir, Sergeant Tottika Sir.”

“Sir Tucker Sir!”

Tottika then shot his head down to glare at the pudgy kid that said his name wrong but quickly fixed himself.

“I’m changing your position to Link’s home. You will keep look out. Not to be the bad guy but don’t expect to get any sleep tonight.” Tottika ordered, using his famous good guy voice.

“No problem, Sir. Long nights at the Great Zora Bridge prepared me for this!” She lowered her hand and stepped forward a bit, pulling a look out of Tottika.

“Permission to speak freely?”

“Proceed.”

“This is my first real mission.”

Tottika grinned. It was genuine.

“Is it? At your age?”

“Yes. My father, Captain Rivan uses his power to forbid me from leaving the Domain. Back then, it was hard enough to leave the Domain on recon and assignments. I thought it would be down right impossible now since he is Captain but…”

Tottika almost jumped when Dunma took one of his hands in both of hers. The Zora Spear cradled against her shoulder. The look in her face was that of pure joy.

“When you assigned me on a ROYAL assignment, One he couldn’t say no to, I wanted to cry! You are making my dreams come true!”

Tottika’s grin exploded into a full blown laugh. A laugh he felt in every scale, every drop of blood, and across the land. It was exquisite, delicious, almost too much. Dunma spared a laugh, truly thinking she had caught her Sergeant in a good mood.

Dunma’s first and last mission. All for Tottika to enjoy.

“Oohhh Dunma. All of this AND more to come. I swear it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already begun to edit and rewrite the earlier chapters for publication. I plan to order a surplus of Hardcover books of this story for distribution when the story is concluded. PM me on Tumblr or Twitter if you would like to be put on the list to buy a copy at a later date.
> 
>  
> 
> my Tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"  
> my twitter is @_usagiru_


	40. Nativitatis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100,000 words!!

“Euughhh! Ohhhh goddess…”

Laflat was clutching her stomach just under the curve. Close to her hip bones and kneeled down in stark pain. The muscles in her abdomens were already leading the egg gestating inside of her towards the birth canal. Her mouth was dry but a trail of spit still found it’s way to spill from the corner of her lips. When she swallowed, her throat felt as if it would crack. The immense pressure she felt knocked her on her ass. This was unlike anything she had felt in her life.

“Bazz!! Baaaaazz!” Her voice was a wailing nightmare. She was scared but she knew she needed help.

Propping one hand on her chair she was sat at, her other still holding her bulging stomachs if it would flee from her at any moment; she attempted to stand from where she fell. She had gotten up to fetch another inkwell from the dresser. Her second one had already gone dry. Now here it was, tumbled all over the floor. The sanded and glossed wooden floors stained with the black ink that would surely seep in-between the cracks.

“Bazz! Bazz help me!”

The window was open. Why was no-one listening to her? She was standing upright now, although she didn’t know how far she would make it. Even walking the couple of steps to the front door felt like miles away. The pressure was building again, the muscles moving the egg lower and lower. The will to give birth was swelling inside of her but she had to get out of this house.

Breathing in short bursts, she made it down the stairs. The tears in her eyes stung as she eyed the front door. She made it this far but now the exit was just laughing at her. Her quick breaths choked into sobs as the pressure packed on and on. She was going to birth this egg today. The illegitimate son of the Prince was going to thrive. 

Laflat stood there, her back up against the stair banister, waiting for this pressure wave to die down. The split second she felt the pain wearing off, she booked it to the entrance. Making it as far as the doorknob, twisting it, and landing just mere inches into the dirt path leading up to their home. Dropping to her knees, the pressure of labor arising again from the activity, Laflat let loose a shrill cry.

“HELP ME! SOMEONE!”

Both of her hands were holding her belly. Hudson and Grayson had stopped their construction to look over to the commotion that was happening. Rhondson had busted out of her front door and Bazz quickly came out from behind a far-away house. The spear in his grip tightened at the sight of her.

“She’s giving birth! Darling, run the bath upstairs, fill it with room temperature water! No soap and no oils!” Rhondson ordered as she broke out into a full run towards Laflat.

“Y-yes, of course! Greyson, take five for a while. We got a baby on our hands!” Hudson stammered. There was a bit of excitement behind his voice but the urgency to do what his wife was ordering him to do put him more on the edge than anything.

“You got it!” Greyson looked over to Bazz, whom of which was stunned in his spot, “Congratulations on the baby!”

Bazz was snapped back to reality as Greyson’s kind words. He didn’t have time to to explain this was Prince Sidon’s child she was carrying. It was fair to correct him. After all, they showed up looking to run away from their past and never explained anything to anyone except their employers. Nodding once and pursing his lips, Bazz stowed the Silverscale Spear to his back and booked it to Laflat.

“Come on Son, grab her under her arms and be careful of her belly. Nice and easy.” Rhondson’s soft voice caressed the inside of Laflat’s ears. Even as her abdomen was screaming for release.

Bazz did as he was told, throwing one of Laflat’s arms over his neck and guiding Laflat to Rhondson’s home.

“Bazz… the egg…” Laflat’s breaths tried to form words as she gave way to fatigue.

“Shhh, not now. Later. Save your energy.”

“Bazz… The prince will…come for it.”

Bazz’s blood ran cold as Laflat attempted to speak. The bang of the wooden door as it swung back open and the rushing of water in an upstairs basin muddied together in Bazz’s brain. One by one, they took the steps upward to the bathroom. Hudson had laid out a couple of towels and soap on the side just in case.

“When it… hatches. Sidon will know. He will sense the presence of his child.”

Rhondson laid Laflat on a cushy towel while she checked the temperature of the water. She seemed to be running on autopilot, sure of her self and dripping with experience. It was clear she had done this before from the way she moved about the room. Bazz was eye level with Laflat, however. His eyes bugged out and breath frantic.

“What do you mean he will know!? The exact location? Did he… mate with you? How do you know?!” Bazz tried to be hush about his words, not wanting to rick Rhondson scolding him.

“The bond between child and parent is absolute,” Laflat cried out in pain from the oncoming pressure. Below her, liquid gushed out from between her legs, “It will be like a flicker but it will be enough for someone like him.”

“Come now, into the bath. We’ll work through this, you and I. Bazz will be here as well.” Rhondson carefully hoisted Laflat into the tub. Slowly, she tried to relax but the pressure was growing. Her legs spread as her body naturally gave way to the birthing process. Her hands gripped the sides of the basin.

“The egg still has time to hatch. Maybe… maybe we can leave with it. We don’t have to endanger the people here.” Bazz said. Rhondson whipped her head towards him.

“Endanger us?”

Bazz met Rhondson’s gaze with a feared one of his own. This throat thundered as he swallowed the lump stuck there, pushing against the Masking Collar.

“Once the egg matures into a hatchling, Prince Sidon will get a glimpse of where it is when it is born.” Bazz said.

“Because he is the father of her child, that I remember. Zora work in mystical ways.”

“You don’t understand.”

Rohondson was forced to look at Bazz once more. He was frantic, scared. His fists shook as he tried to speak.

“If Sidon comes here looking for his child, he will kill everyone here!”

The only sound coming out of the bathroom was Laflat’s labored breathing and howls of pain. Rhondson had balked at Bazz’s outburst, half unbelieving and half scared of his sincerity.

“You are going to leave with it then?” Rhondson asked, rubbing circles into Laflat’s back.

“I… I have to wait for Laflat to recover first so we can talk about it. I know for a fact, it cannot hatch here. This will be the first place Sidon will come to.”

“And you didn’t know about this?”

It was Hudson. Still standing there, a towel in his hands and unsure what else to do. The look on his face was of disbelief but a hint of anger was there as well. Bazz winced.

“I was born and bred to be a fighter. A protector. Im sorry, I didn’t know all that took place with Zora birth. I never had the chance to experience it myself.” Bazz said trying to cover his ass.

“Son, we are going to birth this egg today and give Laflat all the time she needs to recover. But, after that; you better find some answers and fast.”

Bazz swallowed at Hudson’s words. He could see the sheet of sweat starting to form on the crest of his brow. Before Hudson could pin more disappointed looks at the black Zora, he attempted a sympathetic one towards Laflat. He then, finally, turned to his wife.

“You have this?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve helped deliver babies since I was a young one. Go on.” Rhondson’s tone of voice was easy. As if she was trying to quell everyone in the room.

Hudson nodded and turned to leave. As his steps died in the air and the slam of a door rung out in the air, Rhondson finally let loose a thin sigh through her lips.

“He only got mad because he wants to protect everyone. I woul share that sentiment but I also realize you can’t help what your race can do and you were attacked by someone you had no control over. We will birth this egg today and tomorrow, we will talk about the future. Prince Sidon isn’t coming to Tarrey Town today.”

Bazz nodded firmly at Rhondson’s words. Kneeling down at the basin, he winced at Laflat’s wails and groans. He looked down into the clear water, Laflat’s opening engorged and widened. It looked bruised and pulsing, the entrance to her birth canal like a fleshy portal. He knew she was in a lot of pain.

“I’ve never birthed a Zora, or an egg before but from Laflat’s mannerisms and pain tolerance, I’m guessing it’s not so different. Let’s pray she has a good motherly instinct after this egg comes out.” Rhondson gathered a couple of towels and placed them on the edge of the basin, the opposite side of Laflat. Pushing lovingly on her back, she helped her lean her body against the bunched up fabric.

“Breathe, this is the hard part but we will get through this.” Rhondson soothingly comforted.

Laflat’s sobs hit Bazz in the chest. He was trying his best to, shushing reassuringly and rubbing her arms in comfort.

“Bazz, can you please get some water from downstairs. She must be parched.”

“Sure.”

He got up and unhooked his spear from his back, propping it up against the wall. Bounding down the stairs, he found an empty mug in the cupboard and pumped the well to get a generous cup of water. From the right, the sounds of the door flying open pulled Bazz from the mug. He was expecting Hudson again, but Link was standing in the door. His face reflected everyone elses. Fear and Panic.

“Bazz, what happened.” Link bounded in but made his way to the stairs. Lafalt’s cries was pulling everyone closer to her, looking to comfort and help.

“She’s giving birth. The egg is coming but—“ he grabbed Link’s arm before the boy could bound up the stairs to her, “When the egg matures, Sidon will know it’s here. He get’s a pulse or a notion of where his child is hatched. It goes away but, you know. He will come for it.”

Link nodded, wasting no time.

“Leave it to me. I’ll get you both out of here no problem when that time comes.” Link pulled Bazz down by the neck, his clammy hands cold on the base of his skin. Bazz swallowed as he was eye to eye with Link at this point, “You know I will protect you no matter what. I know Laflat is important to you too. Trust me.”

“I trust you.”

They pulled into one another, the kiss slow and sweet. Link tasted of salt, more than likely sweat from running and fighting. Both of them tasted the fear of one another. Such a wide world, Hyrule but it felt as if Sidon had his claws sunk deep into each and every one of them.

“Push! Push! Breathe!! You got this girl! You’re doing great!”

Bazz pulled away from Link with an unceremonious smack of the lips as Rhondson was barking the commands. It was the epoch of birth and Laflat’s sobs racked the building.

“Push! Push! I see it! I can see it!”

“GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT OF ME!” Hearing Lafalt wail like that made both of the boys bound up the stairs.

There she was, white knuckled and heaving. Her knees were butterflied to the sides, the spit pooling on the floor as she was unable to close her mouth from screaming. Link watched with bated breath, Bazz felt as if he was holding his. She was working so hard, crying so loudly, Rhondson’s encouraging yet firm voice was so loud in the room. And then…

It sounded like a bubble crashing to the top of the tub. As if something was dropped into the water. A gelatinous form, oblong and formless yet somehow beautifully round. The pale red of the developing hatchling still nestled inside the bubble flickered it’s developing tail and the wide black eye stayed vigilant. The egg was lain.

Laflat looked down between her legs to watch for a few moments. After she has sat back on her haunches, Laflat scooped up the egg into her arms. She studied it, the red scales and the black eye. The crest already partly developed and long tail. It was Sidon’s child still mobile and pure.

“Congratulations! It’s beautiful!” Rhondson chimed in. It was obvious she was trying to make light of the situation.

After all, a baby was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	41. What Shall I Do?

“You wished to speak with me, Father?”

Dorephan held his long practiced and unbreakable poker face in front of his son. Sidon stood ever present, these past couple of days since he had awoken proved well for his health. His stance was back to regal, his chest not labored and ragged. His eyes were the same relaxed slits that, under any other or normal circumstance, would just be taken as a rather unfortunate resting face. Dorephan knee better, even if he didn't want to.

Why would Link risk his life and speak his mind as he did not the day before. It took Dorephan all of 24 hours to come to terms just to speak to his son about the accusations. Reflecting back on his son’s relationship with Bazz, it quickly occurred to him that he didn't know anything about the young Captain.

Choice dinners, galas for the elite, Zora Guard review. And this was all before the Zora were pushed back to their gates by Ganon’s hellspawn minions. After that passage of time, Bazz was lost within the walls of the Domain. Walking as if possessed anytime Dorephan caught a glimpse of him on duty while making his guard rounds. Retired late at night to bed only to do it again day in and day out.

It took a long time to get over the smell of Bazz littered in his Son’s scales while he was locked within the Palace for Royal training. There was a point in time, however, when the smell fluctuated between non existent and absolutely dousing permeation.

Now was the time for answers.

“It is good to see you walk without limp. I only wish to check up with you.” Dorephan started. Sidon’s eye twitched slightly.

“Thank you. I too am glad to be in acceptable health.”

“How are you holding up? Your missing mate must be hard on you.”

Sidon rocked back on the heels of his feet before straightening even tighter than before. The inhale of breath did not go unnoticed by Dorephan.

“I…am managing. Surely he must be somewhere in Hyrule and I await the day he returns home.” Sidon said. It sounded forced.

“And your egg…”

Sidon's eye twitched again.

“Becoming a father at your young age is a big deal. I remember the day your sister hatched from her egg. That feeling of elation!” It was obvious Dorephan was delaying the questions he really wanted to ask.

“I'm sure it was spectacular, Father.” Sidon said. His expression had not changed.

Dorephan sat back in his chair further. The plush of the throne dig into his back, this time bringing a foreboding touch rather than comfort. With one final sigh, he met his eyes with his sons. His visage darkened into a more serious mood.

“I wish to ask you a few questions. And I don't want you to lie to me.”

“As you wish, Father.” The controlled tone of voice sent chills down Dorephan’s spine.

“Your mate, Bazz. He was good to you, wasn't he?”

Sidon nodded before letting his gaze wander as if recollecting a memory. Or contemplating a lie.

“He was quite fair to me up until recent events.”

“And were you good to him as well?”

As Sidon’s head was looking elsewhere, a solitary eye moved back to look at his father.

“I was as fair as could be to Bazz. He was an irreplaceable friend and loving mate.” Sidon finally moved his head to look at his father. They were both in a fit of wills and stone faces. “What are you getting at?”

“It has come to my attention from a source I shall not name––”

“Link.”

Dorephan pauses mid sentence. The look of pure hatred and disgust plastered on his son's face was astounding.

“You still smell of Hylian. The last traces of Hylians that have come through here have been merchants and they were nowhere near the Palace. Who else in their right mind would try to sneak into the Palace and furthermore, infiltrate the King’s room.” The buttery voice made Dorephan grip the arms of this throne until his knuckles went white.

“You deny the accusations I am about to inflict onto you?”

The throne room has never been more quiet than now. Muzu was gone, Seggin was elsewhere, the Zora Elders that consisted of the whole Council were in their homes. This was a family affair in every sense of the word and moment.

“It would depend on the inflictions.” Sidon’s voice lowered.

“Sidon, I am accusing you of the mistreatment and abuse of not only your mate but also the Royal Advisor, Laflat.” Dorephan's voice was booming. Sidon didn't even flinch.

“And you trust the words Link said to you?”

“I've known Link for a long time, Son. Almost as long as you.”

“That doesn't mean much. He slept for a hundred years while we survived and suffered.”

Dorephan quoted for a second too long, a timeframe Sidon took advantage of.

“I know we are a proud race of gifted longevity of life and a proud history with the Regal authority of the Kingdom of Hyrule. That does not mean we _both_ as a species are not without faults. Have there been days where Bazz and I had a few falling outs? Of course. Have I made the best decision lying with Laflat and coveting a child? Of course not.”

Sidon turned around so that his back was to his father. The hands resting against his back in a princely manner have a sense of normalcy to this weird air.

“Bazz has abandoned me. Laflat has taken my child from me. Link had attacked me. And yet, you wish to stand on the side of my attackers. It's almost as if you truly never believed in me at all.”

“Sidon, you know full well that I never have believed that. Listen to me––”

“NO, YOU LISTEN!”

As Sidon whipped back around, his voice ringing against the walls and luminous stone of the throne room, Dorephan rose to his feet. It was a messy affair, Dorephan was so large and even walking around in his own was becoming hard. The slight waver in his stance took a blow to Dorephan’s tenure.

“You have been doing NOTHING but holding me back! The lessons day after day, no mention of succession! And now, on top of that you are taking the word of a filthy Hylian over your son!”

“SIDON!”

Dorephan was appalled at Sidon’s brazen admittance of racism. The anger that fueled through his body set the King alight with a rage of his own.

“We are a proud race that practices tolerance and patience will all intelligent kingdoms of Hyrule! To speak such words of your countrymen, let alone the leader of the Kingdom! Perhaps your fears might be true. You are not ready to rule with an attitude like that!”

“How dare you speak to me like that!!” Sidon seethed. “You are no more than a figurehead here! Letting your council run this illustrious pile of rocks into the ground! We are the last real Kingdom in Hyrule, Calamity Ganon already has eaten the last of the Hyrule Royalty! The Gerudo and Rito are traveling tribes of savages with no real leadership!”

“Stow your ignorance, Sidon!”

“You are so lax to sit on your throne and let others run your country! Everyone knows my rule would be different! And you and the elders are too scared to admit it!”

“Sidon ENOUGH!”

Both of them were heaving air into their lungs. Sidon’s hands that were folded behind his back were now balled and shaking. Dorephan was holding a similar stance.

“You will be under strict review. The truth will come to light one way or another. Weather Bazz and Laflat come home, or by any other means. Don't think you can walk away from this without responsibility.”

“We shall see. Now if you'll excuse me, our talks have exhausted me. Do not call for me for the rest of the day.”

Sidon promptly turned and walked out of the throne room. His father was calling for him sternly but the tall regal prince with nothing to be afraid for and nothing to be ashamed from kept walking until he reached the doors. Pushing both of them open with a strength only known to the Zora royals, Sidon was stopped in his stride when he came face to face with Muzu. In his arms were bunches and stacks of paper and slates. Something that was normal to see in every day activities of the Palace.

“Prince Sidon. It is good to see you up and walking.” Muzu's old voice was like nails on a fresh slate to Sidon.

With a grimace and a a scoff, he pushed himself past the shorter and older Zora and proceeded down the stairs. He had said he was going to retire but his obvious path was to the pavilion.

Muzu paid it no mind as he entered the throne room and shut the heavy stone doors. Dorephan and Muzu looked at each other before the King let loose a heavy sigh.

“Do you have it?” Dorephan asked silently.

“Yes, my King. It’s all here. What wasn't destroyed or lost.”

Muzu walked closer to Dorephan as the King sat back down in his throne. He wanted so badly to rest his chin in his palm and nap for even the five minutes he was allowed before the doors were open for the day; but the stack of slates and papers were too important.

They looked so small in Dorephan's hands but he moved through them quickly. Reading line after line of Zoran script and etched recollections.

All of it in Laflat's handwriting and signature.

“And this is verified to be Laflat's recordings?” Dorephan asked as he skimmed through a slate. The words his eyes picked out at random pieces together horrible recollections.

“Indeed, my King. Her personal locker was never emptied and her given desk was re-purposed to another advisor but most of her records were still packed away. I reccomend reading…” Muzu looked up to sift through the slates, picking a specific one from the middle, “this one.”

Muzu backed away to let Dorephan read the slate with his own eyes. His breathing slowed and his eyes widened as he read. The etching was messy and hurried. The date was from a long time ago.

_“I witnessed terrible things today. If he knew I was writing this, he would kill me, I'm sure of it. If I had any record of the events that were transpiring, I need them to be now! Hylia help me, please protect me from harm!_

_The Sheikah towers rose from the ground and Neez Yohma was alight. While I was afraid for our future, I hurried to Prince Sidon to inform him of the news. What I witnessed was truly horrible!_

_The Prince has beaten and violated Captain Bazz to a degree of dezoratization! He was covered in the Prince’s essence and immobile! I was forced to speak with the Prince while he was still unsheathed! He acted as if nothing had happened!_

_While I ran away, the prince had cornered me into a room. He threatened my job and threatened my life! Hylia, Goddesses above! What shall I do?!”_

 

Dorephan lowered his head into his palm. With his eyes closed, he willed sleep to come. Anything but this.

“Anything else at this time, my King?” Muzu asked.

“No, Muzu. That will be all.” It was almost a whisper.

 

***

 

“I'll buy all of the ice arrows you have! And the normal ones too!” Fyson excitedly exclaimed as he pointed to the stock of tools.

Cleff, who was grinning from ear to ear from the oncoming sale, nodded eagerly.

“You bet! Let me get you packed up!”

As he moved from the counter to the back room to fetch a quiver, he quickly made a tight 180 turn and bowed.

“Prince Sidon, welcome to The Coral Reef! It is good to see you in good health!” Cleff said loudly.

Fyson stiffened and turned to look at the large Zora that had walked in. Just his luck, the Prince was looking right at him. Cleff booked it to the back, eager to cash Fyson out.

The Rito was so bad at hiding his fear. Luckily enough, Sidon was more curious than predatory this time around.

“Welcome, Rito. What brings you to my Domain?” Sidon asked in a song song voice.

Fyson knew better.

“Well, the store I run in Rito Village, ya know… all the Rito shop there.” He was attempting a cool and youthful tone of voice. Somehow it pulled a smile out of Sidon.

Fyson knew better.

“Ah, a restocking is it? Thank you for choosing our––”

Sidon has stretched his hand out to shake Fyson’s wing. A gesture Fyson took and reached out to shake back.

Fyson should've known better.

Sidon’s eyes blew to black, the scent of Bazz was embedded into his wing. A handshake, a curt meeting, perhaps an embrace. Sidon's mind was reeling.

“You…” Sidon seethed.

“Ahhh, Ah oh boy! I gotta get going! Cleff!”

Fyson tipped the hip pouch holding the rest of his rupees and slammed it on the check out desk. Cleff came back out to the front with a quiver filled to the brim with arrows but looked inquisitively at the large sum of money handed over.

“Sir, I'll give you change if you need it…”

“No need! Thank you! I'll be back.”

Fyson lied.

He knew it was really rude but he was too scared to care. His wingspan was massive, stretching his arms out to full width to catch the tiny amount of wind  in the open air store rustled a handful of items off their pedestals.

“Hey! You can't do––”

Cleff didn't get a chance to finish his reprimands. Fyson didn't get to make his quick getaway. The long sounds of wing flapping and pumped air died as Sidon’s strong hand gripped Fyson’s neck and slammed him on the cold hard ground.

“GUARDS! GUARDS COME QUICK!” Sidon's once cheerful voice was now that of authority. The call girl at the entrance of the store, Marot, had run away. Cleff disappeared to the back room and shut the door.

The sounds of Zoran metal and fast moving feet as two guards closed in on their location made Fyson's already ice cold blood almost stop intravenously.

Sidon lowered his head to Fyson's ear. A chuckle slipped out.

“You have information. And I. Will. Get it. From you.”

Fyson's breathing became erratic as the guards finally approached.

“My Prince! Your orders!”

“To the dungeons. I will question him later.” Sidon ordered.

Lifting the Rito by his neck, the Guards got a good look of how afraid he was. They had no choice but to take him in, per the Prince’s orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	42. Wharf Roaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> \- murder/blood

Rivan oscillated in the river before opening his eyes. The plumes of smoke far off from the Hateno skyline was still billowing harshly. It must be early in the daybreak, housewives and workers firing up the hearth and ovens of the day. Moving out of the river, he walked over to the Hylian still sleeping under the tree near the Fort entrance. A dimly lit fire under the cookout made the small bits of the leftover risotto burn slowly to a crisp.

Clicking his tongue in thought, it had been a while since Rivan had eaten. He knew that the river he was just sleeping in had a plethora of Bass and Carp swimming in it. Within the next couple of minutes, he prized a rather hearty Bass from the river and moved back up to the moulding fire. Bones, scales, guts, and all; the fish was devoured in record time. It had been a while since he had completely eaten a fish without waste. It had become a rather convenient custom to clean fish out and serve the fillets themselves.

He mused over the thought of Dunma doing something like this again. During her basic training in the Zora Guard, it was mandatory to either clean your own fish or learn to eat the ration whole. For days on end after she had come home, all she could do was whine and cry about the guts of the fish dribbling down her mouth. How Seggin was yelling in her face for wasting food and crying while there was food in her mouth. She swore she would never eat fish whole ever again.

A small snort slipped out of Rivan as he thought back on the memory. The bones of the fish’s ribcage crunching under his strong jaw mixed with the savory meat. Surely, right now, she was eating her morning ration of self filet bass or perhaps doing recon in the rivers. He hoped that she was steering clear for whatever busted recon Tottika had planned for the Zora on his team and was just simply following orders and staying out of the way. As a dad, one could hope.

The Hylian that was sleeping soundly next to Rivan awoke almost with a start. Gathering his surroundings and coming to terms a huge fish man was silently sitting near him, he milked a yawn before letting his back muscles go. The crunchy pops of his vertebra settling from sleeping on the floor reverberated off the trees.

“Mornin’” Rivan cheerfully said.

“Back at cha. Glad to see you’re still not part of the asshole band that blew through yesterday.” The Hylian greeted back, sitting up.

Rivan watched in silence as he used the heel of his boot to snuff out the rest of the flames. A small plume of smoke attempted to stake claim to the air before dissipating outwardly into the sky. Resting his forearms on his raised knees, the man hit one more yawn before looking over at Rivan. The Zora was popped the last of the bass he was eating in his mouth, the crunch of the bone grating on his ears. He winced not only at the sound, but also at the abnormality.

“Names Garill. You?” The Hylian spoke, attempting diplomacy.

“Rivan. Good to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Garill said.

They sat again in another bit of awkward silence. Garill stole a glance behind him to get a glimpse of far off Hateno before looking back to his silent campfire.

“Hateno is still so far away. By the merchant roads, I’d have to start walking now if I wanted to make it by supper time at the Inn,” The young man lamented, “but you have the fins and whatnot. You’d probably get there by like… noon.”

“I’m hoping so. My daughter is up there.” Rivan said, getting up from the ground. Garill followed him with his gaze and a curious look.

“Your daughter? Was she purple?”

Rivan whipped around at his information. The look in his eye told everything but Garill flinched anyways.

“Yes, what do you know? Did she really stand out that much?” Rivan begged for information.

Garill shook his head slightly before going on, “I’m sorry if Im a bit insensitive about it, but a shitton of you Zora look the same. Black scales and big eyes and whatnot. She was the only purple one and the only one with like… you know” Garill made a borderline obscene gesture, imitating breasts on his own chest. Rivan’s eyes slitted at this movement.

“What are you talking about?”

“She looked like a girl, man! Look, what I’m saying is that you seem like a super empathetic dude. You’re going out of your way to get your daughter from Hateno when you’ve probably got your own job to do. I don’t know what the Zora do all day but you look like you work. That purple Zora, Dunma,” Garill fixed himself before going on turning his body towards Rivan, “She was disgusted with how that leader Zora was talking to me. When they walked past, she whispered an apology my way and moved on. I’m hoping she’s doing ok and, quite frankly, I’m glad you’re running this way too.”

Rivan processed the information. It defiantly sounded like how Dunma would act. Sweet and reassuring yet firm and quiet when she needed to be. He nodded before turning away from the Hylian.

“I’d like to stay longer, but if what you say is true, I have to move now. The Zora my daughter is mandated to travel with is dangerous and unhinged. I fear the worst will befall her if she isn’t brought back to the Domain with me.”

“Good luck. With those smoke plumes in the sky, it’s a safe bet someone is awake up there.” Garill turned back towards his ashes, “Tell her I said hey and no problem when you see her again.”

 

***

 

The swim up Squabble River led to a small pond that happened to have a small waterfall. Rivan took in his surroundings once he landed from the jump of the waterfall assent. He was very close to a lush forest, Hateno Village not far behind it. The merchant trail was even visible from where he was standing, morale raising in his gut.

Taking only two steps from where he landed, the voices of other people come from the trees. Rivan steeled himself against a tree and waited for them to pass. If it were other Zora, unknowing or knowing, they would most likely relay to Tottika of his location and right now, he was supposed to be nowhere near Hateno.

The voices got louder, a couple of people talking quietly. Taking the risk of peeking out, two Zora were in Rivan’s sight. A pair of black scaled Zora armed to the teeth. Rivan did his best to listen in.

“He didn’t show up.”

“What do you expect from am filthy fucking Hylian. I didn’t expect him to survive the Calamity attacks either! When I caught wind that blonde rat landed in the Domain I wanted to burn the place to the ground. Hell no, not my city.”

“I think its kind of poetic in a way that the Hylian survived that attack. You know…”

The next sound that erupted from the forest was a shill scream from a woman the pair had found. Rivan watched in horror as the Zora that was talking found her, lifted her up by the hair, and plunged his spear into her chest; killing her in the span of five seconds. As if it were just another day on the job.

“They’re like rats. Wharf Roaches in a way. Always surviving the worst shit while the more noble races are left in the dust.”

The Zora dropped the Hylian woman as if she were dead weight on the ground, no longer anything but trash to him. With a flick of the wrist, he banished most of the blood off of the spear and into the grass.

“Yeah, I guess. Man why did Jabu Jabu bring us here. I want to go back to where we came from.”

The voices were starting to fainter as the Zora continued their death patrol.

“You don’t even know where that is. Stop being fake deep. If we keep going as planned and kill the fucking Hylian Hero, soon Prince Sidon and Sergeant Tottika will take over. With no more trash leading the Hylains, we can just sweep them out until we retain control of Hyrule.”

“I’m looking forward to swimming in that moat around the castle.”

Rivan’s breathing was shaky, his sweat pouring down his face at the sight of the mangled and bloody woman. She didn’t deserve any of this and she was dead by the hands of his countrymen. With a gasp, he quickly turned around to look up the road. The plumes of smoke that he thought were of the busy day. 

They weren’t white from firewood, they were black from soot and plunder.

Before Rivan broke away from the tree, the sound of Tottika behind him froze him in his tracks. He didn’t dare turn around to watch or gauge how far away he was. He just sat and listened, praying to Hylia above that he wasn’t caught.

“Did you find everyone?”

“Yes Sergeant! I firmly believe she was the last. I watch her try and run last night but she had sustained a leg injury and knew she wouldn’t get far on it. She was taken care of.”

“Good, leave her. Sends a nice message to the rat when he chooses to come back and see how he’s failed everyone.”

A sinister huff of a laugh was shared between the three Zora. Rivan gulped.

“What now, Sergeant? Head on home?”

“Indeed. All I simply have to say is we were given twenty-four hours acostment and were told to leave afterwards. He didn’t show up and the tour was fruitless. Word barely comes back to the Domain anyways and if it were to do so, Im sure we wouldn’t let it get even remotely close to the king’s ears.”

“Hmm, what about Captain Rivan?”

“What about him?” Tottika’s voice dropped a million octaves in pitch. As much as Rivan was now shaking, he knew the Zora who asked was shaking too.

“He’s gonna ask where Dunma is.”

“Not my problem. That dumb bitch knew my orders come midnight and she chose to disobey. Besides, Rivan is a Hylian sympathizer. He was best friends with the fucking hero rat a hundred years ago. If you ask me… he ought to be dealt with.”

A silence was spilt in the air. After a couple of seconds, the Zora mumbled their approval of Rivan’s “disappearance”. It took Rivan all he had to stay silent. To not cry fearing the worst. He would go up to Hateno Village after Tottika and his Death Crew march out of here. He would find her holed up in a home somewhere. He would hold out home that not all of the villagers were dead and that some were cleverly hiding in shelters of cellars. Not because they are “rats” or “bugs”, but because they were Goddess sent beings meant to live on the world just as they did. They didn’t deserve the genocide Prince Sidon and his new Retainer had chosen for them.

A shuffling was heard as Tottika walked a couple of steps away. He yelled a couple of orders and a massive footballing of steps emerged from the top of the hill. Pass the trees, Zora upon Zora exited Hateno Village and the surrounding forest. Animal and creature alike fled the scene as the rallied to Tottika’s given rendezvous.

“We march back to Zora’s Domain. Once through the gates, make for HQ and fill out the report I have instructed you to give. Break into Private Dunma’s locker and empty it, you will be covered for this. When Captain Rivan returns from Akkala Recon, do not answer questions about the Hateno Recon. Everything is in play right now. It will not be long until Prince Sidon is King and we will all live in the utopia he has promised us! Zora, are you with me?!” Tottika roared.

The booming cheers coming from the ranks was terrifying. There were only about 20 Zora with Tottika. Rivan didn’t want to imagine what he could do with the entire Guard being his ranks. It would surely be the end of Hyrule as he knew it.

“Let’s move out! From here, we’ll make it back by sundown.”

Rivan stood in one spot for five more minutes. The footsteps faded away, the Silverscale armor could no longer be heard. When Rivan peaked out, he was alone. No-one was watching him and the Zora recon was all gone.

Almost at the speed of sound did he break away from the tree and bounded up the hill to Hateno Village. He had a plan formulated. He would sweep the closest houses and start cellar, upward. House by house, he would comb the streets until he found his daughter. Together, they would confront the King about Tottika’s traitorous plans to use his Guard for genocide and takeover of the country. He didn’t want to say so, but he would reassure Dunma that she could stay in the Domain for the rest of her life, free from harm and dangerous Zora like him.

The last hill was in sight, he could see the top of the white entrance gate ahead. The smoke was horrible, Rivan already coughing from the smell and it wasn’t a reassuring one. The char of flesh, bodies and animal, filled the air. He knew he was in for a gruesome sight. If only he could get Dunma out of there and back to Zora’s Domain, they would send a clean-up crew ASAP.

“DUNMAAAA! DUNM—“

Rivan ascended the final hill.

He stopped in his tracks.

Hanging from the entry gate, hanged by the neck, sway Dunma.

The drops of blood silently fell to the pool on the ground. Not even her fingers twitched, no movement of the chest, her face a contorted Madonna of agony. Over the right eye, her beautiful white scales were a miasma of purple and yellow. A blow to the face before…

Rivan dropped to his knees. For only a few seconds, the weak sob of anguish and heartbreak washed over him before erupting into a wail. Doubling over in on himself, he landed face first on the dirt road, inhaling dirt and pebbles as he cried. He had nothing now.

No wife, no daughter, and if Tottika got his way, he too would soon be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	43. Accost

“It looks like a worm” Pelison said as he caught a glimpse of the egg. The tiny Goron looks upon it with childhood wonder turning his head this way and that to get a bette view of the same angel.

“We all start off like that.” Laflat happily replied. Despite going through the horrors of birth, she was quickly back to smiles and pleasantries.

Bazz and Link stood beside her. Partly protecting Laflat lest she fall ill to another freakout that she could not control. Also for the sake of the egg. It was up to Laflat what happened to it, it was her egg. It would be unwise to just smash tin the middle of Tarrey Town in front of everyone else though.

A dark part of Bazz, that happened to be his more reasonable Zora talking to him, figured he should just sack up with Link for a few days. What happens… happens so to speak. It was inattentive to Laflat in the end. She was still healing and in need of care. If she were to just smash the egg in front of him in the privacy of their own roof however, he would not stop her.

Link was stuck at a crossroads. He wanted to go back to Zora’s Domain and scope the area out again, he wanted to grab weapons from his home in Hateno, he wanted to “surprise” Sidon with a flurry of shock arrows. He wanted to protect Bazz. Everything he could do, up until now, would be for Bazz’s sake. He knew once he freed Zelda, the warrant for his capture would not be far behind.

There wasn’t anything he couldn’t fight his way out of. He could fight his way from the Zora if need be. They wouldn’t get the Egg, they wouldn’t get him, and they won’t get Bazz. Not again.

“Does it swim in there? Can it see?” Pelison continued to ask.

“The baby is slowly growing. One day it will crawl out of the egg and look up at your with big round eyes.” Laflat’s voice retired to that of better days. When she held a hefty book in her arms and spoke like cotton. Pelison smiled and Bazz grimaced. He knew she was hurting and keeping secrets. He knew that she knew they could not stay here. Not as long as the egg stayed alive.

“So does it need water? Isn’t the egg dry?” Greyson spoke up from the back. In his large hands, he held a bucket. Laflat smiled.

“No, it is quite alright. When it hatches, I will transfer the egg into the water.”

Laflat’s tone of voice pulled smiles out of everyone. Link spared a smile even. Bazz knew. Bazz didn’t smile.

Sat on a chair out in the open air, a thick wall blanket was draped over Laflat’s legs as she reclined. In her arms was the egg. It was large, each of her biceps touching the side of the watery epidermis. The blastocyst squirmed in the amniotic fluid, happy with the life it was living. Unaware of the doom it would bring the second the egg wall broke. Laflat adjusted in her seat, her eyes widening and then softening every time the embryo moved.

“Bazz.” Laflat turned slightly to him. Bazz walked up the few feet and bent down to look. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

She whispered the words. She was smiling. Bazz didn’t smile, he simply looked from the egg to Laflat with worry. To save face and not linger too long, he rubbed her shoulder lovingly and placed a kiss on the top of her head. A gesture meant to calm and reassure her he wasn’t going anywhere.

“It’s wonderful.”

 

***

 

“Straight shot to Gerudo. We wouldn’t even see a Zora whatsoever!” Link all but erupted as Bazz walked in with him inside of Link’s given home. Laflat was spending time with Rhondson and Hudson and in no line of danger. Bazz could breathe for a moment after the fire.

“I can leave and be back in literally an hour. I have enough rupees for a treasure chest of sapphire jewelry. I can even get it custom made!” Link looked up from his Sheikah Slate to the Masking Choker on Bazz’s neck. The blood infused silverscale an ever reminder of Bazz’s predicament. “You’ll have to get wrist bands or maybe earrings that can hook into your fins?”

“I don’t know. It’s such a long way.” Bazz threw himself on the bed, resting his forearms on his knees. Link sat down beside him, tapping his finger across the slate to look at locations.

“I can keep you safe. I can keep Laflat safe. All of this I can do for you, you just have to put faith in me.” Link finally put the Slate down, a prompt to travel to Gerudo still open and waiting for input.

“I do have faith in you! I don’t have faith in travelers! I don’t have faith in other Zora! I don’t know what’s going on in Zora’s Domain since I’ve been gone! Who knows how far Sidon’s influence has reached? It’s not—”

“ _Hail! Leader of Tarrey Town! Please make yourself known!_ ”

Link and Bazz fell silent at the foreign voice. Bazz’s blood ran cold. That was Torfeau. Torfeau was in Tarrey Town and he was as good as caught.

“Bazz, get down! You’re near the window.” Link warned, moving him out of the way. Link quickly closed the windows and pulled the curtains before pulling Bazz downstairs. No doubt, Rhondson was hiding Laflat and the egg deep under their own home. He had to focus on Bazz.

“They’re going to take me back! They’re going to find me! He’s going to kill me!” Bazz was breaking. The fear of seeing Sidon’s eyes again boring in the back of his mind. He legs gave out from under him and he fell down two steps of stairs, falling on his hands and knees. “HE’S GOING TO KILL ME! HE’S GOING TO KILL ME!”

Link was quick to cover Bazz’s mouth with his hand. He shot a look towards a nearby window and was pleased to find the Zora speaking with Hudson was not looking in their direction. He was not happy to find this Zora surrounded by other Zora. All of them armed to the teeth.

“Shit…” Link pulled Bazz to his feet, the black Zora screaming into his hands.

With one strong pull, Link pulled over a heavy run and let go of Bazz. The Zora was a mess. He took in one long drag of oxygen before he started wailing again. The tears in his eyes flowed down his cheeks as he shook in fear. As far as he knew it, he was a dead Zora.

“Bazz!” Link pulled at a trapdoor well hidden amongst the floorboards. “Bazz, get in here! Get down in here now!” Link threw open the door and wrapped at Bazz. The Zora jerked away from him in fear. His reality was blurred and nothing looked right. When he felt a strong hand on his ankle, he screamed. Link crawled on top of him and covered his mouth again.

“Listen to me, LISTNE TO ME! You have to BE QUIET! They are going to search this whole area and if you so much as exhale wrong, they will find you!”

Bazz looked onto Link with wide eyes. Two fresh drops of tears rolled down his white scales.

“I’m going to let go of your mouth. Are you going to be ok to move?”

Bazz nodded.

Link let go of his mouth.

Hand in hand, they climbed down the trap door.

The room that was found under the floorboards was simple. A cot, a jug of water, and a basket of apples. The dust and cobwebs littering the fruit attested to how long they had sat down there with no activity.

“Just wait here. You wait here until I come and get you. Don’t come out yourself. If I don’t come back in 24 hours, then you can come out on your own.” Link instructed.

“Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me alone in here!” Bazz moaned. Link lit a candle and pulled out a couple more. He placed the matches on the box and turned towards Bazz.

It was something he needed. Something that he could keep for himself. Cupping the sides of Bazz’s face and placing his lips on Bazz’s swollen ones, they kissed. They kissed long and slow, the first click of the lips ended with another and harder press of the lips. Link’s right hand that was on Bazz’s cheek moved to hold the back of Bazz’s neck pulling him in closer.

The parted, hair close and panting. Bazz was scared. Link was scared. They kissed again, in hopes the fear would subside into bravery but it never came. They kissed in hopes time would stand still. That Torfeau would turn around and go home. They kissed and sighed in fear. They loved each other in fear. They would fear for each other between fingertips, between sheets, in plain sight.

Link finally left. Turning and leaving the trapdoor in a breath of a second. He moved fast as not to overthink their predicament. As not to convince himself to stay down there and hold Bazz and tell him this too shall pass.

Because this wasn’t going to pass. Torfeau was going to flip this town upside down looking for the two Zora and him as well. And for this to pass, he would have to pass the judgement himself. He gave a silent apology for the rest of his days to Bazz for what he was about to do.

 

***

 

“Tarrey Town. Leader Hudson of the Bolson Construction Company.” Torfeau looked over the parchment of the deed Hudson provided her with. “You’re doing quite well for yourself here. New village, barely half a year old and it’s bustling.”

Torfeau spoke as a professional. She wasn’t driven by political means, she was just doing her job. And her job was to find the fugitive Zoras and bring them to justice. And she was good at insurgence.

“We’ve been blessed by Hylia every day!” Hudson thumbed his hands through his suspenders and put on his best smiles. As Rhondson walked out of their home and up to her husband, Torfeau took the time to issue a quick handed motion to spread out the Zora in means of a search.

“My wife and I take in in stride. We haven’t had every house built yet but it’s humble work!”

“Hmm, indeed. And your villagers. It looks like it’s all kinds. Goron, Gerudo…” As Torfeau looked around, her gaze fell back to Hudson, “No Rito? Or Zora, perhaps?”

“We do have a Rito named Fyson. He had recently left the village for a restocking for our general store.” Rhondson pointed to the barren store, unmanned for, as far as they knew, only for a short while.

“Indeed. No Zora then?”

Hudson smiled at his prepared speech, passing it off as genuine. “Not many of you folk come out of Lanayru much, you know? If you’re looking for a summer home, we may have the place for you!”

Torfeau actually spared a smuggled giggle. She was on the clock but Hudson was right. This was the first time she had even seen the Akkala region up close and personal. The Bokoblins were on horses, there were Guardians around every turn, and the Yiga thugs littered the trees. She would be upset if she went home with nothing, not even worthy news. With the way the politics were unfolding in Zora’s Domain, she afeard she may lose more than her job if she came home with nothing.

“We will conduct an official sweep for the Zora fugitives Bazz and Laflat of Zora’s Domain. You will mercy us accostment of your homes during the search. Any items damaged during our sweep will be compensated in rupees.” Torfeau pulled the royal Zora insignia from her hip pouch and presented it to Hudson.

It was clean and to the point. Prince Sidon’s signature scrawled at the bottom pulled the pit out of the depths of Hudson’s stomach, making it float. May Hylia keep those two safe.

“You’re the boss. We’ll stay out of your way.” Hudson replied, handing the parchment back.

With a smart smile, Torfeau got to work quickly. Each home was searched. Under beds, behind bookcases, in closets, and the surrounding home decor. The waters that surrounded Tarrey Town was swept, not one league of water left unsorted.

Bazz felt the heavy footfalls of Zora walking above him. He held his breath and listened. Dust fell from the top of the wood and fell in his eyes, making Bazz flinch before staying in a hunched over pose, just listening.

_“He’s not here.”_

_“You think Sergeant Tottika found him in Hateno?”_

_“How the fuck should I know. At this point, I’d gather Captain Bazz took of to Hyrule Castle. You know, just to be amongst his traitorous kind.”_

_“Don’t be like that. I like Captain Bazz. He passed my physical when I was sure to fail. Now look at me, I’m up for review.”_

_“He took pity on you and you know it.”_

_“Yeah, but the pity put fish on my table.”_

These voices were so familiar. He knew these soldiers. He personally trained them and helped them rise in the ranks. Now there were here, looking for him and eager to bring him home as a traitor. Hungry for the promotion that was sure to come if they brought him in alive.

Eventually the footsteps faded away. Bazz was safe.

Torfeau conducted her search for an hour. Nothing was found, no news or proof of the Zora’s whereabouts were found. Before Torfeau could let her Zorans search, Link had snuck into the Inn and hidden all of Laflat and Bazz’s belongings. From deep within the storehouse, he pulled the Lightning Rod out, the magic sparking to life in his hands.

He waited until the Zora left the home, he watched from the window as they converged to the front of Tarrey Town. He sighed in relaxation as Hudson and Torfeau shook hands. She was moving to leave, her shoulders drooped but she recovered quickly. They were leaving. They found nothing. They had gotten away with it.

Link risked opening the door to watch the rest of them leave. They were so far away, the bland white of his shirt wouldn’t be seen from that far away. Peace. Peace. They wouldn’t be back. He could tell Bazz he could live in peace.

“WAIT! WAIT FOR ME! I’M COMING, WAIT FOR ME!”

The color drained from Link’s face. Everything was moving in slow motion. Laflat had erupted from Rhondson’s home, the egg in her arms. She was running. She was running fast. She was bug eyes and panting. Rhondson fell flat on her face and tried to recover in an attempt to hold her at bay.

Torfeau turned around.

Link whipped his head from Laflat to Torfeau. Both of the Zora were running towards each other. Link had to act.

Breaking from the home at breakneck speed, Link’s lungs risked exploding as he pulled the lighting rod from his back and charging it. He bumped into Laflat, knocking her down. She screamed in pain as she held tighter onto her egg.

“SAVE ME! I HAVE THE HEIR! SAVE ME! SAVE ME!”

“Advisor Laflat! Is that you!?” Torfeau screamed. She kept running but stopped when she saw Link. When she saw what Link was holding.

“GET BACK! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!” Link warned, holding the rod up.

“I HAVE ORDERS TO BRING YOU AND HER TO ZORA’S DOMAIN!” Torfeau yelled even louder.

“YOU WILL LEAVE!”

Torfeau was surrounded by her troops. They brandished their weapons and barred their teeth. Some of them looked from Link’s face to the Lightning Rod knowing he had the upper hand. Many knew they were most likely going to die.

“CHAMPION LINK, YOU ARE HEARBY UNDER ARREST BY THE ORDER OF HIS MAJESTY PRINCE SIDON!”

“YOUR PRINCE IS A MONSTER THAT TORTURED THESE ZORA!”

“MY ORDERS ARE ABSOLUTE! POLITICS ARE NOT PART OF YOUR ARREST!”

“YOU WON’T TAKE HIM!”

Link pulled the rod into both of his hands. The tip sparked. Laflat seemed to retrieve the last part of her reasoning and gathered her egg and ran away. A couple of Torfeau’s troops dropped their weapons and ran.

“YOU WON’T TAKE HIM FROM ME!”

A bolt of lighting dropped from the sky and hit the tip of the lightning rod. Link held stead fast. More Zora ran. Torfeau kept her silverscale spear trained on Link.

“YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY THE ORDER OF—”

None of the Zora that decided to run made it out. The balls of lightning paired with the raygun like eruptions that burst from the tip hit every single Zora in sight. They dropped like rocks, some of them twitching before falling still. A couple of Zora’s eyes were erupted from their skulls, foam frothing from their mouths.

Torfeau laid twenty feet away. Dead. Her arm was twisted sickly in a broken mess, half of her left leg blown clean off.

Link was heaving air into his lungs. His anger paramount. He threw the lightning rod to the ground and simply stood there, seething with rage. They wouldn’t take him. They would never. They could never.

He would kill anyone that tired.

When he finally turned around to try and find Laflat, he was met with everyone else watching with horrified expressions. The carnage Link had inflicted on the Zora was bare witness to all. Laflat was crying on the ground, cradling the egg in her arms. Once Link could assess Bazz’s mental state, he would have to question Laflat on why she decided to throw it all away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


End file.
